Shinobi and Saiyajin
by Musasi
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke sudah dikenal sebagai shinobi terkuat, dan ternyata mereka tidak hanya mewarisi kekuatan chakra dari Rikudo Sennin, tapi juga mewarisi kekuatan Ki Saiyajin dari Son Goku dan Vegeta. Seiring kekuatan baru yang mereka dapat, musuh baru juga akan mereka hadapi, takdir seperti apakah yang akan mereka alami? New Arc : Momoshiki Saga
1. Prolog (Remaster)

**Disclaimer…**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dragon Ball Z/Super by Akira Toriyama**

 **Kemungkinan akan ada beberapa karakter-karakter lain yang akan saya pinjam dari para pemiliknya**

 **Summari...**

 **Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenya adalah shinobi terkuat, ternyata tidak hanya mewarisi kekuatan chakra dari Rikudo Sennin, tapi juga mewarisi kekuatan Ki Saiyajin** **dari** **Son Goku dan Vegeta.** **Kemudian musuh barupun muncul, entah takdir apa yang akan mereka hadapi kali ini** **.**

 **Rate : Semi M/mungkin jadi M tergantung Author.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Semi Humor, dll.**

 **Warning : AU, Makin gaje, banyak typo, OC, OOC, abal-abal, alay, dsb kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

 **Pairing :** **[** **NaruHina** **] [** **Sa** **s** **uSaku] & Canon / terserah Author.**

 **Happy Reading**

…

…

…

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

 **By Musasi**

Chapter 1 : Prolog (Remaster)

Kicau burung dengan cemprengnya menggema dipagi yang damai desa Konohagakure. Sang surya yang mulai naik tinggi, sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk kamar sang pahlawan bahkan tak bisa membuat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik goyah dari alam mimpinya. Siapa lagi yang tidak tau pahlawan shinobi berambut kuning jabrik kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Yap bukan karena malas atau apa, hanya saja Naruto cukup kelelahan setelah misi penyelamatan bumi dari teror hampir jatuhnya bulan oleh Ootsutsuki Toneri.

Tak bisa dipungkiri meski sangat lelah senyum bahagia terus terpancar dari bibir sang Uzumaki bahkan terbawa hingga tidur. Yah siapa yang tidak bahagia setelah bisa menyelamatkan bumi degan bangganya bahkan disaat itu pula dia mendapat momen spesial.

Momen dimana dia merasa paling bahagia bisa membalas perasaan seorang gadis indigo yang bertahun-tahun telah mencintainya.

 **Ting tungg...**

Suara bel menggema diapartemen tempat tinggalnya tak membuat sang penghuni bangun.

 **Ting tungg...**

 **Ting tungg...**

 **Ting tungg...**

"Ck... Siapa sih yang bertamu? Gangguin mimpi indahku sama Hinata saja... padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa lihat oppainya." Gerutu Naruto pelan akhirnya terbangun juga. Dan bisa dibilang sekarang Naruto mulai tertular dari sifat mesum mendiang gurunya.

 **Ting tungg...**

 **Ting tungg...**

 **Ting tungg...**

 **Ting tungg...**

"Iya-iya, sabar sebentar!" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil berjalan kearah pintu depan apartement.

"Cih, awas saja kalau bukan hal penting."

 **Cklek sreetttt...**

Naruto membuka pintu gesernya, kemudian karena kondisi matanya yang masih mengantuk ia mulai berbicara tanpa begitu memperhatikan siapa tamu dihadapannya.

"Hoaaaaah siapa dan ada perlu apa sih pagi-pagi sudah mengga..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat ia mulai mengetahui siapa yang sedang bertamu. Sekilas wajah Naruto yang kusut langsung berubah cerah bahkan lebih cerah dari matahari karena tamu tersebut merupakan seseorang spesial baginya.

"G-Gomene Na..Naruto-kun jika aku mengganggu tidurmu!" Suara merdu tamu tersebut masuk ke indera pendengaran Naruto dan membuat ia terenyuh sejenak. Ternyata si tamu merupakan seorang gadis berparas cantik, rambut indigo berwana hitam mengkilap, serta tatapan sayu mata berwarna lavender miliknya yang mampu membuat kebanyakan pria bisa terpesona. Siapa lagi bila bukan Heirres dari klan Hyuga yaitu Hinata.

"Eh... Hinata? aku kira siapa tadi? Ada perlu apa memangnya?" Ucap Naruto mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

Semburat tipis muncul diatas hidung Hinata setelah melihat senyuman mempesona dari sang pujaan hati.

"A-ano se-sebenarnya... A-aku" Ucap Hinata mulai gugup.

"Aku..."

"Aku?" Ulang Naruto penasaran.

"Aku."

"Ya Hinata."

"Aku s-sebenarnya..."

...

...

Hening...

"Kau mau bicara apa Hinata?" Ucap Naruto mulai tak sabar.

Hinata makin terdiam ia sangat malu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Naruto masih menunggu, Hinatapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berani mengatakannya.

"Sebenarnya aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun, apa Naruto-kun baik-baik saja? Aku ingin sekali merawat Naruto-kun. Sebab dari misi kemarin aku tau saat Naruto-kun menyelamatkan Toneri yang hampir meledak karena kelebihan chakra sepertinya berpengaruh buruk pada chakra dan kondisi tubuh Naruto-kun, jadi i-izinkan aku untuk merawatmu hari ini!" Ucap Hinata penuh kekawatiran.

Naruto hanya bengong dengan perkataan Hinata, tidak biasanya gadis itu berbicara lancar didepannya apalagi tadi ada kata 'Rindu' yang sempat terdengar ditelinganya.

"Ne Hinata chan aku baik-baik saja kok. Terimakasih ya sudah mengkhawatirkan aku hehehe... masalah chakra dan tubuhku kau tenang saja! Kurama chan sudah membantu menyembuhkanku." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

 **"APA-APAAN KAU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN EMBEL-EMBEL CHAN?" Sahut Kurama emosi didalam diri Naruto. Sementara teman-teman bijuu lainnya hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka karena bahkan bijju legendaris sekelas Kyubi bisa terlihat konyol bila sudah terlibat dengan Naruto.**

 **"Cih santai saja dong Kurama!" Dalam fikiran Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya lalu meninggalkan Kurama begitu saja.**

 **"Cih bocah sialan, awas saja nanti."**

"ruto kun... N-Naruto kun, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Hinata khawatir melihat Naruto cuma melamun sedari tadi.

"Eehhhh, aku baik-baik kok, tenang saja pokoknya! Heh...yasudah ayo masuk Hinata!"

"H-Hai"

"Hinata mau minum apa? Biar aku buatkan." Tawar Naruto

"Ti-tidak usah repot-repot Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Jangan gitu dong aku nggak kerepotan kok! Gimana kalo aku buatin susu dan ramen bentar ya? Kebetulan aku masih punya stock ramen lumayan banyak."

"I-iya terserah N-Naruto-kun saja." Akhirnya Hinata menurut saja.

Skip time...

Acara makan-makan mereka selesai Hinata membantu Naruto cuci piring dan membereskan beberapa perlengkapan makan lainnya. Suasana hening tercipta diantara mereka. Naruto yang tak nyaman dengan suasana diam akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Hinata chan?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak capek setelah misi kemarin kau repot-repot kemari hanya untuk melihat keadaanku?"

"Aku baik kok Naruto-kun, aku sudah cukup istirahat."

Hening lagi...

"Hmmmm Hinata chan?"

"Ya N-Naruto-kun?"

"Terimakasih?"

"Hah?" Hinata agak bingung kenapa Naruto berterima kasih.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mencintai pria sepertiku." Naruto menatap Hinata dekat.

"Bahkan saat semua membenciku, kau tanpa pedulipun masih tetap mencintaiku."

"Na-Naruto kun." Hinata kaget bukan main karena tiba-tiba wajah Naruto sudah berada dihadapanna dengan jarak yang terbilang sangat dekat.

Hinata semakin gugup lagi kala jarak wajah mereka semakin berkurang. Akhirnya iya hanya memejamkan matanya saat nafas sang pujaaan hati mulai sangat terasa diwajahnya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu dan akan menjadi ciuman kedua setelah ciuman dibawah bulan.

Tinggal sedikit lagi hingga akhirnya..

 **Ting Tung...**

 **Twichhh...** Perempatan muncul didahi Naruto.

 **Ting Tung...**

 _"Ck, siapa sih yang ganggu? Sialan padahal sedikit lagi..." G_ erutu Naruto dalam hati.

"N-Naru kun se-sebaiknya temui dulu tamunya siapa tau ada hal penting!"

"Baiklah Hime, tapi nanti yang tadi harus kita teruskan!"

 **Blusssshh...** Muka Hinata semakin memerah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto barusan.

 **Cklek sreeeet...** Pintupun terbuka dan nampaklah sang tamu dengan pakaian yang agak terkesan compang camping, rambut emo yang terbungkus kain yang melingkar dikepalanya.

"Huh, TEME CHAN?" Ucap Naruto kaget.

"Cih, Baka Dobe!" Decihan kecil menandakan bahwa si tamu sedikit tersinggung.

"Haha maaf-maaf, lagi pula ada apa dengan gaya berpakaianmu itu Teme?"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan, menatap Naruto dengan deathglarenya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya merasa salah tingkah karena ditatap seperti itu oleh sahabatnya, ia kemudian hanya menggarung belakang kepalanya.

"Huh, sekali lagi maaf Teme! Jadi ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Eh ada Sasuke-san, ohayoo." Ucap Hinata yang ikut keluar menyusul Naruto.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat dengan bahasa khas miliknya.

"Ada perlu apa memangnya Teme?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn."

"Huh, kekantor hokage, memang ada misi lagi? Padahal kan aku baru libur sebentar." Keluhnya.

"Hn."

"Baiklah aku mengerti ajak Hinata juga ternyata."

"Hn."

"Baiklah aku dan Hinata akan bersiap-siap dulu."

"Hn" dan satu kata terakhir itu Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi.

Sedangkan disisi lain Hinata hanya merasa bingung dengan kejadian barusan, perasaannya tadi Sasuke hanya bilang Hn...Hn dan Hn tapi kenapa Naruto bisa paham ya? Ia akhirnya hanya menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin karena ikatan persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke yang begitu kuat, sehingga mereka saling memahami.

 _"Yosh, kalau begitu aku juga akan memperkuat ikatan kita Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan kalah dengan Sasuke-san."_ Batin Hinata memantapkan tekatnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Se-sebenarnya bagaimana Na-Naruto-kun bisa mengerti kata-kata Sasuke san?"

"Ooohh itu, aku hanya asal ceplos saja sih hehe, kebetulan juga apa yang kuucapkan sepaham dengannya. Sudah tidak usah terlalu difikirkan bagaimana jika melanjutkan yang tadi sebentar?" Uahut Naruto dengan santainya.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa malu-malu kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

...

...

...

Skip Time

 **Ruang Hokage**

Sekarang ini sudah hadir semua rokie 9 bahkan beberapa jonin/anbu elit hingga veteran juga hadir.

"Ada misi apa sensei? Ramai sekali yang datang memang mau ada perang lagi?"

"Baiklah karena kalian semua sudah hadir langsung saja aku jelaskan beberapa hal." Ucap serius pria bermasker yang tak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi sang Rokudaime Hokage.

Kakashi menjelaskan detail misi mereka setelah beliau mendapat informasi dari Sasuke yang telah kembali dari misi menjelajehi dimensi milik Kaguya.

"Jadi begitu ya? Masih ada kemungkinan tiga orang anggota klan ootsutsuki yang masih hidup selain Toneri dan mereka ditugaskan menjajah bumi jika sang putri Kaguya gagal. Ck Mendokusai." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya dari beberapa gulungan yang Sasuke kumpulkan di istana Kaguya, para tim intel Konoha dan Sasuke juga sudah berhasil menterjemahkan beberapa bagian dari gulungan tersebut. Intinya pernyataan gulungan itu adalah wasiat dari pimpinan klan Ootsutuski bahwa bila Kaguya gagal maka Momoshiki, Kinshiki, dan satu lagi belum bisa diterjemahkan harus melanjutkan misi melakukan pembaharuan di planet Bumi." Terang Kakashi.

"Dan satu lagi dari isi gulungan lain. Disitu dikatakan bahwa para penerus Ootsutsuki yang masih hidup diharuskan untuk menghindari makhluk kucing berwarna ungu yang memiliki tubuh dan fikiran seperti manusia. Sebap makhluk itulah yang melenyapkan hampir semua klan Ootsutsuki dan menghancurkan planet mereka, sehingga sebagian anggota yang melarikan diri bersembunyi dibeberapa planet dan kemungkinan mereka bisa saja akan menjajah bumi?" Terang Kakashi panjang lebar.

Semua yang mendengar itu sangat kaget. Bagaimana mungkin masih ada mahkluk yang melebihi Kaguya. Tidak, bahkan klan milik Kaguya dibinasahkan bahkan planetnya pun ia lenyapkan. Yah dunia ini luas banyak kemungkinan hal mustahil bagi kita bisa terjadi.

"M-mahluk apa itu Rokudaime sama? Benar-benar mengerikan." Ucap Kiba sejenak, dan terlihat peluh mulai muncul diwajahnya.

Hal itupun juga membuat beberapa shinobi terkejut bukan main.

"Entahlah, gulungan itu hanya menyebutkan untuk menghindari mahkluk tersebut. Untuk detailnya masih belum diketahui, ada kemungkinan kejadian ini beratus-ratus tahun lalu. Melihat pernyataan gulungan itu aku menyimpulkan bahwa makhluk tersebut mempunyai umur panjang dan hidup hingga sekarang." Jawab Kakashi.

"Aku mohon pada kalian semua yang hadir untuk sementara merahasiakan hal ini dulu! Aku tidak mau ada kepanikan penduduk yang akan menyebabkan masalah semakin runyam! Baiklah mulai besok kalian para jonin dan anbu akan kutugaskan untuk melakukan pelatihan penguatan militer kita, juga beberapa tim akan dibagi lagi nanti untuk meneliti gulungan itu agar hasilnya memuaskan, dan bila waktunya nanti akan aku diskusikan juga dengan para kage lain. Cukup sampai disini kalian boleh melakukan aktifitas lain dulu, dan para rokie 9 jangan pergi dulu aku ada perlu dengan kalian!"

"Haiii... Hokage-sama." Ucap para jonin dan anbu selain rokie 9 meninggalkan ruangan hokage.

"Hoi Naruto bagaima menurutmu tentang ini? Tidak biasanya kau irit bicara dan hanya diam saat aku menjelaskan tadi?" Tanya Kakashi sedikit heran.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam menunduk dengan tangan mengepal dan tubuh bergetar serta sebuah seringan yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

Masih terdiam.

"N-Naruto-kun daijobu?" Kini giliran Hinata yang bertanya karena khawatir.

"Eeeh, aku baik-baik saja kok. Maaf semua tadi aku hanya berdiskusi dengan Kurama soal masalah ini. Dan kalau sensei mau tau pendapatku, entah kenapa aliran darahku semakin kencang dan adrenalin tubuhku semakin terpacu untuk bertarung mendengar ada mahkluk sekuat tadi. Terus terang aku senang bila ada lawan yang kuat sebanding denganku. Tapi, kurasa kali ini aku benar-benar berharap tidak ada mahkluk seperti itu apalagi sampai mengancam kedamaian dunia yang susah payah kita bangun." Jawab Naruto.

Sementara yang lain hanya terheran mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Hoii Narutooo kau aneh sekali ingin bertarung melawan mahkluk seperti itu." Ucap Kiba

"Benar semenjak perang berakhir kau jadi seperti maniak bertarung, seakan kau tidak pernah puas hanya mendapat musuh yang kurang menghiburmu, buka begitu?" Tambah Shino.

"Apa? Heeiii bukan begitu, hanya saja mungkin kalau bisa bertarung dengannya pasti seru ttebayooo..."

"Heh, itu sama saja." Sahut Kiba.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dalam maskernya mendengar percakapan para rokie 9.

" Ehm ehmm, baiklah langsung saja akan kujelaskan misi khusus untuk kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Fuih selesai juga chapter awal untuk fic perdana saya.**

 **Hehe... salam kenal semua para senpai aurthor para readers juga. Ini pertama kali saya bikin fic setelah bertahun-tahun Cuma jadi silent readerjuga akhirnya punya akun sendiri dan fic sendiri hehe...**

 **Berhubung ini pengalaman pertama, saya terima kritik saran dalam bentuk apapun. Saya harap chapter awal membuat pembaca merasa senang...**

 **Jangan lupa ya reviewnya**

 **Terimakasih... salam hormat dari saya.**


	2. Mimpi dan Ingatan (Remaster)

**Disclaimer…**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dragon Ball Z/Super by Akira Toriyama**

 **Kemungkinan akan ada beberapa karakter-karakter lain yang akan saya pinjam dari para pemiliknya**

 **Summari...**

 **Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenya adalah shinobi terkuat, ternyata tidak hanya mewarisi kekuatan chakra dari Rikudo Sennin, tapi juga mewarisi kekuatan Ki Saiyajin** **dari** **Son Goku dan Vegeta.** **Kemudian musuh barupun muncul, entah takdir apa yang akan mereka hadapi kali ini** **.**

 **Rate : Semi M/mungkin jadi M tergantung Author.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Semi Humor, dll.**

 **Warning : AU, Makin gaje, banyak typo, OC, OOC, abal-abal, alay, dsb kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

 **Pairing :** **[** **NaruHina** **] [** **Sa** **s** **uSaku] & Canon / terserah Author.**

 **Happy Reading**

…

…

…

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

 **By Musasi**

Chapter 2 : Mimpi dan Ingatan (Remaster)

Iblis terkuat sepanjang masa Majin Buu tiba-tiba bangkit, karena kekuatan yang dahsyat Bumi dan planet-planet tidak bahkan galaxipun terancam hancur. Son Goku (Kakaroto), Vegeta (Bezita) dan para Z fighter bertarung melawan Majin Buu. Tapi karena saking kuatnya Majin Buu, Son Goku dan kawan-kawan pun tak berkutik untuk menghentikannya.

Waktu demi waktu dilewati duo saiyajin terkuat Son Goku dan Vegeta tak pernah menyerah untuk mengalahkan Majin Buu.

Waktu demi waktu dilewati duo saiyajin terkuat Son Goku dan Vegeta tak pernah menyerah untuk mengalahkan Majin Buu

Majin Buu

Dan berkat permohonan Satan seluruh energi penduduk bumi berhasil dikumpulkan sehingga terciptalah super genkidama ditangan Goku dan akhirnya Majin Buu dapat dikalahkan.

Enam bulan berlalu dengan menggunakan kekuatan Dragon Ball ingatan orang-orang tentang Buu telah dihilangkan dan bumi yang sudah hancur berhasil dipulihkan.

Meskipun dunia telah damai tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Goku yang tidak mendapat lawan bertarung yang kuat hanya bisa merasa bosan. Sekarang ia hanya menjadi petani, menggarap ladang menanam selada. Dan demi membunuh suasana bosan kadang sehabis bertanipun Goku melakukan latihan fisik yang kadang pula justru menghancurkan lada yang sudah ia garap. Ck ck ck dasar Goku, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pergi berlatih ke tempang sang King Kai namun mau bagai mana lagi Goku yang sangat takut dengan istri tercinta yang super galak Chichi harus patuh dan hanya bisa berlatih setelah ia bekerja diladangnya.

Sesaat Goku yang sedang bekerja diladang dan ditemani Goten tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara mobil yang mendekat.

Brmmmmmmm tin tin...

Cklekkk tap tap tap... Suara pintu terbuka dan nampaklah saorang berambut kerebo berwajah garang berjalan kearahnya.

"Yooo, halo Goku! Aku tanya Chichi-san katanya kau ada disini." Teriak seorang kerebo tersebut yang tak lain adalah Mr. Satan

"Yo Mr. Satan aku dan Goten baru saja membicarakan dirimu. Maaf ya! Kau sampai mau repot membuatkan rumah segala untuk Gohan." Ucap Goku

"Tak masalah, lagi pula Gohan kan suaminya Videl anakku tercinta hahaha." Tawa Mr. Satan Ramah.

"Dan lagi pula apa kau sudah mendengar suatu berita penting?" Bisik Mr. Satan ketelingan Goku.

"Belum, berita apa memangnya?"

"Ahhh begitu rupanya. Sebenarnya aku baru saja mendapat penghargaan atas kedamaian dunia." Ungkap Mr. Satan

"Kedamaian Dunia?" Tanya Goku.

"Yup, ini karena mereka menganggap akulah yang mengalahkan Majin Buu padahal aku sebenarnya hanya sedikit membantu kalian waktu itu. Dan aku juga mendapat hadiah uang tunai Seratus Juta Zeni."

"SERATUS JUTA ZENI!" Ucap Goku dan Goten bersamaan.

"Stttttt, diamlah nanti supirku mendengarnya!" Bisik Mr. Satan.

"Ops." Goku Goten membekap mulut mereka.

"Tapi yang seharusnya mendapat ini adalah kalian, jadi aku kemari khusus memberikannya padamu menginat Vegeta juga tak mau. Yah dia sudah menjadi suami Bulma wanita paling kaya didunia ini sih, jadi Goku mohon terima ini!" Lanjut Mr. Satan.

"Ehhh ga usah kami ga memerlukannya!" Tolak halus Goku.

"Ahh jangan bilang gitu! Sudah terimalah!" Ucap satan sambil mendorong koper uang kearahya.

"Lagipula yang bertarung juga bukan cuma aku, tapi Satan juga ikut berjuang." Dorong Goku balik. "Aku sudah punya uang banyak yang ini untukmu saja." Dorong balik Mr. Satan dan akhirnya mereka hanya saling dorong-dorong koper uang, disatu sisi Mr. Satan yang memaksa Goku menerima hadiah tersebut dan disisi lain Goku yang enggan menerima uang tersebut.

"H-Hei Satan. Seratus Juta Zeni itu kalau diribukan berapa?'

"Ehh kalau diribukan? Ahh E-eto sekitar seratus ribuan lah."

"SERATUS RIBU? Sebanyak itukah, ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menerima uang sebanyak itu." Jawab Goku kaget

"Kenapa tidak diterima saja? Kalau otou-san memiliki uang sebanyak itu aku yakin oka-san akan mengijinkan otou san berlatih ketempat King Kaio." Kini giliran Goten yang berkata.

"Ahhh kau benar Goten, tapii gimana ya hmmm?"

"Sudahlah terima saja Goku!" Paksa Mr. Satan lagi.

"B-Baiklah kalau Satan memaksa aku terima ya? Terimakasih banyak Satan!" Ucap Goku mengambil uang itu.

Setelah Mr. Satan pamit pulang akhirnya Goku dan Goten juga pulang kerumah dan disambut dengan girang oleh sang istri karena sang suami membawa uang sangat banyak jadi ia bisa membayar guru les terbaik untuk Goten. Kini Goku diperbolehkan pergi ketempat King Kaio meskipun King Kaio sendiri keberatan Goku untuk berlatih disana karena pasti tempatnya akan berantakan, tapi dengan kemauan keras Goku akhirnya King Kaio pun hanya pasrah Goku berlatih disana dalam beberapa waktu kedepan.

Sementara ditempat lain nan jauh dari alam semesta, sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi. Ya makhluk kucing ungu yang mempunyai fisik hampir mirip manusia dengan pakaian ala mesir kuno nampak melenyapkan hanya setengah dari suatu planet saat sebelumnya ia makan hidangan yang tidak enak diplanet tersebut.

"Ayo pergi Whis! Makanan diplanet ini sungguh membosankan." Ucap makhluk kucing ungu tersebut kepada pria berwaja biru pucat dengan gaya rambut putih melawan gravitasi, ia memegang sebuah tongkat dan mengenakan semacam pakaian sederhana kerjaan.

"Haiiii, anda mau kemana setelah ini?" ucap sopan Whis

"Kita pulang aja."ucap kucing ungu tersebut kemudian memegang pundak Whis.

Whis mengetukkan tongkatnya dua kali lalu cahaya bersinar ditubuh mereka dan mereka melaju kesuatu tempat dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Whis mengetukkan tongkatnya dua kali lalu cahaya bersinar ditubuh mereka dan mereka melaju kesuatu tempat dengan kecepatan luar biasa

Hakaishin (God Of Destruction) Beerus and Whis

Di planet suci para Kai, Kibito Kai dan Old Kai melakukan telepati ke planet King Kai untuk membicarakan sesuatu tentang bangunnya makhluk kucing ungu dari tidur panjangnya selama ratusan tahun dan sudah mengancurkan beberapa planet dalam sehari semenjak ia bangun. Mareka para Kai laing hanya meminta tolong kepada King Kai untuk merahasiakan makhluk tersebut dari Goku. Kan bisa repot kalo Goku tau mahkluk kuat itu kemudian menantangnya bertarung.

Namun saat itu Goku yang sedang berkunjung ke planet King Kai untuk sekedar latihan dan silaturahmi ringan. Goku pun bermain kejar-kejaranan dengan Bubbles (Monyet King Kai) dan secara tak sengaja mendengar percakapan King Kai.

King Kai pun hanya gelalapan karena Goku ternyata mendengarkan percakapan para dewa tadi, kemudian King Kai menjelaskan kepada Goku bahwa terdapat dewa-dewa yang menciptakan segala bentuk-bentuk kehidupan seperti para Kaioshin dan kebalikannya ada juga yang bertugas menjaga keseimbangan dan bersifat menghancurkan yang disebut Hakaishin (dewa penghancur).

Ia lalu menjelaskan bahwa mahkluk kucing kuat yang dibicarakan para Kai tadi adalah Hakaishin yang biasa dipanggil Beerus (Bills) bahkan ia dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan atau membinasahkan Majin Buu.

Goku pun merasa bersemangat dan senang karena ternyata masih ada makhluk yang lebih kuat darinya.

Goku kemudian menyatakan ingin bertemu dan menantang Beerus, tapi King Kai justru memarahinya, karena Beerus adalah Hakaishin yang sangat kuat, bahkan beliau juga mampu keluar masuk kedalam dimensi yang berbeda dengan bebas. Di Sisi Lain, Kibito Kai dan Old Kai juga menuturkan dan khawatir, kalau kebangkitan dari Hakaishin Beerus sama akan membinasakan banyak planet-planet atau galaxi-galaxi sekitar.

Sementara itu didalam kuil Beerus, para pelayan dengan sigapnya sesegera mungkin menyiapkan makan untuk tuannya tersebut. Beerus pun memakan makanan yang disediakan para pelayannya sambil berbicara serius ke pria jangkung bernama Whis yang tak lain adalah pengawalnya.

"Whis sylamwa twdurkwu akwu bermipwwi mlawan orwwamg ywanmg samgwat kwat." Ucap Beerus disela makannya.

"Telan dulu makanan anda Beerus sama nanti anda bisa tersedak!" Ucap Whis

"Ohok-ohok ughhh." Lenguh Beerus baru saja Whis bicara dia langsung tersedak. Whis kemudian menyodorkan minum dan ditenggak habis langsung oleh Beerus.

"Fuaaaahhh makanan sialan." Ucap Beerus lega

"Salah anda sendiri kan Beerus sama? Oiya apa yang ingin anda bicarakan tadi?" Tanya Whis

"Yah saat tidur panjangku aku bermimpi melawan orang kuat dia menyebut dirinya Su-Super Saya, eh bukan Soiiyaaa." Beerus agak lupa namaya. Ia terdiam sebentar sambil mengingat.

"Hmmm Super Saiyajin God." Ucap Beerus.

"Dan aku sudah klarifikasikan pada ikan ramalan yang katanya memang akan ada orang super saiyajin god dalam waktu dekat ini yang akan bisa memberikan hiburan pertarungan untukku." Ucap Beerus. Whis tidak sebenarnya tidak begitu percaya dengan mimpi tuannya namun karena sudah diklarifikasikan dengan ikan ramalan dan akan jadi kenyataan maka ia mulai percaya.

Saat Beerus bertanya kepada Whis tentang Galaxy Frieza berada, apakah Frieza sudah menghancurkan planet Vegeta, dan Whis menjawab kalau Planet Vegeta sudah dihancur leburkan oleh Frieza. Beerus juga menerangkan kalau dirinya sangat tidak menyukai para penghuni planet Vegeta yaitu Saiyajin, terutama King Vegeta pimpinan para Saiyajin.

Karena itu dia dulu berencana akan memusnahkannya sendiri, tapi karena terlalu jauh dan tak cukup mengganggu, Beerus pun tak begitu ambil pusing. Beerus juga menyatakan kalau dia juga tak menyukai Frieza dan berencana juga akan menghabisi Frieza setelah planet Vegeta hancur. Namun Whis mengatakan kalau Frieza telah dikalahkan oleh Saiyajin yang bernama Son Goku dengan nama lahir asli Kakaroto. Whis kemudian menggunakan tongkatnya sebagai proyektor untuk menampilkan pertempuran terakhir antara Super Saiyajin Goku melawan Frieza di planet Namek. Whis mengatakan bahwa hampir semua Saiyajin binasa bersama planetnya, tapi ada beberapa yang masih hidup termasuk si pangeran Saiyajin sendiri Vegeta dan tinggal diplanet yang tak lain adalah Bumi planet yang penuh dengan energi yang menarik.

Saat menonton, Berus benar-benar terkejut bahwa ada orang lain yang bisa menaklukkan Frieza, apalagi seorang Saiyajin. Whis kemudian lanjut menjelaskan bahwa para Saiyajin mampu bertransformasi ke bentuk yang lebih kuat, yaitu Super Saiyajin dan pernyataan itu memberikan sedikit petunjuk tentang mimpi Beerus yaitu Super Saiyajin God.

Whis menuturkan bahwa sebagian besar dari mereka berada di Bumi, yang merupakan "Planet 4032-877" di alam semesta ke 7 namun, seseorang yang mengalahkan Frieza, Goku saat ini berada di Planet King Kai, jadi mereka berdua berangkat kesana terlebih dahulu untuk mencaritahunya.

Whis dan Beerus yang sedang menuju ke Planet King Kai dan hal itu ternyata telah disadari oleh King Kai sendiri, dia pun panik dan segera memperingatkan Goku untuk bersembunyi, tapi Goku malah kebingungan dan heran karena dia tak merasakan energi apapun yang mendekat dan terdeteksi. King Kai pun menjelaskan bahwa Energi seorang Dewa itu tak dapat dijangkau oleh seorang manusia biasa bahkan para Saiyajin juga. Karena itu Goku tak bisa merasakan kehadiran dewa tersebut lalu King Kai pun hendak menyembunyikan Goku ke dalam rumahnya, tapi sudah terlambat karena Beerus dan Whis telah tiba dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. King Kai pun berusaha menyambut mereka dengan ramah, Beerus mengeluh karena Planet King Kai terasa sangat-sangat kecil baginya, Beerus lalu mengatakan kepada King Kai tentang urusannya jauh-jauh datang untuk bertemu Goku dan menanyakan tentang Super Saiyajin God tapi King Kai dan Goku bingung, karena selama ini mereka belum pernah mendengar apa itu Super Saiyajin God.

Skip Time

Percakapan singkat Hakaishin dan King Kai terhenti karena tantangan bertarung dari Goku dengan Beerus. Beerus yang merasa tertarik hanya mengiyakan saja, sebab selama iya hidup baru kali ini ada permintaan menarik selama ini.

Goku akhirnya bertarung melawan Beerus tahap demi tahap Super Saiyajin mulai iya tunjukan untuk melawan Beerus. Namun, Beerus memang sangat kuat hingga Gokupun harus masuk tahap akhir yaitu Super Saiyajin yang lebih kuat dari Super Sayiajin yang melebihi Super Saiyajin (sering disebut Super Saiyajin 3).

Goku bertarung dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan luar biasa, akan tetapi masih sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya dengan Beerus yang notabenya adalah Hakaishin. Beerus yang mulai bosan hanya ingin cepat mengahirinya, dan dengan satu sentilan jari dikening Goku disusul gerakan tiba-tiba dibelakan Goku yang terpental. Beerus hanya memukul pelan tengkuk Goku, menyebabkan Goku kembali ke mode normal lalu pingsan.

Sementara di Bumi, Vegeta terpaksa menghentikan latihannya karena dikontak oleh King Kai lewat telepati, King Kai memperingatkan tentang kedatangan Hakaishin Beerus ke Bumi. Vegeta sudah tahu sebelumnya tentang cerita Hakaishin, namun ia sangat terkejut karena beliau akan berkunjung ke Bumi. King Kai juga mengatakan Kalau Beerus telah mengalahkan Goku SSj3 hanya dengan dua serangan ringan, kali ini Vegeta makin terkejut dan langsung keluar untuk memperingatkan teman-temannya yang sedang asik berpesta. Goku kini telah tersadar dari pingsannya tapi semua sudah terlambat, Beerus dan Whis sudah sampai di Bumi dan mendatangi Pesta Bulma. Beerus langsung bertatap muka dengan Vegeta, dan menyapa Vegeta dengan santai, Beerus mengatakan kepada Vegeta kalau mereka pernah bertemu dengannya saat Vegeta kecil, ya Vegeta sangat ingat Beerus adalah dewa yang sangat berbahaya dan bertingkah semaunya, ia ingat bagaimana ayahnya yang merupakan King Vegeta serta para veteran Saiyajin dipecundangi dihadapannya. Vegeta meminta kepada Beerus untuk tak mengacaukan Pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan istrinya dan memohon dengan hormat untuk tidak menghancurkan Bumi, sebagai gantinya ia akan menyediakan banyak makanan lezat di Bumi.

Beerus menyanggupinya dan menanyakan pada Vegeta tentang Super Saiyan God, jelas saja Vegeta juga tak tau akan hal itu. Bulma kemudian datang, dan menyambut Beerus dan Whis dengan ramah dan sopan. Pesta pun berlanjut tanpa gangguan, Terlihat Piccolo sedang nikmatnya berkaraoke, Beerus mencicipi beberapa hidangan, Whis malah berjoged-joget ria dengan lincahnya, tapi dalam hati, Vegeta masih terus memantau dan khawatir.

Gohan dan Goten yang bermain tembak-tembakan air tanpa sengaja mengenai wajah Beerus. Beerus yang mukanya kena air sangat kesal dan benar-benar marah ia menyatakan akan menghancurkan Bumi yang kemudian dihadag oleh Z fighter.

Namun bagi Beerus para Z fighter hanya nyamuk yang cukup dikalahkan hanya sekali tepukan.

Vegeta yang menyadari akan sia-sia melawan Beerus untuk pertama kalinya membuang hargadiri sebagai Prince Saiyajin dan berlutut memohon pada Beerus untuk jangan menghancurkan keluarga serta teman-temannya. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada Beerus, ia akan tetap menghancurkan Bumi, ia hanya mengatakan saat ini yang bisa menyenangkan hatinya dalah apabila bisa bertarung melawan Super Saiyajin God. Mereka semua hanya bisa pasrah sekarang bila Beerus menghancurkan Bumi.

Sesuatu tak diduga muncul, yup Son Goku yang sudah pulih dari planet King Kai memohon pada Beerus jangan menghancurkan Bumi dan sebagai gantinya ia akan membantu mencari tau Super Saiyajin God, semua orang sangat terkejut dengan Goku yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan hal yang tak mereka mengerti.

Tawaran Goku yang menarik bagi sang Hakaishin membuatnya berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menunggu.

Goku akhirnya meminta Bulma mengeluarkan dragon ball, Bulma pun hanya menurutinya dan mengeluarkanya dari tempat penyimpanan, sebenarnya dragon ball ini untuk doorprice hadiah pesta cuma karena ini keadaan darurat ya mau bagaimana lagi.

Akhirnya Goku memanggil Shenlong untuk mengabulkan permohonannya, tapi justru mereka kaget karena Shenlong yang muncul tampak ketakutan dan langsung menyapa sang Hakaishin Beerus. Tak disangka sebegitu menakutkankah Beerus hingga Shenlong seperti itu, Beerus langsung meminta Shenlong untuk memanggil Super Saiyajin God, tapi apa daya Shenlong pun tak bisa mengabulkannya. Shenlong yang semakin ketakutan ia langsung segera mengatakan bahwa ia akan memberi tahukan cara melahirkan kekuatan Super Saiyajin God ke seorang Saiyajin.

"U-untuk membangkitkan k-kekuatan Super Saiyajin God di-dibutuhkan minimal 5 Saiyajin berhati murni dan saling berpegangan t-tangan lalu mencurahkan hati mereka ke 1 Saiyajin lagi m-maka Dewa Saiya akan terlahir. Dengan kata lain seorang Super Saiyajin God akan terlahir." Ungkap Shenlong grogi karena ditatap oleh Beerus.

"Ja-jadi Beerus sama saya s-sudah memberitahukan apa yang anda inginkan, k-kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi." Shenlong menghilang dan ke 7 dragon ball berpencar lagi.

Penejelasan panjang Shenlong segera diterapkan ke Goku oleh para Saiyajin yang ada. Namun mereka kekurangan satu orang saiyajin lagi hingga akhirnya Videl mengaku kalau ia hamil dan kemungkinan bayi yang ia kandung memiliki kekuatan Saiyajin. Kabar gembira itu membuat semua terkejut, mereka benar-benar bahagia dan menyelamati Gohan dan Videl sehingga mereka mengacuhkan sang Hakaishin Beerus yang sedang menunggu dengan kesal.

Akhirnya ritual melahirkan kekuatan Super Saiyajin God bisa dilakukan dengan lancar ke Son Goku, sekilas hanya perubahan rambut, alis, mata berwana merah dan wajah yang tampak lebih muda. Namun tekanan kekuatan yang luar biasa terpancar pada Goku bahkan para Z fighter tidak bisa merasakan seberapa kuat Goku sekarang, Disisi lain Beerus nampak senang dan tak sabar akhirnya apa yang ia tunggu akan terlaksana.

Namun tekanan kekuatan yang luar biasa terpancar pada Goku bahkan para Z fighter tidak bisa merasakan seberapa kuat Goku sekarang, Disisi lain Beerus nampak senang dan tak sabar akhirnya apa yang ia tunggu akan terlaksana

"Jadi ini yang kekuatan dari Super Saiyajin God?" Rasanya benar-benar menakjubkan."ucap Goku takjub dengan kekuatan yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Begitukah aku jadi tak sabar mencicipinya."ucap Beerus angkuh."Jadi? Bisakah segera kita mulai?"lanjut Beerus.

"Yosshhh, tentu saja Beerus sama. Tapi aku mohon kita agak menjauh dari tempat ini ya?"ucap Goku. "Baiklah"jawab Beerus.

Mereka kini sudah berada dilangit dan saling berhadapan Goku Super Saiyajin God dan Beerus sang Hakaishin. Mereka berdua sama-sama maju bersiap menghantamkan tinju masing-masing, saat kepalan tangan mereka berbentur gelombang dahsyat menggetarkan seisi dunia.

Skip time...

Meskipun Goku mendapat kekuatan luar biasa namun tak bisa dipungkiri ia tetap tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Beerus. Namun, Beerus yang merasa terhibur oleh pertarungan Goku ia akhirnya membiarkan Bumi dan pulang ke kuilnya.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu

-Goku nan Vegeta berlatih dalam bimbingan Whis, mereka bisa berubah ke Super Saiyajin God tanpa perlu bantuan orang lain. Mereka bahkan mendapat kekuatan yang lebih hebat lagi yaitu Super Saiyajin God Super Saiyan atau sering disebut Whis dengan nama Super Saiyajin Blue karena identik dengan warna rambut dan pancaran energi saat bertranformasi

-Goku dan Vegeta berubah ke Super Saiyajin Blue untuk kembali mengalahkan Golden Frieza (perubahan terbaru Frieza) yang dibangkitkan oleh anak buahnya dengan dragon ball.

-Goku dan kawan-kawan yang bertemu Hakaishin Champa dari universe 6 yang merupakan saudara kembar Hakaishin Beerus universe 7, hanya saja perbedaan Champa jauh lebih gemuk dibandingkan Beerus

-Goku dan kawan-kawan yang bertemu Hakaishin Champa dari universe 6 yang merupakan saudara kembar Hakaishin Beerus universe 7, hanya saja perbedaan Champa jauh lebih gemuk dibandingkan Beerus.

-Kemenangan tim universe ke 7 saat tournament bela diri alam semesta melawan universe ke 6.

-Pertarungan di planet Potof melawan air suci yang mencopy kekuatan Vegeta.

-Melawan musuh yang sangat kuat dari masa depan, bahkan saking kuatnya Future Trunks harus kembali ke masa lalu dunia pararel untuk meminta bantuan Goku dan Vegeta melawan sisi jahat Goku atau sering disebut Black Goku. Bahkan Black Goku juga bisa berubah menjadi sisi gelap Super Saiyajin God Super Saiyan atau sering disebut Black Goku sendiri dengan nama Super Saiyajin Roses karena warna rambut dan energi yang dipancarkan seperti warna bunga Roses.

-Kehidupan berlalu hingga ajal menjemput mereka Son Goku dan Vegeta yang kini tinggal di planet Kaioshin (karena Goku dan Vegeta merupakan orang spesial bagi para dewa, mereka diijinkan memilih untuk menetap disurga atau ingin diplanet kaio saja). Mereka meminta agar kelak kekuatan dan ingatan mereka diwariskan pada orang yang tepat. Mereka juga ikut memantau kehidupan suatu planet dari tempat Kaioshin, hingga mereka akhirnya menemukan kembaran Bumi lain bahkan matahari dan delapan planet lainnya sama dengan yang Goku tinggali dulu. Mereka memutuskan untuk memberikan kekuatan dan ingatan mereka untuk dua orang pemuda, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

...

...

...

"Kyouretsu mouretsu dynamic! Let's go! Go! Dai panic! Makeruto tsuyoku naru

Minohodo shirazuniwa Koukai toka genkai toka nai mon." Suara ringtone alarm smartphone milik pemuda jabrik yang tadi masih terlelap.

"Ughhh, udah pagi ya ternyata? Huh, kepalaku pusing sekali." Ucap Naruto masih ngatuk, sekilas tadi ia melihat jam alarm sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00 WNAB (Waktu Negara Api Barat).

"Tadi itu benar-benar mimpi yang aneh, rasanya mimpi itu sangat nyata. Panjang banget pula." Naruto mengingat sekilas mimpinya tadi. Ya, mimpi tentang manusia berkekuatan luar biasa, makhluk kucing ungu berkekuatan lebih luar biasa lagi, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Eehh tunggu dulu, makhluk kucing ungu?" kayaknya aku pernah dengar hemmmmm... apa ya? Aku lupa." batin Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Ah sudahlah nanti saja difikirkan. Lebih baik aku siap-siap." Naruto beranjak untuk mandi, bukan tanpa alasan Naruto bangun sepagi ini. Hanya saja ia hari ini harus berangkat untuk mendiskusikan misi kemarin yang diberikan Rokudaime Hokage kepada rokie 9.

Skip Time...

Naruto menghampiri mansion Hyuga untuk menjeput seseorang, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Naruto yang sudah sampai di mansion Hyuga disambut ramah oleh beberapa pelayan dan penjaga mansion.

"Selamat pagi Naruto sama." Ucap pelayan Hyuga.

"Ehh, selamat pagi, tidak usah terlalu formal panggil Naruto saja!" Ucap Naruto ramah pada pelayan tersebut. "Hmmmm, ngomong-ngomong Hinata sudah siap belum ya?"

Selurung anggota keluarga Hyuga sudah tau tentang keberangkatan Naruto dan Hinata ke Myobokuzan dan Sasuke ke Ryuchidou atas misi yang diberikan Rokudaime 3 hari yang lalu.

"N-Naruto kun." Panggil Hinata didepan pintu.

"Ah kau sudah siap Hinata, ayo kita berangkat!"

"T-tunggu bentar! Tou-sama dan Hanabi juga mau ikut mengantar!"

"Ohh, baiklah."

"Eeh sebentar Naruto sama!" Ucap para pelayan dan penjaga kompak.

"Hah? Ada apa memangnya?" Bingung Naruto karena dipanggil banyak orang.

"Bo-bolehkah kami meminta tanda tangan sang pahlawan shinobi?" Ucap salah satu pelayan gugup.

"Owhh, kukira apa tentu saja boleh, dan ga perlu memanggilku dengan formal apa lagi dengan kata pahlawan shinobi! Terdengar berlebihan menurutku." Ucap Naruto merendah.

"T-tapi julukan anda memang layak kok N-Naruto sama, apalagi setelah semua yang anda lakukan untuk dunia ini." Balas pelayan makin gugup

Sementara itu Hiasi hanya geleng-geleng pelan menyaksikan para pelayan dan beberapa anggota yang mulai sekarang benar-benar ngefans sama yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Skip Time...

Semua anggota rokie 9 minus Neji, keluarga Hyuga, dan Rokudaime yang ingin mengantar Naruto Hinata Sasuke sudah ada di gerbang Konoha.

"Naruto ingat ya! Aku memberimu misi ini bukan untuk berduaan dengan Hinata, tingkatkan kekuatanmu dan latihlah juga Hinata dengan sungguh-sungguh masalah senjutsu kuberi waktu 1 tahun!" Ucap Kakashi mengingatkan muridnya.

"Iya-iya sensei tenang saja aku ga akan aneh-aneh kok!"

"Naruto?" Kini giliran Hiasi yang berucap.

"Aku titip putriku, jangan macam-macam, jagalah dia baik-baik!" Ucap Hiasi datar hanya senyum sedikit.

"Ah, anda tenang saja Hias- san! Akanku jaga Hinata dengan taruhan nyawaku." Ucap Naruto penuh semangat. Sementara yang dibicarakan hanya tersipu malu-malu "Ne Naruto-Nii, Hinata-Nee, dan Sasuke-san semoga sukses!" Ucap Hanabi.

"Oke"

"Iya"

"Hn"

"Baiklah kalian bisa berangkat sekarang." Ucap Kakashi.

Akhirnya mereka yang hadir mengucapkan perpisahan saat sebelum Naruto dan Hinata pergi ke Myobokuzan dan Sasuke ke Ryuchidou.

Setelah keberangkatan Naruto Hinata dan Sasuke. Sakura hanya menatap sang guru sebal, ia iri Naruto diberi kesmpatan berdua dengan Hinata tapi Sakura kan juga ingin bersama Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura? Tatapan matamu seolah ingin mengulitiku hidup-hidup." Ucap Kakashi agak ketakutan dengan muridnya perempuan satu ini.

"Ga papa sensei." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Pasti karena Sasuke ya?"tebak Kakashi. Sakura hanya diam lalu pergi meninggalkan sang Hokage, dia tak peduli itu lancang atau tidak sopan, Rasa sebalnya melebihi itu semua.

"Ahhh dasar remaja perempuan."ucap Kakashi saat Sakura sudah mulai jauh darinya.

"Baiklah sekarang tinggal mengurus masalah gulungan itu lagi, dan tak ada salahnya sesegera mungkin aku memberi tau para kage lain." Fikir Kakashi.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Next Chap : Kunjungan

"Ughh sialan kau Whis, kau sengaja mendarat seperti tadikan?" Ucap Beerus memaki.

"Maafkan saya Beerus sama! Anda tadi minta ngebutkan? Dan anda juga mencekik leher saya saat perjalanan, jadinya konsentrasi saya berkurang dan pendaratan jadi kurang bagus." Jawab Whis.

"Apanya yang kurang bagus? Kau bisa sendiri mendarat dengan berdiri santai, sedangkan aku harus terjungkal beberapa kali. Kau memang sialan Whis."

"Ohohooooo yang penting kita bisa sampai dengan cepat kan? Beerus sama, 1,5 jam menjadi 20 menit."

"Ck.. tetap saja kau...""Siapa kalian dan kenapa kalian membuat kekacauan dihutan Konoha?" Ucap sang Hokage memotong ucapan Beerus. Dan berikutnya juga hadir beberapa Kage lain dan para shinobi dari Konoha.

.

.

.

"Hakaishin? Maksutmu Dewa Penghancur? Kheh jangan bercanda! Dewa Penghancur itu tidak ada, itu hanyalah mitos belaka." Teriak salah seorang shinobi.

.

.

.

"Tenang aku datang dengan damai kok. Tapi, kalau aku tidak disambut dengan baik maka..." Beerus menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya. "akan kupastikan planet kalian hanya menjadi serpihan debu di alam semesta."


	3. Kunjungan (Remaster)

**Disclaimer…**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dragon Ball Z/Super by Akira Toriyama**

 **Kemungkinan akan ada beberapa karakter-karakter lain yang akan saya pinjam dari para pemiliknya**

 **Summari...**

 **Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenya adalah shinobi terkuat, ternyata tidak hanya mewarisi kekuatan chakra dari Rikudo Sennin, tapi juga mewarisi kekuatan Ki Saiyajin** **dari** **Son Goku dan Vegeta.** **Kemudian musuh barupun muncul, entah takdir apa yang akan mereka hadapi kali ini** **.**

 **Rate : Semi M/mungkin jadi M tergantung Author.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Semi Humor, dll.**

 **Warning : AU, Makin gaje, banyak typo, OC, OOC, abal-abal, alay, dsb kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

 **Pairing :** **[** **NaruHina** **] [** **Sa** **s** **uSaku] & Canon / terserah Author.**

 **Happy Reading**

…

…

…

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

 **By Musasi**

Chapter 3 : Kunjungan (Remaster)

6 Bulan Berlalu Setelah Keberangkatan Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke

 **Kantor/Gedung Hokage**

"Hoi Hokage! Apa maksutmu kau baru memberi tahukan kepada kami tentang masalah sepenting ini?" Ucap pria dengan rambut putih panjang dan berkulit hitam dengan dua kumis putih yang terpisah dan sekarang tengah menjabat sebagai Godaime Raikage yang tak lain adalah Darui.

"Maaf Raikage-dono! Aku yakin Hokage-dono punya alasan, kenapa beliau baru memberitahukan masalah genting ini pada kita. Iya kan?" Bela perempuan berambut merah yang dikucir seperti ekor kuda dan bertubuh sexy yang tak lain adalah Mizukage Mei Terumi, sambil sesekali iya melirik-lirik dan tersenyum nakal ke arah Hokage.

"Uoooh tumben Mei-sama berbicara formal saat pertemuan?" Balas gadis cantik berambut pendek tak kalah sexy seorang Tsucikage bernama Kurotsuchi. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang anda rencanakan terhadap Hokage-sama."

"Huh diamlah! Kau ini ,asih bocah bau kencur, kau tidak tau apa-apa." Balas Mizukage.

"Enak saja aku bukan bocah, **nenek Mizukage**." Balas Kurotsuchi hingga menciptakan perempatan muncul didahi Mizukage.

"Berani kau bilang aku nenek lagi, kumandikan kau pakai lava." Mizukage mulai emosi.

"Maaf jika aku menyela! Tapi tidak enak kan kalau mengabaikan tuan rumah, sebaiknya kita mulai serius dalam masalah ini!" Ucap sorang pemuda ramah berambut merah dan bertato didahi dengan tulisan "Ai" yang tak lain adalah Kazekage desa Suna, Sabaku Gaara.

"Huh" Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas, selalu seperti ini bila Mizukage bertemu dengan Tsucikage

"Terimakasih Kazekage! Dan untuk semuannya aku mohon maaf baru bisa memberitahukan masalah ini! Sebab harus kami pastikan dulu maksut dari beberapa gulungan milik klan Ootsutsuki sebelum aku memberi tahu kepada kalian semua!"

"Yahh bukan begitu, hanya saja aku juga bisa bersiap-siap melakukan penguatan militer untuk desa Kumo, dan juga kita bisa saling membantu untuk mencari tau isi gulungan itu." Ucap Darui.

"Tak masalah kok Hokage kun, sebelum kau memberi info ini militerku juga sudah aku perkuat semua." Ucap Mei

"Aku juga." Ucap Kurotsuchi.

"Aku juga." Ucap Gaara.

"Hoooiii, apa-apaan kalian semua? Kenapa tiba-tiba melakukan penguatan militer padahal dunia sudah damai kan? Apa jangan-jangan kalian mau membentuk aliansi untuk menjajah Kumogakure?" Kaget Darui dengan memasang tampang konyol.

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja Raikage-dono." Ucap Garaa seperlunya.

"Lagian kan tadi Kakashi-kun udah menjelaskan kemungkinan bakal ada masalah yang gawat, bahkan mungkin lebih gawat dari perang shinobi ke 4." Jawab Mei.

"Heh, bukannya tadi kau bilang sudah melakukan penguatan militer sebelum info dari Hokage." Balas Darui tak terima.

"Salahmu sendiri." Balas Mei balik.

Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam sambil memijit pelipisnya, tak habis fikir padahal tadi ia menyampaikan maksut dan tujuannya dengan wibawa dan keren. Tapi sekarang malah berakhir dengan hal-hal konyol padahal Bumi sedang genting-gentingnya diambang kehancuran.

.

.

.

 **Myobokuzan.**

 **Blaaarrrr... blarrrr...**

 **Duakkk... duakkk... duakkkkk**

 **Duakkkk... tak..**

 **Tak...**

Suara beberapa ledakan dan pukulan menandakan bahwa saat ini sedang terjadi latih tanding antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hah hah hah N-Naruto-kun cepat sekali, tapi walau begitu aku tak akan pernah menyerah." Ucap Hinata yang sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Tak usah terlalu memaksa diri Hinata! Yang penting sekarang kau bisa dengan sempurna menguasai senjutsu. Untuk masalah kombinasi kumite katak dan taijutsu klan Hyuga yang mau kau kembangkan, kita lanjutkan besok aja!" Ucap Naruto untuk mengakhiri latihan meskipun sebenarnya dirinya belum lelah sama sekali, hanya saja ia tak tega pada gadisnya yang nampak sangat kelelahan.

"D-demo N-Naruto-kun!"

"Sudah tak ada tapi-tapian! Berusaha dengan maksimal memang baik, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu! Lagian ini sudah hampir petang dan kalau sampai kau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana nanti saat kita pulang otou-sanmu mau menerima lamaranku kalau aku tidak bisa menepati janji untuk menjagamu agar baik-baik saja?"ucap Naruto santai.

 **Blusssss...**

Muka Hinata memerah mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Ehhhhh, apa yang N-Naruto-kun ka-katakan?"

 _"Upssss. Sial aku keceplosan." B_ atin Naruto merutuki kebodohannya. Padahal ia ingin memberi kejutan untuk Hinata saat pulang nanti.

"Ahhh, b-bukan apa-apa. Ya sudah ayo kita langsung ke rumah Fukasaku ji-san dan Shima baa-san untuk beristirahat." Karena begitu gugup, Naruto berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terheran.

"Ehhh M-mate Naruto-kun!"

Namun saat Naruto sedang berjalan dengan santai tiba-tiba ada cahaya terang dari langit melesat dan merasuk ketubuh Naruto. Hinata dan Naruto hanya terkejut melihat kejadian tak terduga tersebut. Cahaya tersebut membuat Naruto merasa kepalanya sangat pusing hingga berdenyut-denyut.

"Ughhh, kenapa dengan kepalaku?" Sekilas ingatan tentang kemampuan bertarung asing dan kemampuan aneh terlintas dikepalanya.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH" Naruto mulai kesakitan saat tiba-tiba terjadi perubahan pada tubuhnya dan semakin banyak ingatan aneh masuk dikepalanya.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Teriak Hinata penuh kekawatiran.

Sedangkan para penduduk katak yang sedang bersantai mereka langsung kaget mendengar teriakan-teriakan ditempat NaruHina berlatih tadi, merekapun segera menuju ketempat tersebut.

"Ada apa ini? Dan bocah apa yang...?" Pertanyaan Gammabunta si boss Katak langsung terhenti karena kaget begitu melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

Saat ini tubuh Naruto bercahaya terang hingga cahaya tersebut menjulang tinggi kelangit, tampak perubahan otot-otot Naruto yang mulai bertambah dan juga energi-energi asing masuk ketubuh Naruto dengan skala besar.

Karena sangat khawatir Hinata reflek mencoba untuk mendekap tubuh sang pemuda yang kini bersinar terang guna untuk menenangkan atau mengurangi rasa sakit yang sedang pemuda itu alami. Namun baru beberapa meter dirinya akan meraih Naruto, dirinya dikejutkan oleh gelombang energi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam diri Naruto sehingga Hinata terpental beberapa meter.

"Hinata-san anda baik-baik saja?" Ucap katak muda bernama Gamakichi yang kini menangkap tubuh Hinata.

"Ah. Aku baik-baik saja terimakasih, ta-tapi Naruto-kun?" Balas Hinata.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir Hinata, firasatku mengatakan Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita doakan dan menunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya!" Ucap katak tua bertubuh kecil.

"Kuharap juga begitu Fukasaku-sama." Jawab Hinata.

Dan benar saja selang beberapa menit setelah ucapan Fukasaku, cahaya yang tadi bersinar terang ditubuh Naruto kini menghilang dan meninggalkan Naruto yang kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Hinata yang merasa insiden aneh tadi telah berakhir langsung saja tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk bisa mendekati Naruto dan diikuti oleh beberapa kawanan katak lainnya.

"Tubuh Naruto kun baik-baik saja tidak ada luka atau apapun yang aneh padah tubuhnya, lantas kenapa tubuh Naruto kun bercahaya dan dia kelihatan sangat kesakitan tadi?" Tanya Hinata entah pada siapa, ia hanya merasa khawatir dan bingung untuk saat ini.

"Tidak Hinata, ada yang berbeda dari Naruto. Kau tidak merasakannya karena tidak dalam mode sennin tadi, tapi aku bisa merasakannya, ada energi asing masuk bukan chakra atau energi alam senjutsu, aku sendiri tidak mengenal energi yang masuk tadi." Terang Fukasaku.

"Energi asing? Kira-kira apa itu? Apakah berbahaya untuk Naruto kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah? Tapi bisa kupastikan itu bukan energi negatif yang berbahaya. Hanya saja, aku merasakan tekanan energi tadi sangatlah besar."

"Tenang saja Hinata nee! Gimana kalau kita tanyakan ke Ogama Sennin-jiji? Pasti beliau mengetahui apa yang terjadi." Usul katak bernama Gamatatsu berwarna kuning bertubuh lebih gemuk dari Gamakichi.

"Ahh... ide bagus juga adikku, tapi sebelum itu kita bawa Naruto-nii ke kuil dulu biar ia dirawat oleh Shima-baasan."sahut Gamakichi.

16 Jam Kemudian.

Disuatu kamar bernuansa alam, terdapat pula patung-patung katak, bingkai-bingkai foto keluarga beberapa katak, seorang pemuda tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri didampingi seorang gadis cantik yang masih menunggu si pemuda dengan setia.

"Enggghhhhh?" Dan sedikit suara lenguhan yang menandakan seseorang sedang terbangun dari tidurnya atau lebih tepatnya sadar dari pingsan yang dialamina.

Hinata yang menyadari adanya tanda-tanda pemuda yang dicintainya akan sadar, segera menghampiri tempat tidur yang kini terdapat seorang manusia yang terbaring lemas.

"Ughhh... Hinata-ohayooo?" Ucap pemuda yang kini sudah bangun dan duduk ditempat tidurnya.

 **Grebbb**

"Eehh, ada apa Hinata?" Naruto yang kaget dipeluk tiba-tiba dan sang pelaku yang tiba-tiba menangis hanya membuatnya terheran, Naruto hanya membalas pelukan tersebut sambil mengelus punggung untuk menenangkan gadisnya.

"Tenanglah Hinata! Kenapa kau menangis?" Ucap Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hik.. m-maaf N-Naruto kun, Aku ha-hanya khawatir saja dengan keaadaanmu."

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan santainya.

"B-baka Naruto kun lupa d-dengan kejadian tadi sore?" Ucap Hinata.

"Pacarmu itu memang bodoh Hinata, dan sudah pikun juga mungkin. Kau itu kemarin sore pingsan karena tubuhmu tiba-tiba bercahaya dan kau berteriak kesakitan tau. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau rasakan setelah kejadian kemarin sore?" Ucap katak kecil bernama Shima.

"Ehh Shima baasan, kapan kau disini?" Ttanya Naruto kaget karena Shima tiba-tiba sudah diruangan yang ia tempati. Bukannya menjawab ia malah balik tanya.

"Hei bocah aku menanyaimu, malah balik nanya."

"Hehe... sebentar baasan aku lupa. Biar aku ingat-ingat dulu."Naruto mencoba mengingat tentang kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin sore.

"Ugh, kenapa pusing lagi?" Ucap Naruto, seketika sekelebat ingatan tadi sore terngiang lagi dikepalanya. Ingatan tentang dua orang yang memiliki kekuatan diatas nalar manusia, dua orang yang memiliki nama Son Goku dan Vegeta yang merupakan seorang Saiyajin, dan juga ingtan tentang makhluk kucing ungu memiliki kekuatan tak bisa dideskripsikan adalah seorang Hakaishin yang sering dipanggil Beerus.

"Ehhh tunggu dulu kayak dimimpiku deh rasanya. Jadi itu bener-bener nyata ya?" Ucapan lirih Naruto membuat Hinata dan Shima bingung.

"Memangnya ada apa bocah?" Tanya Shima lqgi.

"I-iya Naruto kun apa yang kau ingat?" Lanjut Hinata.

"Hmmmmmm. Begini saja sebaiknya kita temui Gamamaru-jiji sekalian saja semua para petinggi katak akan aku ceritakan semuanya." Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap dulu kita akan kekuil Oogami Sennin, kalian langsung kesana saja dulu aku akan memberi tahu Fuk-kun dan beberapa petinggi lain."

.

.

.

 **Planet Kaoshin Universe 7.**

"Huooohhh, sepertinya kau berlebihan Kaioshin sama." Ucap seorang manusia dengan rambut menjulang kesamping kanan dan kiri serta sebuah lingkarang berwarna putih melayang diatas kepala manusia tersebut yang selalu mengikuti dimanapun ia pergi, lingkaran yang menandakan bahwa saat ini ia sudah meninggal.

"Tenang saja Goku-san aku yakin pemuda bernama Naruto tadi mempunyai fisik yang sangat kuat, sehingga ia mampu menerima semua ingatan juga lebih banyak kekuatanmu." Ucap Kaio.

"Hmmmmm. Sejak awal pilihanku memang tak salah kan? Hehehe..."

"Cih." Dan kini pemuda berambut jabrik dan pola rambut didahi seperti celana dalam akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Kau kenapa Vegeta?" Tanya Goku.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Vegeta acuh.

"Heeeeeee, kau iri kan Vegeta? Hehe, sepertinya aku akan diatasmu lagi, tidak lebih tepatnya si Naruto itu hehehehe..."

"Ciihhh, ini hanya masalah waktu saja Kakaroto. Aku sendiri yang akan memandu bocah bernama Sasuke itu agar ia bisa melampaui Naruto termasuk dirimu juga." Ucap Vegeta.

"Heeee, kita lihat saja nanti Vegeta!" Tantang Goku.

"Hahhh, mereka memang tidak bisa akur ya? Setiap hari waktu tenangku terusik oleh pertengkaran mereka." Ucap kakek tua berambut gaya anak punk berwarna putih ia sering disebut Old Kaioshin.

"Ahhh leluhur anda sudah bangun rupanya?" Ucap Kaio.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika Goku dan Vegeta terus bermesraan seperti itu." Ledek Old Kaioshin.

"Ciiihhhh." Sementara Vegeta hanya mendengus lalu meninggalkan mereka semua hanya sekedar untuk tiduran.

"Yahhh mau bagaimana lagi leluhur, Goku-san dan Vegeta-san memang tidak bisa akur. Dan sepertinya juga hal tersebut terjadi pada Naruto dan Sasuke."ucap Kaio sambil tersenyum.

"Begini leluhur melihat fisik Sasuke yang tidak sekuat Naruto mau tak mau hanya sebagian kecil dan ingatan Vegeta yang bisa aku masukan ketubuhnya. Kalau aku paksakan pasti akan berbahaya untuk Sasuke." Ucap Kaioshin mulai serius.

"Hmmmm kita tunggu seiring berjalannya waktu saja! Masih ada waktu 2,5 tahun kan sebelum Beerus-sama berkunjung ke dunia mereka?" Ucap Old Kaioshin.

"Haii, semoga Beerus sama tidak bangun terlalu awal seperti sebelumnya!" Ucap Kaioshin nampak khawatir.

.

.

.

5 Bulan kemudian.

 **Planet Hakaishin Universe 7**.

Ratusan jam pasir raksasa yang kini melayang disebuah kuil ada beberapa diantaranya yang akan mulai kehilangan pasirnya menandakan bahwa waktu dari jam tersebut akan berakhir.

 **BLUAAAAARRRR...**

 **BLUAAAAARRRR...**

Sebuah ledakan maha dasyat tak terelakan dan ternyata itu dampak dari jam pasir yang sudah kehabisan batas waktunya. Dan ternyata ledakan tersebut bahkan tak membuat sang penghuni bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Beerus sama waktunya anda untuk segera bangun." Ucap Whis.

Sedangkan Beerus masih terlelap.

 **Ngingggg...**

"Beerus sama." Panggil Whis lebih keras menggunakan microfon dan sudah siap untuk bernyanyi bila Beerus tidak segera bangun.

"Yayaya... sebentar." Sahut Beerus masih mengantuk.

"Hnggggghh, segera siapkan onsennya Whis! Aku akan langsung mandi."

"Haiii, Beerus sama." 

Skip Time... 

"Ckkkkk, bangun 2 tahun lebih awal rasanya gak enak."

"Salah anda sendirikan suka merubah-rubah alarm dan jadwal tidur anda." Jawab Whis

"Khehh, aku hanya tidak sabar ke planet itu, kau mengerti maksutku kan?" Ucap Beerus dengan seringai menakutkan diwajahnya.

"Ya, cuma masalahnya ini terlalu awal Beerus sama, mereka pasti belum mampu untuk sekedar menjadi teman bermain-main anda. Atau anda hanya ingin cari-cari makanan dulu di planet itu?"

"Ohhhh ide bagus Whis, baiklah ayo kita kesana hari ini! Hmmmmmm juga aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipin lagi ramen yang katanya makanan para dewa itu. Sekalian saja bermain-main sedikit dengan para manusia Bumi lain itu sepertinya cukup menyenangkan." Ucap Beerus semangat.

"Haiii-haiiii. Seperti biasa anda tidak sabaran Beerus sama."

"Heh, kira-kira kita butuh waktu berapa lama untuk bisa sampai kesana Whis?"

"Hmmmm, melihat Bumi yang ini lebih jauh dari Bumi tempat tinggal dulu Goku-san dan Vegeta-san. Saya perkirakan 1,5 jam Beerus sama."jawab Whis.

"AAPPPPAAAA?" Teriak Beerus dengan muka konyolnya.

"Lama banget Whis? 1,5 jam itu cukup buat nonton movie kan. Ck, bahkan ini lebih jauh dari Bumi tempat Michael, Sirzech, dan malaikat aneh lainnya itu tinggal."

"Gimana kalo ngebut Whis?" Ucap Beerus semangat.

"Ohhooooooo, dengan senang hati Beerus sama." Ucap Whis sambil menyeringai.

"Ehh, sepertinya santa saja bukan masalah Whis." Dan Beerus lupa bahwa bicara masalah kebut-kebutan dengan Whis merupakan sebuah kesalahan.

"Baiklah kita langsung berangkat Beerus sama." Terlambat Whis sudah terlanjur membawa Beerus dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Oiiiii ma-mate Whiss!" Ucap Beerus memeluk Whis karena melaju dengan kecepatan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

.

.

.

 **Konoha**

5 Bulan berlalu semenjak pertemuan Kage pertama kali diadakan di Konoha. Dan kini pertemuan ke 5 rapat para Kage yang akhirnya telah usai.

Terlihat kini para kage sedang nongkrong di Cafe Ichiraku.

"Ummmm Kakashi-kun arigato ya atas kencan hari ini!" Ucap Mei sambil menggoda.

"Hmm ya apapun untukmu." Balas Kakashi dengan malasnya.

"Ehhh Hontou?" Sahut Mei lagi.

"Hmmm, Ya." Balas Kakashi.

"Ala-alaaaa kita jadi obat nyamuk ya Kazekage-san, Raikage-san?" Ucap Kurotsuchi tidak nyaman atas kemesraan dua orang yang sudah pantas dianggap manula itu.

"Aku bukan obat nyamuk, aku masih manusia." Ucap Gaara datar.

"Kau ini aneh Kurotsuci, mana mungkin kita jadi obat nyamuk? Kau terlalu banyak nonton anime kali." Ucap Darui menyahuti.

"Ck, dasar kalian itu beneran Kage bukan sih? Masa begitu aja tidak paham." Gerutu Kurotsuci agak kesal.

"Hahahaaha, sirik aja kau Kurotsuci." Kini giliran Mei yang membalas.

"Ayooo Kakashi kun kita pesan hotel saja." Senyum Mei sambil menjilatkan lidahnya ke bibir sendiri. Sementara Kakashi yang menyaksikan senyum maut Mei hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan merasakan tubuhnya mulai merinding. "E-eh mau apa memangnya?" batin Kakashi.

 **Kuchiose no Jutsu... Rasengaaaaan...**

Dan detik berikutnya keheningan terjadi setelah bunyi suara ringtone menandakan ada pesan masuk di smartphone milik Kakashi.

"Hahahahaahahahahaha." Kemudian gelak tawa menggelegar oleh Kurotsuci dan Darui mendengar suara barusan.

"Hahahaha apa-apaan kau Kakashi? Itukan suara Naruto." Ucap Darui masih tertawa.

"Haha benar, Naruto bisa konyol gitu ya suaranya dibikin ringtone." Uambah Kurotsuci.

"Haha maaf ada pesan masuk!" Ucap Kakashi gugup dan malu.

 _"Cih ini pasti ulah Gay kemarin setelah minjam hpku yang katanya untuk ngirim lagu. Ck, ternyata dia mengganti nada pesanku seenaknya, sialan."_ Batin Kakashi.

"Uh dari Anko? O iya aku lupa. Waduh gawat." Ucap Kakashi kaget ia baru ingat setelah pertemuan kage, ia akan mengajak jalan-jalan sekalian kencan dengan Anko.

"Ano, Kakashi san?" Panggil Gaara yang tiba-tiba dibelakangnya.

"Eh... iya Gaara san ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta ringtonmu tadi? Itu ringtone yang bagus." Ucap Gaara sangat santai.

Hening...

.

.

.

"Haaaaaaaa?" Kurotsuci, Mai, dan Darui sweatdrop.

"Eh.. N-Nani?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan permintaan Gaara.

"Boleh tidak aku meminta ringtonemu tadi?"

"T-tentu saja silahkan aku kirim lewat bluetooth saja ya?"

"Baik tunggu sebentar aku aktifkan dulu bluetoothnya!"ucap Gaara

 _"Ck ada-ada saja sipanda merah itu."_ Batin Kurotsuci.

"Hoooooiiii, Kakashi kun jadi tidak jalan-jalannya? Kau sudah janji lo." Teriak perempuan cantik bermabut hitam degan tubuh agak montok, ia adalah Mitarashi Anko.

"W-waduh gawat ini." Ucap Kakashi panik. Kenapa juga Anko ada disini?

"Heeii kau siapa ngajak-ngajak Kakashi-kun jalan-jalan?" Tanya Mei agak tidak suka.

"Aku PACARNYA Kakashi." Ucap Anko penuh penekanan pada kata pacar.

"Ehh... enak saja Kakashi-kun itu PACARKU." Balas Mei tak terima.

"Haaahh?"teriak Anko. "Kakashi jelaskan semua ini!" Perintah Anko.

"Ahh haha, bagaimana ya?" Ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Huft, kenapa aku seolah nonton acara drama ya , dan Kakash,i tak kusangka kau seperti iyu?" Ucap Darui.

"Kakashi." Panggil Mei dan Anko dengan tatapan yang mematikan.

Saat Kakashi mulai pasrah akan amukan dua mahluk berbahaya tersebut, sebuah kejadian mengejutkan terjadi

 **DUUUUUMMMMMMMM...**

Sebuah dentuman cukup keras mampu membuat seluruh warga Konoha terkejut, beberapa yang melakukan aktifitas mulai terhenti sejenak dan mulai fokus pada kejadian tersebut.

"Eh, apa itu?" Ucap beberapa warga dan pengunjung yang sedang ada di cafe ichiraku.

"Kira-kira itu di hutan kematian. Ayo kita lihat!" Ucap Kakashi melihat ada kesempatan untuk kabur dari 2 wanita yang akan memakannya hidup-hidup. Mau tak mau mereka semua beberapa shinobi yang ada serta para Kage bahkan anggota rokie 9 mengikuti Kakashi menuju sumber suara berasal.

.

.

.

 **Ryuchidou**

"Sasuke sama ada apa?" Ucap seekor ular raksasa.

"Entahlah Aoda? Perasaanku tidak enak, apakah aku kembali ke Konoha saja?"

"Itu terserah Sasuke-sama saja. Tapi, bukankah beberapa bulan lalu Sasuke-sama diberi tahu oleh seorang yang mengaku dewa Kaioshin dan seorang bernama Vegeta untuk berlatih lebih lama lagi agar bisa menggunakan kemampuan Saiyajin dengan sempurna?"

"Hn."

 _ **Flashback.**_

5 bulan yang lalu tepat bersamaan dengan kejadian yang dialami Naruto, saat Sasuke melatih kontrol cakra senjutsunya, ia dikejutkan dengan cahaya aneh yang masuk ketubuhnya. Kemudian ingatan-ingatan aneh serta energi besar mengalir dalam dirinya meskipun tidak sebesar yang Naruto terima saat itu. Tubuh Sasuke hanya sedikit kelelahan beda dengan Naruto yang sampai pingsan, karena ia hanya menerima sedikit ingatan dan kekuatan, ia sempat berfikir apakah sebelumnya merupakan energi senjutsu yang ia kumpulkan? Sepertinya bukan mengingat perasaan dan hawa yang berbeda kekuatan senjutsu dan kekuatan yang barusan ia terima.

"Ohayo Sasuke-san?" ucap seseorang.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke celingak-celinguk mencari suara asing tadi.

"Percuma kau mencariku disekitarmu Sasuke-san, aku ada dalam dirimu lebih tepatnya dalam fikiranmu saat ini. Jika kau ingin bertemu denganku pejamkanlah matamu dan konsentrasilah?" Sasuke kemudian memejamkan mata lalu berkonsentrasi menuruti perkataan orang tersebut.

Didalam fikiran Sasuke.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" Ucap Sasuke datar pada seorang dengan tubuh setinggi anak kecil berambut gaya ala punk berwarna putih, serta mengenakan 2 anting potara ditelinganya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kaioshin, aku adalah dewa yang berurusan dengan beberapa kejadian masalah kehidupan suatu makhluk." Ucap Kaioshin tadi.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa seorang dewa menemuiku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menutupi keterkejutannya dengan wajah datarnya, bagaimanapun didunianya ia tidak meyakini adanya dewa, namun entah kenapa Sasuke yakin dari lubuk hati bahwa yang didepannya ini benar-benar dewa.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku, tapi seseorang lain, aku hanya sebagai media penghubung kalian."

 **Zwuussss...**

Dan setelah Kaioshin berucap demikian, munculah seorang manusia berambut jabrik berwajah lebih datar dari Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan Sasuke-san, ia adalah Vegeta seorang Saiyajin, dan kau merupakan reinkarnasi dari Vegeta-san." Ucap Kaio memperkenalkan Vegeta.

"Saiyajin?" Heran Sasuke.

"Etoo, aku hanya menjelaskan sampai disini saja selanjutnya biar Vegeta san yang menjelaskan." Ucap Kaioshin.

"Baiklah aku tidak suka basa-basi jadi langsung saja kumulai." Ucap Vegeta.

Skip time...

Vegeta menceritakan tentang apa itu saiyajin? Sekuat apa seorang saiyajin? Hingga ia menceritakan beberapa kehidupannya.

"Jadi, Naruto juga ya?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Yah, begitulah." Ucap Vegeta lebih datar.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, aku mau pulang." Ucap Vegeta berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ingat beberapa waktu kedepan Kaioshin akan mengirimimu ingatan dan kekuatan, disaat itu pula kau harus bersiap, karena kujamin kau akan frustasi menerima beberapa latihan dariku, Satu lagi hati-hati bila bertemu Beerus sama, bila kau merasa belum bisa menghadapinya sebaiknya buang harga diri tinggimu hanya untuk menghormatinya jika kau ingin teman-temanmu bahkan planetmu selamat dari kehancuran."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami undur diri dulu Sasuke san, sampai jumpa lagi." Pamit Kaioshin.

 _Flashback end._

"Sebenarnya masih 1 tahun lagi waktuku pulang, hanya saja perasaanku tak enak sekarang."

"hm... mungkin untuk hari ini saja bagaimana kalau Sasuke sama menjenguk Konoha sebentar." Usul Aoda,

"Hn, baiklah." 

**Back to Konoha.**

"Ughh sialan kau Whis, kau sengaja mendarat seperti tadikan?" Ucap Beerus dengan emosi.

"Maafkan saya Beerus sama! Anda tadi minta ngebutkan? Dan anda juga mencekik leher saya saat perjalanan, jadinya konsentrasi saya berkurang dan pendaratan jadi kurang bagus." Jawab Whis.

"Apanya yang kurang bagus? Kau bisa sendiri mendarat dengan berdiri santai, sedangkan aku harus terjungkal beberapa kali. Kau memang sialan Whis." .

"Ohohooooo yang penting kita bisa sampai dengan cepat kan? Beerus sama, 1,5 jam menjadi 20 menit."

"Ck, tetap saja kau..." Ucapan Beerus terpotong.

"Siapa kalian dan kenapa kalian membuat kekacauan dihutan Konoha?" Ucap Hokage yang diikuti rombongan beberapa shinobi.

Seketika Beerus celingak-celinguk melihat kanan dan kiri, banyak pohon yang hancur dan tanah yang rata kini menjadi kawah cukup besar akibat pendarata ngawur mereka.

"Apa kalian Alien yang berniat menyerang Bumi? Dari fisik kalian jelas sekali kalian bukan manusia." Ucap salah satu dari para shinobi yang sudah bersiaga dengan kuda-kuda mereka.

"Tenang aku datang dengan damai kok. Tapi, kalau aku tidak disambut dengan baik maka..."Beerus menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Akan kupastikan planet kalian hanya menjadi serpihan debu di alam semesta." Lanjutnya.

Seketika mereka para Kage, rokie 9 dan beberapa shinobi lain menyadari sesuatu tentang makhluk kucing aneh didepan mereka.

"J-jangan-jangan?" Ucapan Kakashi terhenti.

"Dia makhluk yang tertulis dalam gulungan Ootsusuki."

"N-Nani?" Ucap semua shinobi dan beberapa Kage yang datang terkejut.

"Yooooo, salam kenal aku adalah Hakaishin, panggil saja aku Beerus." Ucap Beerus.

"Aku Whis... salam kenal minaaaa! Aku pengawalnya Beerus sama."ucap Whis.

"Hakaishin? Maksutmu Dewa Penghancur? Kheh jangan bercanda! Dewa Penghancur itu tidak ada, itu hanyalah mitos belaka."teriak salah seorang shinobi.

"Hei apa yang kau katakan bodoh? Sudahlah lebih baik diam saja!" Ucap shinobi lain memperingatkan temannya.

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya kan?" Jawab shinobi tersebut tak mau kalah.

"Hmmmmm... baiklah, sepertinya kalian perlu bukti ya?"ucap Beerus, dan dengan satu jentikan jari yang ia lakukan.

 **BLAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...**

Seluruh hutan kematian yang tadinya masih berdiri banyak pohon kokoh kini rata dengan tanah.

"A-Apa-apaan itu?" Ucap shinobi itu terkejut, tiba-tiba saja nyalinya menciut ia menyesal telah meremehkan makhluk didepannya.

Saat semua shinobi sedang terdiam dengan kekagetannya tiba-tiba rokie 9 sudah muncul dibelakan Beerus dan Whis.

"Kagemane no jutsu, tak akan kubiarkan kalian merusak kedamaian yang sudah susah payah kita wujudkan." Ucap Shikamaru mengikat bayangan Beerus dan Whis dengan bayangan dirinya. Saat ini mau tak mau semua harus bertarung melawan mereka, mengingat mereka yang sudah terlanjur membuat keributan, tak mungkin dibiarkan begitu saja dan harus segera diakhiri.

"Bicaramu sangat naif bocah. Hmmm ngomong-ngomong teknik apa ini?" Ucap Beerus merasa teknik bayangan Shikamaru bisa mengentikan pergerakan lawan yang kuat, meskipun sebenarnya ia bisa dengan mudah mematahkannya, tapi ia lebih memilih diam menunggu dan melihat kelanjutannya.

 _"Ck sial, kurasa makhluk ini sangat kuat."_ Batin Shikamaru. "Minaa mohon bantuannya." Tteriak Shikamaru pada anggota Nara yang sudah hadir.

"Haiii, Kagesibari no jutsu." Teriak ratusan anggota klan Nara ikut mengikat Beerus dengan bayangan.

"Lee, bersiaplah!"

"Wakata Shikamaru. HACHIMON TONKO KAI, terbukalah KYOMON!" Teriak Lee membuka Kyomon yang tak lain adalah gerbang ke 7 (gerbang ajaib). Hembusan udara kencang dari tubuh Lee membuat beberapa shinobi harus mundur.

"Gai sensei akan kutunjukan hasil dari latihanku selama ini."batin Lee

"Hoii Whis teknik apa itu?" Tanya Beerus.

"Itu adalah salah satu teknik dari 8 gerbang Beerus sama. Teknik yang hampir mirip dengan pelepasan energi untuk peningkatan kekuatan milik para dewa." Jawab Whis.

"Hoo, begitu ya? Kita lihat sekuat apa teknik 8 gerbang itu."

"Gawat dia akan melepaskan Hirudora, sebaiknya semua menjauh!" Teriak Kakashi.

"Tapi Hokage-sama, bagaimana dengan anggota Nara yang berada dekat makhluk itu?" Ucap salah seorang shinobi.

"Tenang saja mereka akan baik-baik aku yakin Shikamaru tidak akan bertindak tanpa pemikiran yang matang dulu." Ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah persiapan sudah selesai, terima ini! HIRUDORAAAAAAA!" Teriak Lee melepaskan kekuatannya.

Seketika terlihat semacam energi putih membentuk harimau raksasa menuju kearah Beerus dan Whis.

 **BLUAAAAARRRRRRR...**

Terjadi ledakan luar biasa membuat hembusan angin dan membuat beberapa shinobi terpental padahal jarak mereka sangat jauh, Bahkan sekarang Kakashi sudah mengaktifkan 2 mangekyou sharingan untuk menciptakan sosok susanoo dan melindungi beberapa shinobi lain. Shikamaru dan beberapa anggota juga sudah ada dibelakang para shinobi.

"Shi-Shikamaru-san bagaimana kau?" Ucap salah seorang shinobi terkejut.

"Heh, alat teleportasi yang aku buat akhirnya berguna. Meski tak sehebat hiraishin milik Yondaime-sama, setidaknya ini bisa digunakan untuk melarikan diri." Jawab Shikamaru.

Terlihat beberapa anggota klan Nara tengah memakai jam tangan buatan Shikamaru, lebih tepatnya alat teleport untuk melarikan diri.

"Uhhh apakah berhasil?" Ucap Lee terengah-rengah. Wajar saja, karena ini pertama kalinya ia membuka Kyomon.

"Heiii Temari, coba kau singkirkan debu-debu itu!" Perintah Shikamaru.

"Oke."

 **Whoooooossssssss...**

Seketika debu itu menghilang, nampaklah Beerus dan Whis yang masih anteng pada posisinya membuat semua shinobi terkejut bukan main.

"Hoooooaaaaaaahhhh, kukira tadi jadi serangan yang mematikan Whis, ternyata Cuma seperti dikipasi saja, dan itu semakin membuatku mengantuk saja." Ucap Beerus sambil menguap lebar.

"Khhgggg, d-dia bahkan tak tergores sedikitpun oleh Hirudora?" Kaget Lee.

 **Tap...tap...tap...tap**

Suara beberapa langkah kaki mendekati Beerus. "Sepertinya yang dikatakan gulungan itu memang benar, makhluk ini sangatlah berbahaya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Huff, aku tak habis fikir harus bertarung seperti ini lagi." Ucap Darui

"Semangatlah para Kage! Ini demi kedamaian dunia yang sudah susah payah kita bangun."Ucap Gaara menyemangati.

"Yosh."ucap Kurotsuci.

"Huh, apakah aku akan mati dalam kondisi masih perawan? Sudah setua ini aku bahkan belum menikah seperti Tsunade." Gerutu Mei.

"Baiklah para kage dan rekan-rekan shinobi mari kita tunjukan kemampuan kita sebagai shinobi! Ayo kita lindungi kedamaian yang telah kita dan para pendahulu kita perjuangkan." Ucap Gaara lantang membangkitkan semangat para Shinobi.

"Yoshaaaaaa." Teriak semua shinobi dengan semangat.

"Hoiii Whis bukankah ini terkesan seolah-olah kita adalah penjahat yang akan merebut kebahagiaan mereka?" Tanya Beerus.

"Olaaa ohohohoho maaf Beerus sama! Tapi, sepertinya hanya andalah yang mereka anggap penjahat itu." Jawab Whis dengan santainya. "Bukankah tadi anda mengatakan akan menghancurkan Bumi? Jadi, wajar saja kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Ck. Ya udah mau gimana lagi? Padahal niatku kesini cuma mau mampir makan, tapi mereka menganggap aku dengan lebaynya menyatakan perang dengan mereka." Ucap Beerus dengan muka konyolnya.

Sementara itu jauh dari Konoha ada sepasang mata dengan otot-otot menyembul disekitar bagian matanya.

"Sial... kenapa harus ada dewa itu ?" Ucap kesal seseorang dari jauh yang sedang memantau dengan byakugannya.

"Kinshiki sepertinya kita harus meninggalkan planet ini dulu untuk sementara, mengingat si Rubah juga belum muncul sama sekali. Ayo kita pulang!" Perintah orang tersebut.

"Haiii,... Momoshiki sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**


	4. Harapan (Remaster)

**Disclaimer…**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dragon Ball Z/Super by Akira Toriyama**

 **Kemungkinan akan ada beberapa karakter-karakter lain yang akan saya pinjam dari para pemiliknya**

 **Summari...**

 **Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenya adalah shinobi terkuat, ternyata tidak hanya mewarisi kekuatan chakra dari Rikudo Sennin, tapi juga mewarisi kekuatan Ki Saiyajin** **dari** **Son Goku dan Vegeta.** **Kemudian musuh barupun muncul, entah takdir apa yang akan mereka hadapi kali ini** **.**

 **Rate : Semi M/mungkin jadi M tergantung Author.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Semi Humor, dll.**

 **Warning : AU, Makin gaje, banyak typo, OC, OOC, abal-abal, alay, dsb kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

 **Pairing :** **[** **NaruHina** **] [** **Sa** **s** **uSaku] & Canon / terserah Author.**

 **Happy Reading**

…

…

…

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

 **By Musasi**

Chapter 4 : Harapan (Remaster)

Kini nampak kelima kage berdiri gagah diikuti beberapa shinobi elit yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dihadapan sang Hakaishin, sedangkan sang Hakaishin hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan bosan. Lama para kage dan shinobi bertatapan dengan sang Hakaishin suasana hening nan tegang tercipta diantara mereka, hingga muncul satu suara memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Sepertinya ini jauh lebih sulit saat melawan Madara dulu ya? Mungkin memang harusnya Chojuro segera menggantikanku yang hampir pensiun ini." Ucap Mei.

"Aku juga karena muridku yang konyol itu belum siap menerima jabatan kage, mau tidak mau aku yang sudah tua ini juga masih menjabat." Jawab Kakashi.

"Ck mendengar omongan orang-orang tua jomblo ini memang merepotkan, bikin semangat turun aja." Gerutu Kurotsuchi agak kesal.

"Heiii aku dengar lo. Kusumpahi kau juga jadi perawan tua bocah." Sahut Mei agak kesal.

"Sudahlah! Jangan lupa kita sedang dihadapan musuh!" Lerai Gaara.

Suasana hening nan tegang tadi kini hilang tergantikan oleh suasana konyol pertengkaran para kage hanya karena pembicaraan-pembicaraan tak bermutu lainnya.

 **Twichhhhh...**

Dan alhasil perempatan muncul dikening sang Hakaishin, bisa-bisanya ia sedari tadi selalu dicampakan oleh percakapan-percakapan konyol para manusia Bumi.

Beerus yang mulai kesal mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan dalam sekali hembusan ia berteriak dengan lantang.

"HOOOOOIIIIII, KALIAN INI KAPAN KITA MULAI PERTARUNGANNYA? JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGABAIKANKU!" Teriakan kencang Beerus membuat para Kage Sedikit mundur bahkan beberapa shinobi terlihat terpental karena hembusan kencang angin akibat teriakan Beerus.

"Ieeeeeee, ludahnya nyiprat-nyiprat kena wajahku." Ucap Mei dan Kurotsuchi dengan risihnya.

"Kheh cepatlah sebaiknya kalian segera menyerangku! Dari pada aku yang maju dulu maka akan langsung selesai." Ucap Beerus dengan menampakan sorot matanya yang tajam.

Para kage dan shinobi mulai memasang expresi serius, pertarungan paling menyulitkan mungkin akan mereka alami hari ini.

 **Swwwuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzz...** **B** **laaaaarrrrrrrr** **…**

Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terjadi dan menciptakan kawah cukup besar akibat serangan mendadak oleh seseorang.

"Ughhhh sialah kau Kakashi." Ucap Darui cukup kaget dengan serangan pedang Susanoo sempurna yang diciptakan Kakashi. Debu tebal masih menutupi area serangan tadi, keempat kage dan shinobi yang sudah menghindari area tadi hanya terdiam sambil menunggu debu tebal yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang.

Akhirnya setelah kabut tebal itu menghilang kini nampaklah Beerus dengan mudahnya menggunakan dua jari tangan kirinya menangkis dan menjepit sebuah pedang raksasa berwarna biru milik Susanoo sempurna Kakashi. Semua kage dan shinobi sangat terkejut melihat kejadiaan yang baru saja terjadi didepan mata mereka.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengayunkan pedang monstermu sedikit lebih cepat dan bertenaga, Ningen (Manusia)?" Ucap Beerus santai.

" _Cih sial aku tak bisa menarik lagi pedangku dari tangannya, kekuatannya benar-benar tak masuk akal."_ Batin Kakashi.

" _Kalau begini tidak ada pilihan lain."_ Dan tiba-tiba pedang Susanoo bisa terlepas dari jepitan jari Beerus, kemudian melihat kesempatan lolos Kakashi langsung mundur agak menjauh, saat ini Kakashi tengah mengkombinasikan teknik Kamui dan Susanoonya agar bisa tembus oleh benda-benda tertentu.

"?" Beerus agak heran pedang Susanoo milik Kakashi bisa lepas dari jepitan jarinya, namun karena penasaran Beerus menciptakan bola energi kecil sebesar kelereng berwarna ungu diujung telunjuk jari kirinya dan ia arahkan terhadap susanoo Kakashi.

 **Whuzzzzzz...**

Dengan sekali tembakan bola energi kecil itu melesat dengan cepat kearah Kakashi, namun apa yang terjadi? Bola energi kecil itu hanya lewat menembus Susanoo tanpa merusaknya sedikitpun hingga akhirnya melesat terus kearah gunung jauh dibelakang para kage dan shinobi.

 **BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...**

Ledakan dahsyat setara tidak bahkan melebihi Bijuu Dama membuat gunung tadi lenyap seketika, sontak para kage dan shinobi yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa kaget, disamping itu Beerus juga agak sedikit tersentak karena manusia didepannya memiliki kemampuan yang cukup aneh menurutnya.

"Jadi, kau memiliki kemampuan yang menarik rupanya. Bisa membuat benda-benda atau serangan menembus dirimu tanpa sedikitpun melukaimu ya?" Ucap Beerus sambil menyipitkan matanya melihat Kakashi.

"Bisa kutebak, sepertinya matamu memiliki kekuatan untuk memanipulasi ruang lalu kau memindahkan sebagian tubuhmu yang terkena seranganku kedimensi lain dan kurasakan energimu cukup terkuras ya setelah kau menggunakan teknik itu?" Tebak Beerus.

" _Si-sial hanya dengan bertarung satu kali dia sudah mengetahuinya, aku harus waspada sepertinya ia bukan hanya sangat kuat namun juga sangat cerdas."_ Batin Kakashi terkejut.

Kakashi sekarang sudah tak bisa menggunakan mangekyou saringan sekuat saat membantu Naruto dan Sasuke melawan Ootsutsuki Kaguya dulu, dikarenakan sebagian chakra sennin dari Uchiha Obito (mantan jinchuriki juubi) dulu sudah mulai memudar seiring berjalannya waktu, apalagi ia bukan keturunan dari klan Uchiha yang notabenya pemilik asli mata tersebut, hingga mengharuskan Kakashi mengeluarkan banyak chakra hanya untuk menggunakan kekuatan mata tersebut. Kakashi memang masih bisa menggunakan semua kekuatan dari sahabatnya dulu, hanya saja batas waktu penggunaan mangekyou sharingan sudah berkurang.

"Heh jangan lupa kami para kage dan shinobi masih disini!" Ucap Darui melesat menuju Beerus menggunakan shunsin petirnya lalu diikuti oleh para kage lainnya.

"Ranton : Kuropansa." Darui melepaskan jutsu elemen badainya yang kini membentuk sesosok macan tutul.

"Yoton : Shakugaryugan no Jutsu." Giliran Mei melepaskan jutsu berbentuk bola-bola lava raksasa.

"Yoton : Yokai no Jutsu." Ucap Kurotsuchi juga menembakan jutsu awan panas miliknya.

Beerus hanya menatap datar serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan para kage tadi.

 **BLAARRRRRRRR...**

Semua jutsu-jutsu berbahaya milik para kage itu menghantam Beerus.

"Baiklah kini giliranku. Sabaku Sotaiso." Ucap Gaara. Kini nampak partikel-partikel pasir membungkus tubuh Beerus yang baru saja terkena serangan para kage tadi lalu mengompresnya hingga padat dan membentuk sebuah piramida.

"Dengan ini berakhir sudah, kau mungkin sangat kuat tapi kau tak akan bisa kemana-mana setelah aku menyegelmu seperti ini." Lanjut Gaara.

"Masih belum Gaara." Ucap Kakashi

"Dengan ini maka baru akan berakhir. SURIKEEENNN KAMUII." Teriak Kakashi sambil melemparkan dua suriken raksasa menggunakan tangan susanoonya. Dua suriken raksasa itupun menghantam piramida pasir tadi lalu menyedotnya kedimensi lain.

"Hah hah hah, sial aku sudah kehabisan energi, apalagi menggabungkan kekuatan susanoo dan kamui benar-benar menguras banyak chakra." Ucap Kakashi terengah-engah dan kini wujud Susanoonya ia hilangkan. Seketika para kage dan shinobi menghampiri Kakashi.

"Tenang saja Kakashi ia sudah tersegel dalam jutsu Gaara tadi dan juga kau sendiri yang membuangnya kedimensi Kamuimu kan?" Ucap Darui.

"Hah hah entahlah aku tidak yakin mengingat gulungan itu menyebutkan ia sangat kuat bahkan para Ootsutsukipun tak berdaya melawannya, semoga saja apa yang kau katakan memang benar." Ucap Kakashi.

Beerus benar-benar menghilang, para kage dan shinobi masih terdiam dan menunggu bila mungkin Beerus nanti akan muncul lagi. Namun sekian lama menunggu akhirnya mereka merasa yakin bahwa Beerus benar-benar tersegel dan lenyap ditelan kamui tadi, bahkan para ninja-ninja sensor tak bisa merasakan keberadaan Beerus.

"Kurasa ia benar-benar lenyap, bahkan pengawalnya yang bernama Whis juga tidak ada. Apakah ia kabur ya karena tuannya sudah dikalahkan?" Ucap beberapa shinobi terheran.

" _Ini aneh."_ Batin Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke pemukiman Konoha dulu Hokage dono!" Saran Gaara.

"Baiklah kau ada benarnya Gaara."

.

.

.

Para kage, rokie 9 dan shinobi akhirnya kembali ke area pemukiman Konoha.

Saat mereka sampai betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat makhluk yang sempat mereka kira lenyap tadi kini dengan santainya makan dengan lahap di Cafe Ichiraku bersama dengan pengawalnya tadi.

"Tambah lagi ramennya, jangan lupa kali ini beda rasa!" Ucap Beerus mengangkat mangkoknya.

"H-hai tuan." Ucap Teuchi dan Ayame yang merupakan ayah dan anak pemilik Cafe Ichiraku nampak sangat ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak ketakutan, sekarang beberapa area disekitar cafe hancur berantakan meskipun tak ada korban jiwa tapi kondisinya benar-benar memprihatinkan.

Siapa lagi bila bukan ulah sang Hakashin, apalagi tadi serangan yang dilancarkan Beerus ke pemukiman benar-benar rapi sehingga para kage dan shinobi tidak menyadarinya saat mereka tadi sibuk melacak keberadaannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Ucap Kakashi sangat kaget.

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah kusegel?" Ucap Gaara.

"Ck mereka sudah datang ternyata, teknik yang mereka gunakan tadi lumayan merepotkan bila aku sampai tertangkap. Menggunakan kemampuan segel karena melawan musuh yang kuat. Harus aku akui manusia di planet ini cukup menarik." Ucap Beerus.

"Hmmm apa yang akan anda lakukan Beerus sama?" Tanya Whis.

"Yahhh karena aku sudah selesai makan, dan mereka sepertinya masih tidak menghormatiku dan menyambutku dengan baik... Mungkin sebaiknya Bumi memang harus akul lenyapkan." Ucap Beerus.

 **Set…**

Beerus tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dihadapan para kage dan shinobi, kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan saat ia membuka mata tiba-tiba sebuah pancaran ki yang berasal dari Beerus membuat para kage dan shinobi terjatuh.

"K-kenapa rasanya chakraku tiba-tiba menipis?" Kurotsuci sangat terkejut.

"Bukan hanya kau, sepertinya semua kage dan shinobi juga mengalami hal yang sama. Lihatlah sebagian para shinobi tidak hanya terjatuh tapi sudah ada yang mulai pingsan." Sahut Gaara.

"Ckk, Kurang ajar. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Teriak gadis berambut merah muda yang kini masih berdiri nampak garis-garis berwarna hitam menghiasi wajahnya.

"S-Sakura kau masih bisa berdiri?" Tanya Kakashi heran.

"Jangan lupa Kakashi aku dan Sakura punya teknik regenerasi tubuh dan chakra dalam waktu singkat. Byakugou no jutsu." Ucap seorang wanita bernama Tsunade. Tsunade lalu menggigit jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah kemudian ia melakukan segel tangan.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu."

"Katsuyu mohon bantuannya!"

"Hai Tsunade-hime." Jawab Katsuyu seekor siput raksasa yang kini tengah membelah tubuh kecil-kecil menjadi ratusan Katsuyu mini dan menghampiri semua shinobi untuk ia pulihkan kondisinya.

"Hm manusia di planet ini benar-benar menarik." Beerus mulai kagum dengan kemampuan manusia di planet ini.

"Hoiii aku tidak peduli siapapun kau. Yang jelas aku tak akan tinggal diam jika kau berbuat masalah di tempat kami." Ucap Sakura penuh emosi.

"Kau terlalu naif gadis kecil, kalau begitu coba buktikan! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang?" Ucap Beerus menantang.

Sakura benar-benar semakin geram ia mulai mengumpulkan semua chakra ditangan kanannya.

"Sakura jangan bertindak gegabah! Ingat dia sudah membuat kita tak berdaya seperti ini." Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli sensei, meskipun harus mati hari ini juga aku tak masalah. Aku tidak mau berdiam diri saja biar paling tidak sekali saja kupukul wajah jelek mahkluk itu." Jawab Sakura yang sudah semakin emosi.

"Makan ini mahkluk jelek! SHANNAROOOOO!" Teriak Sakura melesat mencoba menghantamkan tinju supernya kearah Beerus.

 **Daaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr...**

Bunyi hantaman dari pukulan mematikan milik Sakura. Semua yang menyaksikan hanya bisa terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, bukan karena Sakura yang berhasil melukai Beerus melainkan tinju maut milik Sakura hanya ditangkis menggunakan satu jari telunjuk kiri milik sang Hakaishin.

"T-tidak mungkin i-ini be-bercanda kan?" Ucap Sakura sangat kaget.

"Heh sayangnya ini kenyataan gadis kecil." Ucap Beerus.

 **Braaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk...**

Dengan sedikit dorongan jari milik Beerus, Sakura terpental dan menghantam beberapa pemukiman penduduk hingga pemukiman itu berantakan.

"Ughhh." Sakura memegang lengan kanannya karena sendinya bergeser saat terdorong oleh jari Beerus tadi.

 **Swoooooooooongggggggggggg...**

Sebuah suara nyaring terdengar dari arah Beerus, nampak sebuah bola energi kecil seukuran kelereng kini Beerus arahkan ke Sakura menggunakan telunjuk jarinya.

"Regenerasi tubuh ya? Sekarang bagaimana jika aku lenyapkan seluruh tubuhmu, apa kau masih bisa beregenerasi?" Ucap Beerus sejenak, kemudian menembakan bola energinya.

"H-hentikan! Sakura!" Teriak beberapa shinobi dan rekan-rekan Sakura.

Sakura kini hanya memejamkan mata pasrah, baginya ia sudah cukup puas setidaknya melancarkan satu serangan terkuatnya meskipun itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap musuh.

 **Blaarrrrrrrrrrrrr...**

Sebuah ledakan menandakan bahwa bola tersebut telah mengenai target. Para kage, rekan-rekan, dan beberapa shinobi hanya menundukan wajah sedih melihat Sakura terkena ledakan tadi.

...

...

...

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

...

...

...

 **Myobokuzan.**

"Kaaaaaaa meeeee haaaaaa meeeeee."

Sebuah teknik yang cukup asing kini Naruto ucapkan dengan nada yang tenang namun terdengar tegas. Dan berikutnya energi berwarna biru tiba-tiba berkumpul dikedua tangannya membentuk sebuah bola energi, saat dirasa energi itu cukup, Naruto menarik nafas cukup dalam kemudia...

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Satu teriakan terakhir ia ucapkan saat melepaskan energi dahsyat tadi, menembakannya kelangit bagaikan laser dan mengakibatkan gelombang kejut cukup kencang sehingga beberapa katak yang tengah bersantai kini terkejut dan sesegera mungkin mencari tempat berlindung dari gelombang kejut tadi.

"Hoiii sialan kau bocah, kalau mau melakukan jurus itu setidaknya beri tau kami dulu!" Teriak seekor katak tua cebol bernama Fukasaku yang kini tengah marah-marah.

"Hehe maaf jiji aku lupa!" Ucap Naruto hanya cengar-cengir seolah-olah hanya melakukan hal yang sepele.

"Huh, setidaknya perhatikan keselamatan kami dong!" Sahut Shima.

"Iya-iya baa-san maaf, hehehe."

"Ck, mentang-mentang dianugerahi kekuatan baru jadi seenaknya saja kau, tapi ngomong-ngomong jurusmu itu benar-benar keren lo bocah." Ucap Katak raksasa bernama Gammabunta.

"Hehe terimakasih boss! Sebenarnya aku juga mau segera mengkombinasikan teknik atau kekuatan shinobi dengan saiyan secara bersamaan intinya menggabungkan Chakra dan Ki. Tapi, mengingat aku belum menguasai kekuatan saiyan secara sempurna, sepertinya butuh waktu lebih lama lagi."

"N-Naruto kun aku yakin bisa kok, jangan menyerah ya!" Ucap Hinata.

"Hehe arigatou Hinata, aku jadi tak sabar ingin bisa menguasai kekuatan ini dan bertarung melawan Beerus sama."

"Ne... Na-Naruto kun bukankah Kaioshin-sama pernah berpesan untuk hati-hati dengan Beerus- sama? Jangan sembarangan menantang beliau, kau tau sendiri kan resikonya?" Ucap Hinata mengingatkan.

"Kau tenang saja Hinata, ingatanku dari Goku-sensei tentang Beerus sama masih terngiang jelas kok dikepalaku. Beerus sama sebenarnya dewa yang baik, hanya saja beliau suka seenaknya sendiri, itu menurut pendapatku." Jawab Naruto santai.

"M-mirip N-Naruto kun dong kalau begitu." Guman Hinata lirih.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa Hinata? Aku tidak begitu mendengar."

"Hehe bukan apa-apa kok Naruto-kun."

"Naruto Niisan kau dapat pesan dari dimensi Ryuchidou." Teriak katak kuning gembrot sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Eeh dari Ryuchidou? Apa Sasuke-teme yang mengirimnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah ini gulungannya Niisan! Tadi Oogami Sennin-jiji bilang itu sudah dikirim 1 jam lalu soalnya butuh waktu untuk bisa menghubungkan celah dimensi dari Ryuchidou ke Myobokuzan, jadi ya gulungannya baru bisa sampai." Ucap Gamatatsu sambil menyerahkan gulungan itu.

"Huh andai ada teknologi yang bisa menembus kekai/celah dimensi Myobokuzan – Ryuchidou, sudah pasti aku bisa melakukan video call dengan Sasuke untuk membahas masalah latihan extrem kami." Keluh Naruto.

"AKu tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut bocah, aku yakin tempat ini sudah tidak akan menjadi sakral lagi bila memasukan teknologi kalian ketempat ini. Akibatnya juga bisa banyak sekali manusia yang keluar masuk seenaknya di tempat ini." Jawab Fukasaku.

Tanpa begitu mempedulikan omongan Fukasaku, Naruto langsung mengambil gulungan itu dan membacanya, ternyata itu pesan dari Sasuke, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia terkejut melihat beberapa isi dari gulungan itu.

"I-ini tidak mungkin." Ucap Naruto kaget.

"Ada apa memangnya Naruto kun." Tanya Hinata heran.

Beberapa katak nampak penasaran melihat exspresi Naruto yang kaget setelah membaca gulungan tadi.

"Bumi dalam bahaya."

.

.

.

 **Konohagakure**

"Regenerasi tubuh ya? Hmmmmm bagaimana jika aku lenyapkan seluruh tubuhmu, apa kau masih bisa beregenerasi?" Ucap Beerus kini menembakan bola energinya.

"H-hentikan! Sakura!" Teriak beberapa shinobi dan rekan-rekan Sakura.

Sakura kini hanya memejamkan mata pasrah, baginya ia sudah cukup puas setidaknya melancarkan satu serangan terkuatnya meskipun itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap musuh.

 **Blaarrrrrrrrrrrrr...**

Sebuah ledakan menandakan bahwa bola tersebut telah mengenai target. Para kage, rekan-rekan, dan beberapa shinobi hanya menundukan wajah sedih melihat Sakura terkena ledakan tadi.

…

…

…

Namun baru sebentar ledakan itu terjadi...

"A-Aku selamat?" Ucap Sakura bingung. Semua shinobi yang mendengar suara Sakura langsung memalingkan wajah menatap Sakura yang kini berpindah tempat.

"Untunglah kau juga datang. Rupanya kau yang memindahkan Sakura." Shikamaru menatap seorang pemuda berambut raven yang kini membelakanginya. Kemudian ia berjalan perlahan dan berhenti beberapa meter dihadapan sang Hakaishin.

Sontak semua menoleh melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri berhadapaan dengan sang Hakashin.

"S-Sasuke kun?" kaget Sakura. "Sasuke?" Kaget para Kage dan beberapa shinobi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Beerus.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku datang dengan baik-baik aku minta maafkan kesalahan teman-temanku yang kurang sopan terhadap anda dan tolong jangan hancurkan planet kami **Tuan Beerus** , kurasa ini hanya salah paham!" Ucap Sasuke, dan sekarang semua yang menyaksikan tampak terkejut, manusia no 2 terkuat di Bumi yang terkenal dingin kini membungkukan badan dengan hormat pada makhluk asing yang melawan mereka tadi.

" _Tidak salah lagi sepertinya makhluk ini benar-benar seorang dewa dan aku rasa Sasuke juga sudah mengetahuinya."_ Batin Kakashi melihat Sasuke yang tampak enggan melawan makhluk didepannya.

"Yaaahhhh akhirnya ada yang mengerti juga, terimakasih kuhargai sifat hormatmu itu Sasuke. Tapi, kurasa aku sudah terlanjur menikmati apa yang terjadi, mana mungkin aku berhenti seperti ini saja." Ucap Beerus dengan angkuhnya.

"Berhubung aku dewa yang baik hati aku berikan kalian kesempatan." Lanjut Beerus.

"?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Berikan aku hiburan pertarungan yang sengit, kalian tidak usah kawatir keadaan planet kalian akan rusak. Bila kalian berhasil maka aku tidak akan menghancurkan Bumi dan juga aku akan meminta Whis untuk memulihkan keadaan planet kalian seperti sebelumnya."

"Tapi bila kalian gagal, aku akan melenyapkan planet ini tidak bahkan bila perlu satu galaxi ini. Bagaimana?" Ucap Beerus.

…

…

…

Hening…

Semua masih terdiam memikirkan tawaran Beerus, para shinobi merasa tawaran tadi berat sebelah, sepertinya.

"Baiklah, tapi, dikroyokpun anda tak masalah kan?" Ucap Sasuke langsung menerima tawaran itu, Sasuke sudah tau dari Vegeta bahwa Beerus tidak suka terlalu diajak negosiasi. Bila Beerus sudah memberi tawaran yang sekiranya bagus sebaiknya langsung diterima saja.

Semua yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke semakin terkejut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi hanya inilah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Bumi.

"Yah dikroyokpun tak masalah buatku." Jawab Beerus.

"Bagaimana jika kita agak menjauh?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Baiklah bocah."

Sasuke bersama kelima kage, rokie 9, dan para shinobi veteran memandu Beerus untuk menjauh dari Konoha, kini mereka telah sampai lagi di hutan kematian yang kini hanya menjadi daratan kosong karena pertempuran sebelumnya. Sementara beberapa shinobi lain hanya ditugaskan untuk menjaga desa.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai sekarang Sasuke?" Tanya Beerus.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi! Masih ada seseorang." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bukankah sudah cukup banyak orang?" Tanya Beerus lagi.

"Ada seseorang lagi yang akan datang."

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan datang Sasuke?" Kini giliran Kakashi yang bertanya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti. Sensei."

Para kage dan shinobi berfikir siapa yang sedang ditunggu Sasuke? Mungkinkah Naruto? Mereka hanya berharap semoga Naruto juga segera datang, hanya bocah penuh kejutan itulah harapan para shinobi untuk dunia ini.

"Sepertinya kalian berfikir yang akan membantuku adalah Naruto ya? Kurasa ia tidak bisa datang dalam waktu dekat ini, sebab mengirim pesan dari Ryuchidou ke Myobokuzan butuh waktu cukup lama." Ucapan Sasuke menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang sempat terfikirkan para shinobi.

 **Tap...**

Sebuah suara menandakan ada yang datang mendarat.

"Apa aku terlambat Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Bila kau terlambat planet ini sudah pasti lenyap. Orochimaru." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ohhh jadi ini yang akan membantumu Sasuke? Aku tidak merasakan adanya kekuatan yang cukup dari orang ini untuk melawanku." Ucap Beerus.

"Memang saya tidak akan melawan anda, tapi saya membawa sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat anda senang." Ucap Orochimaru

"Hah?" Beerus nampak bingung.

"Sebaiknya segera tunjukan Orochimaru!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke kun. Khu khu seperti biasa kau selalu tidak sabaran." Kini Orochimaru membuka gulungan yang ia bawa lalu melakukan beberapa segel tangan dan munculah 7 Zetsu putih dari gulungan tersebut.

"Kuchiyose Edo Tensei." Teriak Orochimaru mengucapkan nama jutsu terlarang tersebut. Kini ke 7 Zetsu putih tadi mulai berubah menjadi sesosok manusia.

"O-Orochimaru k-kau?" Ucap Kakashi terkejut dan juga beberapa yang ada disitu sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang Orochimaru bangkitkan.

Shodaime Hokage : Hashirama Senju

Nidaime Hokage : Tobirama Senju

Sandaime Hokage : Hiruzen Sarutobi

Yondaime Hokage : Namikaze Minato

Uzumaki Kushina

Uchiha Madara

"Whis teknik apa itu?" Tanya Beerus keheranan melihat teknik aneh yang digunakan Orochimaru.

"Nama teknik itu adalah Edo Tensei Beerus sama, menurut informasi di Bumi sendiri teknik itu merupakan suatu jurus terlarang yang diciptakan oleh Senju Tobirama. Jurus ini memungkinkan penggunanya untuk menghidupkan seseorang lalu mengendalikan kesadarannya sesuka hati. Si korban juga dapat menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya, bahkan tubuh sikorban akan menjadi abadi serta memiliki energi yang tidak akan pernah habis." Ucap Whis sambil mencari informasi dari tongkatnya tentang kekuatan-kekuatan di planet ini.

"Begitukah? Lawan yang abadi dan energi tanpa batas sepertinya menarik." Ucap Beerus.

"Loh kok kita dihidupin lagi sih?" Ucap Hashirama dengan wajah konyolnya.

"Orochimaru sialan sudah kubilang kan jangan sembarangan menggunakan jutsu ini." Geram Tobirama.

"Cih bukannya kau sudah menyegel jasadku Hashirama?" Ucap Madara.

"Kayaknya udah sih dulu. Huh Orochimaru apa kau sudah menemukan cara membuka segelku ya." Ucap Hashirama

"Yah itu cukup sulit tapi akhirnya bisa aku pecahkan Hashirama dono." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Ck semua ini salah Tobirama, harusnya tak usah menciptakan jutsu seperti ini." Hashirama menepuk keningnya.

"Ciih." Dengus Tobirama kesal.

"Huoh bukannya aku sudah mati tebbaneee?" Ucap Kushina.

"Orochimaru apa yang sebenarnya akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Mengenai itu bukan keinginanku sensei. Semua ini adalah permintaan Sasuke-kun." Jawab Orochimaru.

"Heee Sasuke?" Kushina seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Oooo iya bukannya itu anak kedua Fugaku dan Mikoto?" Tanya Kushina pada mahkluk berambut kuning disebelahnya yang tak lain adalah Edo Tensei Namikaze Minato.

"Yaa Kushina Sasuke adal..."

 **Blaaaaaarrrrrrrr...**

Ucapan Minato terpotong karena ia, istrinya dan para kage menghindari sebuah serangan dadakan yang baru datang tadi.

Seketika para edo tensei yang berhasil menghindar memalingkan wajah mereka melihat siapa pelaku yang melancarkan serangan tadi.

"Kapan mulainya aku sudah bosan Sasuke?" Ucap Beerus mulai tak sabar setelah tadi ia sedikit melancarkan serangannya.

Para edo tensei hanya bingung melihat makhluk yang menyerangnya tadi. Mahkluk apa itu? Alienkah / Kuchiyose? Beberapa pertanyaan muncul dipemikiran para edo tensei.

"Maaf karena aku meminta Orochimaru untuk membangkitkan kalian lagi! Saat ini dunia dalam bahaya, kalian lihat yang menyerang tadi? Beliau adalah seorang Dewa Penghancur bernama Beerus. Saat ini aku membutuhkan kekuatan kalian, meski aku yakin tidak ada peluang menang bagi kita. Namun beliau memberi penawaran asal bisa menghiburnya dalam pertarungan, ia akan membiarkan Bumi." Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan para Edo Tensei.

"Jangan bercanda bocah! Kau memanggil kami semua dengan kekuatan penuh hanya untuk bertarung melawannya agar ia bisa terhibur begitukan maksutmu?" Ucap Tobirama.

"Aku tidak main-main. bisa dibilang meski ada 10 Ootsuki Kaguya pun tidak akan mampu untuk melawannya." Jawab Sasuke.

"A-Apa?" Ucap para edo tensei Kage dan Madara bersamaan sementara Kushina hanya bingung tak mengerti.

"Kushina-san, aku meminta Orochimaru memanggilmu kesini bukan tanpa alasan."

"…" Kushina hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kemampuan rantai segel Uzumaki nanti akan sangat membantu, kuharap anda bertarung dengan segenap kekuatan!" Ucap Sasuke berbalik mulai menghampiri Beerus, dan Kushina hanya mengangguk sejenak pertanda mengerti.

"Kuharap kau tidak terlambat Naruto-dobe." Kushina sedikit tersentak meski ucapan Sasuke cukup pelan, namnu samar-samar ia mendengar nama sosok orang yang sangat ia rindukan yaitu Naruto. Bagaimana kira-kira perawakan Naruto sekarang? Ia benar-benar penasaran. Namun daripada itu masalah sekarang yang harus ia utamakan dahulu.

…

Beerus sedikit menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang menghadap dirinya tanpa rasa takut, ia semakin tak sabar untuk memulai pertarungan.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengumpulkan chakra senjutsu, kini tampak perubahan kulit Sasuke yang menyerupai sisik ular dan juga sebuah pancaran energi alam yang meledak-ledak mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

" _Ck hanya segini batasanku rupanya, tubuh ini tidak kuat menampung lebih banyak kekuatan senjutsu seperi si dobe itu. Kalau begini aku akan semakin tertinggal jauh olehnya."_ Batin Sasuke melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak mampu menahan senjutsu seperti Naruto, hingga hampir semua kulit tubuhnya kini menyerupai sisik ular.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

 **Bofff** **…**

Seekor ular raksasa muncul dan menunduk hormat pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke sama." Ucap Aoda si ular tersebut.

"Aoda mungkin saat ini melakukan gabungan teknik itu, aku mohon bantuanmu!"

"A-anda serius Sasuke sama! Bukankah teknik itu masih belum sempurna? Ini bisa sangat membahayakan nyawa anda." Ucap Aoda nampak kawatir.

"Tak ada pilihan lain lagi saat ini, satu-satunya cara hanya melakukan Fusion dengan tubuh ularmu dan tubuh miliku yang sudah dialiri senjutsu, maka dengan itulah aku bisa bertahan cukup lama saat menggabungkan chakra dan kekuatan saiyajin miliku." Terang Sasuke cukup panjang.

"Baiklah mari kita lakukan Sasuke-sama!"

 **Zyuuuuuuuuttttt...**

Sasuke kini tengah menyerap tubuh Aoda persis saat Madara dulu tengah menyerap pohon shinju dulu. Perlahan Sasuke merasakan ketahanan tubuhnya semakin meningkat, kini ia telah siap berubah menjadi super saiyajin.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Satu teriakan panjang Sasuke awali untuk berubah ke mode super saiyajin, kini tanah tempat berpijak beberapa shinobi nampak bergetar akibat transformasi Sasuke menjadi seorang super saiyajin.

Rambut kuning keemasan yang naik melawan gravitasi juga campuran chakra senjutsu dan pancaran ki berwarna kuning transparan membuat seluruh shinobi terkejut bukan main melihat penampilan Sasuke saat ini, dan juga saat dalam mode super saiyajin kulit Sasuke yang tadi hampir seluruhnya menyerupai sisik ular kini menjadi normal seperti sedia kala dan hanya bagian daerah mata yang masih terdapat gambaran sisik ular.

"Cih saat ini hanya inilah batasanku, aku hanya bisa sampai level super saiyajin 2 saja." Batin Sasuke.

"Oooohhhhhh super saiyajin? Jangan-jangan kau?" Ucap Beerus cukup terkejut, ternyata di planet ini juga terdapat keturunan bangsa saiya.

"Jika anda belum tau saya adalah penerusnya Vegeta san, Beerus sama." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kheh begitu rupanya." Ucap Beerus.

" _Rupanya orang ini ya?"_ Batin Whis

"Hoi Sasuke, apa yang sebenar…"

"Jika kalian ingin aku jelaskan sebaiknya nanti saja setelah kita berhasil melalui semua ini!" Ucapan Sasuke memotong perkataan rekan-rekannya yang hendak bertanya tadi.

"Tapi bocah, apa hanya dengan kekuatanmu saat ini kau yakin bisa melawanku?" Tanya Beerus.

"Entahlah, tak ada salahnya aku coba. Lagipula ini masih berlanjut." Jawab Sasuke.

"Nani? Kau masih menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Kini nampak sosok susanoo raksasa berwarna ungu menyelimuti tubuh SSJ 2 Sasuke, bahkan susanoo ini levelnya lebih tinggi dari susanoo level 3 milik Uchiha Madara. Sasuke telah berhasil membangkitkan susanoo level 4 saat pertarungan dengan Naruto dulu dilembah kematian.

Sosok susanoo yang terlihat sangat besar tadi kini malah menyusut semakin mengecil hingga sampai seukuran tubuh Sasuke sendiri, bukan mengecil karena melemahnya kekuatan atau hal lain melainkan Sasuke sengaja mengecilkannya untuk meningkatkan kepadatan armor susanoonya. Inilah susanoo terbaru milik Sasuke, susanoo level 5 dengan kepadatan, kekuatan, dan kerasnya yang melebihi susanoo level 4. Bayangkan Susanoo dengan tinggi kurang lebih 50 meter, dikompres sedemikian rupa hingga mengecil seukuran tubuh normal Sasuke. Dan bisa dipastikan mode ini sangat keras, juga kuat karena kepadatan material Susanoonya, juga tubuh rampingnya membuat pergerakannya lebih fleksibel dibandingkan saat menjadi tubuh taksasa.

"Tak kusangka bocah itu mampu memodifikasi Susanoonya hingga sekuat itu, melihat kepadatan susanoonya saat ini, meski terbilang kecil aku yakin akan sangat sulit untuk ditembus bahkan retak sekalipun." Ucap Madara kagum melihat potensi Uchiha Sasuke.

"Heh kurasa ia benar-benar jauh melampauimu Madara." Ucap Hashirama.

"Ikuzo minaaa kita buktikan pada dewa sekalipun bahwa kekuatan shinobi tidak bisa dianggap remeh!" Teriak Hashirama lantang lalu maju untuk menyerang.

"Yossshaaaa." Teriak semua shinobi.

"Olaaaa Beerus sama sepertinya saya harus menyingkir dulu ya?" Ucap Whis.

"Shuuuuuh shuuuh cepat minggir sana! Biar kutunjukan pada mereka seberapa mengerikannya Dewa Penghancur." Ucap Beerus sambil mengusir Whis.

...

...

Skip time...

Nampak kekacauan semakin meluas bahkan pohon-pohon kokok yang jauh dari daerah hutan kematian kini nampak porak poranda dan juga beberapa kawah besar tercipta akibat pertarungan dahsyat yang cukup singkat selama 30 menitan.

Nampak kelima kage dan beberapa shinobi kini terengah-rengah mereka sudah kehabisan banyak tenaga, sedangkan para edo tensei kini sudah 3 yang menghilang yaitu Madara, Tobirama, dan Hiruzen. Banyak yang kaget dengan kekuatan Beerus tadi yang bernama **"Hakai"** sebuah teknik tak kasat mata yang bisa melenyapkan edo tensei tanpa sisa. Semangat yang tadi mengebu-ebu dari para shinobi, kini sirna entah kemana setelah mereka melihat para petarung sekelas kage, dipecunangi oleh sang dewa.

"Hosh hosh... Ini buruk kekuatan dewa itu benar-benar diluar perkiraanku." Ucap edo tensei Hashirama yang nampak kelelahan, ia ingat tadi bagaimana patung budha seribu tangan yang merupakan jurus terkuatnya lalu dikombinasikan dengan Susanoo sempurna milik Madara bisa dengan mudah dilenyapkan sang Hakaishin.

"Sakura apa sudah selesai." Tanya Sasuke. Saat ini Sakura tengah mengalirkan chakra miliknya ke tubuh Sasuke guna memulihkan kondisi tubuh dan chakra milik Sasuke. Kondisi Sasuke sekarang cukup meprihatinkan, armor susanoo level 5 yang membungkusnya tadi sudah hancur, luka-luka dibagian tubuhnya serta beberapa tulang rusuknya patah saat Beerus memukulnya tadi.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke kun!" Jawab Sakura.

"Maaf! Sepertinya aku sudah gagal melindungi semuanya." Ucap Sasuke sendu sambil melihat sekitarnya nampak teman-teman seangkatannya yang sudah pingsan, para kage, edo tensei, dan beberapa shinobi yang sudah tidak dapat untuk sekedar berdiri. Bahkan Lee dan Guy yang sudah membuka teknik gerbang delapan Shimon (Gerbang Kematian) ditambah 2 armor susanoo level 5 yang sempat Sasuke terapkan pada dua tubuh pemuda berambut bob itu tetap tidak bisa digunakan untuk melawan sang Hakashin.

"Tak apa Sasuke kun sudah berjuang sebisanya." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah kupikir tadi akan seru tapi ternyata masih tidak ada salah satu dari kalian yang berhasil melukaiku sedikit pun." Ucap Beerus. "Kalau begitu waktunya untuk melenyapkan Bumi, ayo Whis siap-siap untuk pulang!" Lanjut Beerus sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya kelangit, kemudian munculah bola energi cukup besar berwarna ungu berdiameter sekitar 10 meter. Beerus membawa bola itu terbang cukup tinggi dan bersiap-siap akan menjatuhkannya ke Bumi.

"Sayonara." Ucap Beerus bersiap menjatuhkan bolanya. Para shinobi hanya bisa menutup mata, mereka sudah pasrah sekarang sudah tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menghentikan sang Hakaishin.

Para Shinobi hanya menunduk dan memejamkan mata pasrah.

" _Berakhir sudah."_

…

…

…

"MATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Teriak seorang pemuda gagah ditemani seorang gadis cantik yang tiba-tiba kini tengah berdiri dihadapan para shinobi. Semuanya tampak terkejut melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri dengan gagah dihadapan mereka.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Beerus tidak jadi menjatuhkan bola energinya.

Pemuda itu maju beberapa langkah lalu berbicara.

"Hehe... Salam kenal aku Uzumaki Naruto, ada yang ingin saya minta pada anda Beerus sama."

…

…

…

 **To Be Continue**


	5. Pertarungan Yang Mengguncang Dunia

Sebelumnya di Shinobi and Saiyajin...

"Sayonara para penduduk Bumi." Ucap Beerus bersiap menjatuhkan bolanya. Para shinobi hanya bisa menutup mata, mereka sudah pasrah sekarang sudah tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menghentikan sang Hakaishin.

"MATEEEEEEEEE." Teriak seorang pemuda gagah ditemani seorang gadis cantik yang tiba-tiba kini tengah berdiri dihadapan para shinobi. Semuanya tampak terkejut melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri dengan gagah dihadapan mereka.

"Eh siapa kau?" Tanya Beerus tidak jadi menjatuhkan bola energinya.

Pemuda itu maju beberapa langkah lalu berbicara. "Hehe... Salam kenal aku Uzumaki Naruto, ada yang ingin saya minta pada anda Beerus sama."

 **Disclaimer…**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dragon Ball Z/Super by Akira Toriyama**

 **Kemungkinan akan ada beberapa karakter-karakter lain yang akan saya pinjam dari para pemiliknya**

 **Summari...**

 **Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenya adalah shinobi terkuat, ternyata tidak hanya mewarisi kekuatan chakra dari Rikudo Sennin, tapi juga mewarisi kekuatan Ki Saiyajin** **dari** **Son Goku dan Vegeta.** **Kemudian musuh barupun muncul, entah takdir apa yang akan mereka hadapi kali ini** **.**

 **Rate : Semi M/mungkin jadi M tergantung Author.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Semi Humor, dll.**

 **Warning : AU, Makin gaje, banyak typo, OC, OOC, abal-abal, alay, dsb kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

 **Pairing :** **[** **NaruHina** **] [** **Sa** **s** **uSaku] & Canon / terserah Author.**

 **Happy Reading**

…

…

…

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

 **By Musasi**

Chapter 5 : Pertarungan Yang Mengguncang Dunia **(Remake)**

 **Other Dimension**

Disebuah dimensi lain kini nampak sebuah planet berwarna coklat dengan kondisi tanah yang nampak tandus dan tidak banyak pula tumbuh-tumbuhan hidup di planet itu, ukuran matahari/bintang yang lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan matahari/bintang yang menyinari planet Bumi menyebabkan suhu lebih kecil di planet itu. Dan juga banyak pula bunga-bunga es yang berterbangan kesana kemari suasana menambah suasana dingin nan menusuk di planet tersebut.

Ditengah-tengah suasana dingin bunga es yang berterbangan, kini nampak muncul sebuah pusaran kecil misterius berwarna hitam yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai membesar hingga munculah dua sosok mahkluk dari pusaran tersebut.

"Cih... Rencana yang sudah kita persiapkan dalam jangka waktu sangat lama harus gagal untuk hari ini. Tak kusangka setelah berabad-abad yang lalu kita harus melihat sosok dewa kucing itu lagi." Ucap seorang pria agak pendek berwajah pucat, beramput putih panjang, memiliki mata lavender serta dua tanduk. Pria tersebut bernama Ootsutsuki Momoshiki.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan kita Momoshiki-sama, apakah beberapa pasukan yang telah kita krim untuk memata-matai sebaiknya saya suruh mundur dulu?" Ucap seorang lagi memiliki ciri-ciri hampir sama dengan Momoshiki, hanya saja perbedaannya ia memiliki postur tubuh sangat besar dan tinggi, berambut pendek, dan hanya memiliki satu tanduk yang menjulang kekiri.

"Yah tarik kembali semua mata-mata, kita susun lagi untuk rencana baru kita Kinshiki!" Ucap Momoshiki.

"Haiiii... Momoshiki-sama." Ucap Kinshiki sopan.

" _Andai saja dia ada disini pasti rencana ini akan lebih mudah."_ Batin Kinshiki sambil melamun.

"Kau masih memikirkan si pengkhianat itu Kinshiki?"

"M-maaf Momoshiki sama! Saya hanya berfikir andai Kaonashi masih dipihak kita, kurasa tujuan kita semakin mudah diraih mengingat dulu ia sering disebut sebagai sijenius Ootsutsuki."

"Ck. Mendengar namanya saja aku sudah muak, sebaiknya kita fikirkan saja ia nanti! Sekarang segera beritahu para mata-mata untuk segera kembali!"

"Haii." Ucap Kinshiki lalu pergi menggunakan pusaran hitam misterius tadi.

.

.

.

 **Konohagakure**

"N-Naruto? Hinata?" Ucap para shinobi, rokie 9, kage, dan para edo tensei ada kompak.

"Hehehe gomen minaaa! Aku agak terlambat." Ucap Naruto hanya cengar-cengir.

"N-Naruto kaukah itu?" Ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan kulit yang sudah retak-retak menandakan bahwa ia merupakan edo tensei, ia Uzumaki Kushina sang ibunda tercinta Uzumaki Naruto.

"Iya ini aku Kaa-san, lama tidak bertemu ya?" Ucap Naruto.

 **Grebbb...**

Dan berikutnya sebuah pelukan hangat penuh cinta akan kerinduan seorang ibu terhadap anaknya kini tersampaikan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu lagi nak."

"Aku juga Kaa-san, aku benar-benar merindukan Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga." Ucap Naruto balas memeluk sang ibunda, si gadis yang tadi ada disamping Naruto dan juga beberapa yang menyaksikan hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat kejadian ini.

"Ck... Padahal tadi suasananya sangat keren saat bocah itu muncul dengan tiba-tiba lalu membuat seranganku tertunda, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi lembek begini? Dasar para manusia itu, dari tadi mereka selalu mengabaikanku." Beerus hanya geleng-geleng akan tingkah manusia di planet ini.

"Ohohohoooo Beerus-sama, mungkin inilah sebab kenapa Zamasu ingin melenyapkan para manusia dahulu." Ucap Whis dengan tawa alaynya.

"Cihh untuk apa menyinggung mantan calon Kaioshin bodoh itu?"

"Hooooiiii bocah, apa yang ingin kau minta tadi padaku?" Tanya Beerus merusak suasana haru tadi.

"E-eehhhh gomen Beerus sama! Jadi lupa deh hehehehe... Yosh, saya hanya memohon tolong jangan hancurkan planet kami, mohon berilah belas kasihan anda Beerus sama!" Ucap Naruto sambil melepas pelukan sang ibu. "Hehe maaf ya kaa san acara kangennya dilanjut nanti!"

"Bocah bernama Sasuke tadi juga bilang begitu, aku sudah memberi mereka semua tadi kesempatan untuk menyenangkanku dalam sebuah pertarungan sengit, namun tidak ada sama sekali dari mereka yang sanggup memenuhinya. Apa kau mungkin bisa memberikan sebuah pertarungan lebih menarik dari mereka semua tadi?" Tanya Beerus.

" _Waduh gawat dong kalau sampai melawan Beerus sama. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Hanya inilah kesempatan biar bumi selamat."_ Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah Beerus sama, sebenarnya aku tidak yakin bisa melawan anda. Namun apa salahnya kucoba kan? Yosh, saya siap melawan anda satu lawan satu." Ucap Naruto santai.

Sementara itu semua yang ada ditempat pertarungan itu hanya bisa kaget mendengar penuturan Naruto yang sangat santai. Memang Naruto sekarang ini bisa dibilang shinobi terkuat, tapi beda lagi bila lawannya adalah dewa, apalagi dewa penghancur. Padahal tadi saja Sasuke, para edo tensei, para kage, para rokie 9, dan para shinobi tidak mampu untuk sekedar menggores sang Hakashin. Meskipun tadi saat pertarungan Sasuke sudah berhasil melancarkan serangan dan pukulan bahkan membuat Beerus sempat terpental, tetap saja ia tidak mampu hanya untuk menggores/sedikit melukai sang Hakashin.

"Jangan sembarangan dobe! Kau fikir sedang bertarung melawan apa?" Perempatan muncul didahi Sasuke pertanda ia kesal akan ucapan sembrono sahabatnya barusan.

"Hehe tenang aja teme! Aku datang lalu berucap bukan tanpa persiapan kok."

"Baiklah bocah, aku beri kesempatan sekali lagi untuk membuktikan bahwa kalian para mahkluk bumi layak untuk dipertahankan." Ucap Beerus kemudian menghilangkan bola energi raksasa tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita bertarung bersama dobe! Aku masih memiliki teknik izanami... Ghuhhhgg…" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa tiba-tiba menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, alhasil tubuhnya terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura panik, ia sesegera mungkin memaksimalkan kemampuan medisnya untuk segera memulihkan Sasuke.

"Teme, ini pasti akibat kau memaksakan diri untuk menggabungkan Chakra dan Ki. Dasar sebenarnya yang dobe itu kau atau aku sih? Tapi, terima kasih banyak Teme! Kau berjuang dengan sangat baik, istirahat lah, biar kuteruskan giliranmu! Aku janji akan bertarung dengan segenap kekuatanku." Setelah berucap demikian Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ditubuh Sasuke, dana detik berikutnya meski samar terlihat aliran Chakra berwarna kuning ia alirkan ketubuh Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, tolong bawa Teme menjauh! Kau juga bisa merawatnya sekalian."

Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian dengan sekali gerakan ia sudah menggendong tubuh Sasuke layaknya seorang kuli panggul yang sedang mengangkat beras. Kemudia ia berlari perlahan menjauh dari tempat Naruto.

"Ehhh iya hampir lupa, tolong tunggu sebentar Beerus sama!" Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

"Hm... Mau apa memangnya?" Tanya Beerus.

"Cuma sebentar kok Beerus sama!"

"Baik, tapi cepatlah!"

Naruto segera bergegas menghampiri tubuh Guy dan Lee, ia hampir lupa harus menghentikan efek Hachimon gerbang 8. Naruto meletakan masing-masing tangannya ke dada kiri Guy dan Lee dan-.

 **Degggg…**

Satu hentakan chakra kuat ia alirkan ke jantung mereka.

"Hinata!" Ucap Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti maksut Naruto

" **Byakugan...** Syukurlah efek Hachimon masih sempat ditangani Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Yokata." Hela Naruto lega.

"Apa yang ia lakukan Whis?"

"Sepertinya Naruto-san bisa menghentikan efek kematian dari gerbang 8."

"Begitu ya, bocah yang menarik."

"Apakah anda merasakannya, Beerus-sama?" Tanya Whis.

"Ya, aku juga merasakan kalau sekilas bocah itu memiliki energi kehidupan yang sangat besar."

…

"Hinata aku minta bantuanmu lagi!"

"Ya N-Naruto kun?"

"Tolong kau periksa aliran energi Beerus sama! Apa ada celah untuk menyerang?" Bisik Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar permintaan Naruto langsung melihat kearah Beerus, dan beberapa waktu kemudian ia menatap Naruto lalu mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Begitu ya, tak ada celah rupanya. Hehe... sepertinya ini akan sangat sulit." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Hinata dan semuanya sebaiknya agak menjauh ya! Aku akan memulai pertarungan ini." Ucap Naruto.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa terdiam ia berfikir pasti ia hanya akan menjadi beban untuk Naruto bila ikut membantu.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata, jangan selalu menganggap dirimu sebagai beban! Kau juga sudah berjuang keras hingga sekarang, tanpa banyak bantuanmu dan semuanya aku tak yakin bisa sampai seperti sekarang ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Haiii, maaf Narut- kun aku tidak bisa membantu banyak!" Ucap Hinata.

"Hehe ga pa-pa, untuk yang ini biar aku yang menangani ya?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti beberapa teman-teman dan shinobi yang mulai menjauh.

Beerus kini turun mendarat ketanah dan langsung berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Apa anda sudah siap Beerus sama?"

"Yahh majulah kapanpun bocah." Tantang Beerus.

"Tapi sebelum itu bolehka saya minta sesuatu?"

"Apa memangnya?"

"Begini, dalam pertarunganku melawan anda, tolong jangan buat semua teman-temanku dan seluruh penduduk Bumi agar tidak terkena dampak dari pertarungan kita!"

"Itu saja?"

"Haiii'."

"Baiklah, Whis!"

"Haii Beerus-sama, saya mengerti." Whis kemudian mengangkat tongkatnya, kemudia cahaya berwarna Hijau mulai menjalar kearah para shinobi dan seluruh mahluk dimuka Bumi.

"Minnaaa, tubuh kalian kulapisi oleh energi dewa, dan ini bisa sebagai pelindung sementara kalian agar tidak terkena dampak pertarungan nanti. Tapi…Semua pelindung ini juga bisa hancur bila Naruto-san memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar saat melawan Beerus-sama nanti."

"Bagaimana bocah?" Tanya Beerus.

"Baiklah terimakasih Beerus sama dan Whis-san! Kita mulai sekarang." Setelah berucap demikian Naruto kemudian memasang kuda-kuda bertarung cukup unik, tangan kiri kedepan dan ditekuk keatas, tangan kanan ia kepalkan dan berposisi disamping pinggul. Kemudian kaki kiri kedepan dan kaki kanan ditekuk kesamping kanan.

Dan reaksi selanjutnya dari Beerus yaitu terkejut bukan main, ia sangat familiar dengan kuda-kuda bertarung barusan, sebuah kuda-kuda sederhana namun dapat meminimalisir celah serangan.

" _Pose ini?"_

" **Kame Senryu."** "Siapa sebenarnya kau?" Tanya Beerus penasaran.

"Baiklah, anda pasti mengenal Son Goku. Bisa dibilang aku ini penerusnya."

Beerus dan Whis terkejut bukan main, dan detik berikutnya secara samar Beerus melihat bayangan Goku dalam diri Naruto.

 **Cwiiiingggggggg...**

Sebuah perubahan Naruto lakukan. Dan sekarang nampak tubuh Naruto menyala terang kekuningan menandakan ia sudah masuk mode bijuu, bukan tapi mode bijuu senjutsu rikudo dengan chakra senjutsu kuat mengalir ditubuhnya.

Beerus menyeringai melihat perubahan tubuh Naruto yang tampak mencolok itu, ia berfikir manusia di planet ini benar-benar sangat menarik baginya.

"Heh sepertinya kau lebih menarik dari lawan-lawan tadi, walau begitu kau yakin sudah bisa melawanku sekarang?" Tanya Beerus.

"Heh masih belum Beerus sama. Aku masih punya sesuatu, hanya saja masih belum sempurna dan mungkin sangat beresiko. Tapi aku yakin ini tidak akan kalah jauh dengan Super Saiyajin God meski yang kugunakan saat ini bukan kekuatan saiyajin." Jawab Naruto.

"Super Saiyajin God? Heh rupanya kau juga memiliki kekuatan saiyajin." Tanya Beerus lagi. Sementara Whis hanya menyeringai semakin tertarik akan potensi tersembunyi lain yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Yah, sudah jelas kan Beerus-sama? Namun kali ini saya tidak akan menggunaka kekuatan saiyajin untuk melawan anda. Tapi, meski begitu akan kubuktikan kepada anda bahwa kekuatan shinobi juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh."

"Hmmmm begitukah? Kalau begitu segera tunjukan bocah!"

"Baiklah, Kuchiose No Jutsu." Teriak Naruto sambil merapal handseal.

 **Boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof**

Semua yang menyaksikan kini semakin kaget, ternyata Naruto bukan mensummon katak myobokuzan yang biasa menjadi rekan bertarungnya, melainkan mensummon ratusan juta kage bunshin yang nampak sedang bertapa mengumpulkan senjutsu. Kini seluruh bunshin Naruto benar-benar membuat arena semakin sempit.

" **Hoiiii Kurama dan minaaa mohon bantuannya." Ucap Naruto dalam fikiran.**

" **Serahkan pada kami bocah, kami bisa menampung super senjutsu yang kau kumpulkan itu." Ucap Kurama dibalas dengan anggukan para bijuu lain yang bersemayam dalam diri Naruto.**

" **Arigatoo, yosh sudah saatnya."**

"Kage bunshin no jutsu… Kaaaaiiii." Teriak Naruto.

 **Boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof**

Sebuah suara kepulan asap menandakan hilangnya para bunshin Naruto, kemudian...

 **Whuuuuuuzzzzzhhhhhhh...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHHH." Teriak Naruto kini nampak kesakitan karena akibat hilangnya para bunshin menyebabkan seluruh energi senjutsu yang dikumpulkan para bunshin tadi kini difokuskan mengalir pada tubuh utama Naruto dalam jumlah luar biasa besarnya, bahkan Beerus, Whis dan semua orang nampak membelalakan mata tidak percaya melihat aliran energi alam yang tiba-tiba meledak dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Naruto berteriak lantang, ia berusaha mengendalikan energi alam luar biasa jumlahnya yang kini merasuk dalam tubuhnya. Hembusan angin luar biasa kencangnya, guncangan-guncangan dibeberapa bagian kerak bumi akibat energi Naruto membuat beberapa yang menyaksikan harus lebih menjauh lagi. Disisi lain Hinata, Kushina, Minato dan beberapa yang mengenal Naruto mulai khawatir melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu akhirnya suasana bumi yang tadi sempat tergoncang kinipun kembali Normal. Naruto sudah berhasil mengendalikan chakra super senjutsunya dengan baik.

 **Kreeeeeeeekkkkkk...**

Kini semua dibikin terkejut lagi oleh suara tersebut. Terlihat sekarang tangan kanan Naruto yang diperban mulai terpisah dari tubuhnya dan terdorong oleh tangan baru yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bagian tubuhnya, dan berikutnya tangan yang sudah putus itu tumbuh menjadi sebuah pohon yang sangat tinggi dan subur.

"Oohhhh begitu rupanya Beerus sama, selama ini tangan kanannya merupakan tangan palsu. Bisa dibilang tangan kanannya hasil implan dari sel Hashirama yang tadi anda lawan. Lalu akibat energi alam yang ia miliki meningkat drastis tidak menutup kemungkinan energi kehidupan yang ia miliki juga meningkat drastis, menyebabkan bekas luka-luka ditubuhnya pulih kembali hingga normal." Jelas Whis panjang lebar.

Sementara itu Beerus makin menyeringai senang.

"Kheh aku bisa merasakanya Whis kekuatannya, daya tahan tubuhnya, dan instingnya hampir menyamai Goku dulu saat menjadi Super Saiyajin God. Ditambah aku yakin kecepatan regenerasi tubuhnya itu membuat ia bisa bertarung diarea manapun tanpa masalah.

"Ah hehe berhasil juga ternyata." Ucap Naruto bangga.

"Kekuatanmu itu, aku bisa merasakannya hampir mirip dengan energi Ki para dewa." Ucap Beerus.

"Yah begitulah Beerus sama, energi super senjutsu hampir mirip dengan Ki Super Saiyajin God/ Super Saiyajin Blue, karena super senjutsu sendiri adalah kombinasi kekuatan yang besar, fikiran yang tenang dan pengendalian chakra yang baik." Ucap Naruto lantang.

"Yah, kuakui itu benar-benar menarik. Tapi, itu masih belum cukup, akupun juga sudah lebih berkembang dari pada dulu saat melawan Super Saiyajin God." Ucap Beerus.

"Masih belum Beerus sama." Ucap Naruto, kemudian ia membuat enam tongkat hitam dari gudoudama milinya, lalu Naruto melemparkan enam tongkat hitam itu kebeberapa sudut disekitar tubuhnya lalu ia alirkan chakra pada enam tongkat hitam tadi.

"Musekiyoujin." Ucap Naruto saat merapal handseal. Lalu keenam tongkat hitam tadi membentuk sebuah kekai berwarna merah hampir mirip sengan kekai yang dibuat keempat edo tensei hokage saat perang dulu yaitu Ninpo Shisekiyoujin. Keenam tongkat tadi tiba-tiba tertarik kembali ketubuh Naruto diikuti musekiyoujin yang mulai ditekan untuk melapisi tubuh Naruto hingga membentuk sebuah armor, Lalu kesembilan gudoudama miliknya juga ia satukan ketubuhnya untuk menjadi lapisan armor selanjutnya setelah armor dari musekiyoujin.

Kini tampilan Naruto hampir mirip dengan Sasuke dalam mode armor susanoo level 5, hanya saja terdapat beberapa perbedaan kombinasi warna merah dari musekiyoujin, warna hitam dari gudoudama, dan pancaran energi kuning keemasan efek dari bijuu mode senjutsu rikudo.

" **Baiklah minna tinggal masuk tahap selanjutnya." Ucap Naruto dalam fikiran kepada para bijuu.**

" **Oi kau yakin bocah?" Tanya Kurama.**

 **Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah terserah kau saja, semuanya mari kita keluarkan kekuatan penuh kita!" Teriak Kurama kepada para bijuu.**

" **Yosh."**

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Teriak Naruto kemudian tubuhnya memancarkan aura kemerah-merahan.

"O-oi jangan-jangan itu?" Beerus nampak kaget, ia menyadari teknik apa yang akan Naruto gunakan.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri yang baru saja pulih juga sangat terkejut dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki sahabatnya. Pantas saja Ia merasa tenang-tenang saja saat menyatakan diri melawan Beerus satu lawan satu.

" _Kekuatanya meningkat lagi? Bagaimana bisa? Ck sekuat apa dirimu sekarang dobe?"_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" **KAIOOO** **KENNN… JUUBAI DAAAA** _ **(10 kali lipat Kaioken)**_ **"** Teriak Naruto lantang. Semua yang menyaksikan semakin terkejut, inikah kekuatan Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya, memang pantas ia mendapat julukan sebagai shinobi penuh kejutan no 1.

Sementara itu Beerus hanya bisa melototkan matanya karena saking terkejutnya. Tebakannya benar bocah ini menggunaka Kaio Ken seperti Goku dulu untuk melipat gandakan kekuaatannya.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan teknik itu bocah?"

"Hehe, Goku-sensei sendiri yang mengajariku Beerus sama."

"Bukan itu. Harusnya Kaioken itu tidak bisa dikombinasikan dengan sembarangan kekuatan lain."

"Heh anda lupa Beerus-sama, karena chakra super senjutsu miliku ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan energi Super Saiyajin God milik Goku sensei. Jadi aku juga bisa mengkombinasikan dengan Kaio-ken."

"Baiklah ayo kita ketempat yang lebih tinggi Beerus sama!" Ucap Naruto kemudian ia terbang kelangit diikuti Beerus.

"Baiklah langsung saja aku mulai." Ucap Naruto lalu memasang kuda-kuda bertarung Kame Senryu dan mengumpulkan energi ditangan kanannya.

Beerus pun demikian, kali ini ia memasang kuda-kuda bertarung serius, sebab ia merasa Naruto akan bisa memberikan perlawanan lebih menarik dari pada lawan-lawan sebelumnya.

"Aku maju Beerus sama!" Ucap Naruto kemudian melesat mencoba melancarkan tinjunya ketubuh Beerus.

Beerus tak tingal diam ia juga melesatkan tinjunya sehingga terjadi benturan antara tinju miliknya dan milik Naruto.

 **Swussshhhh… BLAMMMMMMMMMM…**

Gelombang kejut luar biasa tercipta oleh tinju mereka membuat dunia kini kembali terguncang.

"Hahahaha." Tawa Beerus ia tidak menyangka Naruto bisa mengimbangi pukulan miliknya.

"Heeeaaaaaaa." **Blassss blassss blassss blassss blassss paakkk bug bug bug**...

Jual beli serangan terjadi antara Naruto dan Beerus.

Dampak dari adu pukulan dan tendangan yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Beerus menyebabkan gelombang kejut luar biasa. Naruto berhasil mendaratkan tiga pukulan mengenai muka Beerus, kini tampak Beerus oleng ke kiri kanan dan ia terpental kebelakang saat mendapat uppercut milik Naruto.

"Khehehe, kau lumayan bocah." Ucap Beerus sambil mengusap bagian mukanya yang kena pukul.

"Ughhh, anda masih belum serius ya Beerus sama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ohh ketahuan ya hahahaha."

"Ayolah Beerus sama apa artinya pertarungan ini bila kita tidak saling serius begini."

"Eh, kalau begitu kau juga belum dong?"

"Ah... Hehehehehe."

.

.

.

 **Planet Kaioshin** **.**

"Aduh, berakhir sudah dunia ini. Apa si bodoh itu tidak tau jika Beerus sama bertarung dengan serius maka semesta ini akan berakhir." Ucap Old Kaio.

"A-anda tenang saja leluhur! Saya yakin Beerus sama tidak perlu serius hanya untuk melawan Naruto san kan?" Jawab Kaioshin.

 **Duakkk...**

"Iittaii."

Sementara itu Kaioshin malah mendapat jitakan keras dari Old Kaio.

"Bakkaaaa, kau kira sedang membicarakan siapa? Naruto itu sama saja dengan Goku, kau lupa hah?" Bentak Old Kaio.

"Uhhh, iya." Ucap Kaioshin mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Hehe tenang saja Kek! Kalau semesta ini lenyap kita tinggal numpang di semesta sebelah saja kan?" Ucap Goku.

 **Duakkk...**

Namun malah Kaioshin lagi yang kena jitakan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara sesantai itu? Kau tidak lihat semesta ini sedang dalam bahaya." Ucap old Kaio semakin naik darah.

"Adududuh." Sementara itu Kaioshin hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepalanya yang makin benjol.

"Hehehe tenang saja kek! Beerus sama tak mungkin membiarkan semesta ini lenyap begitu saja, dan juga kita percaya aja dengan Naruto. Hehehe." Ucap Goku cengar cengir.

"Hah." Old Kaio hanya menghela nafas. "Semoga apa yang kau biarakan benar!"

.

.

.

"Hah hah hah, ughhhh."

" _Tak kusangkan karena ucapanku tadi malah jadi seperti ini."_ Batin Naruto.

"Ada apa bocah? Hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu? Dimana semangat mengebumu tadi?" Ucap Beerus merendahkan Naruto.

"Ck, ini belum selesai. Heaaaaaaaa..." Naruto kembali melesat untuk melancarkan serangannya.

Namun lagi-lagi gerakannya dengan mudah dihindari Beerus, lalu Beerus memukul keras tubuh Naruto kelangit.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Teriakan keras terdengar dari Naruto yang kini terlempar jauh menembus atmosfir Bumi. Kemudian Beerus mengejar Naruto keluar angkasa.

"Naruto-kuuuun." Teriak Hinata khawatir.

"Tak perlu cemas." Ucap Whis tiba-tiba muncul didekat Hinata dan beberapa rekan-rekan Naruto. Whis kemudian menggunakan tongkatnya untuk membuat proyektor raksasa agar para semuanya bisa mengetahui kondisi pertarungan Naruto dan Beerus yang kini sudah diluar angkasa.

"Energi yang mengalir dalam tubuh Naruto san mempunyai efek kehidupan yang tinggi, aku berani menjamin dalam mode Naruto-san yang sekarang ia tak akan bisa mati meski kau lubangi kepala atau jantungnya sekalipun, tidak bisa bernafas diluar angkasa tidak akan membunuhnya. Yah, bisa dibilang dalam mode Naruto-san yang sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar abadi, Kurasa Beerus sama juga akan kerepotan sebentar lagi hohohohoho." Lanjut Whis sambil tertawa nista.

Beberapa shinobi dan rekan-rekan Naruto hanya bisa menganga mendengar penuturan Whis. Naruto sekarang benar-benar seperti dewa sungguhan menurut mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku? Bagaimana bisa bukankah harusnya aku kesakitan karena tidak bisa bernafas?" Ucap Naruto binggung.

"Kau memang bodoh atau gimana? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengerti akan potensi kekuatan dalam dirimu sendiri." Ucap Beerus.

"Hehe begitu rupanya, baiklah aku maju lagi Beerus-sama." Naruto kemudian menyerang Beerus lagi.

Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa, ia akan melancarkan lagi pukulannya ke wajah Beerus. Melihat pergerakaan Naruto yang terbaca ia berniat menghindar sedikit saat pukulan itu hampir mengenainya, namun begitu Beerus menghindar dan hendak membalas pukulan Naruto, ia terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya dan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan yang sudah berhasil ia gunakan untuk mengecoh Beerus, ia satukan genggaman dua tangannya lalu dengan gerakan sekali memutar ia hantamkan sekeras tenaga ke tengkuk Beerus.

 **Duakkkk…**

"Ghuhhh, sialan." Umpat Beerus yang kini terlempar karena serangan dadakan Naruto. Namun baru sebentar ia berhenti, beberapa pusaran bola bermacam-macam warna dan berbentuk suriken sudah melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Senpou : Cho Chakra Rasen Surikennnn…"

 **Blaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr...**

" _Ghehhhk, teknik sialan apa lagi ini. Tubuhku terasa berat."_ Beerus merasakan efek serangan yang ia terima barusan.

Belum berhenti sampai disitu, setelah efek serangan luar biasa tadi kini Beerus makin terkejut lagi dengan hal berikutnya. Bagaimana tidak kini nampak ada puluhan kucing wanita cantik sejenis Beerus dengan tubuh sexy tanpa pakaian tengah menggodanya.

"Orioke, Nekoooo…Haremu No Jutsu." Ucap para kucing wanita sexy tadi.

"Hah, apa-apaan ini?" Beerus hanya bengong dengan kejadian aneh yang ia alami. Sementara itu di Bumi semua shinobi yang sedang menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto vs Beerus hanya bisa sweatdrop.

" _Lagi-lagi jurus nista itu muncul."_ Batin beberapa shinobi.

…

Naruto menarik kedua tangan kesamping pinggang kanannya, sebuah pusaran rasengan mulai tercipta hingga membesar melebihi tubuhnya kemudian rasengan itu ia kompres ulang hingga menusut kecil.

"Raseeeennn…"

Dan berikutnya Rasengan yang sudah terkompres hingga kecil itu terlapisi oleh sebuah energi berwarna biru.

"Kamehame…"

 **Boof boof boof boof boof boof boof boof...**

Tiba-tiba para kucing wanita sexy tadi menghilang lalu Beerus kembali dikejutkan dengan energi pekat berwarna biru yang menghampirinya dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Teriakan keras Naruto menggema saat sebuah serangan yang ia sebut Rasen Kamehameha tadi melesat bagai laser raksasa kemudian menghantam tubuh Beerus.

"Ughhh," Beerus merasakan hantaman luar biasa ditubuhnya oleh serangan Naruto barusan.

 **Tchinggggggg...**

Namun beberapa detik berikutnya serangan Naruto berhenti alias tertahan oleh Beerus. Kemudian Rasen Kamehameha mulai terdorong balik oleh sebuah bola energi milik Beerus.

"Baiklah cukup main-mainnya bocah, waktunya kutunjukan padamu seberapa mengerikannya kekuatan Dewa Penghancur."

Kini giliran Naruto yang terkejut karena Rasen Kamehame yang ia lancarkan terdorong balik. Tabrakan energi kuat kini terjadi antara Kamehame dan Bola Ungu Raksasa milik Beerus. Aksi sengit saling dorong terjadi hingga beberapa waktu terlihat bahwa Beerus nampak lebih unggul sekarang. Jarak Kamehame sekarang sudah semakin mengecil, Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba mendorong balik Bola Energi Beerus, namun malah sebaliknya bola itu semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa hanya segini bocah? Berikan aku lebih banyak kesenangan lagi!" Teriak Beerus memprovokasi Naruto.

"Khheeeeengggggeghehhh… Aku tidak akan menyerah. **KAIO** **OOO** **KEN** **NN…** **NII… JUUBAIIDAAA…** _ **(Dua Puluh Kali Kaioken)**_ **.** "

Energi merah Naruto menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Kemudian gelombang Rasen Kamehameha juga semakin besar dan mendorong balik bola energi milik Beerus.

"M-mustahil." Ucap Beerus terkejut.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Aksi saling dorong kekuatan kini semakin panas antara Naruto dan Beerus. Dunia benar-benar terguncang sekarang, semua makhluk hidup yang tinggal di planet lain mungkin juga merasakannya. Para penduduk Bumi kini benar-benar khawatir dengan pertarungan sengit manusia setara dewa melawan dewa sungguhan.

Ledakan supernova sepertinya akan terjadi, kini dua energi dahsyat yang berbenturan tadi menciptak cahaya yang sangat terang dan juga gelombang kejut lebih dasyat dari pada sebelumnya. Para dewa kaioshin hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, mereka tak menyangka bahwa Hakashin Beerus akan bertarung seserius ini, bahkan ia lebih serius saat melawan Goku Super Saiyajin God dulu.

Cahaya kini semakin terang, semua yang menyaksikan sekarang hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Semua sudah pasrah akan apa yang terjadi. Inikah akhirnya?

Dunia sudah benar-benar berwana putih terang.

...

...

...

Namun apa yang terjadi? Kini cahaya terang itu perlahan pudar, dan nampak sedikit demi sedikit terlihat bahwa kondisi semesta ini masih seperti sedia kala.

"Ooohh tak kusangka anda melakukan itu lagi Beerus sama." Ucap Whis yang membuat beberapa shinobi cukup kebingungan sekarang, tapi apapun itu mereka bersyukur bisa selamat dari kehancuran.

"Begini, Beerus-sama bukan hanya memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang mutlak, beliau juga memiliki kekuatan penetral yang mutlak. Bisa dibilang ledakan supernova yang akan terjadi tadi sudah dinetralkan oleh Beerus-sama." Ucap Whis.

"Hah hah hah hah...Hmmmmmmmmhhhhhh... Hhhhuuuhhh." Naruto menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Tak kusangka anda memiliki kekuatan seperti itu Beerus sama. Kenapa tidak anda gunakan dari tadi saja?"

"Yaaaaaah kalau aku gunakan dari tadi tidak akan serulah, lagian aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau ternyata masih bisa lebih kuat lagi." Jawab Beerus santai.

"Hehehe anda benar juga Beerus-sama. Ughhh, maaf tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lagi dalam mode ini. Menggunakan Kaioken hingga dua puluh kali lipat, benar-benar memperpendek waktu penggunaan kekuatan super senjutsu." Ucap Naruto. Terlihat sekarang kondisi Naruto yang cukup berantakan beberapa armor musekiyoujin dan gudoudama telah hancur, juga chakra super senjutsu dan mode rikudounya yang mulai menghilang sehingga babak belur yang ia alami sekarang ini tidak bisa puling dengan cepat.

"Sudah berakhir bocah." Beerus tiba-tiba sudah dibelakang Naruto, dengan satu pukulan keras Naruto terlempar kembali ke Bumi, meski masih dilindungi musekiyoujin dan godoudama, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia merasakan panas yang sangat saat bergesekan dengan atmosfir.

"Uwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh." Teriak Naruto kesakitan.

 **Dummmmmmmmmmm...**

Suara benturan keras menandakan Naruto sudah terjatuh ke Bumi, nampaklah sebuah kawah lumayan besar akibat dari benturan tubuh Naruto ke Bumi.

Tubuh Naruto sekarang sudah kembali dalam mode Normal, semua armor dan energi senjutsu tadi sudah hilang. Hinata dan beberapa rekan-rekannya langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Hikkk... Hikkkk... N-Naruuuu..." Tangis Hinata pecah begitu ia menghampiri sang pemuda yang kini terkapar dengan kondisi tubuh babak belur, pakaian yang compang-camping, dan juga beberapa otot yang kejang akibat penggunaan Kaioken berlebihan.

"Uhhhh, sssudahlah Hinata chan! Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto sangat lirih.

"Hmmmmm ku akui, kau 75% berhasil menghiburku. Tapi, kau masih 25% kurang menghibur. Jadi kalau begitu Bumi tetap akan aku hancurkan meskih hanya seperempatnya saja." Ucap Beerus kemudian menciptakan bola energi lagi, hanya saja lebih kecil mungkin memiliki diameter sekitar 2 meteran.

"Sisanya silahkan kalian urus sendiri ya untuk bola energi ini." Beerus terbang kemudian melemparkan Bola energinya ke Bumi, lagi-lagi serangan mengerikan akan tiba.

"Jinton, Genkai Hakuri No Jutsu." Teriak seorang yang sudah lansia tiba-tiba muncul melancarkan jutsunya untuk memperlambat laju bola energi Beerus.

"Jiji? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kurotsuchi cukup heran melihat kakeknya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Jangan banyak tanya, sekarang yang terpenting alirkan chakra yang kalian punya padaku." Teriak kakek yang diketahui bernama Oonoki sang mantan Tsucikage ketiga.

Kini semua shinobi yang ada kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke mengalirkan chakranya ketubuh Oonoki, jutsu jinton mulai membesar mendorong lebih kuat lagi untuk menahan laju bola energi Beerus.

"Ini belum berakhir." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba ada disebelah Oonoki. Sasuke masuk ke mode super saiyajin lagi, namun sekarang hanya pada super saiyajin 1, kemudain ia memasang pose kuda-kuda bertarung dan menarik kedua tangannya kesamping kiri hingga berkumpulah pancaran energi berwarna merah.

"Jangan remehkan kami para shinobi! GALICK HOOOUUU..." Teriak Sasuke melancarkan energinya untuk membantu Oonoki dan para shinobi mendorong bola energi Beerus.

"Heh aku juga masih bisa melakukan sesuatu teme. KAMEHAME..." Ucap Naruto yang juga masuk ke mode super saiyajin kemudian juga mengumpulkan energinya.

"HAAAAAAAAA..." Satu teriakan kencang saat ia melepaskan energinya juga untuk mendorong bola energi milik Beerus.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Teriakan seluruh shinobi menggema, akhirnya bola energi milik Beerus berhasil terdorong kelangit hingga kemudian meledak tanpa menghancurkan Bumi, meski gelombang kejut akibat ledakan tadi cukup menghempaskan beberapa objek sekitar namun kini Bumi masih aman.

"Yare-yare, tak kusangka menghancurkan seperempat planet akan serepot ini." Ucap Beerus mulai bosan.

"Baiklah kalian selamat, aku Hakaishin Beerus benar-benar mengakui semangat kalian. Whis lakukan tugasmu!"

"Ohohohohho, sepertinya anda dibuat seperti ini lagi oleh planet Bumi untuk kedua kalinya ya Beerus sama?" Ucap Whis sambil mengangkat tongkatnya kemudia cahaya berwarna hijau menyebar keseluruh Bumi.

"I-ini semuanya kembali normal." Ucap salah seorang shinobi senang bahwa Bumi mereka kembali seperti sedia kala, pohon-pohon yang berantakan, tanah-tanah yang membentuk kawah, dan beberapa bangunan yang hancur kini pulih seperti sebelum Beerus mengunjungi Bumi.

"Heh aku sudah tidak mood lagi untuk menghancurkan planet kalian, berterimakasihlah aku masih memberi kesempatan." Ucap Beerus.

"A-Arigato gozaimazu Beerus sama!" Ucap beberapa shinobi menunduk kompak.

"Heh, kuharap bila aku kesini kalian menyambutku dengan baik, lalu siapkan juga makanan-makanan yang enak!" ucap Beerus.

"H-Hai Beerus sama."

"Hoaaaaaaaahhh aku ngantuk Whis ayo kita pulang!" Ucap Beerus kemudian berbalik membelakangi para shinobi.

"Baiklah Beerus sama." Ucap Whis.

"Ne Beerus-saaama!" Panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa bocah?"

Bagaimana kapan-kapan kita bertarung lagi, dan aku berjanji pasti akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi dari pada sekarang."

"N-Naruto kun a-apa yang kau katakan." Bisik Hinata. Dan beberapa teman serta shinobi hanya bisa melongo mendengar penuturan Naruto tadi.

"Hmmhh, boleh saja, berlatihlah lagi dan tingkatkan kekuatanmu! Suatu saat akan kubawa kau kesebuah dimensi lain dimana kita bisa bertarung lebih serius tanpa harus takut menghancurkan sekitar." Jawab Beerus.

"Ehh, Hontou?" Ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya."

"Naruto-san, saya berterimakasih sekali sudah memberikan hiburan untuk Beerus sama. Suatu saat nanti kebaikanmu akan aku balas." Ucap Whis

"Baiklah kami perg..."

 **Cwingggggggggggggg...**

Ucapan Whis terpotong oleh suara bising dan juga sebuah cahaya cukup terang menandakan ada sesuatu yang muncul dibelakang Whis dan Beerus .

" _Cih, siapa sih yang berani-berani sekali menggangguku?"_ Batin Beerus kesal.

Beerus dan Whis pun berbalik badan penasaran dengan sesuatu yang berani mengganggu acara pamitan mereka. Namun saat cahaya tadi mulai pudar kini Beerus dan Whis hanya bisa melototkan mata mereka karena sangat kaget dengan sesuatu yang muncul barusan.

...

...

...

...

...

"ZZZ-ZENO-SAMAAAAAA?"

*Zeno-sama* (Raja Segalanya)

…

…

…

 **To Be Continue**

Ahhhhh akhirnya selesai juga chap 5nya. Hehe... gimana? Makin kurang menarik ya?

Bila chap ini agak membosankan dimata pembaca saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, sebab hanya ini ide yang saya dapatkan untuk chap 5.

Dan akan saya jawab beberapa review dari para reader yang terhormat.

Reader speak.

Akankah terjad pertarungn antra beerus dan naruto...

Hemmmmm penasaran

Author reply

Yaaaa, dichap ini udah terjawab.

...

Reader speak.

gan buat pertarungan naruto n sasuke vs black

Author reply.

Wah gimana ya? Masak harus bangkitin black lagi :D

...

Reader speak.

Thor nanti narutonya bisa super saiyan god/blue gak?

Author reply.

Yah bisa tapi masih proses, mungkin nggak bisa cepet. Soalnya saya sendiri juga pingin buat Naruto dan Sasuke punya kekuatan besar dengan usaha keras mereka.

...

Hmmmm mungkin cukup itu, bila ada beberapa saran tentang fic ini atau mungkin request cerita kedepannya seperti apa bisa mereview dan pm atau langsung sms/wa saya di no 085740355156 (hehe ga ada niatan promo lho). Ahhh... pokonya jangan lupa tinggalin review ya?

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk para pembaca semua, dan sekali lagi juga saya ucapkan "SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2017"...

Salam Hormat saya...

Musasi.


	6. Omni King

Sebelumnya di Shinobi and Saiyajin...

"Naruto-san, saya berterimakasih sekali sudah memberikan hiburan untuk Beerus sama. Suatu saat nanti kebaikanmu akan aku balas." Ucap Whis

"Baiklah kami perg..."

 **Cwingggggggggggggg...**

Ucapan Whis terpotong oleh suara bising dan juga sebuah cahaya cukup terang menandakan ada sesuatu yang muncul dibelakang Whis dan Beerus .

" _Cih, siapa sih yang berani-berani sekali menggangguku?"_ Batin Beerus kesal.

Beerus dan Whis pun berbalik badan penasaran dengan sesuatu yang berani mengganggu acara pamitan mereka. Namun saat cahaya tadi mulai pudar kini Beerus dan Whis hanya bisa melototkan mata mereka karena sangat kaget dengan sesuatu yang muncul barusan.

...

...

...

...

...

"ZZZ-ZENO-SAMAAAAAA?"

 **Disclaimer…**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dragon Ball Z/Super by Akira Toriyama**

 **Kemungkinan akan ada beberapa karakter-karakter lain yang akan saya pinjam dari para pemiliknya**

 **Summari...**

 **Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenya adalah shinobi terkuat, ternyata tidak hanya mewarisi kekuatan chakra dari Rikudo Sennin, tapi juga mewarisi kekuatan Ki Saiyajin** **dari** **Son Goku dan Vegeta.** **Kemudian musuh barupun muncul, entah takdir apa yang akan mereka hadapi kali ini** **.**

 **Rate : Semi M/mungkin jadi M tergantung Author.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Semi Humor, dll.**

 **Warning : AU, Makin gaje, banyak typo, OC, OOC, abal-abal, alay, dsb kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

 **Pairing :** **[** **NaruHina** **] [** **Sa** **s** **uSaku] & Canon / terserah Author.**

 **Happy Reading**

…

…

…

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

 **By Musasi**

Chapter 6 : Omni King (Remaster)

" _Ughh, ada apa sebenarnya? Bulan tiba-tiba terguncang karena gelombang kejut dari luar angkasa tadi."_ Batin seorang pemuda berwajah cantik dan tampan, berambut putih, memiliki warna kulit pucat, dan bermata lavender yang tak lain adalah Ootsutsuki Toneri.

Bermata lavender? Byakugan? Bukankah Toneri buta saat mata yang sempat ia curi dari Hyuga Hanabi direbut kembali oleh Hyuga Hinata?

Sebenarnya setelah beberapa insiden tahun lalu setelah dirinya diberi tahu Hinata tentang keberadaan makam para Ootsutsuki Utama termasuk Ootsutsuki Hamura, dirinya mulai mencari tahu beberapa hal dan pada akhirnya menemukan beberapa mata Byakugan yang masih disimpan dengan baik, sehingga ia berinisiatif untuk menggunakan mata tersebut. Dari pada buta hanya akan menambah kebosanannya, paling tidak ia masih bisa melihat alam yang mungkin akan membunuh rasa bosan yang ia alami.

Sekarang kondisi kuil dan sekitar area yang Toneri tempati saat ini, bisa dibilang jauh dari kondisi baik. Beberapa properti istana yang berhamburan kemana-mana, dinding dan beberapa bagian lantai yang retak bahkan ada yang sampai terbelah, dan masih banyak lagi beberapa kekacauan yang terjadi oleh gempa karena efek gelombang kejut tadi.

" _Aku sempat merasakan kekuatan Naruto, apa terjadi sesuatu? Apakah Naruto bertarung melawan musuh yang benar-benar kuat? Tapi jika ia benar-benar bertarung, kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan kekuatan musuh yang ia lawan? Lalu bagaimana kondisi Hinata? Kuharap ia baik-baik saja! Hmmmm lebih baik aku berkunjung ke Bumi untuk memastikannya."_ Banyak pertanyaan yang kini terngiang dikepalanya tentang kejadian barusan, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan mengunjungi Bumi untuk memastikan sesuatu. Toh, katanya ia akan diterima dengan baik kapanpun jika ingin mengunjungi Bumi.

"Haahhhhh, tapi pertama-tama aku harus membereskan semua kekacauan ini dulu."

.

.

.

 **Konohagakure.**

Sesosok misterius kini tiba-tiba muncul mengganggu acara pamitan Beerus dan Whis, kini nampak sesosok bocah dengan ciri-ciri wajahnya cenderung imut, kepala mirip lemon, telinga yang menonjol, ekspresi datar, garis diwajah berwarna ungu dan biru menghiasi wajahnya yang tak berhidung. Hanya satu pertanda di tubuhnya yang menegaskan jika dia ini seorang yang sangat kuat. Rompi warna merah muda di tubuhnya bertuliskan dua kata "omni" dalam tulisan kanji. Satu omni saja sudah berarti "segala, semua, setiap, seluruhnya atau maha," bagaimana jika ada dua? Ditambah pula dua sosok tinggi memiliki fisik berbentuk seperti lilin, terutama dibagian kepalanya. Mereka merupakan dua pengawal pribadi sosok bocah tadi.

Yang jelas, Beerus sekarang ketakutan dengan kemunculannya.

"Z-ZZ-Zeno-sama (Raja Maha Segalanya)?"

...

"Se-selamat datang Z-Zeno-samaaa..." Ucap Beerus gugup sambil membungk 90 derajat untuk menghormati sosok didepannya.

"Emm... (Ya)." Jawaban datar namun imut terdengar dari sosok yang disambut Beerus dan Whis.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya? Bagaimana kabar anda?" Giliran Whis yang menyapa sambil setengah membungkuk.

"Emm..."

 **Cwingggg...**

"Z-Zeno-sama..." Kini tiba-tiba muncul Old Kaio, Kaioshin, dan Kibito Kai yang langsung bersujud.

"Emm..."

Semua yang menyaksikan hanya bingung dengan kejadian yang terjadi. Munculnya sosok misterius yang membuat Beerus nampak ketakutan, ditambah 2 sosok lagi berambut punk dan 1 lagi yang gondrong kini bersujud dihadapan sosok bocah misterius tadi. Entah kenapa semua shinobi enggan untuk berbicara sedikitpun, mulut mereka seperti terkunci rapat-rapat, mereka yakin untuk lebih baik diam dan menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun itu beda halnya dengan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang kini malah tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, ia tau siapa sebenarnya sosok bocah misterius tersebut, ingatan dari Son Goku yang masih terus beputar dikepalanya adalah jawaban bagaimana ia sudah mengetahui sosok tersebut.

"A-Ano Z-Zeno-sama, a-ada perlu apa anda sampai jauh-jauh ke-kesini?" Ucap Beerus gugup saat mengawali pertanyaan.

"Aku kesini-nek, karena-nek, tadi merasakan suasana semesta ke 7 sangat heboh-nek." Jawab Zeno.

"M-Mohon ma-maafkan saya karena keributan yang s-saya buat menggangu anda!" Ucap Beerus makin gugup.

"Menjadi Hakaishin bukan berarti boleh seenaknya-nek, sampai-sampai hampir meleyapkan alam semesta-nek."

"H-haii." Beerus benar-benar tegang sekarang.

"Mohon dengarkan saya Zeno-sama! Beerus-sama sekarang lebih tertarik dengan kuliner, nonton movie, dan hanya bermalas-malas tiap harinya, beliau sudah malas untuk menghancurkan beberapa planet yang menggangu keseimbangan dunia." Ucap Whis mengadu pada Zeno.

Sementara Beerus hanya bisa keringat dingin dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **Cwokk... cwokk... cwokk...**

Suara beberapa langkah kaki yang terdengar lucu mendekati Beerus yang tak lain adalah Zeno.

 **Cngiikkkkk...**

Zeno memegang telinga Beerus dan menariknya kebawah, sementara Beerus sendiri hanya bisa meringis kesakitan melihat telinganya dijewer bocah kerdil berwajah datar itu.

"Melupakan tugas sebagai Hakaishin tidak baik-nek."

"M-mohon maafkan saya!" Hilang sudah kesan wibawa dan menakutkan sosok sang dewa penghancur yang kini malah berubah kesan berwajah konyol.

Semua shinobi benar-benar bingung sekarang mereka sangat gemas dan ingin tertawa melihat sosok Zeno yang sangat lucu dan imut, namun niat itu mereka urungkan melihat sang Hakaishin bahkan tunduk pada Zeno, bisa dipastikan bahwa Zeno bukanlah sosok sembarangan meskipun bentuk fisiknya tidak meyakinkan sama sekali.

"Tapi-nek, tak kusangka-nek, aku benar-benar menikmati pertunjukan pertarungan tadi-nek." Ucap Zeno girang lalu melepaskan jewerannya.

"Ha-Haiii."

"Jadi-nek, kapan-kapan kita adakan acara turnamen seperti dulu lagi-nek, dengan banyak peserta dari seluruh alam semesta-nek."

"H-Haii."

"Ngomong-ngomong-nek, siapa orang yang sanggup membuatmu bertarung heboh seperti tadi-nek?"

"Ahhh E-Etoo..." "Mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya Zeno-sama! Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dibelakang saya yang tadi melawan Beerus-sama." Ucap Whis memotong perkataan Beerus.

"Ahh i-iya pemuda itu yang tadi bisa memberikan pertarungan sengit pada s-saya Zeno-sama." Lanjut Beerus.

"Hoooooo?" Zeno hanya memasang expresi polosnya sambil menatap sang pemuda yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Yosh... Kenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayoo!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

 **Duakkk...**

"Ittaiiiii."

Beerus menjitak Naruto pelan.

"Heh... Sopanlah bocah!" Bisik Beerus disamping Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya meringis sakit lalu cengar-cengir dengan santainya.

"Naruto-san, salam kenal-nek. Tadi itu pertarungan yang menarik-nek, aku sangat senang tadi saat melihatnya di GodTube-nek."

" _G-GodTube?"_ batin Beerus bingung. Seketika ia sedikit memicingkan matanya kearah Whis.

"Hahaha arigato Zeno samaaa! Ngomong-ngomong anda beneran mau mengadakan turnamen antar alam semesta?" Ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Emm..."

Beerus semakin berkeringat dingin pasalnya makhluk kuning jabrik disampingnya ini bisa seenak jidat berbicara santai dengan Raja Maha Segalanya. _"Semoga dunia baik-baik saja setelah ini!"_ batinnya.

"Wahhhhh pasti menyenangkan bisa melawan orang-orang misterius dari semesta lain, kalau begitu ayo berjanji dengan cara satukan kepalan tangan kita-ttebayoo!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kehadapan Sang Raja Maha Segalanya.

"Emmm?"

Suasana semakin tegang saja sekarang, Zeno hanya diam membuat Beerus, Whis, para Kaio, dan kedua pengawal Zeno semakin penasaran apakah beliau akan menerima janjinya dengan Naruto?

.

.

.

 **Tuk...**

Kedua kepalan tangan itu saling bertemu, tangan kekar nan berotot bertemu dengan tangan imut milik Sang Raja Maha Segalanya. Seketika itu juga Zeno merasakan perasaan hangat saat kedua tangan mereka beradu, entah mengapa ia seperti sudah mengenal sosok Naruto sebelumnya, dan lagi ia merasakan perasaan lebih hangat dan tenang saat menatap kedua mata safir milik pemuda itu.

"Ne Naruto-san, ayo kita berteman-nek!"

"Haa?" Naruto hanya bingung dibuatnya.

"Aku merasa nyaman saat melihatmu tadi-nek, kau orang yang menarik-nek, jadi ayo berteman!"

"Baiklah aku juga senang punya teman baru, jadi mulai sekarang panggil Naruto saja ya? Tidak usah terlalu formal."

"Naruto-kun, aku panggi Naruto-kun saja-nek."

"Ahh, ya baiklah."

"Lalu kau mau panggil aku apa-nek? Tak usah formal juga-nek!"

"Hmmmmmm apa ya?" Ucap Naruto sambil menopang dagu ala pose berfikir.

Beerus yang menyaksikan tingkah sok akrap Naruto dengan Raja Maha Segalanya jadi semakin keringat dingin.

"Yosh... gimana kalau Zen-chan (Bocah Segalanya)?"

.

.

.

"Eeeeehhhhhh?" Ucap para dewa bersamaan.

"Ck sebaiknya jaga mulutmu bocah!" Kini dua pengawal Zeno nampak geram lalu maju mendekati Naruto.

"Berisik! Kuhancurkan lo." Ucap Zeno datar kepada dua pengawalnya.

"M-Mohon maafkan kami!"

"Jadi-nek, Zen-chan boleh juga. Kau mengingatkanku pada temanku Son Goku-nek. Apa kau Son Goku-nek?"

"Ahh bukan-bukan aku Naruto ttebayoo."

"Emm... Kau benar-benar orang yang menarik-nek. Emm... kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi ya?"

"Oke-oke."

"Emm... Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu-nek."

"Yoshh, sampai ketemu lagi Zen chan."

"Emm..."

"Terimakasih atas kunjungan anda." Ucap Beerus, Whis, dan para Kaio bersamaan.

"Emm..." Zeno langsung memegang kedua tangan pengawal pribadinya.

"Bye-Cha..." Ucap kedua pengawal Zeno dan mereka langsung menghilang dalam sekejap.

...

...

...

 **Universe 7, Planet Zuno.**

Blarrrrrr...

Blarrrrrr...

Blarrrrrr...

Sebuah serangan terjadi disebuah Planet yang berbentuk kotak seperti hiasan mainan anak kecil. Nampak beberapa orang memiliki ciri fisik kepala besar, tubuh gemuk namun cebol, model rambut ala pesumo yang tak lain adalah para pelayan kuil Zuno yang kini beberapa nampak terluka tak berdaya.

"Kheehh aku heran tempat sesakral ini hanya dijaga oleh makhluk-makhluk lemah, betapa bodohnya para dewa ya?" Ucap seorang dengan mata byakugan yang menyala terang, berambut putih panjang, dan bertubuh sangat besar nan berotot.

"Sebaiknya kita segera selesaikan misi ini Eiji-san, atau Kaonashi-san akan marah nanti. Dan lebih parahnya lagi bila kita sampai ketahuan para dewa." Ucap seorang lagi memiliki ciri fisik hampir mirip dengan seorang tadi, hanya saja tubuhnya terbilang sangat pendek.

"Heh kau tidak seru Fumio! Kita bersenang-senang dulu saja!"

"Kau kekanakan Eiji, sebaiknya misi ini segera diselesaikan dan biar aku saja nanti yang urus pendeta Zuno." Ucap seorang gadis berambut putih pendek bermata byakugan juga, memiliki tubuh ramping namun sangat kuat.

"Baiklah-baiklah **NONA** Rein..." Ucap Eiji mengejek sambil menekankan kata 'NONA'.

...

"Zuno-sama, sebaiknya anda menuruti permintaan kami atau seluruh anggota pelayanmu mati." Ancam Rein kepada makhluk berkepala besar memiliki gaya rambut ala pesumo yang tak lain adalah si pendeta Zuno (Orang yang tau segalanya).

" _Eh jadi ini pendeta suci yang mengetahui segalanya? Hmmm kepalanya sangat besar."_ Batin Fumio.

"Aku telah memasang segel khusus ditubuh kalian yang bisa membunuhmu dan beberapa pelayanmu, bila kau sampai macam-macam apalagi mengadukan identitas kami terhadap para dewa. Kau pasti taukan akibatnya?"

"H-Haii, mohon jangan sakiti kami!"

"Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan oleh pemimpin kami, kuharap kau bersedia menjawab semua pertanyaannya."

"H-Haii."

"Baiklah, Eiji, Fumio saatnya membuka portal dimensi untuk Kaonashi-san." Eiji dan Fumiopun mengangguk lalu menyatukan tangan mereka dan munculah sebuah pusaran hitam yang merupakan portal dimensi.

 **Szuuuuttttt...**

 **Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Suara langkah kaki menandakan ada seorang yang muncul dari portal dimensi. Seseorang itu kini mengenakan jubah hitam panjang berkudung gelap menutupi wajahnya, hingga saat ia membuka mata hanya nampak dua pasang mata byakugan yang bersinar.

"Perkenalkan Zuno_sama, aku Ootsutsuki Kaonashi. Dan langsung saja beritahu aku semua tentang..."

...

...

...

 **Universe 6, Kuil Hakaishin.**

"Oiii Vados, tak kusangka video yang baru saja adikmu unggah sudah mendapat banyak sekali like dan subscribe dari para dewa jauh melebihi video tarianku." Ucap kucing yang hampir mirip Beerus namun bertubuh gembrot dan kini ia nampak sangat kesal.

"Yare-yare anda tidak perlu sekesal itu Champa-sama! Beerus-sama dan Whis memang pandai membuat kejutan untuk para dewa lain."

"HEEEHH... Jadi maksutmu aku tidak pandai gitu?"

"Yare-yare saya tidak pernah bilang gitu kok ahahaha..."

"Ck, si Beerus sialan itu selalu saja satu langkah didepanku." Champa kini mengerutu ia kesal sekarang, melihat saudaranya selalu diatasnya.

"Khe hehehe aku punya rencana hehehe." Tawa Champa ala psykopat.

"Champa-sama anda seharusnya tidak tertawa seperti itu, itu sangat tidak baik."

"Urusai! Aku ingin sekali membuat Beerus itu putus asa melawanku khahahahahaha."

"Yare-yare, sepertinya ini akan merepotkan."

"Hoiiii Vados! Persiapkan segala keperluan, kita akan segera berangkat!"

"Haii, Champa-sama."

"Bocah yang melawan Beerus itu cukup menarik, aku jadi semakin penasaran."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Konohagakure.**

Setelah beberapa saat pulangnya Zeno, para Kai mohon pamit karena mereka masih memiliki tugas dewa.

...

Beberapa Kage, para shinobi, para rokie, edo tensei, bahkan sang Hakaishin dan pengawalnya kini sudah didalam wilayah pemukiman Konohagakure. Tunggu! Edo tensei? Apakah mereka tidak segera dihilangkan? Padahal didunia shinobi terdapat larangan penggunaan edo tensei terlalu lama. Apalagi bila keperluan darurat untuk penggunaan sudah selesai.

Yah tapi semua itu ditentang mati-matian oleh Uzumaki Kushina sekarang, ia benar-benar ngotot ingin lebih lama lagi tinggal, alasannya tak lain adalah ingin waktu lebih lama untuk bersama sang buah hati yang kini telah dewasa.

Para shinobi mengerti, mereka juga setuju jika untuk sementara edo tensei kedua orang tua sang pahlawan dibiarkan tinggal didunia ini dulu. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah untuk Naruto yang sudah beberapa kali menyelamatkan dunia.

 **Duakkkk...**

"Itai.. te.. te.. Kenapa kau menjitakku terus dari tadi Beerus-sama?" Ucap Naruto kesakitan dan sudah mendapat beberapa benjolan dikepalanya.

"ITU TADI KARENA KAU SEENAKNYA SOK AKRAB DENGAN ZENO-SAMA, KAU PIKIR SEDANG BICARA DENGAN SIAPA TADI HAH?" Beerus hanya memaki Naruto karena sikap seenaknya tadi pada Zeno.

"Kenapa Beerus-sama padahal Zen-chan itu orang baik dan menyenangkan kok?"

"Z-Zen chan? Ck kau seenaknya saja bocah."

"Ohohohoho sudahlah Beerus-sama, sepertinya Zeno-sama juga tak mempermasalahkannya kan?" Ucap Whis kini menyelamatkan Naruto yang hampir kena amuk Beerus lagi.

"Haaaaaaahhh, entah mengapa ngantukku jadi hilang. Hoiiii aku ga jadi pulang dulu, kalian berikan aku banyak makanan enak nanti!"

"Haii, tenang saja nanti akan kami sediakan banyak makanan untuk anda." Jawab Kakashi.

Semua tak habis fikir dengan Naruto, baru saja ia melawan dewa penghancur lalu dalam waktu singkat bisa akrap dengan para dewa lain. Apalagi tadi ia tadi juga berbicara cukup akrab dengan para Kaioshin setelah Zeno pulang, seolah-olah saja ia sudah kenal lama dengan para Kaioshin.

"Naruto, Sasuke, kalian berhutang banyak penjelasan kepadaku nanti tentang kekuatan kalian." Ucap Kakashi.

"Hn."

"Hehe, tenang saja ttebayoo!"

 **Krtakk krrrakk... Brukkk...**

Bunyi otot-otot yang kejang dari tubuh sang pahlawan menyebabkan sakit yang luar biasa hingga ia tak bisa bergerak lalu tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya.

"N-Naru kun/Naruto daijobu?" Ucap Hinata dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Ittai... te.. te.. Tak kusangka efek setelah penggunaan Kaioken akan serepot ini."

"Eehhh, kau siapa ya?" Tanya Kushina pada Hinata.

"Ah summimasen, saya H-Hyuga Hinata." Ucapnya gugup, bagaimanapun ini pertamakalinya ia berbicara dengan emmm... calon mertua.

"Hyuga? Hmmmm apa kau putrinya Hiashi?"

"H-Haiii."

"Wah tak kusangka Hiashi punya putri secantik ini, haha bagaimana kalau kau kujodohkan dengan Naruto?"

 **Blusssshhh...** "Ah E-Eto..."

"Hinata memang kekasihku lo Kaa-san..."

 **Krakkk...**

"Ittaii.. te.. te.." Ucapan Hinata dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Ehh, Hontou? Wah Naru pinter pilih pasangan ya, pokoknya nanti kau harus banyak cerita ke Kaa-san ya?"

Sementara itu Minato hanya bisa tersenyum melihat interaksi antara istri dan anaknya.

"Sudahlah Kushina sebaiknya kita bawa Naruto kerumah sakit dulu." Ucap Minato.

Skip Time...

Disebuah ruang VIP yang sangat luas di rumah sakit Konohagakure, kini nampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik nampak terbaring lemas ditemani sang kekasih yang sedari tadi nampak khawatir serta dikelilingi oleh beberapa teman-temannya dan kedua orang tuanya, bahkan sang Hakaishin Beerus dan Whis juga ikut meskipun mereka disana kini hanya sibuk makan-makan sedari tadi.

"Naruto, untuk sementara kau harus istirahat total untuk satu bulan. Aku tak habis fikir kau tadi memiliki chakra yang luar biasa tapi sekarang hanya sedikit chakra untuk menopang detak jantungmu saja." Jelas Tsunade.

"Huh 1 bulan? Yah aku ga bisa latihan dong." Ucap Naruto lesu.

"Bukankah kau masih memiliki chakra para bijuu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Yah sebenarnya tadi Kurama bilang ia dan teman-teman bijuu lainnya akan tertidur beberapa saat untuk memulihkan chakra mereka lalu untuk jaga-jaga ia juga meninggalkan sebagian chakranya untukku, bagaimanapun tadi aku dan mereka benar-benar memaksimalkan kekuatan kami ditambah aku tadi memakai teknik untuk melipat gandakan kekuatan, jadi ya seperti ini." Terang Naruto.

"Yah berkat itu semua kita bisa selamat, terimakasih ya, kapan-kapan juga sampaikan salam terimakasih kami pada para bijuu." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Pasti ttebayoo, hehe sebenarnya aku yakin dari awal Beerus-sama tidak ada niatan memusnahkan Bumi."

"Heh? Apa maksutmu Naruto?" Kini giliran Kiba yang bertanya.

"Hahaha pokoknya lah."

"Ck, sepertinya yang harus kau jelaskan pada kami akan panjang nanti, tapi melihat kondisimu sekarang sebaiknya banyak istirahat dulu." Ucap Kakashi.

"Huaaaaaah enaknya. Bumbu makanan disini ternyata lebih enak dari planet tempat Goku dulu ya Whis?"

"Hai hai Beerus-sama, tak kusangka makanan di planet para shinobi benar-benar luar biasa." Ucapan Whis dengan gaya alaynya.

"Heh, itu belum seberapa dengan masakanya Hinata ttebayoo."

"Heh? Benarkah?" Beerus kemudian mendekati Naruto.

"Tentu saja ttebayoo... masakan Hinata bisa dibilang paling enak di Konoha." Ucap Naruto dengan bangganya, sementara itu mata Kushina berbinar-binar menatap Hinata.

"Wah Naruto benar-benar pintar memilih calon istri ya?" Goda Kushina.

"Ahn E-Etto sepertinya terlalu b-berlebihan, masakanku biasa saja kok." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Hoaahhh tapi aku sudah mulai ngantuk, kapan-kapan saja aku cicipi masakanmu. Whis berikan itu padanya!"

"Hai Beerus-sama." Whis kemudian memberikan sebuah benda mirip smartphone namun berbentuk bundar kepada Hinata.

"Hinata-san, bila ada perlu dengan kami, kamu bisa menghubungi kami lewat benda ini."

"I-Ini apa Whis-san?" Tanya Hinata bingung dengan benda yang disodorkan Whis.

"Itu adalah alat komunikasi kita para dewa, kau bisa menggunakannya layaknya handphone, tak usah bingung cara menggunakannya. Tinggal kau fikirkan saja apa yang ingin kau perbuat maka benda itu akan meresponnya. Ohoho kalau mau kau juga bisa melihat video Beerus-sama melawan Naruto san, tadi aku juga sudah mengunggahnya di GodTube."

"Ck, sudah kuduga. Gara-gara ulahmu itu aku sempat kena omel Zeno-sama tadi." Ucap Beerus.

"GodTube? Maksutnya itu seperti YouTube?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Yah bisa dibilang seperti itu, jangan kalian fikir teknologi hanya milik kalian? Kami para dewa juga punya banyak teknologi bahkan lebih maju dari kalian, bahkan Internet milik para dewa lebih canggil lagi dari pada internet kalian." Terang Whis.

"Wahhhh, sugoii." Ucap Naruto terkagum-kagum.

"Ingat ya jangan menghubungi kami bila bukan hal penting! Hubungi saja bila kalian sedang pesta-pesta makan atau hal darurat lain, paham?" Ucap Beerus.

"H-Haii Beerus-sama."

"Baiklah Naruto-san dan minaa, kami pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa..." Ucap Whis kemudian menghilang bersama Beerus.

"Naruto, kami juga pulang dulu kau istirahatlah!" Ucap Kakashi.

"Iya terimakasih minaa!"

"Heh harusnya kami yang berterima kasih tau." Ucap Shikamaru.

Kini dikamar rumah sakit Konoha hanya tersisa 4 orang saja yaitu Naruto, kedua orang tuanya, dan Hinata.

"Nee Hinata chan, coba ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa menjadi kekasih Naruto ttebane?" Tanya Kushina dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Hinata yang tiba-tiba diberi pertanyaan seperti itu hanya bisa merona dan mulai gugup.

"Ah E-Etoo Kushina oba-san b-bagaimana ya me-menjelaskannya..."

"Panggil Kaa-san aja." Potong Kushina cepat.

"Hei Kaa-san, jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh dong!" Sahut Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto? Kaa-san kan juga penasaran dengan kisah cinta kalian, lagian Kaa-san dulu juga pernah bercerita tentang kisah Kaa-san dan Tou-san kan?"

"Huh tapi..." "Pokoknya Kaa-san pingin dengar kisah kalian titik... Ayo Hinata, kita bicara diluar saja ya!" Potong Kushina cepat kemudian menarik tangan Hinata untuk keluar ruangan.

"Ahh dasar Kaa-san itu."

"Haha itulah Kaa-san Naruto, dia memang suka memaksa." Ucap Minato lalu tersenyum. Dan detik berikutnya mereka berduapun tertawa bersama-sama.

...

...

...

Satu minggu berlalu semenjak kunjungan Beerus ke Bumi, kini disebuah dimensi lain nampak 4 orang berada disuatu planet kosong, tidak hanya itu planet itu juga dikelilingi 7 bola raksasa berwana kuning dan terdapat gambar bintang berwana merah ditengahnya.

"Kaonashi-san, apa anda yakin dimensi ini bisa menampung kebangkitannya?" tanya Fumio.

"Kau tenang saja." Jawab Kaonashi santai.

"Kalau bukan ditempat ini mau dimana lagi? Membangkitkannya langsung didimensi utama sangat beresiko kita bisa ketahuan para dewa, terutama dewa penghancur." Tegas Rein.

"Sebegitu takutkah kau dengan dewa penghancur Rein?" Ejek Eiji.

"Kau bicara begitu karena dulu kau tidak menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana banyak anggota klan kita ia musnahkan."

"Sudahlah tidak usah bertengkar! Aku akan langsung memulai ritualnya." Ucap Kaonashi.

"Baiklah aku mulai..."

"TEENAKAWO IGANETESHISO UYURINOMIKA YODEI, CHOMAGEEEEE (Datanglah dewa naga dan kabulkan permohonanku yang sepele ini)..." Teriak Kaonashi lantang menggunakan bahasa asli para dewa.

Beberapa waktu kemudian ketujuh bola itupun bersinar terang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T** **o** **B** **e** **C** **ontinue**

Ulasan Reviews

 **agustatsumi**

wahhhhhhhh zeno sama muncul,

apakah kemunculan zeno sama karena merasakan

kekuatan Naruto mengingat Naruto adlah

penerus Goku...

apakah nanti Naruto dan Sasuke akan dilatih oleh whis?

 **Author Reply**

Dichap ini udah saya jawab, Zeno munculnya karena ada ribut2 disemesta 7 ditambah pula ia menyaksikan kejadian menarik semesta 7 yang diupload Whis di GodTube.

Klo untuk Naruto Sasuke yang dilatih Whis. Ntar aja ya ditunggu next chap!

...

 **DeniTria**

yuhuuu keren thor,,,lanjuutt

 **Author Reply**

Iya makasih ini udah dilanjut.

...

 **tukang kritik pedas**

Gw baru baca ini fic, ternyata fic nya seru...

Selama ini fic xover dragonball

Selalu dengan tema anak yg di abaikan

terus bertemu dengan goku dbwah alam sadarnya dan dlatih oleh goku...

Cerita sprti itu benar benar membosankan...

Oke terus lah berkarya

 **Author Reply**

Iya terimakasih banyak udah mau mampir dan meninggalkan review.

...

 **nina**

cepet up dong,, v jgn terlalu kuat musuh nya jadi gx terlalu seru apa lagi dewa yg melebihi dewa penghancur itu. Hah,,,

 **Author Reply**

Iya ini udah next terimakasih udah mampir. Tenang aja Zeno bukan msuh, klo Zeno tk jadiin musuh ya udah kiamat deh hehehe.

Trus klo musuh Naruto gak terlalu kuat ya gimana ya? Dah tunggu aja next chap!

...

 **samiyatuara09**

kereeenn..tpi kok naruto bertarung sendirian melawan musuh nya..knpa tdk ada yg bantuin ? akn lebih bgus berkerjasama kan ? ya wlaw pun akhirx naruto juga yg ngalahin..tpi kn ksan seperti para shinobi atau para rookie tidak bisa apa2..hehe sory thor ini cuman pendpat gue..next ya

 **Author Reply**

Haha iya terimakasih banyak sya sneng malah dpt bnyak pertanyaan. Gini sebenarnya temen2 Naruto udah banyak berpartisipasi juga dichap 4 kemarin, hanya saja critanya saya skip pas itu, maaf ya bila alurnya agak kurang jelas!

Ahhh itu aja ini yang minta chap 6 segera dilanjut udah saya lanjutin. Mohon maaf ya bila chap kemarin atau chap ini kurang menarik untuk kalian! Sya ucapin terimakasih buat yang mau membaca.

Jangan lupa tinggalin review lagi ya!

Salam...


	7. Bakal Bencana

Sebelumnya di Shinobi and Saiyajin...

"TEENAKAWO IGANETESHISO UYURINOMIKA YODEI, CHOMAGEEEEE (Datanglah dewa naga dan kabulkan permohonanku yang sepele ini)..." Teriak Kaonashi lantang menggunakan bahasa asli para dewa.

Beberapa waktu kemudian ketujuh bola itupun bersinar terang.

 **Disclaimer…**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dragon Ball Z/Super by Akira Toriyama**

 **Kemungkinan akan ada beberapa karakter-karakter lain yang akan saya pinjam dari para pemiliknya**

 **Summari...**

 **Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenya adalah shinobi terkuat, ternyata tidak hanya mewarisi kekuatan chakra dari Rikudo Sennin, tapi juga mewarisi kekuatan Ki Saiyajin** **dari** **Son Goku dan Vegeta.** **Kemudian musuh barupun muncul, entah takdir apa yang akan mereka hadapi kali ini** **.**

 **Rate : Semi M/mungkin jadi M tergantung Author.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Semi Humor, dll.**

 **Warning : AU, Makin gaje, banyak typo, OC, OOC, abal-abal, alay, dsb kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

 **Pairing :** **[** **NaruHina** **] [** **Sa** **s** **uSaku] & Canon / terserah Author.**

 **Happy Reading**

…

…

…

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

 **By Musasi**

Chapter 7 : Bakal Bencana

Di hutan bagian selatan perbatasan Konohagakure, kini nampak seorang pemuda tampan dengan pakaian yang compang-camping dan tubuh penuh luka disekujur tubuhnya, pemuda tersebut tak lain adalah Ootsutsuki Toneri. Entah apa yang membuat kondisi pemuda itu separah ini.

 _ **Flashback**_

Seminggu sebelumnya ia berhasil membereskan semua kekacauan di Bulan dalam waktu sehari berkat Tenseigan, namun saat ingin berkunjung ke Bumi ia baru teringat beberapa tahun lalu bahwa portal dimensi penghubung Bulan ke Bumi telah hancur semenjak kepulangan terakhir Naruto dan Hinata ke Bumi. Alhasil ia hanya bisa mendengus sebal dan sesegera mungkin memperbaikinya.

Perlu waktu sekitar 5 hari ia memperbaiki portal tersebut, akhirnya setelah sekian lama portal tersebut berhasil diperbaiki, namun siapa sangka penghalang lain justru muncul. Lalu saat ia hendak menyebrangi portal tersebut...

 **Blarrr...**

Sebuah ledakan kecil menandakan ada sosok yang mendarat didepannya dengan sangat cepat. Nampak sosok makhluk bertubuh besar nan kekar memiliki rambut putih jabrik serta sorot mata tajam byakugan yang bersinar.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Toneri pada sosok tersebut.

"Ikutlah denganku bocah!" Bukan jawaban namun malah sebuah perintah dengan nada terkesan mengancam yang dilontarkan sosok tersebut.

"Ck, kutanya siapa kau? Jangan main-main atau cari perkara denganku!"

Sosok tersebut hanya diam datar, dalam beberapa detik kemudian baru berkata.

"Namaku Ootsutsuki Kinshiki, ikutlah denganku sekarang atau kubawa secara paksa!"

" _Ootsutsuki? Yang benar saja?"_ Toneri membelalakan mata agak tidak percaya, setaunya anggota klan Ootsutsuki terakhir yang masih hidup hanya ia seorang.

"Tak usah kaget, kau fikir hanya kau seorang Ootsutsuki yang masih hidup? Asal kau tau saja banyak anggota klan Ootsutsuki yang masih hidup bahkan berusia lebih tua dari Kaguya hime. Jadi, ikutlah denganku!" Ucap Kinshiki.

Beberapa penjelasan Kinshiki sedikit membuatnya kaget lagi. Namun ia tak peduli apapun yang Kinshiki katakan ia harus segera ke Bumi.

"Ck, sepertinya memintamu baik-baik untuk menyingkir percuma saja. Apa boleh buat kalau begitu." setelah berkata demikian Toneri langsung masuk ke mode Tenseigan.

Dan akhirnya mereka bertarung cukup lama hingga diluar dugaan Toneri benar-benar tidak sebanding dengan Kinshiki. Akhirnya Toneri kalah dan tak sadarkan diri dan dibawa oleh Kinshiki.

.

.

.

Namun itu hanya tipuan kecil Toneri, sejak awal ia sudah merasakan bahwa musuhnya sangat kuat dan bagaimanapun juga ia sadar bahwa tidak akan bisa bertarung secara maksimal menggunakan Tenseigan perihal untuk perbaikan kekacauan Bulan dan portal dimensi tadi. Tapi dalam pertarungan ini Toneri lebih cerdas, diawal juga ia sudah menyiapkan kugutsu yang sudah dimodifikasi sebaik mungkin dan diberi chakra sehingga mirip tubuh aslinya dan akan berguna saat keadaan darurat nanti. Dan saat Kinshiki berhasil terkecoh dengan membawa tubuh palsunya, kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk segera melarikan diri ke Bumi, paling tidak ia juga harus segera memberitahu Naruto/Hinata perihal musuh kuat yang barusan ia lawan.

 _ **Flashback End.**_

"Ughh coughhh..." Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya, ia tak menyangka lukanya akan separah ini.

Sebuah pohon besar ia gunakan untuk bersandar dan bersitirahat sebentar, dalam kondisinya sekarang ia benar-benar kesulitan hanya untuk berjalan, apalagi jarak kemunculannya dari portal dimensi cukup jauh dari pemukiman Konoha.

.

.

.

 **Brrtt brrtt brmmm brmm...**

Suara sebuah mobil melintas dijalanan sekitar hutan Konoha. Tunggu dulu! Mobil? Yah,, dunia shinobi sudah maju sekarang, teknologi seperti mobil sudah ada dijaman shinobi sekarang ini. Mobil shinobi generasi pertama sudah banyak dipasarkan dibelahan dunia saat ini.

Seorang wanita cantik bermata lavender pucat serta berambut pirang terurai melewati pinggang yang terikat pada ujung rambutnya dan ia kini menguap lebar dengan tidak elitnya, juga ia ditemani seorang pengawal dan seorang supir yang kini hanya bisa memasang wajah masam karena sedari tadi selalu mendapat omelan dari si wanita.

"Hoiii Takeshi kau bisa cepat sedikit tidak nyetirnya? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk tiba di Konoha."

"Haii, nona." Jawab sang supir yang diketahui bernama Takeshi.

"Ano Shion-sama, dari tadi anda terburu-buru sekali, bukankah pertemuan bisnis di Konoha diadakan besok?" Kini sang pengawal yang bertanya.

"Yah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Naruto... Hmmmmm sudah berapa tahun ya tidak ketemu? Apa kau ingat Fuji?"

"Etoo kurang lebih 4,5 tahunan sepertinya. Maaf apa maksut anda Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan shinobi itu?"

"Heeeee... selama itu ya? Ahahahaha... Yahh begitulah, masa kau lupa dengan Naruto yang dulu membantuku mengalahkan Moryo?"

 **Ckiiitttt...**

Saat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang dengan santainya tiba-tiba Takeshi mengerem mobil mendadak.

"Hoiii, TAKESHIIII... kalau nyetir yang benar donggg!" Marah Shion.

"Ahhh, Go-gomenasai Shion-sama. Tiba-tiba ada orang muncul didepan."

Fuji langsung siaga, bagaimanapun ia harus waspada siapa tau ada orang yang hendak mengancam keselamatan Putri Shion. Sebagai seorang pengawal pribadi Keturunan Miko, ia bukanlah manusia sembarangan, ia memiliki kemampuan shinobi yang bisa disetarakan dengan seorang anbu elit Konoha.

"Fuji, sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat. Dan lagi ia terluka parah kan, apa sebaiknya kita tolong saja?" Tanya Takeshi.

Sementara Fuji hanya diam tidak menanggapi, ia lebih fokus untuk melindungi Putri Shion, ia menarik katananya dan mengacungkannya pada sosok misterius didepannya.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" Tanya Fuji dingin.

"Ughh. Chougg,, aku Toneri, tolong ijinkan aku menumpang hingga ke Konoha!" Ucap Toneri sambil terbatuk.

"Ck, tidak ada tumpangan minggirlah! Bisa saja kau berni..." "Cukup Fuji! Kau tidak lihat ia terluka parah dan butuh pertolongan?" Potong Shion cepat.

"Tapi Shion-sama, anda jangan langsung percaya bisa saja ia hanya bersandiwara!" Bisik Fuji.

"Tak masalah, biarkan dia duduk didepan saja. Kau temani aku dibelakang jika dia macam-macam kau tinggal mengurusnya." Ucap Shion kemudian menghampiri Toneri.

"Perkenalkan aku Shion, yang bertampang bodoh disampingku ini Takeshi, dan yang berwajah datar ini adalah Fujiwara. Maaf ya soal sikap Fujiwara tadi!" Shion kini mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Toneri.

"Aku Ootsutsuki Toneri salam kenal, wajar juga jika kalian waspada jadi tak masalah buatku, justru aku yang meminta maaf karena mengganggu dan merepotkan perjalanan kalian!" Ucap Toneri sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Shion yang melihat senyuman Toneri hanya sedikit merona lalu memalingkan wajah dan segera menaiki mobilnya.

" _Cih, dasar Shion-sama."_ Batin Fuji.

"Ayo tunggu apalagi? Kita segera berangkat saja."

"Tapi Shion-sama ..." Bisik Fuji.

"Ck, sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Kau lupa aku masih memiliki kemampuan itu? Tenang saja! Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Ooo iyaa, kau kan juga punya kemampuan seperti ninja medis. Sekalian kau obati lukanya!"

"Haii." Fuji akhirnya hanya pasrah mengikuti perintah Shion.

"Maaf jadi banyak merepotkan!" Ucap Toneri.

"Tak masalah santai saja." Jawab Shion sambil tersenyum ramah.

Tak butuh waktu terlalu lama Fuji mengobati Toneri dan kini kondisinya kian membaik meskipun belum sembuh sempurna. Tak berapa lama mereka akhirnya menaiki kendaraan tersebut lalu segera menuju gerbang Konoha.

Dalam perjalanan hanya suasana hening yang melanda, sesekali Shion juga melirik Toneri yang kini duduk dibagian depan.

Merasa seperti diperhatikan terus, Toneri akhirnya berbalik untuk menatap wanita yang kini masih memperhatikannya.

"Maaf apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku Shion-san?"

Shion yang kepergok memperhatikan wajah Toneri hanya bisa memalingkan pandangan kearah lain sambil menahan malu hingga menampakan sedikit semburat kecil berwarna merah diwajahnya.

"Ah b-bukan apa-apa, e-etoo Toneri-san setelah sampai Konoha kau mau kemana?" Gugup Shion dan sebisa mungkin ia mengalihkan percakapan.

"Ah haha panggil Toneri saja, setelah ini aku ingin bertemu temanku. Apa kalian mengenal Naruto dan Hinata?"

"Naruto? Tentu saja, semua orang dimuka Bumi ini pasti mengenal Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan, untuk Hinata aku sudah mendengar bahwa beberapa tahun lalu iya termasuk salah satu dari beberapa shinobi Konoha yang menyelamatkan Bumi dari teror jatuhnya Bulan. Yah, mereka sudah sangat berjasa untuk kami semua. Kebetulan aku juga mau menemui Naruto." Jawab Shion.

Seketika Toneri hanya bisa berdiam saat perkataan Shion menyinggung tentang teror Bulan jatuh, ia menyesal dulu dengan pemikiran bodohnya yang hampir menghancurkan Bumi.

"Hmmm, ada apa Toneri? Ano boleh kupanggil begitu? Kau juga panggil aku Shion saja." Ucap Shion.

"Ahhh hahaha maaf aku tidak apa-apa, tentu saja kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu, aku malah senang mendengarnya. Baiklah sekalian kita menemui sepasang kekasih itu bagaimana?"

"Sepasang kekasih? Siapa maksutmu?" Shion penasaran.

"Eh kukira kau sudah tau, tentu saja Naruto dan Hinata adalah seorang kekasih." Jawab Toneri santai.

 **Jdaarrrrrr…**

"Ehhhh..." Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, Shion hanya bisa kaget kemudian ia memasang wajah murung.

"Lho kau kenapa murung begitu?" Tanya Toneri penasaran.

"Bagaimana tidak murung, ucapanmu barusan membuat Shion-sama patah hati mengingat ia juga menyukai Uzumaki Naruto." Sahut Fuji dengan tampang datarnya.

"Ahh maaf-maaf aku tidak bermaksut..." "Ckk ya sudahlah masih banyak yang lebih tampan dari Naruto-kun, lagian janji yang ia setujui dulu aku yakin itu karena sikapnya dulu masih sangat polos sebagai seorang pria." Potong Shion cepat yang kini wajahnya sudah berubah ceria lagi.

Sementara Toneri dan Fuji hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat mood wanita pirang itu berubah dalam sekejap.

Beberapa waktu berlalu kini mereka sudah tiba didepan gerbang Konoha. Sambutan ramah ia dapat oleh 2 orang penjaga gerbang Konoha, siapa lagi kalau bukan Izumo dan Kotetsu. Peran Shion sebenarnya juga cukup berpengaruh di Konoha mengingat ia juga salah satu investor besar dari negeri iblis yang banyak membantu masalah ekonomi Konoha pasca perang dulu.

Sekilas Izumo dan Kotetsu cukup familiar dengan sosok Toneri, namun mereka abaikan saja toh ia datang dengan seorang investor besar seperti Shion, mereka berfikir mungkin saja pemuda tersebut adalah salah satu pengawal pribadinya. Apalagi pakaian Toneri terlihat habis bertempur, mungkin ia baru saja melindungi Shion.

ooOOoo

Susana Konoha sekarang lebih ramai dibandingkan sebelum perang dulu, banyak orang beraktifitas entah melakukan apa. Terlihat beberapa pedagang toko menawarkan banyak pilihan barang kepembeli, seperti halnya tas, tv, handphone, peralatan elektronik dan barang-barang lainnya.

 **Tik tik tik tik tik...**

Bunyi sebuah ketikan kecil yang disebabkan Shion membuat Toneri sekilas menoleh melihat apa yang wanita tersebut lakukan.

"Shion benda kotak itu apa? Dan apa yang kau lakukan kenapa memencet-mencetnya seperti itu?" Tanya Toneri penasaran dengan kotak kecil yang kini berada digenggaman Shion.

"Ehhh ini? Tentu saja ini handphone." Jawab Shion agak bingung.

"Handphone? Benda apa itu?" Beo Toneri.

 **Dooonnggg...**

" _Orang ini hidup dijaman apa sih?"_ batin Fuji dan Takeshi.

"Masa kau tidak tau handphone sih, ini benda yang bisa kita gunakan untuk berkomunikasi jarak jauh dengan orang lain." Terang Shion.

"Ahhh begitu ya ditempatku tidak ada benda seperti itu." Jawab Toneri, bagaimanapun ini kali pertama bagi Toneri melihat beberapa teknologi asing di Bumi. Pasalnya ia di Bulan bagai hidup dijaman kerajaan jadi tidak begitu mengenal dengan teknologi-teknologi yang sekarang ini berkembang di Bumi.

"Memangnya kamu tinggal dimana?"

"Haha aku tinggal ditempat yang amat jauh." Jawab Toneri.

"Jauh itu dimana? Masa sampai kamu tidak tau tentang handphone." Ucap Shion.

"Ahhh Shion-sama apa kau sudah menunggu lama? Tadi Hokage-sama bilang kau sudah sampai dan beliau memintaku untuk menjemputmu." Ucap seorang pria berambut nanas yang kini menghampiri mereka.

"Ah Shikamaru-san, kami baru saja tiba." Jawab Shion.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum ramah, ia memperhatikan siapa saja yang datang bersama Shion. Namun ia membelalakan mata kaget saat pandangannya berhenti pada pemuda pucat berambut putih disamping Shion.

"K-Kau..." Ucap Shikamaru terhenti.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya?" Balas Toneri sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Planet Kaioshin Universe 7**

"Leluhur apa ini tidak berlebihan? Dalam seminggu ini sudah 90 planet yang dihancurkan Beerus-sama." Ucap Kaioshin.

"Yak mau bagaimana? Kurasa bila Hakaishin sudah memutuskan tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya." Ucap Old Kaioshin santai.

"Tapi apa benar tidak masalah?"  
"Jangan kawatir! Penilaian Hakaishin selalu lebih baik daripada Kaioshin dalam hal mengeksekusi suatu planet bahkan galaxi."

.

.

.

Sementara itu disuatu alam semesta nan luas terlihat pancaran cahaya akibat suatu ledakan planet. Saat cahaya tersebut semakin memudar, kini nampaklah bayangan sesosok kucing ungu bertubuh manusia dan sesosok mirip manusia bertubuh tinggi. Siapa lagi mereka jika bukan Hakaishin Beerus dan sang malaikat pengawal Whis.

"Beerus-sama, tumben sekali anda serajin ini mengeksekusi beberapa planet. Tak biasanya dalam sehari anda menghancurkan sekitar 10 planet. Apa anda sudah malas untuk menentukan kelayakan suatu planet hingga tanpa fikir panjang anda hanya melenyapkannya. Atau gara-gara dijewer Zeno-sama kemarin ya ohohohoho."

"Cih urusaii! Kau fikir aku diangkat menjadi Hakaishin hanya karena bisa menghancurkan sesuatu dengan mudah? Jangan lupa pengetahuan dan sejarah keseimbangan dunia yang aku miliki tidaklah sembarangan!"

"Ohohohoho, maaf Beerus sama! Hanya saja ini beda dari cara anda biasanya."

Sesekali Beerus hanya mengorek-ngorek telinganya pertanda ia malas berdebat dengan Whis.

"Yah, sebenarnya mereka semua sudah aku incar cukup lama. Apa kau ingat, beberapa planet tadi yang kuhancurkan para penduduknya hendak membuat alat penjelajah waktu. Mereka menggunakannya hanya untuk kesenangan."

"Haii Beerus-sama, maaf saya hampir lupa bilang, berkaitan dengan anda bilang masalah mesin waktu, tadi ada pesan dari Kaioshin-sama bahwa ada lagi cincin waktu dunia pararel yang tercipta."

"Naniiiii? Ck tak kusangka banyak sekali sekarang yang menjelajah waktu. Whis kita ketempat Kaioshin sekarang!"

.

.

.

 **Konohagakure.**

Diruangan hokage kini terdapat 8 orang yang terdiri dari sang Hokage Kakashi, Shikamaru, 10 Anbu penjaga Hokage, Toneri sekarang ini tubuhnya diikat kagemane milik Shikamaru, kemudian 3 orang hanya memasang tampang bingungnya yaitu Shion beserta Fuiwara dan Takeshi.

Suasana diruangan hokage semakin tegang saja, apalagi sekarang seluruh shinobi diruangan itu benar-benar memasang aura membunuh pada Toneri yang kini hanya bisa terdiam. Sial bagi Toneri karena belum sempat bertemu Naruto dan Hinata namun malah tertangkap oleh Shikamaru duluan sebelumnya.

"Jadi, untuk apa orang sepertimu kemari? Apa kau tau banyak shinobi disini masih dendam denganmu? Jika bukan karena Naruto dulu, seluruh shinobi pasti sudah mencari dan menghabisimu." Kakashi akhirnya memulai percakapan, ia penasaran apa tujuan pemuda yang kini ada dihadapanya hingga berani-beraninya ia menampakan diri terang-terangan di Konoha, apalagi datang bersama dengan tuan putri Shion.

"Mengenai tindakan bodoh saya dulu, saya benar-benar minta maaf! Hokage-sama, saya tidak ada niat buruk lagi baik di Konoha maupun seluruh Bumi. Saya hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Naruto dan Hinata perihal seminggu lalu saya merasakan goncangan pada dunia dan sekilas saya merasakan Naruto sedang bertarung. Maka saya hanya khawatir dengan keadaan mereka, saya hanya ingin bertemu dan menyapa mereka saja." Ucap Toneri.

Kakashi paham maksut Toneri, ia juga melihat bahkan sempat terlibat dengan kejadian mengerikan seminggu lalu. Kejadian bodoh yang ternyata hanya acara main-main seorang dewa penghancur, bagi dewa penghancur mungkin itu hanya acara main-main, namun bagi mereka para makhluk Bumi kejadian itu bagaikan serasa hampir kiamat saja. Kakashi tidak perduli dengan Toneri, ia harus membuat pemuda ini pergi dari Bumi. Bagaimanapun akan repot bila beberapa shinobi lain yang dendam dengan Toneri mengetahui bila sekarang ia ada di Bumi terutama di Konoha.

"Naruto dan Hinata baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kau segera pulang ke tempatmu!" Ucap Kakashi.

"Bolehkah aku bertemu mereka sebentar?"

"Tak bisa, mereka banyak urusan. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ketempatmu! Dengar aku sudah berbaik hati tidak menghabisimu sekarang, kau mengerti kan?" Ucap Kakashi.

"Heiii Hokage-sama, kalian ini ada apa sih sebenarnya? Kalian memperlakukan Toneri seolah dia itu buronan yang berbahaya." Sahut Shion yang sejak tadi hanya bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Orang inilah yang dulu hampir menjatuhkan Bulan ke Bumi." Jawab Kakashi.

"Heeeeeeee?" Ketiga orang dari negeri iblis itu hanya bisa shock mendengarnya.

"Apa kubilang kan Shion-sama, orang ini bukan orang baik-baik." Bisik Fujiwara.

"Ck, diam saja kau. Aku lebih mengetahui tentang dia, jangan lupa aku punya kekuatan itu!" Ucap Shion.

"Kheh bukankah kekuatan meramalmu itu sudah tidak akurat lagi semenjak dipatahkan oleh Naruto dulu?" Ucap Shikamaru sedikit mengejek.

Shion hanya diam sambil sesekali mendengus sebal, namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum.

"Heh lihat saja nanti! Aku jamin akan ada kejadian dimana Toneri akan boleh tinggal dalam beberapa waktu di Konoha." Ucap Shion.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat kedepanya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Khu khu khu pokoknya ada." Ucap Shion sambil tertawa nista.

 **Cklekkk... Brakkkkkkk...**

Seketika pintu ruangan hokage terbuka dengan kerasnya dan nampaklah sosok pemuda berambut kuning dengan senyuman cerahnya yang seketika membuat ruangan itu silau. Serta seorang gadis berambut indigo yang kini mengekor dibelakang sang pemuda.

"Yooo Kakashi-sensei, ett maksutku Hokage-sama." Teriaknya dengan penuh semangat.

Kakashi hanya bisa memijit pelan pelipisnya melihat kelakuan sang murid yang tiap hari selalu masuk ruangan hokage seenak jidatnya, meskipun sudah diperingati berkali-kali oleh sang guru, hal tersebut hanya menjadi angin lalu bagi si pemuda.

Dan sepertinya perkataan Shion tentang Toneri yang mungkin bisa tinggal beberapa waktu di Konoha akan terjadi. Secerah senyum tertampang pada sudut bibir Toneri, ia tak menyangka keberuntungan yang tiba-tiba berpihak padanya.

"Naruto, huh aku sudah bosan bilang padamu jangan masuk ruangan hokage seenaknya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Heh seenaknya gimana? Aku kan sudah pakai pintu depan. Mendingan sekarang kan dari pada kemarin aku keluar masuk lewat jendela." Jawab Naruto sewot.

"Nee Naruto-kun, sifatmu tidak banyak berubah ya meskipun kau sudah dewasa sekarang." Seketika Naruto menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja membicarakan dirinya.

"Kauuu?" Tuding Naruto pada Shion.

"Ya ini aku Naruto kun."

.

.

.

"Kau itu..."

…

…

"Y-ya." Ucap Shion sedikit tergagap.

…

…

…

Siapa ya?"

 **Dooongggggg...**

"Haaaaaaa?" seketika semua yang ada diruangan hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Naruto yang seolah-olah tadi mengenal gadis tersebut.

Perempatan muncul dikening Shion, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan aura hitam mengelilinginya.

"INI AKU SHION, dasar Naruto baka." Teriak Shion marah-marah.

"Oooo Shion toh, kukira siapa. Jadi ada perlu apa?" Balas Naruto dengan santainya tidak menyadari Shion yang kini makin geram.

" _Dasar lelaki ini, dari dulu selalu membuatku naik darah saja."_ Batin Shion kesal dengan sifat Naruto. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sifat Narutolah yang membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya? Naruto, Hinata-hime." Ucapan Toneri seketika mengalihkan perhatian semua yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Ehhh kau kan..." Naruto agak terkaget, ia tak menyangka bahwa orang itu ada disini.

"Toneri?"Ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Ahh kalian kompaknya."

ooOOOoo

"Oiiii, ngapain kau kesini?" Ucap Beerus datar pada sosok kucing ungu bertubuh gemuk dan pengawalnya yang kini juga ada di Planet Kaioshin.

Kebetulan sekali Beerus dan Whis yang kini berkunjung di Planet Kaioshin harus bertemu sosok dewa yang paling malas ia temui, meskipun dewa tersebut adalah saudaranya sendiri.

"Urusai Beerus, ini urusanku ga usah ikut campur kau!"

"Hooi dengar! Aku ini Hakaishin semesta 7, kau sekarang ada di wilayah semestaku, apapun yang kau lakukan disini itu menjadi urusanku."

"Yoo Beerus-sama, Whis-san, Champa-sama, dan Vados-san lama tidak bertemu. Hehehehe..." Ucap Seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah perdebatan mereka, sementara itu sosok lain yang kini sedang tiduran agak kesal dengan sosok yang barusan berteriak tadi.

"Kakaroto bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak seenaknya! Kau ini menggangu tidurku saja." Ucap sosok yang tadi tidurnya terganggu yang tak lain adalah Vegeta.

"Hoii Vegeta kau tidak mau menyambut mereka apa?" Bisik Goku sambil menunjuk Beerus dan Champa.

Vegeta memalingkan wajah melihat siapa yang sedang berkunjung ke planet ini, dan seketika ia sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang berkunjung.

"Ahhh maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya Beerus-sama, Champa-sama, Whis, dan Vados-san." Ucap Vegeta sambil membungkuk.

"Yooo lama tidak bertemu kalian, heh tak kukira kalian para saiyan yang hobi bertarung kini kerjanya hanya bermalas-malasan disini." Ucap Beerus santai.

"Hehehe." Gokupun hanya cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"A-ano jadi ada urusan apa kalian semua berkunjung kemari." Tanya Kaioshin.

"Ohhh ya, langsung saja aku mau penjelasan soal cincin waktu yang tercipta lagi." Ucap Beerus datar.

"Ah Ee-etoo Beerus-sama, kita masih belum mengetahui siapa pelaku yang menjelajah waktu dan merubah beberapa takdir." Jawab Kaioshin.

"Yahhh sudah kuduga disini juga terjadi." Ucap Champa.

"Apa maksutmu?" Tanya Beerus.

"Vados jelasin deh."

"Ehmm, begini Beerus-sama dan Kaioshin sama, sepertinya cincin waktu yang tercipta karena ulah sipenjelajah waktu tidak hanya berdampak di semesta 7. Tapi smeseta 6 kami juga, bahkan saya dan Champa sama juga mendengar informasi dari Hakaishin semesta 9 dan 10 juga mengalami hal yang sama!"

"Ehhh/Nani?" Ucap Kaioshin dan Beerus bersamaan.

"M-maksut Vados-san ulah seorang itu bahkan mempengaruhi Universe lain?" Tanya Kaioshin.

"Yah bisa jadi begitu."

"Yare-yare berarti perbuatan orang tersebut dalam merubah masa lalu sangatlah besar sehingga sanggup berdampak merubah nasip 4 Universe sekaligus." Ucap Whis.

"Yah bagaimapun aku juga curiga ini ulah orang dari semestamu Beerus. mengingat cincin waktu dunia pararel paling banyak tercipta di semestamu." Ucap Champa.

"Enak saja kau belum tentu itu dari semestaku mungkin saja itu dari semestamu." Sahut Beerus.

"Bukan semestaku tapi semestamu." Sahut Champa mulai ngotot.

"Cih, Semestamu."

"Semestamu."

"Semestamu."

"Khheengggeeehhh." Geram Beerus dan Champa sambil sesekali tatapan tajam mereka beradu. Yah mungkin bagi karakter-karakter anime lain yang lagi bertengkar seperti ini biasanya hanya digambarkan bahwa terdapat percikan listrik antara dua mata karakter lain tersebut. Namun beda halnya bila karakter itu adalah Hakaishin, bagaimanapun pertikaian kecil mereka kini mampu membuat planet Kaio terguncang.

"Wah gawat nih bisa-bisa tamat nih planet bila Beerus-sama dan Champa-sama berantem." Ucap Goku yang langsung menjauh lalu merapat pada sekitar pepohonan disana lalu diikuti Vegeta serta para Kaio disana.

"Cukup sampai disini." Ucap Whis dan Vados bersamaan.

"Huh, bukankah berkali-kali saya bilang tidak boleh ada pertarungan atau pertikaian antar Hakaishin." Ucap Vados.

"Yaya kami paham." Ucap Beerus dan Champa malas.

"Huh sesama saudara seharusnya tidak saling bermusuhan." Ucap Whis.

"Cih kalau saudaranya dia sih..." ucap Beerus.

"Mendingan nggak lah." Ucap Beerus dan Champa bersamaan kemudian saling memalingkan muka.

"Yare-yare selalu saja seperti ini." Whis hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah mereka.

"Hehehe... hampir aja deh." Ucap Goku.

"Fiuh, mereka ini selalu saja berbuat hal yang mengerikan." Tambah Vegeta.

"Oiii Beerus, aku benci bilang ini. Tapi siapapun dan dari manapun pelaku penjelajah waktu kali ini kuharap kita bekerja sama untuk saat ini." Ucap Champa.

"Yah, untuk kali ini saja aku setuju denganmu deh." Jawab Beerus santai.

"Oii iya, aku penasaran dengan bocah yang minggu kemarin membuatmu kerepotan dalam pertarungan. Kapan-kapan aku juga ingin menemui bocah itu."

"Cihh asal kau tau saja bocah itu ternyata reinkarnasinya si baka yang ada disana, tidak lebih tepatnya Seikatsu Reinkarnasinya." Jawab Beerus sambil menunjuk Goku.

"Seikatsu Reinkarnasi? Itu kejadian yang langka lo. Wah aku makin penasaran dengan bocah itu, aku tidak menyangka jika Kaioshin memilih melakukan Seikatsu Reinkarnasi pada bocah itu."

"Bukan itu saja ada satu lagi sepertinya Seikatsu Reinkarnasinya Vegeta."

"Wah-wah Vados kapan-kapan kita berkunjung ke tempat itu ya?"

"Haii Champa-sama."

"Hoii, jangan buat masalah nanti bila berkunjung disana! Hanya akulah yang boleh membuat masalah disemestaku sendiri." Ucap Beerus.

"Iya-iya crewet sekali sih kau."

Champa dan Vados akhirnya berpamitan mengingat mereka juga banyak tugas di semestanya.

"Hoii Goku, Vegeta!" Beerus melambaikan tangannya menyuruh goku untuk mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Beerus-sama?/Haii Beerus-sama." Ucap Goku dan Vegeta bersamaan lalu mendekat ke Beerus.

"Mulai sekarang aku minta kalian untuk lebih banyak melatih fisik Naruto dan Sasuke. Bila sudah waktunya tiba nanti, masalah kontrol energi biar Whis yang melanjutkan melatih mereka atau aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya."

"Hooo, anda serius Beerus-sama?" Tanya Whis.

"Yah, mereka sudah dipilih sebagai Seikatsu Reinkarnasi dari Goku dan Vegeta, dimata para Kaio mereka berdua pasti spesial bukan? Ini mungkin agak terdengar konyol. Tapi bila sudah waktunya, mungkin aku akan menjadikan mereka Meido Hakaishin."

"Ehhhhhh?" Seketika semua yang disana hanya bisa kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Beerus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah dimensi lain terdapat sebuah istana besar yang melayang, kini di istana tersebut sedang terjadi pertemuan beberapa anggota klan Ootsutsuki yang masih selamat.

"Kinshiki, bagaimana seorang prajurit sepertimu bisa terkecoh oleh hal bodoh seperti ini?" Ucap Momoshiki berjalan mendekati kugutsu Toneri yang kini tergeletak dihadapan mereka.

"Maafkan saya Momoshiki-sama! Tak kusangka kekuatan Tenseigan akan sangat merepotkan, aura kugutsu ini bisa mirip sekali dengan orang aslinya." Ucap Kinshiki sambil membungkukan badan.

"Hoooh begitu? Jika bocah ini tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, kita hancurkan saja kalau begitu."

 **Kraakkk...**

Momoshikipun menginjak kepala kugutsu Toneri hingga hancur.

"Kalian bersiaplah 3 minggu dari sekarang. Kita akan menginvasi Bumi." Ucap Momoshiki pada beberapa puluhan anggota Ootsutsuki lain yang ada diruangan.

"Haii." Ucap seluruh anggota serempak.

"Dan kuharap kalian segera menyelesaikan pengisian chakra untuk Monster Diamond sebelum 3 minggu ini!"

"Baik akan kami usahakan Momoshiki-sama."

"Kalian boleh pergi."

Para anggota kemudian meninggalkan istana tempat pertemuan tadi, menyisakan sang tuan Momoshiki dan pengawal pribadinya yaitu Kinshiki.

"Kinshiki, apa kau sudah mendapat info dari pengkhianat itu?"

"Belum ada informasi sama sekali yang saya ketahui tentang Kaonashi, dia begitu pintar menyembunyikan pergerakannya."

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyebutkan namanya!" Momoshiki sedikit emosi.

"Maafkan saya Momoshiki-sama!"

"Kuharap bila suatu saat nanti kita melawannya, jangan sampai kau terbawa dengan perasaanmu kau pahamkan Kinshiki?"

"Haii saya mengerti."

" _Kuharap saat waktunya tiba aku juga tidak terbawa perasaan, kupastikan akan kuhajar kau habis-habisan._ _ **Kaonashi senpai**_ _."_ Batin Momoshiki.

.

.

.

"Ehhh jadi kau babak belur karena melawan orang yang bernama Kinshiki?" Beo Naruto.

"Yah begitulah, dia bilang masih banyak lagi anggota Ootsutsuki yang masih hidup." Jawab Toneri.

" _Banyak? Kupikir hanya tinggal 3 orang saja setelah bocah ini."_ Batin Kakashi.

"Kalau yang dikatakan orang itu benar, maka bisa berbahaya jika bukan hanya tiga orang yang akan menginvansi Bumi. Bisa jadi ini akan jadi perang dunia shinobi ke 5 yang bahkan lebih menakutkan dari perang dunia shinobi ke 4." Ucap Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama jangan mengatakan hal yang semenakutkan itu dong!" Ucap Shion merinding.

"Heh itu masih mungkin." Jawab Kakashi.

"Tetap saja itu mengerikan tau."

"Ano Hokage-sama, anda bilang ada 3 orang Ootsutsuki yang akan menyerang Bumi. Darimana anda mengetahui hal seperti tadi?" Tanya Toneri.

Kakashi hanya menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya, akan menjadi cerita lumayan panjang untuk menjelaskannya. Akhirnya ia tetap menjelaskannya pada Toneri bagaimana Sasuke dulu menemukan sebuah gulungan tentang wasiat penjajahan planet Bumi oleh klan Ootsutsuki, beberapa penjelasan Kakashi membuat Toneri benar-benar kaget ia hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang disampaikan sang Hokage.

" _Ratusan tahun? Kalau begitu aku baru saja bertarung melawan leluhurku."_ Batin Toneri.

 **Kruuuuyyykkk...**

"Heh?" Seketika semua terheran dengan suara barusan.

Sedangkan seseorang hanya merona karena suara perutnya yang lapar sampai terdengar oleh semua orang diruangan itu.

"A-aah go-gomenasai, a-ano Naruto-kun aku b-belum sarapan,.." Ucap Hinata terbata, ia benar-benar sangat malu sekarang.

Sementara Naruto dan yang lainnya berusaha menahan tawa, ini kejadian yang benar-benar langka menurut mereka.

"Yossshhh kebetulan aku juga lapar, bagaimana kalau kita semua kekedai ramen? Tenang saja Kakashi-sensei uangnya sekarangkan banyak. Nanti dia yang mentraktir semua." Teriak Naruto lantang.

"Setuju." Sahut Shion.

"Baiklah apa boleh buat aku ikut saja." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Heiii jangan seenaknya memutuskan!" Ucap Kakashi sewot.

"Heii Toneri kau ikut juga sekalian." Ucap Naruto

"Eh, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Toneri.

"Ikut saja pokoknya, kau belum pernah mencoba Ichiraku ramen kan? Sekali kau mencoba aku yakin kau akan ketagihan dengan cita rasa ramen."

"Hoii Naruto." Tegur Shikamaru.

"Ahh santai saja! Jangan khawatir aku yang bertanggung jawab."

"Naruto aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini seenaknya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu kita delivery saja."

" _Cih dasar bocah."_ Batin Kakashi pasrah.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ini pesanannya Hokage-sama, maaf membuat anda menunggu!" Ucap salah seorang pelayan Ichiraku yang kini tengah mengantarkan pesanan ramennya.

Tanpa disuruh Hinata langsung segera menyiapkan ramen untuk semuanya, mereka kini tengah duduk diruang makan Hokage. Gedung Hokage sekarang disediakan fasilitas sangat lengkap, ada ruang makan, ruang tamu, ruang pribadi Hokage, ruang utama (ruang kerja), dan masih banyak ruangan lainnya.

"Yosh sudah siap." Ucap Hinata setelah selesai menyiapkan semua dimeja makan, kini ia ikut duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap mereka semua mulai menyantap hidangan ramen.

Toneri sendiri masih terdiam sebentar, ia melihat Naruto, Hinata, Shion dan 2 anggotanya yang kelihatannya benar-benar menikmati makanannya, sedangkan Hokage sendiri entah kenapa sudah menghabiskan makanannya dengan sangat cepat, ia bahkan belum sempat melihat seperti apa wajah sang Hokage yang tertutup masker hitamnya.

Akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan memasukan sesumpit rame kemulutnya, ia kunyah dengan tenang lalu menelannya. Seketika matanya terbelalak kaget, benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, cita rasa makanan yang ia makan ini benar-benar gila, tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa nikmat yang kini bergejolak dimulutnya.

"Hehe bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat expresi terkejut Toneri saat memakan ramen tadi.

"Hmm, ini enak." Ucap Toneri santai, ia kemudian makan dengan perlahan, ia menahan segala gejolak ditubuhnya agar ia tidak terlihat rakus saat memakan ramen. Bagaimanapun akan sangat memalukan baginya bila terlihat begitu.

.

.

Skip time...

Acara makan-makan telah selesai, Hinata langsung membereskan perlengkapan makan tadi. Sebenarnya sudah ada pembantu khusus diruang Hokage ini, tapi memang sudah kebiasaan Hinata yang suka membantu akhirnya ia dan pembantu Hokage yang membereskan peralatan makan tadi.

Selesai acara makan Toneri mulai bertanya pada Naruto dan Hinata tentang kejadian seminggu lalu dimana dunia terguncang.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil mengepalkan tinju dihadapan Toneri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Toneri heran dengan Naruto.

"Satukan tinju kita, kujelaskan lewat ingatanku, soalnya akan panjang bila aku bercerita."

Mereka berduapun menyatukan kepalan tinju mereka, dan sedikit demi sedikit beberapa ingatan Naruto seminggu ini ia transfer ke Toneri.

Alasan Naruto mengirim beberapa ingatannya saja adalah karena banyak hal-hal pribadi Naruto dan hanya ia yang boleh tahu, dan juga bila mengirim tentang semua ingatan saiyajin miliknya akan sangat berbahaya bagi Toneri.

Yap kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Naruto keluar dari Rumahsakit, ia menepati janjinya untuk menyampaikan informasi tentang Saiyajin kepada seluruh rekan-rekannya dengan bantuan Ino mengunakan Shintenshin No Jutsu agar bisa langsung disalurkan ke banyak orang.

Namun karena ingatan yang Naruto berikan sedikit berlebihan, alhasil beberapa temannya kesakitan bahkan ada yang hampir pingsan.

Kembail ke Toneri lagi, ia semakin terkejut melihat fakta ada mahkluk yang mengerikan diingatan Naruto, dan ia juga mendapatkan gambaran bagaimana kuatnya Naruto sekarang. Pantas saja reaksi Naruto cukup santai dengan kehadiranya beberapa waktu lalu.

.

.

.

Sekarang Kakashi tidak habis fikir dengan perkataan Shion beberapa waktu lalu, pasalnya apa yang Shion katakan tadi benar-benar terjadi dan itu bukan hanya candaan semata. Sekarang Toneri diperbolehkan untuk beberapa waktu di Konoha, kok bisa? Entah angin dari mana, Naruto tadi tiba-tiba ngotot untuk memperbolehkan Toneri tinggal di Konoha dengan alasan Toneri sekarang adalah temannya, Naruto juga mengatakan bila Toneri kembali ke Bulan akan ada kemungkinan ia akan coba ditangkap lagi oleh para Ootsutsuki. Perkataan Naruto benar-benar naif menurut Kakashi mendasari permintaan seperti ini hanya dengan dasar teman, namun mau perkataan naif atau kekanakan sekalipun entah kenapa bila semua itu Naruto yang mengatakan maka aura kepercayaan dan keyakinan akan mereka terima dari bocah tersebut.

Alhasil sekarang Toneri boleh tinggal di Konoha, Toneri akan tinggal di Villa milik Shion yang ada disekitar bukit Konoha tak lupa ditemani juga seorang pengawal dan si supir tadi. Yah dan hal tersebut juga entah angin dari mana lagi, pasalnya giliran Shion yang ngotot untuk mengajak Toneri tinggal di Villa miliknya.

Kakashi hanya bisa mendengus, hari ini merupakan hari sial atau malah keberuntungan baginya? Entah ia juga tidak mengerti. Yang ia harapkan sekarang adalah agar pekerjaannya hari ini cepat selesai dan ia ingin istirahat lebih awal agar bisa bersantai dan menenangkan diri.

.

Skip time...

Sekarang kepasangan kekasih sedang berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali mereka membalas beberapa sapaan penduduk. Bahkan sekarang para fans girl Naruto tidak lagi seheboh dulu sampai selalu mengeroyoknya dimanapun Naruto muncul.

Semua itu terjadi karena Hinata disisinya sekarang, diam-diam tiap ada FG Naruto yang mendadak memeluknya, ia langsung menatap datar FG tersebut. Meski tatapan datar biasa, entah kenapa para FG Naruto merasakan aura yang berbahaya bagi mereka, mereka kini sadar bahwa tidak akan bisa mendekati Naruto sembarangan lagi (poor FG Naruto).

"Huh Kakashi memberikan Teme 3 hari ini misi lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yah begitulah, aku dengar Hokage-sama meminta Sasuke-san meneliti lagi hal-hal diistana Kaguya." Jawab Hinata.

"Huh dia memperbolehkan Teme menjalankan misi, sementara aku harus istirahat 1 bulan lagi, tak boleh latihan/menjalankan misi." Ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama sendiri yang bilang jika kondisimu dan para biju belum pulih secara sempurna, akan sangat beresiko jika kau melakukan latihan Saiyanmu itu."

"Huh ya deh iya, ini semua demi kebaikanku."

"Hehe gitu dong Naruto-kun, ya sudah ayo kita segera kerumahmu, pasti Kushina Kaa san sudah menunggu."

"Haaah, pulang ntar aja deh Hinata. Kita kencan dulu aja ya? Siapa tau juga Tou-san dan Kaa-san dirumah sedang bermesraan. Hehehe... Kan bisa saja nanti aku punya adik." Ucap Naruto santai.

"N-Naru kun." Sementara Hinata hanya merona malu mendengar sang kekasih mengucapkan hal seperti itu dengan santainya.

"E-eh tunggu dulu! Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang sekarang kan mereka Edo Tensei. Otomatis nanti bila Kaa-san mengandung, fisik adikku nanti juga Edo Tensei, ahh aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ayo Hinata kita segera kerumah saja kalau begitu!" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya sesegera mungkin kerumah.

"E-Eeeehhh?" Hinata hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

ooOOoo

Seorang pemuda yang kini tengah terikat dengan tali yang sudah diberi segel khusus hingga kemungkinan ia melarikan diri akan susah. Tak lupa pula wajah tampannya dan kondisi tubuhnya yang kini babak belur.

Awalnya pemuda tersebut sedang berkeliling di istana suatu dimensi, saat ia sedang mencari informasi di istana tersebut, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan sosok pria bertubuh besar dan berambut putih panjang, namun ada hal yang membuatnya agak terkejut. Matanya.

Pemuda tersebut agak tersentak saat orang yang ditemuinya memiliki mata byakugan, ia merasakan bahwa orang tersebut berbahaya.

Orang tersebut berbicara padanya dan memperkenalkan diri, namanya adalah Ootsutsuki Eiji. Pemuda tersebut semakin terkejut pasalnya sekarang yang ia temui adalah Ootsutsuki, mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Tiba-tiba mereka saling menyerang, pertarungan mengerikanpun terjadi dan pemenangnya adalah si pemuda yang kini telah membuat Eiji babak belur, merasa bahwa membiarkan mahluk Ootsutsuki ini akan merepotkan nantinya, ia putuskan untuk mengakhiri mahluk tersebut.

Sedikit lagi ia bisa mengakhiri makhluk tersebut bila saja ia tidak dihadang 2 orang lagi yang kini muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menggagalkan serangannya.

Tanpa basa-basi orang pertama yang memiliki fisik hampir sama seperti Eiji hanya saja tubuhnya lebih kecil, langsung saja menyerangnya secara beruntun sehingga ia sedikit kerepotan. Tapi meski begitu pemuda itu masih mampu membuat musuh barunya terpojok.

Sedangkan orang ke 2 yaitu seorang wanita kini hanya bisa menguap bosan karena pertarungan mereka sedari tadi tak ada selesainya, si wanita yang mulai geram akhirnya menyuruh mundur orang ke 1 tadi agar ia bisa menggantikannya.

Peluh membasahi wajah sipemuda, ia merasakan hawa yang berbeda saat berhadapan dengan si wanita, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa si wanita ini sangatlah berbahaya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Ootsutsuki Rein." Ucap si wanita.

"Jadi sebelum kita bertarung maukah kau memperkenalkan dirimu pemuda tampan?" Ucap Rein tersenyum kian ramah, namun hawa mengerikan masih bisa pemuda itu rasakan.

Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas, tidak ada pilihan ia akan bertarung dengan cara itu.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu tau, dan sebaiknya kita segera selesaikan ini." Ucap si pemuda.

"Ufufufufu... seperti biasanya kau terlihat menggairahkan dengan sifat angkuhmu itu ya...

...

...

Uchiha Sasuke?"

Skip Time...

"Nah sekarang kita apakan dia ini Kaonashi-san?" Ucap Rein diikuti dua pemuda dengan kondisi tubuh luka-luka dibelakangnya.

"Hmmmm diapain ya enaknya?" Ucap Kaonashi berfikir sambil sesekali ia memberi makan ikan yang berada dikolam hadapanya ini.

"Entahlah, terserah mau kau apakan." Lanjutnya kemudian masih memberi makan ikan.

"Ehh, benarkah? Baguslah kalo begitu fufufufufu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Kambuh lagi deh sifat anehnya." Bisik Eiji didekat Fumio.

"Kau bicara sesuatu Eiji?" Rein menatap tajam kearah Eiji.

"Ehh anu aku hanya sedang membahas urusan antar pria dengan Fumio, benarkan Fumio?" Ucap Eiji gugup.

Fumio hanya mengendikan bau.

"Entahlah, tadi aku tidak begitu mendengar apa yang dibisikan Eiji-san, ahh sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Aku mau mandi badanku rasanya lengket semua.

" _Jahat sekali kau Fumio, meninggalkanku dengan iblis ini."_

Sekarang yang terjadi hanyalah Rein yang masih terus menatap tajam Eiji, sedangkan Eiji hanya bisa gugup ditatap seolah ia akan dimutilasi oleh wanita didepannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini masih memejamkan matanya, bukan berarti ia tak sadarkan diri, ia hanya sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana agar bisa lolos dulu dari tempat ini. Sedari tadi ia sudah berusaha membuka tali segel yang mengikatnya. Namun semakin ia mengeluarkan chakra atau energinya, tali tersebut justru malah menyerap semua energinya.

Hingga beberapa waktu sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya, kenapa ia begitu bodoh sekarang? Apa ia sudah ketularan sahabatnya. Jelas-jelas ia sendiri sudah menyiapkan suatu teknik untuk keadaan darurat apapun yang terjadi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sekarang menyadari kebodohanya.

" _Dobe, kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu kali ini."_ Batinya.

...

...

...

To Be Continue

Yohsa chap 7 sudah saya up nihh...

Maaf sebelumnya saya updatenya agak telat, saya baru ada kendala ni soalnya.

Hmmm... Hinata hime ane didunia nyata baru sakit, ya lumayan lama jadi tiap pulang kerja saya langsung nungguin dia, jadi blom ada waktu untuk ngetik ni cerita dan juga saya kurang bisa konsentrasi buat idenya soalnya Hinata saya juga yang sering kasih inspirasi juga. Jadi bener-bener gomen ya!

Dan saya minta maaf lagi chap depan mungkin juga aga telat soalnya saya sering lembur akhir2 ini, hehe maklum buat modal nikahan ntar. Yosh itu aja maaf saya jadi banyakan curhat malah hehehe :-D

Ini sedikit catatan author mungkin bagi yang masih bingung dengan istilah

 **Seikatsu Reinkarnasi** : Reinkarnasi yang terjadi bukan dari lahir, melainkan terjadi setelah sosok tersebut sudah menjalani kehidupannya dan tiba-tiba ia direinkarnasi. Bedanya kalo reinkarnasi biasa contohnya seperti Ashura yang bereinkarnasi ke Hashirama atau Indra ke Madara, mereka adalah sosok yang sama, hanya saja mereka menjalani kehidupan zaman yang berbeda.

Dan untuk Seikatsu Reinkanasi seperti Goku ke Naruto, sebelumnya mereka merupakan 2 sosok yang berbeda sejak awal, Naruto dari awal sudah menjalani hidupnya, baru setelah dirasa Kaioshin cukup ia baru di Seikatsu Reinkarnasi.

Dalam cerita ini Seikatsu Reinkarnasi adalah suatu kejadian spesial yang sangat jarang terjadi, berbeda jauh dengan Reinkarnasi biasa.

 **Meido Hakaishin** : Klo ini intinya untuk menjadi pengiring, pembantu / asistennya Hakaishin.

Hemmm istilah2 diatas cuma karangan saya, mungkin bagi yang belum tau, hal tersebut tidak ada dicanonnya dbz/dbs.

Bila masih ada yang bingung, akan terjawab seiring berjalanya cerita.

Sekarang akan saya ulas bwat reviewnya.

 **samiyatuara09** chapter 6 . Jan 13

waaaahh...toneri bakalan muncul, bakalan seru ni..fast up ya thor..

 **Author Reply.**

Haha gomen ya tlat up ini.

...

 **tukang kritik pedas** chapter 6 . Jan 13

Wahhhhhhh para outsutki menggunakan dragonball super,

Kaonashi ingn membangkitkan siapa?

 **Author Reply.**

Wahhh maaf klo ini masih rahasia hehe, jujur ya saya agak takut baca nama reader san, tp g p2 malah keren namanya. Hehe gomen ya bila nyinggung perasaannya.

...

 **agustatsumi** chapter 6 . Jan 13

Apa nanti saat sasuke dan naruto membangkitkan kekuatan SSG wrna rambutnya warna biru?

Kalau bisa sih jgn wrna biru... :-D

 **Author reply**

Sebelumnya saya ucapin makasih bwat agustatsumi san, sudah mengingatkan kesalahan nama pada Ootsuki yang seharusnya Ootsutsuki dan ini namanya udah saya remake, makasih banyak sudah mau kritik dan saran.

Hmmm bwat pertanyaan agustatsumi san sya juga masih bingung, mungkin ntar syang bikin SSG full color :-D

...

 **DENITRIA** chapter 6 . Jan 13

apakah alur fic ini kedepannya akan sama dengan anime dragonball?,,,lanjuutt,,,

 **Author Reply.**

Kalau alurnya sampai sekarang masih sya bikin kyak dbs, tp mungkin chap2 depan baru saya buat alur cerita versi saya. Wlo mungkin ntar masih ada bau2 alur dbs sih heheheh...

 **katanya201** chapter 6 . Jan 13

keren dan semakin bagus tulisan lanjut yohhh

 **Author Reply.**

Ahhh sankyuuu ya, ane usahain kedepannya lebih bagus.

...

 **Uj** chapter 6 . Jan 13

Type your review here. Lnjut thor, gpl ya

 **Author Reply.**

Sib dah makasih dah mampir.

...

 **asd** chapter 6 . Jan 13

lanjutkann ea

 **Author Reply.**

Iya ini dah saya next...

...

 **anime funny** chapter 1 . Jan 16

jangan terlalu di samaain dengan anime nya dong thor!

bahkan dialog nya hampir sama semua cuma beda pemeran naruto dengan goku ajha...

itu ajha tho saran saya

ganbateeeeee

 **Author Reply.**

Haha gomen2! Saya emang kurang kreatif, mngkin bwat chap2 awal ini akan saya bikin kyak dianime. Dan baru akan saya rubah beberapa chap kedepan keversi saya, tp tetap ga bisa mungkiri bila masih banyak yang sama dngan dbs, soalnya saya sendiri juga senang tiap scene2 dbs baik dianime/manganya.

Makasih udah mampir dan kasih saran!

Sampai disini terimakasih buat para pembaca, saya hargai apapun saran atau ide kalian, tapi saya juga mohon maaf bila banyak hal yang dari kalian yang mungkin tidak saya terapkan,...

Hehe sekali lagi terimakasih...

Salam...


	8. Rencana dan Pertanda Buruk

Sebelumnya di Shinobi and Saiyajin...

Ootsutsuki Toneri secara mengejutkan kini sudah berada di Konoha lebih tepatnya diperbolehkan sementara tinggal di Konoha, dan lagi ia membawa kabar bahwa masih banyak anggota Ootsutsuki selain dirinya yang masih hidup.

Dilain sisi para dewa dari universe 6,7,9, dan 10 masih kebingungan perihal pelaku penjelajah waktu yang mengubah takdir dari keempat universe, sehingga terciptalah dunia pararel lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda dengan sekarang ini, dan masih belum diketahui tentang siapa pelaku tersebut. Juga perkataan mengejutkan dari Hakaishin Beerus bahwa ia ingin menjadikan Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi Meido Hakaishin.

Dan hal mengejutkan lainnya adalah Momoshiki dan anggotanya berniat menginvansi Bumi, juga Uchiha Sasuke sekarang sedang ditawan oleh kelompok Ootsutsuki yang masih misterius difikiran Sasuke, apa yang akan mereka lalukan pada Sasuke? Bisakah Sasuke mengatasi hal ini? Dan apakah yang akan dilakukan Naruto dkk bila tau tentang hal ini?

" _Dobe, kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu kali ini."_ Batin Sasuke.

 **Disclaimer…**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dragon Ball Z/Super by Akira Toriyama**

 **Kemungkinan akan ada beberapa karakter-karakter lain yang akan saya pinjam dari para pemiliknya**

 **Summari...**

 **Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenya adalah shinobi terkuat, ternyata tidak hanya mewarisi kekuatan chakra dari Rikudo Sennin, tapi juga mewarisi kekuatan Ki Saiyajin** **dari** **Son Goku dan Vegeta.** **Kemudian musuh barupun muncul, entah takdir apa yang akan mereka hadapi kali ini** **.**

 **Rate : Semi M/mungkin jadi M tergantung Author.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Semi Humor, dll.**

 **Warning : AU, Makin gaje, banyak typo, OC, OOC, abal-abal, alay, dsb kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

 **Pairing :** **[** **NaruHina** **] [** **Sa** **s** **uSaku] & Canon / terserah Author.**

 **Happy Reading**

…

…

…

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

 **By Musasi**

Chapter 8 : Rencana dan Pertanda Buruk

Siang hari yang indah, cerah, siang yang menyenangkan dan damai bagi orang-orang atau mahkluk hidup lainnya. Namun lah tersebut tidak berlaku sekarang pada sosok berambut putih, bertampang datar, dan selalu mengenakan masker hitam kemanapun ia pergi. Siapa lagi bila bukan Hatake Kakashi sang Rokudaime Hokage.

Disiang ini diruang kerja Hokage Konohagakure, Kakashi hanya memasang wajah kusutnya meskipun ia sudah mencoba menghibur diri dengan beberapa musik santai yang kini ia putar diruang kerjanya, bahkan ia hanya mengabaikan beberapa video lucu yang ia putar dilaptopnya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering mendapatkan masalah.

Kemarin malam ia tak bisa tidur karena kepikiran tentang kedatangan Toneri dan cerita mengejutkan yang Toneri bawa, dan sekarang ia kembali mendapat hal menyebalkan baru dimana ia sekarang mendapat banyak tweet masuk dari para penduduk di akun Twitternya, mereka banyak komplain padanya tentang Toneri, bagaimana bisa penjahat berbahaya sepertinya mendapat izin dari Hokage untuk seenaknya berada di Konoha, beberapa perdebatan kecil dengan beberapa penduduk diakun Twitter tentang Toneri membuatnya makin sebal saja. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide dengan mengatakan "Dengar! Toneri boleh tinggal di Konoha juga karena ini permintaan dari pahlawan kalian UZUMAKI NARUTO, jadi bagi yang merasa tidak senang silahkan berhadapan sendiri denganya." Sebuah kalimat yang Kakashi upload akhirnya bisa membuat semua Netizen terdiam. Haha rasain kalian...

Namun sebenarnya bukan masalah tersebut yang begitu ia pusingkan, namun bagaimana kedepan cara Kakashi mengatasi para dewan atau beberapa petinggi Konoha agar tidak memanfaatkan hal ini untuk kepentingan politik mereka, belum lagi ia harus memikirkan antisipasi rencana untuk menangani anggota Ootsutsuki yang kabarnya masih hidup dan mungkin berpotensi sangat berbahaya bagi Konoha atau bahkan seluruh dunia.

Kakashi tak bisa membiarkan kedamaian yang sudah para shinobi bangun runtuh seketika, ia harus benar-benar berusaha saat ini. Ia kemudian memikirkan suatu cara sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi saja seorang yang menjadi tangan kanannya saat ini.

Dengan cepat ia mengangkat gagang telpon yang ada disebelahnya kemudian memencet beberapa nomor, terpaksa ia harus menghubungi seseorang yang kini sedang libur (lebih tepatnya cuti).

...

Sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah kencan disiang hari ini sedang berduaan dibawah pohon dekat bukit patung Hokage, sang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir 2 yang sedari tadi crewet menceramahi seorang pemuda malas memiliki gaya rambut mirip bentuk buah nanas.

Shikamaru dan Temari sekarang sedang melakukan kencan mumpung mereka berdua sedang cuti, meskipun bisa dibilang bukan kencan karena Shikamaru sedari tadi tidak mengajak Temari berkeliling atau sekedar jalan-jalan, melainkan ia hanya tidur-tiduran dipangkuan sang wanita.

"Heiii Nanas kun, kencan macam apa ini? Sedari tadi kau hanya malas-malasan dipangkuanku, cepat bangun kakiku mulai keram nih!" Ucap Temari mulai geram.

"Hmmmm, enghhhh Temmariii kennapa kau sudah mmbuka bajumu, aku belumm siap." Jawab Shikamaru, lebih tepatnya gumanan tak nyambung karena sekarang ini ia sedang mengigau.

 **Duak...**

Jitakan keras penuh cinta Temari layangkan dikepala sang kekasih.

"Wadawww, aaahhh Temari ada apa? Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Itu karena kau terus tidur dari tadi, ayo kita jalan-jalan, huh aku sudah repot-repot biar bisa cuti bareng denganmu, harusnya kau juga melakukan yang terbaik untuk kencan kita Nanas kun." Jawab Temari.

"Hoaaahhh, iya-iya deh kita mau kemana?"

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kita ke Caffe Ichiraku dulu, setelah itu kita ke Konoha park, lalu bla bla bla..." Ucap Temari panjang lebar.

Shikamaru hanya menatap Temari yang kini masih nyerocos, menurutnya Temari sangat mempesona saat sedang crewet seperti ini, karena saking terpesonanya tanpa sadar ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari. Temari yang wajahnya berjarak sangat dekat dengan Shikamaru tersentak kaget lalu mukanya mulai bersemu kemerahan.

Menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan sang kekasih, lantas ia memejamkan matanya. Jarak wajah diantara keduanya semakin menipis, menipis dan menipis. Hingga Temari bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Shikamaru diwajahnya, sebentar lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu hingga...

 **Drrtt...**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnn."

...

...

...

Shikamaru dan Temari tersentak kaget pasalnya getaran dan suaran ringtone handphone milik Shikamaru membuat momen mereka batal seketika.

Temari dengan muka memerah menatap geram Shikamaru, bukan karena momen yang batal tapi suara ringtone yang menurutnya tak pantas digunakan itu. Sementara Shikamaru sangat gugup, ia tak pernah merasa menseting nada dering handphone nya dengan suara aneh macam itu.

" _Sialan, siapa yang merubah nada dering hpku?"_ Batinnya kesal.

"Aaaaahhhhnnnn... aaaahhh... aahhhh"

"Shikamaaruuuuu, cepat angkat telponmu! Suara itu membuatku geram saja." Bentak Temari mulai emosi.

Karena takut dengan bentakan sang kekasih, tanpa fikir panjang segera ia angkat telepon masuk tadi.

"Moshi moshi."

"Yo, Shikamaru..."

" _Suara ini..."_ "Hokage sama? Ada perlu apa anda menghubungi saya?"

"Yah ada hal penting sekali sebenarnya, apa aku mengganggumu?" Pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya, jelas sekali Kakashi tahu bahwa ia pasti sangat mengganggu liburan Shikamaru.

"Huh, entahlah." Jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Ahh maaf Shikamaru! Saat ini aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu sekarang juga untuk ke kantor Hokage."

"Hahhh? Akukan cuti 3 hari, huh mendokusai."

"Hahaha aku benar-benar minta maaf, ini menyangkut masalah keselamatan para penduduk Konoha, tidak lebih tepatnya seluruh penduduk dimuka Bumi ini."

"Uhh baiklah-baiklah aku segera kesana."

"Baiklah aku tutup... Ehhh sebentar bagaimana menurutmu ringtonemu barusan."

"Ehhh? Jadi anda yang merubahnya ya?"

"Haha bukan, itu ulah Naruto kemarin, ya sudah aku tutup."

 **Tut... tut... tut...**

Shikamaru hanya mendengus, ia sudah merencanakan liburan ini dalam waktu lama, namun siapa sangka justru masalah lain muncul. Tapi juga tak bisa dipungkiri, seorang shinobi memang harus siap kapanpun dibutuhkan bukan?

"Pergilah Nanas, tak apa ini pasti benar-benar hal penting dan genting, sampai-sampai Hokage sama menghubungimu saat kau libur kan?" Ucap Temari sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tak masalah dengan hal tersebut, Temari juga paham pasti ada hal yang sangat penting.

"Temari temani aku kesana ya?"

"Hmmm apa tidak masalah?"

"Tak apa, yang penting temani aku dulu ke kantor Hokage."

"Hmmhhh baiklah." Mereka berduapun akhirnya segera menuju kekantor Hokage.

.

.

.

"S-sembilan ri-ribu sembilan ratus s-sembilan puluh d-delapan."

"Haahh haaah haahhhh... S-sembilan ribu sembilan ratus s-sembilan pu-puluh sembilan, ugghhh."

Kedua manusia berambut bob dan memiliki alis tebal yaitu Maito Guy dan murid tercintanya Rock Lee kini sedang melakukan latihan extrem di area training ground tim 9 dulu, mereka berdiri hanya menggunakan kedua jempol tangan dan melakukan gerakan naik turun hampir sepuluh ribu kali, juga pakaian super berat yang membuat latihan semakin mengerikan.

"Ada apa Lee? Hah hah kau sudah menyerah hah?" Ucap sang guru.

" _Ckkk, kusooo aku tidak menyangka baju latihan buatan Nara benar-benar berat."_ Batin Lee.

"Hah hah hah, aku t-tidak akan menyerah Guy sensei."

"Hah hah yossshh kurang satu lagi, ayo segera kita akhiri ini Lee!" Teriak Guy dengan semangatnya.

"Yosssssshhhhh."

"Heeaaaaaaaaa... SE-SEPULUH RIBUUUU."

 **Bruk...**

Satu teriakan terakhir penuh semangat dari mereka berdua mengakhiri latihan extrem untuk hari ini. Mereka terlentang lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, kelegaan dan senyum tertampang dibibir mereka.

"Kita berhasil Lee..."

"Haii sensei, kita berhasil, besok aku juga akan berusaha lagi."

"Kalian kenapa melanggar perintah lagi hmmmmmm?" Ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat lalu dicepol dua yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri memasang muka garang didepan mereka.

"Ahhh Tenten haha maaf, kami hanya ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi agar bisa berguna dan bisa melindungi semua." Jawab Guy sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Sensei, bukannya kalian tidak boleh berlatih, masalahnya kondisi kalian sekarang ini tidak memungkinkan. Kalau sampai Tsunade sama mengetahui hal ini, kalian tau kan akibatnya?"

"Ah hahaha..." Guy hanya tertawa.

"Tenten." Panggil Lee.

"Hmmm?"

"Aku harus segera bertambah kuat, kejadian minggu lalu membuatku semakin sadar bahwa musuh mengerikan bisa datang kapanpun dimanapun, aku sudah gagal melindungi semua orang kemarin. Neji gugur juga karena aku dulu terlalu lemah kan? Makanya aku harus bisa seperti Naruto kun. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan merepotkannya. Aku... Aku ingin sekali menjadi berguna bagi semua orang..." Ucap Lee lirih sambil menunduk.

Tenten hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

...

"Heeenngghhhh." Ia hanya mendengus pelan lalu menghampiri Lee.

 **Duuuuaaakkk.**

Satu jitakan keras dan penuh kasih sayang ia layangkan dikepala pemuda berambut bob itu, sehingga Lee sekarang meringis menahan sakit sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Itaiiiii, Tenten kenapa kau memu..." Ucapan Lee terhenti ia tertegun saat menatap Tenten dihadapannya.

Air mata mengalir dipipi gadis cantik ini.

Ya, Tenten menangis.

"Hikk, baka kau fikir siapa yang paling lemah diantara kita?" Ucap Tenten disela tangisnya membuat sang guru dan sahabatnya kini terdiam.

"Hik dari dulu, hikk akulah yang paling lemah, tidak begitu berguna diantara kita semua, akulah yang paling lemah diantara kunoichi rokie 9. Aku tidak melarang kalian berlatih seperti ini. Tolong fikirkanlah! Kondisi kalian sekarang sangat tidak memungkinkan. Aku... aku... hikkk. Aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku, aku. Aku tidak mau kalian kenapa-napa Guy sensei, Lee." Ucap Tenten sambil memeluk dua orang berambut bob didepannya.

Sesaat mereka terdiam hingga Tenten melepas pelukannya, Guy kemudian memegang kepala Tenten lalu mengacak rambut coklatnya.

"Dasar kau ini Tenten. Terimakasih, kau itu selalu berguna buat kami, tidak kau bahkan orang yang paling bisa diandalkan diantara kami. Dan Lee jangan menjadikan alasan kematian Neji karena kau lemah. Itu sudah menjadi keputusan Neji meninggal dengan terhormat sebagai seorang Hyuga, kuharap kalian menghormati itu." Ucap Guy mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar, **Clingg...** tak lupa kilapan cahaya terpancar pada gigi putihnya.

"Aku mengerti Guy sensei, dan Tenten maaf!" Ucap Lee.

"Hahh, sudahlah aku juga minta maaf pada kalian, ini memalukan, bagaimana bisa aku jadi baper begini." Ucap Tenten.

"Yoshhh jika begitu, agar suasana hati kita tenang aku akan mentraktir kalian semua ramen di Ichiraku." Ucap Guy penuh semangat.

"Yahhh ramen boleh juga." Ucap Tenten.

"Tapi Guy sensei, lebih baik kita makan sayuran saja, biar kita cepat sehat dan bisa menjadi lebih kuat." Sanggah Lee, kemudian Tenten hanya linglung dengan perkataan sahabatnya ini.

"Lee kau lupa? Naruto menjadi manusia terkuat dimuka Bumi ini karena dia banyak makan apa? Ramen, tentu saja ramen Lee." Jawab Guy dan seketika Lee membelalakan matanya.

"Ahhh benar, bodohnya aku. Andai saja selama ini aku banyak mengonsumsi ramen seperti Naruto kun, aku pasti bisa menjadi sepertinya." Ucap Lee dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yosshhh, ayo kita balapan kesana Lee!" Seru Guy lantang.

"Haiii."

 **Whuzzzzz...**

Angin cukup kencang yang disebabkan oleh kedua makhluk berambut bob ini menerpa tubuh Tenten yang masih terdiam.

" _Dasar, kenapa kalian malah meninggalku?"_

Tenten berbalik untuk melihat training ground tim 9 dulu, tempat paling berkenang dalam hidupnya dimana dulu ia sering bercengkrama dengan sang sensei, sahabat konyolnya, dan si jenius mendiang Hyuga Neji. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu segera berjalan tenang menyusul kedua pria bob tadi.

Hingga tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa sesosok bertubuh transparan memiliki ciri-ciri berambut coklat, wajah tampan yang tersenyum, serta mata berwarna lavender yang kini mentapnya dalam sorot yang tenang. Ia tersenyum sambil sesekali terkekeh pelan, Hyuga Neji.

ooOOoo

Di Villa megah nan mewah sekitar bukit Konoha yang merupakan kawasan tempat tinggal mewah para pebisnis, Toneri sekarang sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedari tadi mengajarkan banyak hal padanya. Sekarang ia sedang menerima pelajaran tentang benda kotak yang bisa terbuka seperti buku, memiliki banyak tombol, dan dapat menampilkan beberapa gambar asing dimatanya.

"Jadi begini Toneri kun, benda ini adalah laptop, cara kerjanya sama dengan komputer yang tadi aku jelaskan padamu, hmmmmm laptop merupakan versi lebih fleksibel dibanging komputer. Tombol powernya disini, untuk mematikan juga sama halnya dengan komputer kau bisa mengklik kiri tombol start trus shutdown atau turn off atau saat dilayar awal kau bisa menekan tombol keyboard alt + f4 lalu enter dan bla... bla... bla..." Ucap Shion dengan semangatnya mengajari sang pemuda yang kini terlihat sangat antusias untuk mempelajari beragam teknologi di Bumi.

Toneri hanya mengangguk pertanda bila ia sudah paham, sesekali ia juga bertanya bila masih bingung. Sementara Fujiwara diam-diam ia siaga mengawasi sang miko yang kini menjadi guru bagi sang pemuda. Bukan bermaksut untuk curiga terus, hanya saja ia selalu waspada terhadap beberapa hal, apalagi bila sesuatu yang bersangkutan akan terlibat langsung dengan sang putri Shion.

"Huhhhh capeknya, yosh kita sampai disini dulu untuk hari ini ya Toneri kun?" Ucap Shion.

"Ah iya terimakasih Shion, maaf aku banyak sekali merepotkanmu!"

"Hoho daijobu, santai saja! Lagian aku juga merasa aneh saja melihat pria tampan sepertimu ternyata gaptek." Shion kemudian membekap mulutnya, ia merona malu sekarang.

Toneri tersenyum mendengar omongan Shion.

"Hmmmm benarkah aku tampan?" Tanya Toneri balik.

Shion hanya terdiam, ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati, ia kelepasan karena secara reflek ia sudah memuji seorang pria, ia sangat malu tentunya. Dan tanpa bicara ia kemudian berbalik badan dan langsung melesat meninggalkan Toneri yang justru malah jadi bingung dengan kelakuan Shion.

.

.

.

"Hokage sama, kukira hanya kita berdua yang akan membahas masalah penting ini. Kenapa dia ada disini juga?" Ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap sesosok enatlah lelaki atau perempuan, ia berambut hitam panjang, memiliki bentuk wajah yang cenderung seperti wajah ular, tak lupa seringai misterius yang selalu bertengger diwajahnya.

"Ara-ara Shikamaru kun, ucapanmu tidak sopan terhadapku, bagaimanapun aku ini jauh lebih tua loo, hmmm sepertinya kau sedang kesal karena kencanmu dengan wanita dibelakangmu itu diganggu oleh Kakashi kun ya fufufufu." Ucap sosok tadi yang diketahui bernama Orochimaru.

"Hah." Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Kali ini aku juga benar-benar membutuhkanya apa boleh buat." Ucap Kakashi dengan tampang benar-benar galau.

"Kakashi kun, meskipun sekarang kau seorang Hokage, bagiku kau hanya masih bocah ingusan berumur 13 tahun yang selalu bilang akan mengalahkanku. Jika Jiraiya masih hidup ia pasti akan tertawa dan meledekmu melihat kondisimu sekarang." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru san, ucapanmu tidak membantu sama sekali." Ucap Kakashi semakin galau.

"Makanya cepat menikah, kau itu sudah sangat tua, kudengar kau ada hubungan dengan Anko dan Terumi ya? Hahaha kenapa tidak segera kau buat mereka hamil saja? Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya suka dengan mahkluk hijau berambut bob itu, Maito Guy, ckckck seleramu berubah ternyata."

 **Twichh twicchh...**

Ucapan Orochimaru sontak membuat perempatan muncul didahi sang Hokage.

"Dari pada itu, kau sendiri saja belum menikah kan?" Balas Kakashi tidak terima.

"Hmmm, menikah tidak penting bagiku, aku bisa menemani kesepian dengan diriku sendiri, dengan ilmu pengetahuan aku bisa merubah diriku seperti apapun, menikah dengan diriku sendiri juga tidak buruk menurutku." Jawab Orochimaru santai.

Sementara Shikamaru dan Temari hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat keduanya, ia mendengus sebal, waktu untuk liburan ia korbankan dan sekarang malah hanya mendengarkan perdebatan antara ilmuan sinting dan Hokage jomblo penggemar Icha-icha.

"Ck mendokusai, bila tidak penting sebaiknya aku pergi saja." Ucapan Shikamaru sontak membuat kedua orang itu menghentikan perdebatannya.

"Hah, baiklah kita serius sekarang. Sekalian saja mumpung Temari juga disini dia bisa memberitau Gaara nanti. Baiklah langsung saja, aku sudah mensetujui project Robo Shinobi Arm Generasi 2 atau dengan nama lain Mecha Shinobi V 2.0 yang kini Orochimaru kembangkan." Ucap Kakashi.

"Hah, bukanyaa dulu projectnya sudah diberhentikan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Memang, dulu project itu tidak dilanjut karena memang tidak diperlukan didunia yang damai ini, dan juga supply dana yang kurang membuat project ini terpaksa terhenti." Jawab Orochimaru

"Tapi semenjak insiden seminggu lalu, juga kenyataan masih ada para Ootsutsuki berbahaya yang masih berkeliaran di dunia ini, aku meyakinkan para dewan juga pejabat tinggi Konoha dan mereka menyetujui untuk dilanjutkanya project ini, ditambah lagi sekarang kita juga mendapat investasi dana besar-besaran dari putri Shion untuk project ini." Terang Kakashi.

"Ano..." Baru saja Shikamaru akan berbicara Orochimaru langsung menyelanya.

"Hooiii bocah, bila project ini sukses kita tidak hanya bisa memperkecil resiko nyawa para shinobi saat para Ootsutsuki menyerang. Tapi bayangkan saja dengan project semenakjupkan ini kita bisa meraih keuntungan besar-besaran kedepannya bukan?" Ucap Orochimaru.

"Huh, yang ada kau sendiri yang akan banyak memakan keuntungan itu." Dengus Shikamaru.

"Kau lupa, aku sudah membantumu mengumpulkan begitu banyak data dan informasi detail tentang para shinobi untuk game terbaru **Naruto : Ultimate Ninja Storm** , dan kau hanya memberiku keuntungan 20% dari penjualan. Dan lagi sampai sekarang kenapa game itu belum rilis, terlalu lama saja. Mendokusai."

"Dasar kau itu masih bocah, keuntungan 20% itu sudah sangat besar bodoh, dan lagi aku juga mendapat 20%, yang 40% itu milik Shion karena dia yang banyak membantu dana kita, sedangkan 20% untuk hal lainnya. Dan lagi game itu baru akan dipromosikan hari ini. Hokage baru menyetujuinya sebulan lalu."

"Tapi tetap saj..." "Sudahlah Shikamaru." Potong Temari cepat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau seorang pebisnis muda, hmmmm kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau pernah mengikuti project keren seperti ini. Kenapa tidak diterima saja?" Ucap Temari senang.

"Benar kata pacarmu itu bocah, bukankah kau akan menikahinya. Kurasa ia juga sangat bahagia bila kau punya banyak uang." Tambah Orochimaru.

"Hoii-hoii sudah! Kenapa malah membahas bisnis kalian? Dengar ini kujadikan misi untuk kalian, masalah keuntungan nanti akan dibahas lebih lanjut. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah tugas kalian untuk menyelesaikan project ini. Dan setelah selesai akan kita lakukan uji lapangan dihadapan kelima kage, bila sukses mereka akan turut mendanai kita untuk produksi massal nanti." Ucap Kakashi.

"Hah, apa tidak berlebihan Hokage sama?" Ucap Temari.

"Tidak, lawan kita adalah Ootsutsuki nanti kurasa ini adalah hal yang tepat."

"Baiklah kapan aku harus mengerjakannya dengan Orochimaru?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hmmm, setelah cuti ini kau kubebas tugaskan dulu dari tugas asisten Hokage, langsung saja kau kerjakan setelah cutimu selesai nanti."

"Ahh ya Kakashi kun, kurasa aku perlu bantuan seseorang lagi." Ucap Orochimaru tiba-tiba.

"Hah, siapa memangnya?"

"Si profesor gila yang kini tengah mengerjakan project Blue Arc Reactor." Jawab Orochimaru."

"Katasuke kah?" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya tentu saja."

"Dan mulai dari sekarang era baru para shinobi modern akan dimulai fufufufu." Seketika ketiga orang diruangan itu hanya bisa memandang jijik senyum mengerikan milik Orochimaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mendengus sebal, sudah satu jam lamanya ia terikat ditempat aneh para Ootsutsuki, ia tak tau dimensi jenis apa sekarang yang ia tempati. Entah rasanya ia kesulitan untuk bisa merasakan energi-energi lain disekitar dimensi, tidak seperti dimensi-dimensi lain yang pernah ia kunjungi. Dimensi ini benar-benar terasa aneh baginya dan masih sangat misteri.

Sasuke memang terikat disebuah tiang, namun ia masih bisa menggerakan pergelangan tangannya, meski begitu ia tetap kesulitan untuk melarikan diri, melakukan handseal atau mengeluarkan justu juga percuma. Tiap ia mengeluarkan chakra, meskipun cuma sedikit akan langsung diserap oleh tali aneh yang membelenggunya, tali yang cukup unik, bahkan katana Sasuke tidak bisa memotongnya.

Tapi ia tak habis akal, ia sudah melakukan percobaan pada tali aneh tersebut. Mulai dari sistim aliran chakra yang ia keluarkan berkali-kali, hingga ia menemukan suatu cara yaitu dengan mengumpulkan chakra disuatu titik tubuhnya, dan mengeluarkan secara tiba-tiba sebagai kejut chakra sehingga ia bisa menggunakan ninjutsu meskipun hanya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Satu jam sebelumnya dengan kejut chakra yang berhasil ia keluarkan ia melakukan kuchiyose kecil secara hati-hati agar tak ketahuan para Ootsutsuki, ular sangat kecil bediameter kira-kira seukuran jari kelingking muncul lalu bergerak mendekati bahunya.

Sasuke membisikan beberapa kalimat dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh ular tersebur, dan dalam sekejap ular tersebut langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap kecil.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan saat seorang wanita kini menghampirinya, entah apa yang wanita itu bawa, ia hanya berharap bahwa hal itu bukanlah hal yang aneh nantinya.

Wanita itu meletakan piring beserta makanan aneh dihadapanya.

"Hmmmm, Sasuke kun kau pasti lapar kan? Ini makanlah." Ucap Rein.

"Hn." Hanya satu kata misterius yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Hn itu apa maksutnya?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

...

 **Kruuuuyyykkkk...**

"Hmmmmfffff, dasar mulut dan perut tidak bisa singkron ternyata." Ucap Rein menahan tawa.

"Cih." Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat makanlah!" Tawar Rein lagi. Namun Sasuke hanya berdiam saja, dan Rein akhirnya menyadari bahwa ternyata pemuda didepannya ini masih terikat, ahhh bodohnya dia.

Dengan inisiatif ia mengambil makanan tadi dan mencoba menyuapi pemuda didepannya.

"Sasuke kun aku suapin, buka mulutnya aaaaaa..."

Sasuke hanya menatapnya sebal saja, pasalnya makanan didepannya sangat aneh, lihat saja bentuk makanannya seperti kadal dan memiliki warna hijau dengan bintik-bintik merah. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan jijik dengan makanan aneh tersebut.

"Sasuke kun tenang saja ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, meskipun bentuknya aneh, tapi daging binatang ini merupakan yang terlezat di planet Funben (Tinja).

"Cih apanya yang enak? Bahkan nama planetnya sangat menjijikan." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Ahh go-gomen!" Ucap Rein lirih.

Sasuke dibuat makin bingung oleh wanita ini, pasalnya sedari tadi selalu mencari perhatian padanya. Mulai dari pertama tadi memijit-mijit tubuhnya, lalu menggodanya dengan menempel-nempelkan tubuh molek wanita ini ketubuhnya, hingga perhatian-perhatian lain dengan memberinya makan.

Beda dengan saat awal pertarungan tadi wanita ini sangat mengerikan, benar-benar beda 180 derajat dengan sekarang ini.

"Sasuke kun mungkin ini agak mendadak bahkan tidak masuk akal." Ucap Rein.

"Hm?"

"A-Ano i-itu sepertinya a-aku m-me-menyukaimu, m-maukah kau menjadi p-pendampingku?" Ucap Rein dengan rona dipipinya.

Bagai kena sambaran petir entah itu siang atau malam ia tak tau karena dimensi ini tidak begitu jelas cuacanya, ia sangat kaget dengan wanita didepannya.

" _Dasar wanita ini gila, aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat sialan ini."_

"Ba-bagaimana Sasuke kun kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Rein.

"Enyahlah!" Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak mau, sudah ada orang lain." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Rein yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam cukup lama membuat Sasuke sendiri bingung dengan apa yang akan wanita itu lakukan berikutnya setelah ia menolaknya.

"Ih hemm hihihi. Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mau, hihihi yah tinggal kubuat kau jadi miliku saja kalau begitu." Ucap Rein tersemyum mengerikan, sifatnya sudah berubah drastis lagi sekarang. Dengan kemampuan misteriusnya ia memisahkan Sasuke dari tiang tadi tanpa harus membuat tali itu terlepas dari tubuh Sasuke, ia lalu membopong Sasuke layaknya membopong sebuah kayu.

Ia bawa Sasuke kesebuah ruangan, lebih tepatnya ia pindah dimensi namun masih dalam cabang dimensi saat ini.

Rein kemudian membanting tubuh Sasuke dilantai, dengan tubuh masih terikat Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat ini, Sasuke kaget karena tiba-tiba rein yang kini berdiri dihadapannya sudah melepas pakaian yang dikenakan wanita itu, hingga kini nampak tubuh putih mulusnya hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam berwarna hitam.

"Hihihi sudah kubilang kan Sasuke kun, aku hanya tinggal membuatmu jadi milikku." Ucap Rein kemudian duduk diatas Sasuke.

" _Gawat aku harus segera pergi dari Neraka ini."_ Batin Sasuke, keringat muncul diwajah tampannya, ia tau apa yang akan wanita ini lakukan padanya.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah mengumpulkan cukup banyak chakra untuk rencana selanjutnya, tapi sekarang sepertinya masih kurang, bagaimanapun ia membutuhkan kejut chakra sangat besar untuk bisa menggunakan rinnegannya nanti.

Disisi lain Rein semakin bertindak jauh pasalnya ia sekarang tengah tengkurap diatas Sasuke, mencium pipi sang pemuda sekilas lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga.

"Hmmm, kau fikir aku tidak tau? Kau pasti berencana menggigit lidahku bukan bila aku menciummu? Hihihi Sasuke kun kau benar-benar membuatku semakin ehmmm ehmmm." Ucap Rein dengan nada seksinya kemudian meniup pelan telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke kaget, ia tak meyangka bahwa wanita ini juga waspada akan tindakannya, terlebih ia semakin kaget pasalnya wanita tadi meniup telinganya dan juga ia menggesek-gesekan tubuh moleknya ini diatasnya. Mau sedingin atau secuek apapun, Sasuke tetaplah pria normal, perlakuan wanita seperti Rein tetap membuatnya panas dingin sekarang, ia merasakan bagian bawah perutnya semakin mengeras, ia tahan sebisa mungkin gejolak ditubuhnya ini. Muka Sasuke memerah, ia benar-benar geram sekarang, pasalnya ini hal paling memalukan dalam hidupnya, dikungkung hingga tak berdaya seperti ini oleh wanita gila diatasnya.

" _Konsentrasi, konsentrasi, sedikit lagi chakranya ak... Ughhh..."_ Batin Sasuke kesal, ia berusaha konsentrasi mengumpulkan chakra diam-diam, namun tiba-tiba perbuatan Rein sudah kelewat batas, Rein menjilati memutar daun telinga Sasuke sambil sesekali tangannya bergerak turun terus dari perut Sasuke hingga berhenti disuatu tempat sakral milik Sasuke. Tangan tersebut terdiam cukup lama, namun kemudian secara mengejutkan tangan tersebut bergerak seperti meremas-remas gundukan yang kini sedikit-demi sedikit mulai membesar.

"Hnnhh." Suara yang berusaha Sasuke tahan sedari tadi akhirnya terucap juga dari mulutnya.

"Ara-ara, kau menyukainya ya Sasuke kun? Yosh, kalau begitu kubuat kau semakin menyukainya lagi." Sasuke terbelalak pasalnya setelah perkataan Rein barusan, ia merasakan ada aktifitas aneh dibawah perutnya.

Yap, Rein sekarang perlahan mulai berusaha melepas celananya dengan menariknya kebawah.

" _Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi."_

"Ck kenapa harus nyangkut sih." Rein mendengus sebal pasalnya celana Sasuke yang ia tarik kebawah tersangkut karena gundukan yang kini sudah mulai membesar dibawah perutnya.

Rein menarik lebih keras sambil sesekali mengoyak-oyakan celananya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke bagai tersengat listrik ratusan ribu volt. Sedikit lagi akan terlepas, senyuman Rein pun kian melebar.

.

.

.

 **Whuzzzzz.**

Satu kejut chakra besar membuat Rein kaget dan sedikit terdorong menjauh dari Sasuke. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Sasuke segera membuka mata kirinya dan dalam sekejap ia menghilang.

Rein masih melongo melihat kejadian beberapa detik tadi, expresinya mulai berubah, pancaran energi besar keluar sehingga membuat beberapa retakan lantai maupun dinding ruangan itu.

" _Sialan, berani-beraninya kau lari SASUKE KUN."_

...

"Fiuh." Dengusan lega Sasuke selamat dari neraka yang menyiksanya. Ia sekarang berpindah sangat jauh dari tempat para Ootsutsuki tadi, meski begitu ia masih berada di dimensi aneh ini, dan dengan sekali hentakan chakra lagi ia membuka mata kirinya dan memindahkan dirinya kedimensi lain, dimensi dimana langsung terhubung ke Bumi.

Namun apa yang terjadi diluar dugaannya, ia sekarang hanya berpindah di dimensi istana Kaguya sebelumnya, sekali lagi ia harus berpindah dimensi, namun sayang chakranya sudah sangat meninpis karena tali yang mengikatnya ini menyedot chakranya dengan cepat bila ia mengeluarkannya.

.

 **Tap... tap...**

Sasuke menengok asal suara kaki yang baru saja mendarat, ia terkejut bukan main, sekarang ia melihat wanita yang tadi menyiksanya kini sudah tiba dengan cepat menyusulnya.

"SASUKE KUUUNN, beraninya kau melarikan diri. Kali ini akan kubuat kau benar-benar mematuhiku." Ucap Rein yang sudah sangat emosi sekarang, beberapa tanah yang dipijakinya nampak retak dan bergetar.

Rein kemudian menciptakan bola berwarna putih ditangannya, ia berjalan pelan kearah Sasuke yang kini masih diam menatapnya.

Dengan secepat kilat ia langusng melesat kearah Sasuke dan mengarahkan bola putih tadi ketubuh Sasuke.

Tinggal beberapa centi lagi bola itu mengenai perut Sasuke. Hingga seseorang tiba-tiba muncul menghentikan pergerakan Rein dengan memegang tanganya lalu mendorongnya cukup kuat hingga Rein harus mundur beberapa meter.

Rein geram sekarang, siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu acaranya? Ia menatap sosok yang menyelamatkan Sasuke, ia tidak begitu mengenal siapa sosok tersebut, tubuhnya tidak begitu besar namun cukup berotot, juga rambut hitam jabrik yang menjulang kekiri kanan serta lingkaran seperti cincin besar berwarna putih yang melayang diatas kepalanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri terbelalak dengan sosok yang kini menyelamatkannya, sosok yang merupakan rival dari senseinya. Bukan sensei Kakashi atau siapa, tapi sensei baru yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Dan kini ia tengah diselamatkan oleh sosok yang ia ketahui merupakan rival sang sensei. Sosok tersebut kemudian menoleh lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Yoo Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu."

"G-Goku san?"

ooOOoo

Suasana tenang nan nyaman dikediaman milik Uzumaki Naruto, kini dua pria berambut pirang tengah duduk bersebelahan ditemani 2 cangkir berisi teh hangat diatas meja depan tempat mereka duduk, juga ada dua perempuan yang satu berambut hitam kebiruan dan satunya lagi berambut merah menyala.

Pria pertama berambut pirang diketahui bernama Naruto hanya menatap bosan layar televisi dihadapannya, beda halnya dengan pria pirang disebelahnya bernama Minato, juga wanita berambut merah bernama Kushina nampak antusias menatap acara TV yang kini sedang tayang.

Sementara sang wanita berambut hitam kebiruan bernama Hinata hanya merona malu dengan adegan aneh yang kini tertampang dilayar TV. Kira-kira apa yang kini disiarkan di TV? Hal-hal yang membuat Konoha Kiroi Senko dan Akai Chishio no Habanero tak mau membuat sedikitpun memalingkan pandangan dari TV.

Sekarang ini siaran TV sedang ngetrend-ngtrendnya memutar film serial yang cukup terkenal, wajar film ini bisa membuat Kushina dan Minato antusias menonton pasalnya film ini menceritakan tentang seorang bocah ninja yang sebatang kara, dibenci oleh penduduk desanya, bercita-cita menjadi pemimpin rakyatnya dan kemudian dengan tekat kuatnya ia berhasil menjadi kuat dan meyakinkan semua orang untuk mengakui keberadaannya.

Kisah siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, yup Uzumaki Naruto kini diceritakan dalam film serial dan diperankan oleh beberapa artis dan aktor terkenal dibelahan Bumi ini, bahkan beberapa film layar lebarnya pun juga sudah dibuat. Season sekarang yang sedang tampil adalah Naruto Shippuden, dimana Naruto sudah beranjak remaja, namun hal menariknya sekarang adalah episode yang sedang diputar, episode dimana Invansi ketua Akatsuki di Konoha, dan pernyataan cinta seorang gadis pada pemeran utamanya.

"Kyaaaaa Naru chan dan Hinata chan, kisah kalian bener-bener keren ttebaneee. Jadi tak sabar untuk episode depannya." Ucap Kushina girang sambil sesekali mengelus rambut pirang sang putra.

"Cih apanya yang keren, aku tidak pernah melakukan adekan merayu-rayu aneh seperti itu. Lagian kenapa yang memerankan si Teme harus jauh lebih tampan dari yang meranin aku." Ucap Naruto sebal, dan berakhir dengan tawa bahagia mereka menghiasi suasana kediaman Uzumaki.

Tak taukah sekarang kau Naruto? Saat kau sedang berbahagia sekarang sahabatmu Sasuke harus mati-matian melarikan diri dari neraka yang mengurungnya. Meskipun beberapa orang lain mungkin menganggap neraka tadi adalah surga bagi mereka.

.

.

.

Orochimaru dan berjalan santai ditengah hutan Konoha, ia berniat kembali kelaboratorium, kemudian memencet seuatu dijarinya, lebih tepatnya cincin yang ada dijarinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat gedung besar transparan yang makin lama makin terlihat jelas, sebuah tulisan besar "LABORATORIUM KONOHA" tertera diatas gedung yang barusaja muncul tadi.

Bagi Orochimaru ia sekarang lebih senang dengan sistim kekai tembus pandang dan tembus benda. Sistim menyembunyikan ruang rahasia bawah tanah sudah jadul menurutnya.

Saat beberapa langkah ia akan memasuki gedung tersebut, ia terhenti karena kepulan asap kecil dihadapanya dan munculah sosok ular kecil seukuran jari kelingking.

Ia tau darimana ular itu berasal dan tanpa ambil pusing ia segera mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian dialiri chakra milik ular tersebut.

"Dasar, tak kusangka kau bisa tertangkap juga, hah mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus kembali ketempat si Hokage ingusan itu."

Dengan itu iya tidak jadi memasuki laboratnya kemudian ia berjalan berbalik arah meninggalkan gedung laborat yang kini mulai pudar hingga benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

.

Shion benar-benar bingung sekarang, kondisi pemandangan yang tadi lumayan indah benar-benar hancur sekarang, menyisakan puing-puing yang sudah berserakan serta beberapa kawah lebar yang tercipta akibat pertarungan hebat yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia bingung harus bagaimana, Fujiwara tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh babak belur, Toneri juga terbaring meski masih sadar ia tak bisa begitu banya bergerak, sedangkan Shion sendiri ia masih mematung sambil memangku Hinata yang kini juga terkapar dipangkuannya.

Ia tak menyangka akan menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan seperti ini.

Uzumaki Naruto masih berdiri membelakanginya dengan gagah, namun ada hal yang janggal.

Tubuhnya yang penuh darah akibat kedua tangannya yang sudah terpotong, dan lagi luka-luka tusukan ditubuhnya membuat kondisi pemuda itu semakin parah, Shion hanya menangis dalam diam, ia tak begitu berguna, andai saja ia menuruti kata-kata Fujiwara dan teman-temannya tadi kejadiannya mungkin tidak seperti ini.

"Kau masih belum mau menunjukan dimana kau memindahkan para bijuu keparat." Ucap sosok yang kini berhadapan dengan Naruto, tatapan tajam mata byakugannya membuat hawa sekitar terasa mencekam.

"Kheh, sampai matipun aku tak akan memberitahukanmu pecundang." Ucap Naruto penuh remeh.

"Cih begitu, baiklah bila aku tidak mendapat yang ku inginkan mungkin lebih baik kuhabisi teman-temanmu satu-persatu saja."

"Khehhhhgg." Naruto hanya menggeram kesal, dengan kondisinya sekarang ia tak mungkin bisa melindungi semua teman-temannya, tapi disisi lain menyerahkan para bijuu pada orang ini justru akan membuat dunia ini dalam malapetaka besar.

 **Whuuzzz...**

Dengan gerakan cepat sosok tadi bergerak kearah Shion dan Hinata, sosok tadi mengeluarkan pedang yang terbentuk dari chakra miliknya, Shion kaget bukan main, ia bingung harus melakukan apa, ia hanya memeluk erat Hinata yang kini terbaring dipangkuannya.

 **Jresssss...**

 **Tes...**

 **Tes...**

Darah segar kembali menetes cukup banyak dihadapan Shion membuatnya terbelalak, pemuda itu lagi-lagi berkorban. Pedang chakra memang tidak cukup pangjang namun ukurannya yang lebar menembus tubuh pemuda yang kini melindunginya.

"N-Naruto." Ucapnya lirih ia menangis sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Narutooo."

...

"NARUTOOOO." Shion kemudian membuka matanya, air mata mengucur deras dipipinya, keringat memenuhi wajah cantiknya, serta degupan jantung disertai nafas yang tersengal-senggal.

Ia melihat keadaan sekitar, jelas sekali ini berbeda dengan kondisinya beberapa detik tadi, yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah kamar dengan nuansa laut serta saat ini ia ternyata sedang terduduk dikasur yang sangat empuk.

" _Huh, ternyata cuman mimpi."_ Batinnya lega.

...

...

...

To Be Continue

Ulasan Review.

 **tukang kritik pedas** chapter 7 . Feb 12

Koanashi itu kan dianggp penghianat oleh kinshiki,

Apakah nnti koanashi jg akan menginvasi bumi?

Owh yaahhh dsni apa tgn sasuke sdh dpasang dengan tngn buatan?

 **Author Reply**

Maaf sebelumnya soal Kaonashi masih saya rahasiain hehe...

Klo bwat Sasuke tangannya masih satu.

...

 **samiyatuara09** chapter 7 . Feb 12

haaaaah...kirain bakalan ada adegan cemburu2 gtu, coz ada toneri dan Shion..

 **Author Reply**

Ahh ya maaf2 hehe. Trus trang saya agak malu bikin scene2 romasa haha. Ntar chap agak ajuh kedepan baru saya bumbuin konflik romansanya. Tapi ga janji hehe...

...

 **Steven Yunior Roger** chapter 7 . Feb 12

Makin greget...

Apalagi tadi abis liat Dragon Ball pertemuan semua Dewa...

Greget...

Ntar apa akan ada turnament alam semesta kayak di DBZ...

Kalau iya perwakilannya siapa saja...

Apa

Naruto

Dasuke

Toneri

Rock Lee

Kakashi

dkk...

 **Author Reply**

Wah makasih banyak udah mampir!

Hmm turnament semesta ya?

Haha tunggu aja deh pokoknya!

...

 **Guest** chapter 7 . Feb 15

apakah Goku Juga salah satu tokoh utama di ff ini? kalau iya berarti Goku juga punya peran penting dalam cerita ini, maaf kalau saya banyak tanyaí í

 **Author Reply**

Hmmm, saya blom bisa sebutin apa Goku masuk tokoh utama ato bukan, yang jelas ntar dia ada pengaruhnya juga.

...

 **tukang kentut** chapter 7 . Feb 15

Pdhl ceritanya seru tapi syng yg review sangt sdkt, knpa gk gbung dgrub fb aja grub fanfiction jd kan bs promosi...

Kebyakn pasti naruto x dxd

Cba km bikin xover dxd gw ykin bakal byk yg reviewnya walau mainstream, kalau cerita mainstream sih gw udh bosan...

Pdhl berhrp para author bikin fic xover selain dxd

Sperti dbz, fairy tail, kuroko no basuke dan byk lainnya, tp syng kebyakan author xover dxd

 **Author Reply**

Hahaha gitu ya? Makasih dah mampir! Juga makasih untuk sarannya! Jujur sih saya ga masalah dengan jumlah review, walaupun sedikit yang baca asal karya yang saya curahin diterima dengan baik, saya udah seneng banget.

...

Chapter 8 udah up...

Yoo, para reader dan para author jumpa lagi.

Bagaimana? Sampai chap ini kuharap kalian makin terhibur dengan cerita sederhana saya.

Maaf sebelumnya saya tidak bisa janji bagi yang minta fast up, tapi saya bakal terus usahain untuk update kilat.

Saya juga gak berani janji untuk up fic ini hingga tamat, namun ttp saya usahain buat update terus, doain aja semoga tidak banyak halangan yang menghambat saya untuk bisa up ini fic. Juga kalian tenang aja! Meski saya tidak janji, saya bisa usahain sampai tamat ini fic, saya udah punya gambaran bagaimana alur fic ini kedepannya hingga tamat nanti. Jadi saran kalian akan sangat membantu saya untuk cerita kedepannya.

Saya juga minta maaf sekali lagi bila pair, cerita yang tidak sesuai dengan genre ini, juga alur yang buruk membuat kalian merasa tidak suka, btw saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk membaca atau banya mereview ini fic. Saya hargai pendapat kalian dalam bentuk apapun. Tapi mohon maaf juga sebanyak apapun reader san meminta ini fic untuk dihapus atau discontinue, saya tidak bisa mengabulkannya, saya sudah cukup senang bisa mencurahkan isi fikiran saya untuk update cerita ini. Sekali lagi bila kalimat saya diatas menyinggung perasaan pembaca, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini hingga sekarang.

Sampai ketemu lagi dichap berikutnya...

Salam...


	9. Tamu

Sebelumnya di Shinobi and Saiyajin...

Dengan memikirkan banyak cara dan melakukan banyak uji coba, serta usaha keras akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke berhasil terbebas dari kukungan Ootsutsuki. Meski begitu, kebebasan yang Sasuke peroleh belum berakhir begitu saja, perasaan lega karena sebelumnya terbebas harus hilang karena Ootsutsuki tidak melepaskannya begitu saja. Tapi siapa sangka? Keberuntungan kali ini justru berpihak padanya, baru saja ia pasrah akan tertangkap kembali, ia justru diselamatkan oleh sosok yang ia ketahui bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Dilain sisi, Konoha berniat menciptakan sebuah prototype perang sebagai salah satu bagian dari rencana untuk berjaga-jaga bila mereka melawan para Ootsutsuki nanti.

Dan juga mimpi Shion tentang kehancuran teman-temannya terutama kematian sang pahlawan shinobi yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, entah hal tersebut merupakan mimpi selingan biasa atau justru merupakan suatu pertanda buruk dimasa yang akan datang.

 **Disclaimer…**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dragon Ball Z/Super by Akira Toriyama**

 **Kemungkinan akan ada beberapa karakter-karakter lain yang akan saya pinjam dari para pemiliknya**

 **Summari...**

 **Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenya adalah shinobi terkuat, ternyata tidak hanya mewarisi kekuatan chakra dari Rikudo Sennin, tapi juga mewarisi kekuatan Ki Saiyajin** **dari** **Son Goku dan Vegeta.** **Kemudian musuh barupun muncul, entah takdir apa yang akan mereka hadapi kali ini** **.**

 **Rate : Semi M/mungkin jadi M tergantung Author.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Semi Humor, dll.**

 **Warning : AU, Makin gaje, banyak typo, OC, OOC, abal-abal, alay, dsb kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

 **Pairing :** **[** **NaruHina** **] [** **Sa** **s** **uSaku] & Canon / terserah Author.**

 **Happy Reading**

…

…

…

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

 **By Musasi**

Chapter 9 : Tamu

Cuaca yang cerah merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untuk beraktivitas, terutama aktivitas dalam memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Disiang ini banyak penduduk biasa atau para shinobi Konoha berlalu lalang melakukan aktivitas mereka, setiap orang punya kesibukan dan pekerjaannya masing-masing, meski banyak juga yang hanya sekedar bersantai-santai atau bermalas-malasan.

Sekarang terlihat seorang wanita berambut indigo pirang sedang berjalan tanpa tentu arah ditengah pusat perbelanjaan Konoha Mall Center. Sedangkan si lelaki yang merupakan pengawal pribadinya hanya dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan si wanita yang sedari tadi hanya jalan tak tentu arah dengan tatapan kosong, bahkan sudah dua jam mereka berjalan dipusat perbelanjaan tersebut dan belum ada satupun barang yang dibeli si wanita.

Selama dua jam pula si wanita yang biasanya cerewet, hari ini berubah drastis menjadi seorang pendiam. Karena tidak tahan dan penasaran akhirnya si pengawal memulai pembicaraan.

"Shion sama, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya si pengawal.

"…" Tak ada Jawaban.

"Shion sama?"

…

…

…

Karena tak ada jawaban sama sekali dan sedari tadi si wanita terus berjalan mengabaikan pertanyaannya, Fujiwara semakin khawatir kemudian ia reflek menahan pergelangan tangan Shion agar ia berhenti berjalan. Dan hal tersebut membuat Shion tersentak atas perbuatan Fuji tiba-tiba.

"Fuji?"

"Ahh, m-maaf atas kelancangan saya Shion sama!" Ucap Fujiwara buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shion masih dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Maaf bila saya lancang! Saya hanya khawatir melihat pandangan anda yang kosong sedari tadi. Semenjak bangun tidur pagi tadi anda lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Bahkan anda tadi tidak menjawab salam dari Toneri dan Takeshi. Apakah anda sedang ada masalah?"

Shion hanya terdiam berfikir, ia tak menyangka bahwa mimpi itu benar-benar membuat fikirannya kacau sekarang, pasalnya ia juga banyak mengabaikan orang-orang disekitar yang menyapanya tadi.

"Tidak apa Fuji, maafkan aku! Ayo kita pulang saja!"

"Ah, haii." Karena merasa si wanita sementara tak mau menjawab, akhirnya ia pasrah saja dan menurut.

" _Mungkin Shion sama butuh waktu, akan kutanya lagi bila kondisinya lebih baik."_

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sedang duduk bersila sambil memejamkan matanya, ia melakukan meditasi disekitar air terjun bagian barat Konohagakure. Gemericik air, kicauan burung dan bermacam-macam suara hewan yang tengah melakukan aktivitas kesana kemari tak sedikitpun menggangu konsentrasi sang pemuda yang kini tengah bermeditasi.

Aliran energi ki terasa sangat kuat namun tenang yang terpancar ditubuhnya, dengan konsentrasi penuh ia berusaha mengumpulkan energi ki sebanyak yang ia bisa meskipun kondisi kesehatan tubuhnya kurang maksimal saat ini.

Konsentrasi dan tenangkan fikiran, ia berusaha mengontrol sebaik mungkin energi ki yang ia kumpulkan tadi, dan dengan usaha cukup keras akhirnya energi ki yang ia kumpulkan tadi bisa terkontrol dengan baik kemudian menyatu dan bersirkulasi dengan tenang pada tubuhnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka matanya lalu secara tiba-tiba berdiri memasang pose kuda-kuda Kame Senryu yang dulu pernah diajarkan Goku padanya.

Sementara itu seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedari tadi tengah menunggu meditasi sang pemuda akhirnya bernafas lega, bagaimanapun ia sempat khawatir tadi saat sang pemuda mencoba mengendalikan energi ki yang lumayan besar, juga mengingat kondisi tubuh sang pemuda yang menurutnya belum membaik.

"Naruto kun, kau yakin akan teknik itu? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan tubuhmu?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tenang saja Hinata! Aku yakin akan baik-baik saja, para bijuu memang saat ini masih tertidur dalam proses pemulihan kekuatan mereka. Tapi, meski begitu Kurama yang lain yaitu Yin Kurama yang sebelumnya juga tertidur saat perang shinobi dulu, kini sudah terbangun, jadi resiko latihan ini akan berkurang karena Yin Kurama akan banyak membantu bila aku terluka." Jawab Naruto.

"Ah begitu ya? Yin Kurama? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Yosh, kapan-kapan bila para bijuu sudah bangun aku akan mengajakmu untuk bertemu mereka lagi, sekalian kukenalkan dengan Kurama yang lain. Hehe…" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang menawan bagi Hinata, sehingga ia merona dibuatnya.

"H-haii N-Naruto kun."

"Yoshhh, kalau begitu mohon bantuannya Hinata!"

Hinata mengangguk sejenak lalu memejamkan mata, kemudian ia membuka matanya lalu terlihat otot-otot disekitar matanya.

"Byakugan."

Dengan konsentrasi fokus Hinata memperhatikan batu besar yang akan dijadikan sasaran percobaan teknik baru Naruto, dan sekarang sedikit demi sedikit energi ki tersebut berkumpul pada tangan kanan Naruto, sejenak Naruto menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya, dan berikutnya Naruto meninju udara kosong didepannya dan mengarahkan energi ki ke batu besar tadi.

…

…

Hening…

Sekilas tak terjadi apapun. Batu besar masih seperti sedia kala, tak ada retakan atau goresan sedikitpun pada batu itu, bahkan tak ada secentipun batu itu berpindah/bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Hinata, bagaimana hasilnya?"

"…"

Hinata masih terdiam sehingga membuat Naruto cukup penasaran dengan sigadis.

"Hinata?"

"…"

"Hoiii Hina…"

"Sugoiii Naruto kun." Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Hah, jadi bagaimana?"

"I-ini benar-benar menakjubkan Naruto kun. B-bagaimana bisa? Byakuganku bahkan tidak bisa melihat energi yang kau lontarkan kebatu itu, dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah efek serangan Naruto kun barusan sangat rapi membuat bagian inti batu itu hancur tanpa merusak atau menggores permukaannya, meskipun jika kuperhatikan kerusakannya sangat kecil. Tapi tetap saja ini benar-benar mengejutkan." Ucap Hinata dengan takjub.

"Yeah akhirnya berhasil juga hehe…" Ucap Naruto dengan bangga.

"A-ano Naruto kun, bagaimana caramu menyamarkan energi Ki tadi? Bahkan byakugan pun tak bisa melihatnya?" Hinata semakin penasaran dengan teknik Naruto barusan, pasalnya Naruto berhasil menyamarkan lontaran energi ki tadi dari pandangan byakugan.

"Hehehe… sebenarnya aku menetralkan sementara energi ki tadi."

"Menetralkan sementara? Apa maksutnya Naruto kun?" Hinata masih kurang paham dengan maksut Naruto.

"Ah E-eto gimana ya jelasinya? Haha… aku sendiri juga bingung jelasinnya…" Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hmmmmmhhhh -_-" Dengus Hinata pelan.

"Haha maaf aku agak kurang bisa menjelaskannya Hinata! Intinya sih, aku terinspirasi dari pukulan senjutsu kawazu kumite, terus gelombang kejut milik tinjuan Kaguya dulu saat perang, terus lagi dari tembakan Ki seperti Ryuken/Kamehame yang diajarkan Goku sensei dulu, bahkan aku juga terinsirasi dari Beerus sama saat pertarungan sebelumnya. Nah teknik itu aku terapkan pada tembakan ki yang sudah aku variasi lalu aku kendalikan sebaik mungkin agar aliran tembaknya bisa teredam dan kemudian terjadi gelombang kejut saat mencapai titik serang yang aku tentukan. Dan itulah kenapa bagian dalam batu tadi hancur tanpa menggores bagian luarnya sedikitpun." Terang Naruto.

Sementara Hinata hanya manggut-manggut seolah ia sudah mengerti.

" _Hmm, tumben Naru kun menjelaskan dengan baik."_

"Hehehe, begitu deh Hinata, kuharap kau paham maksutku!"

"H-hai Naruto kun, ngomong-ngomong Naruto kun, teknik ini merupakan terobosan baru yang sangat menakjubkan. Ini merupakan teknik serangan yang bahkan bisa menembus pertahanan sekuat apapun menurutku. Jika ini dikembangkan lagi, akan menjadi lebih mengerikan dari pada Jyuken." Ucap Hinata antusias.

"Hehehe begitu ya Hinata? Tapi ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, kurasa masih belum siap bila digunakan untuk bertarung, salah sedikit saja bisa fatal, gagal meredam saat menembakan, maka efeknya bisa meledak didekat pengguna dan bisa menghasilkan luka cukup serius. Dan juga teknik ini semakin lemah bila jaraknya terlalu jauh. Untuk itu ini kukesampingkan dulu, sementara aku harus fokus melatih fisik untuk peningkatan ki saiyajin."

"Hmm begitu ya? Baiklah aku juga akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, dan bila memungkinkan aku juga akan membantu latihan Naruto kun. Aku juga sedang berusaha mengembangkan pukulan kawazu kumite dengan jyuken."

"Hehe… bukankah jyukenmu yang sekarang sudah mengerikan hime? Dengan kombinasi sempurna kawazu kumite, kau bisa menggunakan jyuken jarak jauh bukan? Aku yakin ayahmu pasti akan terkejut sekaligus bangga melihat teknikmu sekarang."

"Hmm, arigato Naruto kun!"

"Yoshh kita lanjutkan latihan lainnya! Kali ini kau juga ikut latihan ya Hinata?"

"Haiii Naruto kun."

…

Skip Time…

Latihan singkat seperti adu taijutsu antara Naruto dan Hinata lalu dilanjutkan dengan kontrol chakra dan latihan ninjutsu telah mereka lakukan beberapa jam lalu.

Keduanya kini tengah beristirahat dengan berteduh dibawah pohon besar, posisi mereka sekarang bersandar dibatang pohon dan bahu kiri Naruto digunakan sebagai sandaran kepala Hinata.

Suasana hening nan tenang menyelimuti mereka yang kini tengah menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Hingga beberapa waktu kemudian sang pemuda memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan berbicara.

"E-Eto Hinata?" Ucapan gugup Naruto membuat Hinata menoleh, pasti ada hal serius yang hendak Naruto ucapkan.

"Ada apa Naruto kun?"

"Hmmmm… apa kau sedang tidak ingin melakukan itu lagi? M-mumpung kondisinya memungkinkan." Ucap Naruto agak gelisah.

"Hah? Maksutnya melakukan itu?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Masak kau tidak paham sih?" Ucap Naruto.

"Ehmm, aku sama sekali tidak mengeri maksut Naruto kun?"

"Huh baiklah jika begitu Hinata, akan kubuat kau paham kalau begitu. Apa kau lupa saat kita melakukannya di hutan Myobokuzan dan hampir saja ketahuan Gamakichi, trus kita melakukan dibelakang kuil Oogami Sennin dan hampir saja kita kepergok Shima baasan, trus dirum…hmmmmppp…" Hinata reflek membekap mulut Naruto karena sang pemuda barusan mengucapkan hal yang menurutnya sakral.

"C-cukup Naru kun! Aku paham maksudmu, ta-tapi a-aku t-tidak bisa se-sekarang." Ucap Hinata yang mukanya sudah semakin merona.

"Lo kenapa Hinata? Bukannya dulu kau selalu siap tiap aku meminta?"

Blussss…

"B-bagaimana bila ada yang melihat disini Naruto kun? Ini akan sangat memalukan." Ucap Hinata dengan semburat merah yang makin terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Dan Naruto sendiri juga merona melihat wajah malu-malu milik kekasihnya ini.

" _Uuuhhh, kenapa kau memasang wajah begitu Hinata? Kau jadi terlihat kawaii, sialan, kalau begini aku tidak tahan sendiri."_

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata ala bridal style, sehingga membuat Hinata kaget bukan main.

"Na-Naruto k-kun ma-mau kem…"

"Kita ke Myoubokuzan sekarang!" Potong Naruto cepat. Kemudian mereka menghilang dalam kepulan asap, entah hal apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto pada Hinata saat mereka tiba disana.

ooOOoo

"Apa? Sasuke tertangkap oleh para Ootsutsuki?" Ekspresi terkejut kini nampak jelas pada mimik wajah sang Rokudaime Hokage meskipun tertutup masker. Padahal tadi ia sedikit tenang karena beberapa masalah dengan para dewan tentang kedatangan Toneri berhasil sedikit ia selesaikan, dan kini ia harus dibuat pusing lagi oleh masalah lain yang baru saja diberitahukan Orochimaru.

"Yah tak kusangka ternyata masih ada yang bisa menangkap Sasuke kun, apalagi kekuatan Sasuke kun yang sekarang cukup mengerikan bukan?" Ucap Orochimaru sambil bersedekap.

"Hahhh," Kakashi hanya memijit pelan pelipisnya. Sasuke merupakan asset mata-mata terbaik Konoha saat ini, hanya ia satu-satunya yang bisa keluar masuk celah dimensi manapun, dan sekarang ia tertangkap oleh para Ootsutsuki. Sebenarnya lebih dari itu, Kakashi juga menganggap baik Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Jadi ia juga bingung bila ada suatu masalah yang berhubungan dengan mereka, terutama untuk Sasuke saat ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Orochimaru san, apa kau ada ide untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Hmmmmmmm, ide ya? Konyol sekali, kita bahkan tidak tau dimana Sasuke sekarang." Jawab Orochimaru sambil menopang dagu.

"Hah, kau benar." Dengus Kakashi.

"Tapi tenang saja! Sasuke kun tadi bilang ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melarikan diri sekaligus mencari informasi tentang mereka. Juga ia meminta untuk memberi tahukan hal ini pada Naruto kun, dan Naruto kun harus menemui Kaioshin." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Kaioshin? Sepertinya aku tidak asing. Ohh ya, tadi kau bilang yang menangkap Sasuke sekarang bukan dari para Ootsutsuki dibawah pimpinan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki, lalu siapa lagi?"

"Entahlah, Ia tidak bilang apa-apa soal para Ootsutsuki lain yang menangkapnya saat ini."

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, ia berfikir keras, bagaimanapun ia harus segera menemukan solusi untuk masalah darurat ini.

"Orochimaru san, terimakasih untuk infonya! Sekarang kau lanjutkan saja penelitianmu, aku akan segera mengadakan rapat dengan para dewan." Ucap Kakashi.

"Hmmm, terserah kau saja." Orochimaru nampak tak begitu peduli, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang Hokage.

.

.

.

 **Other Place**

Disebuah planet yang minim penghuni, seorang pria tengah menatap langit malam yang begitu indah menurutnya. Keheningan menyelimuti dirinya yang seolah terhanyut akan keindahan jagat raya, ia kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil memutar kembali memori-memori indah dikehidupannya dahulu yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan sekarang ini. Sesekali ia sedikit tersenyum saat bagaimana ingatan indah itu masih terngiang dikepalanya.

 _ **Flashback**_

Dua bocah laki-laki dan satu gadis kecil kini tengah berbaring santai dihamparan taman bunga lavender, senyum bahagia terpatri dibibir mereka masing-masing. Perlu usaha keras dan banyak perjuangan panjang dalam meluangkan waktu agar mereka bisa berkumpul seperti ini tanpa gangguan.

Meski tak ada hubungan sedarah, mereka bertiga sudah merasa bagaikan saudara kandung yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Hanya status sosial yang saat ini sedikit menjadi penghalang diantara mereka. Bocah laki-laki paling kecil belum diketahui berapa usianya namun perawakan diwajah imutnya bagai bocah berumur 9 tahun, yang kini posisinya berada ditengah-tengah dua anak lain, ia merupakan sang putra mahkota.

Lalu gadis cantik nan imut memiliki perawakan wajah diperkirakan berusia 13 tahun dan berada disamping kanan sang putra mahkota, merupakan putri satu-satunya dari sang panglima perang.

Dan yang terakhir bocah paling dewasa berwajah tampan, dari perawakan wajahnya diperkirankan ia berusia 15 tahun, ia yang memiliki status sosial paling rendah disini sebagai anak dari prajurit rendahan. Juga keluarganya yang hanya sebagai petani.

Namun, semua perbedaan status tadi bukan masalah bagi mereka, selama tidak didalam istana atau area sekitar istana, mereka akan melupakan semua status sosial tadi dan bercengkrama layaknya saudara.

"Nii san, Nee san?" Tanya bocah paling kecil.

"Nani?" Jawab si gadis kecil, sementara bocah laki-laki disebelahnya hanya meliriknya.

"Ada apa?"

Dan tiba-tiba bocah kecil tadi berdiri kemudian menatap langit sejenak, lalu ia berbalik menatap kedua kakak-kakaknya yang kini menampilkan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

"Neeeee… Dengar ya! Kalau aku sudah menjadi Raja klan kita nanti, aku sendiri yang akan mengubah budaya kolot klan kita. Jadi, kita tidak perlu repot seperti ini jika mau sekedar bertemu, tak akan ada lagi halangan diantara kita oleh status sosial." Ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Woaahhh sugoiii Momo chan, tak kusangka meski masih kecil pemikiranmu sudah bijaksana." Ucap si gadis kecil sambil mengelus pelan kepala bocah tadi.

"Hahaha, arigato Kagu nee san!"

"Cih, menurutku pemikiranmu itu masih terlalu naif." Ucap anak laki-laki yang kini masih tiduran.

"Huh, bilang saja kau iri Nii san!" Ucap bocah kecil tadi yang kini mukanya berubah cemberut.

"Tidak, faktanya memang begitu, bocah seumuranmu itu masih terlalu naif."

"Cihh, ngajak berkelahi nii san?"

"Jangan sok ingin melawanku Momo! Yang ada kau nanti menangis lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya." Senyum mengejek terpatri dibibir si bocah yang paling tua.

"Khehh awas kau Kaonasi nii san! Bila sudah besar nanti pasti aku yang akan menghajarmu." Ucapnya dengan mata berapi-api.

Sementara bocah paling tua yang ternyata bernama Kaonashi, hanya memasang wajah semakin mengejeknya.

"Kapanpun itu, aku tunggu adik kecilku yang payah."

Sementara si gadis kecil hanya bisa menghela nafas, dua anak laki-laki disampingnya ini memang sering bertengkar. Kaonashi dan Momoshiki memang tak pernah bisa akur, namun justru entah mengapa hal-hal seperti itu malah membuat tali persaudaraan mereka semakin kuat.

Si gadis kecil hanya tersenyum, ia masih melihat adu mulut antara keduanya yang menurutnya lucu.

Gadis kecil yang kini tersenyum merupakan sosok yang memporak-porandakan dunia shinobi dimasa yang akan datang, ia adalah Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Senyum kecil masih menghiasi wajah sosok tadi kala ingatan-ingatan dimasa lampau masih berputar diotaknya, namun beberapa waktu kemudian entah kenapa expresinya berubah seperti menahan amarah yang sangat besar, bahkan sampai terdengar suara gemelutuk digiginya, entah ingatan lain apa yang kini berputar sehingga dalam sekejap merubah exspresinya.

"Momoshiki sama!" Ucap Kinshiki yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa Kinshiki?" Ucap Momoshiki tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya karena mengganggu anda! Saya hanya melaporkan bahwa kita sudah tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membangkitkan kekuatan Monster Diamond."

"Oh, jadi kau sudah melakukannya?" Ucap Momoshiki dengan posisi masih membelakangi Kinshiki.

"Haii Momoshiki sama, saya sudah merubah semua prajurit kita menjadi pil chakra, dan itu terbukti lebih efektif untuk membangkitkan kekuatan Monster Diamond."

Sebuah seringai keji terukir pada bibir Momoshiki.

"Souka? Baguslah, mereka itu hanya prajurit-prajurit lemah yang hanya akan menjadi beban kita. Aku tidak habis fikir, padahal mereka juga dari klan Ootsutsuki, tapi tak kusangka mereka terlalu lemah untuk menjadi prajurit kita. Ahhh sudahlah yang penting kau sudah menyingkirkan mereka, berarti tinggal kita berdua dan satu mata-mata kita yang masih berada di Bumi ya?"

"Haii Momoshiki sama."

"Jadi, ada yang mau kau beritahukan lagi?"

"Haii, masih ada. Dan ini akan jadi hal sangat bagus menurut saya."

Karena ucapan Kinshiki tadi cukup membuatnya penasaran, ia akhirnya membalikan badan untuk melihat sang pengawal.

Kinshiki kemudian berjalan kearah Momoshiki lalu menyerahkan sebuah bola kecil berwarna perak.

Dengan raut wajah penasaran Momoshiki pun menerima bola tadi, setengah dari bagian bola tersebut tiba-tiba berputar lalu terbuka bagai bunga yang sedang mekar, kemudian bagian dalam bola tersebut terpancar cahaya biru dan nampak sebuah batu kecil seukuran kerikil memiliki warna biru keluar dari dalam bola tadi.

"I-ini?" Raut wajah Momoshiki cukup terkejut kala batu tersebut muncul dan melayang diatas bola yang mekar tadi.

Satu hal yang Momoshiki ketahui tentang batu ini, bagi siapapun yang menyentuh batu ini akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa, bahkan pengguna kekuatan batu ini bisa menghancurkan sebuah planet dengan mudahnya. Hanya saja yang jadi masalah adalah berapa lama sipengguna bisa menahan kekuatan yang dimiliki batu ini, sebab orang yang akan menggunakan kekuatan batu tersebut haruslah bisa menahan dan mengendalikan energi yang dimiliki batu tersebut.

"Salah satu dari keenam batu keabadian, Momoshiki sama." Ucap Kinshiki.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?"

"Salah seorang pasukan kita yang menemukannya, benda ini ternyata ada di planet bangsa Mokujin yang dulu pernah kita jajah." Terang Kinshiki.

"Begitu rupanya, tak kusangka ada yang terlewat dari rampasan kita. Terlebih benda ini merupakan salah satu benda paling diincar di semesta ini." Ucap Momoshiki, kemudian batu tadi kembali masuk kedalam bola perak yang digunakan sebagai wadah pengaman pada batu tersebut.

"Apa salah seorang prajurit yang menemukan ini juga kau rubah menjadi pil?"

"Haii."

"Heehhhh, kau kejam sekali Kinshiki." Ucap Momoshiki dengan nada mengejek.

"Saya hanya menuruti apa yang anda titahkan." Ucap Kinshiki singkat.

"Uhm, begitu ya? Baiklah, kerjamu bagus. Dengan ini, tujuan kita akan segera tercapai. Kalau begitu Kinshiki, bersiaplah! Hari ini juga kita akan menangkap rubah, sekaligus kita akan memanen ternak kita yang seharusnya sudah dari dulu kita panen."

"Haii Momoshiki sama." Ucap Kinshiki sambil membungkuk kemudian melesat pergi.

…

…

…

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

…

…

…

 **Konohagakure**

Naruto dan Hinata kini tengah berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman Hyuga, kini mereka sudah kembali lagi ke Konoha setelah beberapa waktu lalu mereka pergi ke Moyobokuzan dan entah hal apa yang mereka lakukan tadi saat masih disana.

Yang jelas sekarang suasana bahagia nampak dari raut wajah mereka, tak lupa semburat merah tertampang jelas diwajah mereka terutama wajah si gadis yang benar-benar merah padam.

Waktupun tak terasa keduanya kini sudah sampai didepan gerbang mansion milik klan Hyuga ini.

"N-Naruto kun?" Panggil Hinata lirih.

"Hmmm, ya Hinata."

"A-ano, terimakasih banyak untuk latihannya hari ini!"

"Hmmm?" Naruto cukup heran pasalnya dialah yang seharusnya berterimakasih pada Hinata, karena tiap harinya justru Hinata yang selalu menemani dan membantunya dalam latihan.

"Ne Hinata? Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih banyak padamu ttebayoo, soalnya aku yang sering merepotkan Hinata tiap kita latihan."

"Eh, a-aku tidak merasa repot kok Naruto kun, tak apa aku juga berterimakasih untuk hari ini oopss!" Hinata kemudian menutup mulutnya.

"Untuk hari ini ya? Kheeee…" Naruto kemudian menatapnya dengan seringaian penuh arti, sehingga si gadis lagi-lagi hanya bisa merona hebat dibuatnya.

"Kalo untuk yang itu aku juga berterimakasih Hinata chaann!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"M-mou Na-Naru kun jangan menggodaku begitu!"

"Hihihi gomen-gomen Hinata!"

"Hmmmhh, ya sudah N-Naruto kun aku masuk dulu, aku ada janji pada Whis san untuk menghubunginya hari ini."

"Heh? Memangnya ada apa Hinata?"

"Etoo, Whis san meminta tolong padaku mengajarinya cara memasak nasi kare untuk Beerus sama dengan cara melakukan video call langsung menggunakan alat pemberian Whis san kemarin."

"Hooo, gitu ya?" Ucap Naruto sambil manggut-manggut.

"A-ano, apa N-Naruto kun mau mampir dulu?"

"Hmmm boleh deh, sekalian aku bisa berbicara dengan Whis bentar nanti, hehehe."

"Uhm, kalo begitu ayo masuk Naruto kun!"

"Yosh, sekalian aku ingin memakan nasi kar..."

 **Zwingg…**

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh suara asing juga sedikit pancaran cahaya yang kini muncul dihadapannya dan Hinata.

Cahaya tadi kemudian semakin memudar hingga menampakan sesosok berambut putih panjang dan berwajah garang.

"Kibito san?" Kaget Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Ohayoo, Naruto dan Hinata?" Ucap sosok tadi ramah yang ternyata merupakan Kibito si pengawal Kaioshin Universe 7. Kesan garang tadi telah hilang karena ternyata Kibito merupakan sosok yang ramah.

"Ah Kibito san, selamat datang." Ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Yoo, ohayoo Kibito san." Ucap Naruto.

"Eh, Hinata tidak usah terlalu formal." Ucap Kibito.

…

"Begini, aku pinjam Naruto dulu, Kaioshin sama ada perlu dengannya."

"Memangnya akun ini barang apa? Main pinjam-pinjam seenaknya ttebayoo." Ucap Naruto sedikit sewot.

"Gheh, dasar bocah. Sudahlah tidak usah crewet! Segera ikut saja, ini perintah dari Kaioshin sama."

"Huh iya-iya, Kaioshin sama memangnya ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Nanti saja penjelasannya saat sudah sampai."

"Baiklah-baiklah." Ucap Naruto.

Kibito kemudian mendekati Naruto lalu memegang pundak kirinya.

"Hinata aku pinjam Naruto dulu." Ucap Kibito.

"Haii Kibito san."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Hinata." Pamit Naruto

"Uhm."

 **Zwingg…**

Dan dalam sekejap mata Kibito dan Naruto menghilang meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam hanyut dalam pikirannya tentang Kaioshin yang memanggil Naruto sekarang.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Tak mau begitu larut dengan pikirannya ia memutuskan untuk segera masuk kedalam rumah kemudian menghubungi Whis.

Skip time…

Hinata kini tengah melakukan komunikasi berupa panggilan video dengan Whis, sudah delapan kali ini ia mengajarkan Whis resep nasi kari buatannya, dan sudah delapan kali pula ia terkikik geli berusaha menahan tawanya kala Beerus memberi komentar buruk terhadap cita rasa masakan Whis sehingga sang pengawal Hakaishin itu sendiri hanya bisa memasang muka pasrah karena tuannya juga merupakan dewa yang keras kepala dan suka berbicara atau bertindak seenaknya.

"Huh yare-yare." Keluh Whis.

"Hmmm, kita ke Bumi aja kalo begitu Whis." Ucap Beerus.

"Haii haii Beerus sama, padahal tadi saya sudah menerapkan dengan benar semua porsi bumbu yang diajarkan Hinata san, dan ternyata rasanya tetap berbeda dengan buatan Hinata san sendiri. Hmmhh, memang beda orang beda hasil masakannya." Ucap Whis.

Beerus kemudian menatap Hinata lewat alat komunikasi mereka.

"Hoii sekitar dua jam lagi aku akan ke Bumi, jadi siapkan banyak makanan yang enak, mengerti!" Ucap Beerus.

"H-haiii, Beerus sama. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu berbelanja bahan makanan untuk nanti." Ucap Hinata, dan merekapun mengakhiri komunikasi jarak jauh antara Bumi dan Kuil Hakaishin.

ooOOoo

Suasana sore disertai angin sepoi-sepoi nan sejuk membuat kesan nyaman tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang kini tengah beraktivitas di pasar Konoha.

Saat ini Hinata sedang berbelanja di pasar Konoha, ia terlihat sangat antusias dalam memilih-milih apa yang akan dibelinya, belanjaannya sangat banyak saat ini seperti beberapa kilo daging, sayur-sayuran, buah-buahan, serta jajanan-jajanan pasar lainnya, hingga ia cukup kerepotan membawanya sekarang. Sebenarnya ada banyak pelayan dari klan Hyuga yang bisa membantunya, namun Hinata tidak pernah berubah dengan tidak membuat repot orang lain meski dari pelayan klannya sendiri. Ia lebih suka melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri selama masih sanggup ia lakukan.

"Hoooooiiii Hinata!" Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang memanggil namanya, dan satu lagi gadis berambut merah muda disamping gadis pirang yang kini tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Mereka berduapun berjalan cukup cepat untuk menghampiri Hinata.

"Ino chan, Sakura chan?" Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir manisnya kala mengetahui siapa yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Wah kau belanja banyak sekali Hinata. Mau ada acara apa memangnya?" Tanya Ino.

"Etoo tidak ada acara apa-apa sebenarnya, hanya ingin memasak yang banyak."

"Hah, trus untuk apa belanja bahan makanan sebanyak itu?" Giliran Sakura yang bertanya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, lalu ia menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian sehingga kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa bingung dibuatnya, ia kemudian memberikan isyarat pada kedua sahabatnya agar lebih mendekat. Mengerti akan maksut dari Hinata, Sakura dan Ino mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Hinata.

Beberapa kata Hinata bisikan ketelinga mereka dan hal itu sontak membuat keduanya terbelalak kaget akan hal yang baru saja Hinata beritahukan.

"A-APPAAA? BE-BERRU… Hmmpphhh." Ino terkejut bukan main, hampir saja ia keceplosan berteriak bila Sakura tidak langsung membekap mulutnya.

Sontak semua orang yang berada di pasar langsung menoleh kearah mereka tadi karena teriakan Ino barusan.

"Sssstttt, I-ino chan, jangan sampai semua orang mendengarnya!" Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Ck, kau ini memang baka Ino pig, apa kau tidak bisa mengontrol mulutmu tiap kali kau terkejut?" Ucap Sakura emosi meski dalam keadaan berbisik.

"Hmmmmppphh hlyyphhass Shhakhhuhaa." Ucapan Ino dengan kondisi mulut masih terbungkam tangan Sakura.

Sakura langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Ino, sehingga sang gadis pirang kemudian bisa bernapas lega.

"Hah hah hah, hoiii Jidat kau mau membunuhku ya? Dasar, kalau mau membungkam mulut orang tidak usah pakai tenaga sebesar itu dong!"

"Habisnya, kan repot kalau kau sampai keceplosan Pig, dan lagi kalau semua yang di pasar ini mendengarnya, akan jadi heboh baka."

"Ehh sudahlah Sakura chan dan Ino chan, lihat kita menjadi pusat perhatian disini!" Lerai Hinata mencoba menenangkan kedua sahabatnya ini.

Sakura dan Ino pun memperhatikan wajah ramah Hinata yang kini tengah berusaha melerai mereka. Wajah Hinata memang sangat ramah dan polos pula, namun entah kenapa mereka merasakan aura gelap nan mencekam menguar ditubuh Hinata.

"Nee… Sakura chan, Ino chan jangan bertengkar lagi ya!" Pinta Hinata dengan ramah.

Ramah? Sebagaian orang mungkin akan melihat wajah Hinata sangat ramah dan menyenangkan sekarang. Namun, entah mengapa Sakura dan Ino merasakan sesuatu berbahaya dibalik keramahan itu.

 **G-glug…**

Sakura dan Ino meneguk ludah karena ketakutan.

"Ba-baiklah Hinata." Ucap Sakura dan Ino serempak.

…

…

"Uhmmmm e-eetoo ngomong-ngomong kalian mau belanja apa memangnya?"

"Hehe kita hanya iseng jalan-jalan Hinata, sekalian mau mencoba beberapa jajanan di pasar." Ucap Ino.

"Iya kebetulan juga mumpung aku cuti, aku mengajak sekalian Ino untuk jalan-jalan. Tadinya juga sih mau mengajakmu, sayangnya kau sedang melakukan **latihan khusus dengan Naruto** kan?" Tambah Sakura dengan ucapan terakhir pada kata Naruto dibuat sedikit menggoda sehingga pipi putih gadis Hyuga ini sedikit bersemu saat ia mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, kau masih malu-malu saja ya Hinata chan. Padahal kau sudah setahun kan pacaran dengan Naruto?" Ucap Ino.

"Ehmmm." Hanya satu erangan kecil si gadis yang kini semakin merona malu karena godaan kedua sahabatnya.

"Hah sudahlah Ino, kasian Hinata dia sudah merah padam tuh. Hmmm, ya udah aku ada ide bagaimana kalau kita membantu Hinata memasak saja Ino?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ah ide bagus tu. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu! Kau kan tidak mahir dalam memasak Sakura, yang ada nanti beliau akan muntah-muntah kalau memakan masakanmu." Ejek Ino.

"Ck, kau juga sama tidak mahir dalam memasak Ino Pig. Ahh yang penting kita ikut membantu Hinata sebisanya kau mengerti!" Ucap Sakura sedikit emosi.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya yang tidak pernah akur ini.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini Hinata." Ucap seorang pria berambut abu-abu serta masker hitam yang setia menutupi wajahnya.

"Hokage sama?"

"Hah, sudah kukatakan tidak usah terlalu formal begitu Hinata."

"Uhm kalau begitu kupanggil Kakashi sama saja."

"Itu juga terlalu formal."

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Yah begitu lebih baik."

Sakura dan Ino pun menghentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka, kemudian menoleh pada sosok yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka kemudian berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Kakashi sensei, ada perlu apa memangnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Begini aku ada perlu dengan Naruto sebenarnya, beberapa jam tadi aku mencoba menghubungi ponsel Naruto namun tidak bisa, lalu aku juga mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hinata juga tidak bisa. Jadi Hinata, apa kau tau dimana Naruto sekarang?" Ucap Kakashi.

"Ahh sebelumnya saya mohon maaf Kakashi sensei! Mungkin tadi sensei tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel kami karena tepat saat kami berada di Myobokuzan." Ucap Hinata sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Hah? Pantas saja aku tidak bisa menghubungi kalian."

"Sekali lagi maaf sensei!"

"Yaya sudah Hinata tidak masalah, yang penting dimana Naruto sekarang?"

"Ano, Naruto kun sedang berada ditempat Kaioshin sama sekarang."

"Hah? Yang benar?" Kakashi menyerngitkan dahinya, tak disangka bahwa Naruto sudah lebih ditempat Kaioshin ternyata, padahal sebelumnya ia yang akan memberi tau tentang pesan tersebut.

Hinata kemudian menjelaskan lebih detailnya tentang pengawal Kaioshin yang bernama Kibito tadi datang untuk menjemput Naruto, juga tentang Hakaishin Beerus yang akan berkunjung sekitar satu setengah jam lagi dari sekarang.

Dan penjelasan Hinata yang kedua membuat Kakashi terkejut, namun Hinata kembali menjelaskan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Beerus hanya akan mengunjungi rumahnya sekedar untuk makan-makan saja.

"Hnnnn syukurlah jika begitu, aku percayakan untuk mengurus Beerus sama pada kalian." Ucap Kakashi.

"Umh." Sakura, Ino dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali dulu ke kantor." Ucap Kakashi kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan tiga gadis tadi.

 **Deg…**

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, suasana tidak enak tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Kakashi sontak menoleh untuk melihat ketiga gadis tadi dan ternyata terlihat dari raut wajah mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak hanya itu, sepertinya para penduduk juga mengalami hal yang serupa.

"K-Kakashi sensei, e-energi macam apa ini? Tubuhku jadi terasa berat." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau Sakura yang penting kita waspada saja." Ucap Kakashi.

"Byakugan…"

Kakashi sensei, sumber energi ini berasal dari atas, lihatlah!" Ucap Hinata.

Sontak mereka melihat atas dan ternyata terdapat pusaran lingkaran berwarna hitam dengan diameter sekitar 10 meter diatas sana. Pusaran tersebut nampak semakin membesar dan membesar terus hingga berhenti membesar karena mungkin itu ukuran maksimalnya, lingkaran tersebut memiliki diameter sekitar 200 meter. Banyak warga nampak panik dan ketakutan sehingga para shinobi langsung siaga dan beberapa ada yang langsung mengevakuasi warga.

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok misterius dari pusaran hitam tadi, ia memiliki ciri-ciri rambut putih jabrik, bertubuh besar nan berotot, serta hal yang membuat semua semakin kaget adalah ia memiliki mata byakugan. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, muncul lagi sosok yang serupa hanya saja perbedaannya ia memiliki tubuh lebih kecil serta rambutnya lebih panjang hingga sampai ke lutut. Ia turun secara perlahan dari lingkaran hitam tadi, sekilas ada hal aneh karena sosok yang terus turun secara perlahan sedari tadi mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah ada sesuatu yang ia tarik.

Dan ternyata benar, terlihat sekarang sebuah bola energi hitam berdiameter sama besarnya dengan lingkaran hitam tempat tadi, dan kini bola hitam besar itu bergerak turun secara perlahan menuju sosok terakhir yang mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian berhenti tepat diatas telapak tangan kanannya. Sosok tersebut menyeringai menatap para penduduk Konoha yang terlihat sangat kaget dan juga banyak yang ketakutan, bola energi hitam dengan ukuran yang sangat besar disertai kilatan-kilatan yang menyambar disekitar bola tadi. Sudah bisa dipastikan, jika bola tersebut jatuh dipermukaan Bumi, yang jelas kemungkinan seluruh peradaban dimuka Bumi ini akan binasah.

Kemudian sosok yang pertama tadi turun perlahan untuk mendarat dipermukaan Bumi. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati Kakashi yang semakin memasang pose siaga.

"Kau pasti pemimpin Konoha bukan?" Ucap sosok tersebut.

"Apa mau kalian?" Ucap Kakashi dingin.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Ootsutsuki Kinshiki, dan yang memegang bola energi hitam diatas sana adalah tuanku yang agung, sang raja generasi ke 27, Ootsutsuki Momoshiki sama." Ucap Kinshiki.

Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan beberapa shinobi yang siaga lantas melihat sosok yang dimaksut Kinshiki tadi, raut terkejut terlihat jelas diwajah mereka. Bencana sangat besar sepertinya akan terjadi hari ini.

Momoshiki menyeringai, baginya sangat menyenangkan melihat para mahkluk Bumi ketakutan akan eksistensinya.

"Do-mooo..." Ucap Momoshiki sambil menyeringai.

...

…

…

 **To Be Continue**

Yoooo minaaa san ohisashiburi…

Haha gomen ya! Baru bisa update, banyak urusan ane didunia nyata, hehehe…

Sampai saat ini saya berterimakasih banyak bagi para pembaca setia, semoga chap 9 ini makin membuat anda sekalian tertarik dan terhibur!

Moga aja chap lanjutnya saya ga banyak halangan untuk update!

Ohhh dan saya ucapkan selamat memperingati event NHFD (Naru Hina Fluffy Day) teritung besok tanggal 10 – 24 April 2017.

Mungkin cukup itu saja dari saya ^-^ .

Sampai ketemu lagi dichap berikutnya…


	10. Momoshiki Saga part I (Serangan Pembuka)

Sebelumnya di Shinobi and Saiyajin…

 **Soundtrack :** **Dragon Ball Super Original CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (Days of Battle)**

Mimpi buruk tentang kehancuran teman-teman dan tentang kematian Naruto terus terngiang dikepala sang Miko. Ia benar-benar khawatir, pasalnya dulu beberapa mimpi yang menurutnya terasa nyata, akan benar-benar berubah menjadi kenyataan, hal tersebut karena kemampuan melihat masa depan yang memang dimiliki olehnya, meski sebelumnya takdir dalam mimpinya pernah dipatahkan oleh seseorang yang sangat spesial baginya, Uzumaki Naruto. Namun untuk yang mimpinya kali ini ia benar-benar merasa khawatir.

Dilain sisi, Hinata benar-benar terkejut dan kagum akan teknik baru serangan Ki yang kini masih Naruto kembangkan. Sebuah teknik mematikan yang memungkinkan bisa menembus sebuah pertahanan atau sebuah pelindung sekuat apapun itu.

Dan hal mengejutkan terakhir adalah disaat kepergian Naruto ke planet Kaioshin, Bumi justru kedatangan tamu berbahaya yaitu Ootsutsuki Momoshiki dan Kinshiki yang berniat menangkap sang Jinchuriki kesembilan Bijuu, Uzumaki Naruto. Juga mereka berniat memanen sesuatu di Bumi, entah apa maksud kata panen yang mereka ucapkan sebelumnya. Yang jelas kedatangan mereka secara tiba-tiba ini membuat para shinobi tegang akan yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena para shinobi sendiri mengetahui seberapa mengerikan kekuatan para Ootsutsuki ini.

 **End Of Soundtrack**

 **Disclaimer…**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dragon Ball Z/Super by Akira Toriyama**

 **Kemungkinan akan ada beberapa karakter-karakter lain yang akan saya pinjam dari para pemiliknya**

 **Summari...**

 **Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenya adalah shinobi terkuat, ternyata tidak hanya mewarisi kekuatan chakra dari Rikudo Sennin, tapi juga mewarisi kekuatan Ki Saiyajin** **dari** **Son Goku dan Vegeta.** **Kemudian musuh barupun muncul, entah takdir apa yang akan mereka hadapi kali ini** **.**

 **Rate : Semi M/mungkin jadi M tergantung Author.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Semi Humor, dll.**

 **Warning : AU, Makin gaje, banyak typo, OC, OOC, abal-abal, alay, dsb kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

 **Pairing :** **[** **NaruHina** **] [** **Sa** **s** **uSaku] & Canon / terserah Author.**

 **Happy Reading**

…

…

…

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

 **By Musasi**

Chapter 10 : Momoshiki Saga part I (Serangan Pembuka)

Sosok tua berambut ala punk berwarna putih kini tengah duduk dibangku yang terletak ditempat teduh sekitar pepohonan, udara dan cuaca di tempat tersebut memang selalu menyejukan. Ditambah lagi menikmati secangkir teh disuasana tersebut menambah rasa nyaman tersendiri.

 **Slurrrrppp…**

"Aahhh, menikmati secangkir teh ditempat yang tenang dan sedamai ini memang sangat menyenangkan." Ucap sosok tua berambut punk tersebut yang diketauhi sebagai Old Kaioshin.

"E-eto leluhur, apa anda yakin akan akan menugaskan Naruto dalam misi tersebut?" Tanya Kaioshin.

 **Ting…**

Old Kaioshin meletakan cangkir tehnya ke cawan yang berdada diatas meja, lalu matanya menatap serius Kaioshin muda dihadapannya.

Sementara Kaioshin sendiri hanya salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk mengumpulkan anggota prajurit sebagai team perdamaian Alam Semesta ke 7 nanti?" Tanya Old Kaioshin.

"Umh yahhh memang begitu Leluhur, tapi apa tidak masalah untuk mengirimkan Naruto sekarang kedunia sana? Juga apa kaitanya mahluk-mahluk disana dengan team perdamaian Alam Semesta ke 7 nanti? Apa jangan-jangan anda menyarankan untuk merekrut mahluk-mahluk disana?" Ucap Kaioshin.

"Haahhhh dasar, kau ini sama sekali tidak menyadari potensi kekuatan mahluk disana ya? Dan juga siapa yang bilang aku akan mengirim mereka sekarang?"

"Iya setahu saya di dunia sana memang terdapat eksistensi mahluk-mahluk yang sangat kuat. Tapi kita juga belum tau apakah mereka bisa diajak berkompromi atau tidak, salah-salah nanti ternyata mereka adalah mahluk-mahluk yang sering membuat kekacauan di semesta kita ini." Ucap Kaioshin.

"Masalah itu kau tidak usah khawatir, bila mereka seperti yang kau bilang, sudah pasti mereka sudah dimusnahkan oleh Beerus sama, lagi pula Beerus sama sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengirim Naruto kesana."

"E-eehh jadi ini permintaan dari Beerus sama sendiri? Kenapa beliau tidak memberitahuku juga?" Ekspresi terkejut nampak jelas diwajah Kaioshin.

"Hmmm mana kutahu, yang jelas aku nanti akan mengirim Naruto dan Sasuke bila sudah siap, entah mungkin masih sekitar dua tahun dari sekarang mengingat mereka harus menjalani latihan untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan mereka." Ucap Old Kaioshin.

"Bahkan Sasuke juga harus ikut serta menurut anda?"

"Tentu saja, mereka partner yang sempurna bukan? Naruto selain ia kuat sikapnya yang terbuka kurasa bisa meyakinkan para eksistensi kolot yang ada disana, namun karena sifat Naruto kadang ceroboh juga, kurasa tak ada salahnya jika mengikut sertakan Sasuke untuk misi ini, disamping itu Sasuke juga kuat dan sikapnya yang selalu serius dan tak ambil pusing bisa menjadi eksekutor yang bagus dalam membantu Naruto nanti bila para mahluk disana gagal ia yakinkan dan justru mereka malah menjadi penghalang."

"Begitu ya Leluhur, kurasa memang saya masih perlu banyak belajar dari anda dalam menjadi seorang Kaioshin." Ucap Kaioshin sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Hehe jangan memasang wajah murung begitu, kau ini seorang Kami sama lho." Ucap Old Kaioshin.

"Ah, maaf Leluhur!"

"Yaahh ini juga karena salahku sih, jika dulu aku bisa menjaga sikap, mungkin Beerus sama tidak akan menyegelku sehingga kau tidak perlu menanggung tugas sebagai seorang Kaioshin dengan pengalamanmu yang masih sangat minim ini. Tapi ya, yang berlalu biarlah." Ucap Old Kaioshin kemudian mencoba menyruput kembali tehnya.

"Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau ingat." Ucap Old Kaioshin semakin serius.

"Haii leluhur."

"Kau itu adalah kunci dari dewa diseluruh semesta ke 7, dan kau merupakan dewa yang paling tidak boleh mati atau lenyap, kau paham maksutku kan?"

"Haii saya paham maksut anda, itu karena sekarang takdir saya saling terikat dengan takdir Hakaishin Beerus kan?"

"Hmmm baguslah bila kau paham, ingat jangan suka ikut campur dalam pertarungan secara langsung seperti kasus Dabura dan Majin Buu dulu! Tugas kita para Kaioshin hanya mengawasi, yang boleh turun tangan secara langsung juga membuat keputusan untuk pelenyapan mahluk hanya Hakaishin."

"Haii leluhur. Anoo, kira-kira sampai batas kekuatan mana anda akan mengirim Naruto dan Sasuke nanti untuk misi mereka?"

"Yah mungkin minimal setelah mereka mencapai wujud Super Saiyajin God, namun bila mereka justru bisa mencapai wujud Super Saiyajin God Super Saiyan itu lebih baik lagi, Hehehe…" Ucap Old Kaioshin kemudian meminum lagi tehnya.

" _Apakah sekuat itu mahluk-mahluk didunia sana hingga mereka harus sampai kewujud itu?"_ Batin Kaioshin.

 **Zwiinggg…**

"Osu Kaioshin jiji dan Kaioshin sama!" Ucap Naruto yang muncul secara tiba-tiba bersama Kibito.

"Uooohhoook… Dasar kalian kurang ajar." Old Kaioshin marah-marah, ia tersedak minuman karena terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Naruto dan Kibito.

"Hehehe gomen-gomen!" Ucap Naruto cengar-cengir dengan watadosnya.

"Ma-maafkan saya leluhur!" Ucap Kibito sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah Naruto, berhubung kau sudah datang akan langsung kuberi tahu saja tujuanku mengundangmu kemari." Ucap Kaioshin.

.

.

.

 **Konohagakure**

Sayup-sayup warna langit yang tadinya cerah kini kian menggelap karena pancaran energi bola hitam raksasa Momoshiki mulai menyebar kesegala penjuru Bumi.

Meski begitu raut tenang tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun terlihat dari tatapan mata tajam sang Hokage, pengalaman bertahun-tahun menjadi seorang shinobi petarung sudah melekat pada dirinya, entah berapa kali sang kematian menghampirinya dan banyak semua hal telah ia lalui. Ia siap bertarung meski harus habis-habisan bila detik ini juga akan terjadi pertarungan dengan para Ootsutsuki dihadapannya.

Kinshiki sendiri masih menatap datar sang Hokage hingga ia memutuskan untuk melangkah perlahan mendekatinya.

 **Tap… Tap…**

Dua anbu elit sudah berdiri membelakangi Kakashi dengan tujuan melindungi sang Hokage.

"Hoiii apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Maaf Hokage sama, anda adalah prioritas yang harus kami sela…" Belum selesai ucapan sang anbu menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi, Kinshiki mulai melesat sambil mengacungkan dua pedan cahaya berwarna merah.

Sontak kedua anbu tersebut sangat terkejut dengan serangan barusan.

 **Dukkk…**

Sebuah tendangan mendadak dipinggang kedua anbu membuat mereka makin terkejut, dan dalam sekejap mereka terhempas saling berlawanan arah. Yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah karena tendangan tersebut berasal dari sang Hokage yang justru malah menyelamatkan mereka dari serangan Kinshiki.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, dalam gerakan slow motion posisi Kakashi yang masih melayang karena menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk mendorong kedua anbu tadi justru membuatnya rugi sekarang, Kinshiki mendapat peluang untuk langsung menghabisi sang Hokage dihadapannya ini, secara perlahan pedang Kinshiki mulai mencapai tubuh Kakashi hingga kemudian menembusnya semakin dalam.

Namun justru kini Kinshiki yang terkejut karena bukan hanya pedangnya yang menembus Kakashi, tapi tubuhnya yang melesat juga menembusnya. Persetan dengan keterkejutannya ia melanjutkan melesat lagi untuk menghabisi tiga gadis dibelakang Kakashi yaitu Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino.

 **Krakkk…**

Lagi-lagi Kinshiki terkejut karena sekarang tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan, nampak sebuah tangan seperti tulang belulang biru raksasa keluar dari tanah mencengkeramnya dengan sangat kuat, ia kemudian mengaktifkan byakugannya dan tanpa harus menoleh kebelakang ia langsung tau sosok yang menghentikannya, ya… itu adalah sosok setengah Susanoo milik Kakashi yang masih dalam level 1.

"Hmhh, kau lumayan juga ya Hokage?" Ucap Kinshiki.

 **Krekkkkgghh…**

Kakashi semakin memperkuat genggaman Susano miliknya.

 **Krrrrtak… krrrrtakk…**

Suara retakan tangan Susanoo mulai terdengar jelas, rupanya Kinshiki mencoba membuka genggaman tangan Susanoo dan dengan kekuatan besar miliknya tak ayal sedikit demi sediki retakan tangan pada Susano Kakashi mulai membesar.

Kakashi tak membiarkan Kinshiki menghancurkan tangan Susanoonya begitu saja, ia kemudian merubah Susanoonya ke level 2 hingga mulai terlihat otot-otot melapisi kerangka tengkorak Susanoo, hal itu membuat level kekuatan yang semakin lebih kuat lagi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga menggunakan tangan Susanoonya, Kakashi membanting tubuh Kinshiki berkali-kali hingga menciptakan kawah ditanah.

 **Whuzzz… Brakk… Braakk… Brakkk…**

Ia kemudian melemparnya hingga menabrak area kosong yang bukan pemukiman penduduk dan kini Kinshiki terlempar jauh menabrak pohon-ponon dihutan hingga tumbang.

 **Set… Shusssshhhh…**

Diluar dugaan Kinshiki justru langsung terbang, ia memunculkan kembali pedang cahaya merah dimasing-masing tangannya, kemudian ia menebas udara kosong secara vertikal dan horizontal lalu terciptalah cahaya merah berbentuk silang melesat kearah Kakashi. Tak mau diam begitu saja Kakashi lantas merapal sebuah teknik.

"Raiton : Raikiri No Yari."

Sebuah tombak petir raksasa kini Kakashi lemparkan menggunakan Susanoonya untuk melawan serangan cahaya milik Kinshiki.

 **Zuuutt… Blammmmmmmm…**

Benturan energi dahsyat tadi cukup membuat area Konoha bergetar hebat disertai hembusan angin kencang hingga membuat beberapa shinobi harus mempertahankan posisi mereka agar tidak terhempas.

…

"Kheh kau benar-benar kuat rupanya Hokage, tapi bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Kinshiki mengepalkan tangan kanan didepan wajahnya, kemudian tangan itu memancarkan api berwarna merah.

Seluruh Shinobi dan Kakashi mulai siaga, keringat menetes dipelipis Kakashi. Ia merasakan bahwa energi ditangan Kinshiki yang menjadi serangan kedua akan sangat jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan serangan pertama, mau tidak mau dalam keadaan mendesak nanti ia akan menggunakan Kamui miliknya.

Kinshiki kemudian menarik tangan kanannya kebelakang, ia melakukan ancang-ancang untuk tinjuan energi jarak jauh miliknya.

"Kalian terimalah ini!"

"Kinshiki!" Satu panggilan dari Momoshiki sontak membuat serangan Kinshiki terhenti.

"Haii, Momoshiki sama." Ucap Kinshiki kemudian menoleh kearah sang tuan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menyerang duluan?"

"Ahh, mohon maafkan kelancangan saya Momoshiki sama!"

"Ck, dasar kau."

"Lock." Ucap Momoshiki, **Deg…** terjadi detakan pada bola energi hitam tadi, kemudian ia melepaskan pegangannya meninggalkan bola tersebut yang masih melayang diatas Konoha. Momoshiki terus turun secara perlahan mendekati sang Hokage yang kini semakin siaga.

"Hmmm jadi begini caramu menyambut tamu Hokage?" Ucap Momoshiki.

"Yah kurasa memang begitu cara menyambut tamu yang membawa bom raksasa diatas sana." Jawab Kakashi sambil melirik bola energy hitam yang masih melayang dilangit.

"Hmmm begitu?"

 **Ctak… Sringggg…**

Dengan satu jentikan jari kanan Momoshiki, bola energi raksasa tadi lenyap entah kemana disertai aliran energy gelap yang tadi menyebar kini berangsur-angsur mulai menghilang.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Momoshiki.

"Tetap saja aku tidak percaya kalian datang kesini dengan maksut baik-baik." Ucap Kakashi dingin.

"Yah kau memang benar, baiklah tanpa basa-basi lagi aku punya dua penawaran untuk kalian."

"Yang pertama, serahkan kesembilan bijuu secara baik-baik padaku dan kami akan langsung meninggalkan planet ini."

"Yang kedua." Ucapan Momoshiki terhenti sejenak membuat para shinobi mulai tegang akan apa yang ia katakana selanjutnya.

"Aku akan menangkap kesembilan bijuu sendiri, dan aku akan melenyapkan seluruh penduduk di planet ini, bagaimana?"

.

.

.

 **Planet Kaioshin.**

"HEHHH MANA BISA BEGITU?" Ucap Naruto sewot.

"Uoohoookk, dasar Narutooo tidak bisakah kau bicara lebih pelan, kau membuatku tersedak lagi." Maki Old Kaioshin setelah kedua kalinya ia tersedak minum teh.

"Hah." Kaioshin hanya menghela nafas ternyata membujuk Naruto tidak semudah yang ia kira.

"Kaioshin sama, aku tidak mau menjalankan misi sejauh dan selama itu, bagaimana dengan Konoha nanti? Dan juga kenapa aku tidak boleh mengajak Hinata? Kalau begitu caranya aku tidak mau." Naruto bersedekap sambil kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Yahh aku paham aku akan memberimu waktu dulu, tidak perlu buru-buru dalam memutuskan, lagian masih lama aku akan mengirimu dan Sasuke kesana. Dan masalah Hinata serta pihak Konoha akan kuberitahu juga nanti perihal misimu ini, sekarang kita hanya menunggu Goku san yang sedang menjemput Sasuke." Ucap Kaioshin.

"Pikirkanlah bocah! Kau harus mulai membuka fikiranmu lebih luas lagi, saat ini kau mungkin memang menjadi seorang kesatria di Bumi, dan sampai sekarang bahkan kau bisa melindungi Bumi dari berbagai ancaman kehancuran. Tapi, bagaimana jika level kehancuran itu menimpa alam semesta, apa kau bisa melindungi Bumimu itu? Beda halnya dengan bila kau menjadi kesatria alam semesta, logikanya jika kau bisa melindungi alam semesta ini otomatis melindungi Bumi bukanlah hal yang sulit bagimu." Terang Old Kaioshin.

Naruto hanya terdiam sambil menopang dagunya.

"Baiklah Kakek akan aku coba pikirkan dulu."

"Hmmm baguslah bocah." Ucap Old Kaioshin.

"Tapi ada yang mengganggu fikiranku." Ucap Naruto.

"Hmmm?"

"Apa tidak masalah menyerahkan tugas para dewa yang merupakan mahluk sempurna terhadap mahluk tidak sempurna seperti kami?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yah, sepertinya kau salah menganggap soal dewa, dewa tidaklah sesempurna yang kau fikirkan, bahkan dewa pun masih perlu belajar, kadang kala juga tidak ada salahnya kita membutuhkan bantuan para manusia seperti kalian. Tenang saja seiring berjalannya waktu nanti saat misimu, kau akan paham untuk tujuan apa sebenarnya kita didunia ini." Ucap Old Kaioshin.

"Huhhh, bagaimana bila aku masih tidak tau jawabanya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hmmm, manakutahu?" Ucap Old Kaioshin mengendikan bahunya, kemudia ia mulai menuangkan teh diteko ke gelasnya lalu dengan perlahan meminum lagi tehnya.

"Eeehh jawaban macam apa itu?" Ucap Naruto sweatdrop.

 **Zwinggg…**

"Osu minaaaaa!" Ucap Goku yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka juga Sasuke yang ada disampingnya.

"Uooooohookk, ck dasar ! #$%^&*() ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku tersedak dalam sehari karena orang-orang bodoh disampingku. Arghh )&*#^$^ *(!**#" Old Kaioshin mulai meracau tidak jelas.

"Yo Goku sensei lama tidak bertemu ya hehe…" Naruto kemudian mendekati dan menyapa Goku.

"Whoaaa Naruto kau sudah kemari rupanya, bagaimana apa kau sudah berlatih lagi dan menjadi semakin kuat?" Ucap Goku.

"Hmmm, sebulan ini aku hanya latihan ringan-ringan sih, aku tidak boleh latihan berat-berat karena beberapa aliran Ki miliku masih kacau setelah menggunakan Kaioken berlebihan." Ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Goku kemudian mendekati Naruto lalu menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ne Naruto, aku benar-benar tak menduga saat pertempuranmu melawan Beerus sama sebelumnya, kau bisa menggunakan Kaio Ken hingga 20x, aku tak menyangkanya." Ucap Goku kagum.

"Hehehe, aku juga tidak menyangka sebelumnya kalau bisa sampai sejauh itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Yah aku menyadarinya Naruto. Saat dalam mode Super Senjutsu kemampuan pemulihan dan daya tahan tubuhmu sangat tinggi melebihi Super Saiyajin God, meskipun secara kekuatan masih kalah, namun mode Super Senjutsu nyatanya jauh lebih efektif saat bergabung dengan Kaioken." Sahut Kaioshin.

"Ooo, begitu rupanya." Ucap Naruto dan Goku bersamaan.

Mengesampingkan hal tersebut Naruto mulai menghampiri sahabatnya yang kini hanya berdiri diam dibelakang Goku.

"Yoo Teme!"

"Hn."

"Kenapa tubuhmu bisa terikat seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke kemudian mencobal melepas tali yang mengikat tubuh Sasuke.

"Oii Naruto hati-hati! Jangan sembarangan menyentuh tali yang mengikat Sasuke, jika kau tidak mengunci Chakra atau Ki milikmu, tali itu akan menyerapnya." Ucap Goku mengingatkan.

"Ehhh, begitu?"

Naruto cukup penasaran dengan tali yang mengikat Sasuke, ia memperhatikan dengan seksama tali tersebut, terdapat banyak symbol-simbol aneh yang tertera pada tali itu, matanya terus mengamati hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dan membuatnya sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Hmppphhh, Teme ada apa dengan itumu, kenapa nyembul begitu?" Ucap Naruto menunjuk sekitar selakangan Sasuke sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Cih." Satu kata yang menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke kesal, kemudian ia membalikan badannya. Sementara semua yang ada disitu berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ne Goku, kenapa tadi kau lama sekali menjemput Sasuke?" Tanya Kaioshin.

"Hah gomen Kaioshin sama, tadi aku sempat kesulitan menemukan Ki Sasuke karena ia berada didimensi yang sangat aneh, lalu aku baru bisa merasakannya setelah ia keluar dari dimensi tersebut, dan juga tadi aku harus sedikit berhadapan dengan musuh yang mencoba mengejar kami." Terang Goku.

"Apa kau tidak melawannya?" Tanya Kaioshin lagi.

"Yah sedikit sih, bukannya kau yang melarangku untuk tidak boleh ikut campur terlalu dalam pada urusan mahluk hidup?" Ucap Goku.

"Ahhh iya ya benar."

"Goku sensei, apa lawanmu tadi wanita? Errr…. Apa ia cantik juga?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Yah kau benar." Jawab Goku.

"Hmmmhhh pantas saja Sasuke…"

"Cih sebaiknya kau diam Dobe!" Potong Sasuke cepat, amarahnya sudah mulai naik disertai aura-aura gelap menguar disekitarnya.

 **Glug…**

Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya karena takut melihat wajah horror sahabatnya ini.

"B-baiklah Teme."

"Ne Kaioshin sama, bisakah kau menggunakan kemampuan Telekinesis untuk melepas tali Sasuke, aku juga akan membantumu dengan Ki milikku juga." Ucap Goku.

"Iya Goku, baiklah Sasuke sebaiknya kau bersiap."

Beberapa menit kemudian…

 **Syuutt… Syuutt…**

"Haahhh akhirnya berhasil, tak kusangka akan sesusah ini untuk melepas talinya." Ucap Kaioshin.

"Hmm, padahal aku sudah membantumu menggunakan Ki milikku, tapi memang tali ini sangat kuat rupanya." Ucap Goku.

Skip time…

Dengan kemampuan penyembuhan yang dimiliki Old Kaioshin, kondisi tubuh dan energi Sasuke mulai kembali normal meskipun tidak seluruhnya, sedangkan Kaioshin sendiri mulai menjelaskan ulang Sasuke tentang misi yang tadi disampaikan ke Naruto. Mereka kini juga tengah berdiskusi perihal misi tersebut kedepannya.

Dan hal mengejutkan terjadi diantaran mereka, saat Kaioshin, Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berdiskusi, Old Kaioshin dikejutkan oleh suatu hal yang ia lihat pada bola Kristal untuk memantau kehidupan diseluruh alam semesta.

Hal tersebut membuat semuanya penasaran lalu mereka mendekati Old Kaioshin.

"Leluhur ada apa?" Tanya Kaioshin.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Ucap Old Kaioshin menunjuk bola Kristal dihadapannya.

Semua mulai melihat bola Kristal tersebut, mereka terkejut bukan main. Hal yang mereka lihat ternyata adalah beberapa bagian Bumi lebih tepatnya Konohagakure dengan kondisi bangunan porak poranda juga kerusakan-kerusakan lainnya. Terlihat perlaku tersebut ternyata dua orang yang dikenal Sasuke.

"Mereka adalah Momoshiki dan Kinshiki yang dijelaskan dalam gulungan itu Dobe, juga yang pernah menyerangku dulu diistana Kaguya." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Kaioshin sama, tolong antar kami pulang sekarang juga!" Ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

ooOOOoo

Konohagakure yang sebelumnya damai dan tentram, kini berubah total bagaikan medan perang. Bangunan-bangunan yang tadinya kokoh kini porak-poranda, suasana bahagia penduduk yang saling bercengkrama disertai tawa dan hal-hal membahagiakan lainnya kini berubah menjadi suasa menyedihkan disertai jerit tangis keluarga sebagian korban para shinobi yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Kakashi hanya bisa menyesali apa yang terjadi, ia sudah banyak gagal melindungi beberapa penduduk Konoha. Memang juga tak bisa dipungkiri, meski sudah melakukan evakuasi warga, korban jiwa tetap tak bisa dihindari dipertarungan hebat seperti ini. Apalagi musuhnya kali ini dua orang Ootsutsuki bukan namun tiga orang Ootsutsuki, kemunculan lagi seorang Ootsutsuki benar-benar diluar dugaannya, apalagi kemunculan sosok terakhir tadilah yang membuat Toneri terlihat sekarat sekarang ini.

Guy dan Lee sendiri tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya, mereka hanya bisa menggunakan Hachimon Tonkou no Kyomon (Gerbang ke 7/Keajaiban) karena kondisi kesehatan mereka belum pulih setelah menggunakan Hachimon Tonkou no Shimon (Gerbang ke 8/Kematian) beberapa bulan lalu paska pertarungan melawan sang Dewa Penghancur. Sudah bisa dipastikan karena dalam mode Kyomon mereka kini ternyata masih belum bisa mengalahkan Kinshiki.

Disamping itu sekarang para Rokie sembilan juga terbaring tak berdaya untuk melawan mereka.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Aku pilih yang ketiga saja yaitu kalian pergilah dari planet kami." Ucap Kakashi tegas.

Sementara itu Momoshiki hanya memejamkan mata sambil sedikit tersenyum remeh.

"Baiklah terserah kalian saja, sepertinya penawaranku percuma saja."

"Kinshiki!"

"Haii, Momoshiki sama."

"Kali ini tidak usah menahan diri seperti tadi, hancurkan saja mereka!"

"Haii."

Seperti sebelumnya tangan kanan Kinshiki terbakar api berwarna merah, ia kemudian meninju udara kosong dan mengarahkannya ke tanah.

"Jishin Hitto." **Blammmmmmmmm…** Satu ucapan Kinshiki setelah api berwarna merah yang ia lesatkan tadi menabrak tanah kemudian gempa luar biasa kini mengoncang seluruh Konohagakure, beberapa bagian tanah terbelah dan bangunan-bangunan kokok mulai hancur berantakan. Padahal hanya satu serangan, namun serangan tersebut memiliki dampak kerusakan lebih besar dari pada Shinra Tensei milik Pain dahulu.

Sekali lagi ia menciptakan api berwarna merah ditangannya, serangan penghancur kedua akan datang lagi ke Konoha. Satu tinju hampir Kinshiki lontarkan, namun belum sempat melontarkan tinjunya ia dikejutkan oleh sosok raksasa astral berwarna biru yang tak lain adalah Susanoo sempurna milik Kakashi yang kini tengah mencoba melancarkan tinju tangan kanannya.

Tak mau tinggal diam begitu saja dirinya akan terkena serangan pukulan, Kinshiki lantas membalas tinju Susanoo Kakashi dengan tinju miliknya yang dilapisi api merah.

 **Dummmmmm…**

Dua tinju superkuat berbenturan menciptakan gelombang kejut yang cukup dahsyat, beberapa waktu masih berlalu nampak tinju Susanoo Kakashi dan Kinshiki masih seimbang hingga…

 **Krakk… krakk…**

Kakashi terkejut bukan main ia tak menyangka bahwa tangan Susanoonya hancur saat beradu tinju dengan Kinshiki. Keterkejutan Kakashi dimanfaatkan baik oleh Kinshiki melakukan serangan kedua tepat dibagian kepala Susanoo, serangan kedua datang dan berhasil membuat retakan cukup lebar dibagian kepala Susanoo serta membuatnya terpental dengan cepat ke puing-puing bangunan yang sudah hancur.

 **Diaarrr… Brakk… brakk…**

"Gggaahh." Teriak Kakashi kesakitan, meskipun pukulan tersebut tidak secara konstan mengenainya namun karena tekanan yang tercipta akibat pukulan tersebut mampu membuatnya terluka meski terlindungi didalam kepala Susanoo. Terlebih lagi ia tidak sempat menggunakan kemampuan Kamui agar dirinya bisa ditembus.

"Kakashi sensei." Teriak Sakura sambil berlari kencang menghampiri sang guru yang kini tergeletak ditanah, dan sesegera mungkin Sakura menggunakan kemampuan medisnya untuk mengobati sang guru.

Melihat hal tersebut Kinshiki tak tinggal diam, ia melesat sambil menciptakan pedang merah lalu mencoba menghunuskannya diwajah Sakura.

Beberapa meter ia akan mencapai Sakura, ia dikejutkan oleh sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki mata sama seperti miliknya.

"Senpou : Hakkeshou Kaiten." Kinshiki yang tidak begitu siap ia terpental karena masuk dalam jangka serangan Hinata, terlebih Hakkeshou Kaiten yang digunakan Hinata kali ini agak berbeda dengan para Hyuga lainnya. Dengan menambahkan Senpou (Kemampuan Senjutsu) rotasi Jyuken yang ia hasilkan memiliki ukuran besar tiga kali lipat dan perkiran daya serang 10 kali lipat dibandingkan milik Hyuga lainnya.

…

…

…

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

…

…

…

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura chan?" Hinata menengok kebelakang sebentar untuk memastikan kondisi Sakura dan Hokage apakah mereka juga terkena dampak teknik miliknya.

"Uhm, daijoubu." Ucap Sakura sedikit tersentak, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat wajah Hinata yang disertai pola dengan garis horisontal berwana biru tua tepat dibawah kedua matanya, dan lis yang juga berwarna biru tua melingkari masing-masing kelopak disekitar matanya.

" _I-ini senjutsu milik Hinata. Dasar sialan kau Naruto baka, kalau seperti ini kau membuatku tertinggal dengan Hinata."_ Batin Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Terlihat kini Kinshiki masih berdiri meskipun sebelumnya ia terpental dan menabrak bangunan disekitar. Kinshiki sedikit penasaran dengan gadis yang membuatnya terpental tadi terlebih ia memiliki mata yang sama… tidak, bukan, Kinshiki menatap lebih jeli lagi ada yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya, mata tersebut memiliki pupil biru gelap disertai iris seperti bunga dan memiliki warna dalam putih kemudian warna luar biru muda, kemudian terdapat lagi samar-samar motif suriken yang tiap ujungnya agak melengkung berwarna hijau sangat transparan memutari sekitar pupil matanya.

" _Itu? Tenseigan?"_

"Hmmhh sebaiknya kupastikan dulu." Ucap Kinshiki singkat ia lalu melesat kearah Hinata.

 **Syuuttttt Sringggg…**

"Cih, apa lagi ini?" Sebuah laser berwarna kuning emas terang mendorong tubuh Kinshiki yang belum sempat mencapai Hinata.

"Kinrin Tensei Baku." Ucap sesosok orang yang menembakan laser tersebut. Bisa dipastikan siapa yang memiliki teknik laser emas tersebut bila bukan Ootsutsuki Toneri yang kini telah berubah dalam mode Tenseigan.

"Kau tak apa Hime?" Tanya Toneri saat menghampiri Hinata, kemudian Hinata hanya menoleh lalu mengangguk sekilas. Dan reaksi Toneri sedikit tersentak saat ia melihat perbedaan mata Hinata sekilas, ia sudah mengira jauh-jauh hari bahwa Hinata memiliki potensi untuk membangkitkan kekkei genkai Tenseigan, mengingat bahwa Hinata adalah reinkarnasi langsung dari Ootsutsuki Hamura, dan berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya keturunan keluarga cabang Hamura. Namun bukan hal tersebut yang membuatnya kaget, tapi Tenseigan murni Hinata ternyata memiliki sedikit evolusi dan sedikit aura yang berbeda.

Kembali pada Kinshiki yang kini masih terdorong oleh laser emas milik Toneri, ia kemudian memperkuat pijakannya pada tanah lalu melemparkan laser tersebut kelangit.

"Kheh kau lagi rupanya, baguslah ini kesempatan bagus untuk menghabisimu juga." Ucap Kinshiki yang tiba-tiba sudah berjalan cukup dekat dihadapan Toneri dan para shinobi.

Diluar itu kini semua shinobi-shinobi terkenal Konohal mulai tiba ditempat pertarungan tersebut, mereka antara lain adalah Tsunade, Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, Guy, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba, dan Shino. Lalu disusul orang dari luar desa seperti Temari yang kini berada disamping Shikamaru, lalu Fujiwara dan Takeshi yang berusaha menghentikan tingkah keras kepala Shion yang ingin melihat pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung. Juga sekarang beberapa anggota klan-klan kuat di Konoha tengah berkumpul untuk membantu memperjuangkan dan melindungi desa tempat mereka bernanung.

"Tak kusangka Naruto benar-benar bisa membuatmu kuat hingga sejauh ini ya Hinata?" Ucap Hiashi pelan namun dengan intonasi nada yang tegas membuat Hinata berbalik dan terkejut menatap kehadiran sang ayah.

"T-tou sama…" Pekik Hinata kaget.

Hiashi kemudian menoleh kearah pria yang tubuhnya bercahaya hijau disamping Hinata, pria tersebut menatapnya sejenak lalu menghampirinya, kemudian ia membungkukan badannya.

"Hiashi sama, maafkan saya atas..."

"Aku sudah tau, Hokage sama dan putriku juga sudah menjelaskan semuanya, Toneri." Ucapan lelaki tersebut dipotong oleh Hiashi sejenak. "Dan sekarang inilah salah satu kesempatanmu untuk menebus kesalahanmu." Lanjut Hiashi.

"Haii."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu sepenuhnya, kau masih harus tau batas."

Toneri hanya sedikit tersenyum masam kemudian ia menatap Hiashi lalu mengangguk sejenak.

"Dasar, dari dulu hingga sekarang sifatmu masih sangat kaku ya Hiashi?" Ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut perempuan memiliki beberapa retakan diwajahnya, lalu disusul seorang pria berambut blonde panjang yang juga memiliki retakan diwajahnya.

"…" Hiashi hanya terdiam menatap kedua sosok yang menghampirinya sekarang.

Sementara kedua sosok tadi hanya sedikit terkikik melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Hiashi.

"Kushina? Minato?"

Beralih dari reuni singkat ketiga sahabat tadi, Momoshiki sedikit geram karena terus diabaikan oleh beberapa penduduk Konoha, ia kemudian sedikit menaikan intensitas chakranya.

…

"Sudah cukup bicaranya? Bisa kita mulai bertarung sekarang?" Ucap Momoshiki sambil menyeringai.

Sontak semua shinobi yang ada disitu memasang pose siaga, semua klan shinobi di Konoha sudah berkumpul dan siap bertarung, Hyuga, Nara, Sarutobi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka. Rokudaime yang sudah pulih dengan kondisinya kini juga memasang pose siaga bersama gadis Haruno dibelakangnya.

"Momoshiki sama, biar saya saja yang menghadapi mereka semua, tidak sepatutnya seorang raja seperti anda untuk ikut bertarung." Ucap Kinshiki.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jangan bilang kau hanya ingin bersenang-senang seorang diri Kinshiki?" Ucap Momoshiki dengan nada mulai meninggi.

"M-maafkan saya!"

"Ck, lihat mereka cukup banyak, dan sepertinya lumayan kuat, kali ini serangan pembuka biar aku saja yang mulai."

"Haii."

Momoshiki kemudian mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang berwarna hitam dihadapan para shinobi yang kini semakin siaga. Terlihat rinnegan berwarna merah ditelapak tangannya yang kini membuat seluruh shinobi sangat terkejut.

Perlahan sebuah energi gelap berkumpul ditangan kirinya membentuk sebuah bola hitam yang membesar dengan cepat hingga berukuran 10 meter.

" _I-itu bi-biju dama?"_ Batin beberapa shinobi yang mulai panik dengan serangan pembuka yang diciptakan oleh Momoshiki.

Biju dama berukuran 10 meter tersebut mulai ia lesatkan kearah para shinobi dihadapannya.

 _ **Flashbacks will continue**_

ooOOOoo

 **Other Dimension**

Disebuah dimensi asing terdapat kuil melayang dan dihuni oleh empat sosok misterius. Nampak disebuah ruangan sekarang seorang wanita sedang terbaring lemas diatas tempat tidur, sedangkan kedua pria yang kini duduk menunggu sang wanita hanya bisa memasang tampang penuh tanya.

"Heii Fumio, aku tidak menyangka ada yang bisa membuat Rein seperti ini. Apa menurutmu benar si Sasuke itu yang melakukannya?" Tanya Eiji.

"Entah aku kurang tau Eiji san." Jawab Fumio.

 **Cklek…**

Suara pintu terbuka menandakan ada seorang lagi yang masuk keruangan itu, mengetahui siapa yang sedang masuk sontak Eiji dan Fumio berdiri lalu memberi hormat.

Seorang pria berambut jabrik perak, memiliki mata byakugan, dan wajah tampan mendekat kearah wanita yang tengah terbaring tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanyanya.

"Sejauh ini kondisinya masih belum membaik Kaonashi san." Ucap Fumio.

"Begitu ya, dilihat dari lukanya sepertinya ia bertarung melawan pengguna Ki yang tangguh." Ucap Kaonashi.

"Ehh saya bahkan tidak melihat Rein mengalami luka sedikitpun." Ucap Eiji penuh Tanya.

"Secara fisik luar memang tidak terlihat, tapi aku merasakannya bahwa beberapa organ dalam Rein ada yang rusak, dan yang bisa menyebabkan luka seperti ini hanyalah petarung dengan pengendalian Ki yang hebat." Terang Kaonashi.

"Jadi, maksutnya masih ada orang seperti anda di alam semesta ini ya?" Tanya Eiji.

"Alam semesta itu luas Eiji, kemungkinan seperti apapun bisa terjadi." Ucap Kaonashi.

Kaonashi meletakan telapak tangan kanannya pada perut Rein, kemudian ia memejamkan mata untuk berkonsetrasi lalu mengalirkan energi Ki pada tubuh Rein. Nampak wajah Rein yang awalnya seperti menahan sakit kini mulai terlihat sedikit tenang.

"Untuk sementara ini bisa menahannya, melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini aku akan pergi mengambil Cosmic Cube agar lebih mudah nanti dalam membantu proses menyembuhkannya." Ucap Kaonashi kemudian ia mulai melenggang pergi.

"Ahh tunggu Kaonashi san!" Ucap Eiji.

"Hmm." Mendengar panggilan dari Eiji ia kemudian membalikan badan untuk menatapnya.

"Anu maaf saya lancang! Biar saya saja atau Fumio yang akan mengambil benda bernama Cosmic Cube itu, andah sebutkan saja dimana kami bisa mengambilnya. Tidak sepantasnya kami membiarkan anda repot-repot mecari benda tersebut." Ucap Eiji.

"Sudahlah, tak masalah ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang pemimpin, lagian Cube tersebut berada ditangan seseorang yang berbahaya, aku yakin jika hanya kalian yang mengambilnya, kalian tak akan bisa kembali dengan selamat."

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, jaga Rein!" Ucap Kaonashi kemudian tubuhnya mulai memudar hingga menghilang.

"Haii." Ucap Eiji dan Fumio bersamaan.

…

Benda angkasa berbentuk seperti planet bernama Titan merupakan salah satu dari ke 56 Satelit yang mengitari Planet Saturnus.

Titan sendiri ternyata ditinggali banyak mahluk hidup, meskipun sebenarnya Satelit tersebut pada logikanya tidak bisa untuk ditinggali manusia, namun entah kenapa masih banyak mahluk hidup disana.

Kaonashi sudah tiba didepan sebuah istana berlian biru megah di Satelit Titan ini. Ia berjalan perlahan memasuki istana dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan berbagai macam mahluk berbentuk aneh yang kemungkinan juga sebagai penjaga istana tersebut.

 **Whuzz…**

Dengan sangat cepat ia menghilang dari kepungan mahluk-mahluk tersebut hingga membuat mereka hanya melongo karena si target hilang secara tiba-tiba.

Kaonashi dengan mudahnya sudah berada didepan singgasana dan berhadapan langsung dengan raja di Satelit Titan ini. Sang Ootsutsuki kini hanya menatap bosan sosok raja yang memiliki ukuran tubuh tiga kali ukuran badannya, kulitnya berwarna ungu nan keras bagai baja, tak lupa pakaian zirah emas yang ia kenakan menambah kesan gagah nan wibawa tersendiri. Sementara sang raja hanya menyeringai melihat siapa tamu tak diundang yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya ini.

"Sudah lama sekali ya Kaonashi? Jadi ada perlu apa hingga membuat orang sepertimu kemari?" Ucap raja tersebut.

"Aku langsung saja, bisakah kau meminjamkanku Cosmic Cube?" Ucap Kaonashi dengan santainya.

"Cih jaga mulutmu mahluk asing! Kau ini sedang berhadapan dengan …" "Cukup." Ucapan marah para penjaga dipotong cepat oleh sang raja yang kini menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kalian pergilah!"

"Ta-tapi tuan kami ti-tidak bisa meninggalkan anda begitu saj…" "Atau kalian mau kuhabisi?"

"E-eh ma-maafkan kami! Baiklah kami pergi dulu."

Perginya para penjaga raja meninggalkan dua sosok mahluk mengerikan yang kini tengah berhadapan.

"Mau kau gunakan untuk apa Cube itu?" Ucap sang raja.

"Pinjamkan saja! Kau tidak usah banyak crewet!" Ucap Kaonashi dengan santainya.

"Cih, bagaimana kalau aku bilang tidak akan meminjamkannya padamu?"

"Begitu? Baiklah aku hitung mundur 10 detik sebelum Satelite Titan dan penduduk disini lenyap seketika bila kau tidak mau meminjamkannya."

"10… 9… 7…"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Heii! Apa-apaan kau mengkorupsi angka tadi." Ucap sang raja tak terima.

Sementara Kaonashi hanya diam sambil menatapnya dengan muka datar.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti, bawa saja apa yang kau mau." Ucap sosok raja tersebut yang kini mulai terlihat kesal.

"Kheh tak kusangka umurmu yang sudah ratusan tahun itu memiliki sifat merajuk seperti balita." Ucap Kaonashi.

"Diamlah! Bercandamu itu membuatku makin muak." Sosok tersebut kemudian mengambil sebuah peti lalu membukanya dihadapan Kaonashi. Terlihat didalam peti tersebut sebuah kubus berwarna biru transparan juga terdapan benda berputar-putar seperti partikel cahaya berwarna putih didalam kubus tersebut.

"Yah sepertinya Cosmic Cube ini asli." Ucap Kaonasi santai, dan ucapan tersebut ternyata menciptakan dampak sebuah perempatan merah dikepala sang raja.

"Dasar kau kira aku membohongimu? Kupikir setelah beratus-ratus tahun menjadi rekan kau akan selalu percaya denganku." Ucap raja sedikit emosi.

"Sampai dunia kiamat pun aku tidak akan banyak mempercayai mahluk sepertimu. Baiklah ini aku pinjam sebentar nanti begitu selesai akan segera kukembalikan."

"Yaya terserah kau saja."

Kaonasi mengambil peti berisi Cosmic Cube tersebut kemudian mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang raja.

"Hoii Kaonashi!" Panggil raja dengan keras.

"Apa?"

"Bila sempat nanti, ayo bertarung lagi!"

"…"

"Percuma saja." Ucap Kaonashi singkat.

"Apa maksutmu?"

"Percuma saja kita bertarung, bahkan sampai semaksimal apapun kau meningkatkan kekuatan potensialmu untuk melawanku, kau tak akan pernah bisa menang, kau harusnya tau kita ini dilevel yang berbeda bukan…

…

…

Thanos?" Selesai berkata demikian tubuh Kaonashi mulai memudar kemudian hilang tanpa sisa meninggalkan sosok raja yang ternyata merupakan Mad Titan bernama Thanos yang kini hanya memasang wajah melongo karena ditinggal begitu saja.

.

.

.

 **Konohagakure**

 _ **Flashbacks continue**_

Bangunan-bangunan Konoha yang tadinya rusak kini sekarang justru semakin rusak lebih parah akibat pertempuran dahsyat antara kedua pihak, pihak Konoha dan para Ootsutsuki. Kedua pihak tersebut sama terengah-rengah namun dilihat secara fisik dari pihak Ootsutsukilah yang masih unggul. Nampak kondisi tubuh Momoshiki dan Kinshiki yang hanya sedikit luka lecet dan nafas terengah mereka karena sedikit kelelahan.

Berebeda dengan pihak Konoha, banyak shinobi yang sudah tewas dalam pertempuran ini, hanya beberapa anggota klan elit dan beberapa shinobi elit yang bertahan.

Kakashi masih berdiri dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, lawan yang tak ia sangka sebelumnya ternyata orang yang sangat tangguh. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, Tsunade dan Sakura yang tengah terduduk lemas karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kemampuan Byakugou no Jutsu berkali-kali untuk menyembuhkan beberapa shinobi yang terluka parah. Hinata, Hiashi dan sedikit anggota dari klan mereka juga masih sanggup berdiri meski dengan kondisi tubuh penuh luka.

Hanya dua sosok dari pihak Konoha yang tidak terluka sama sekali, merekalah Minato dan Kushina, masuk akal karena mereka sekarang adalah Edo Tensei, jadi luka seperti apapun yang mereka terima akan pulih dengan sendirinya, juga dalam wujud Edo Tensei ini energi mereka tidak ada habisnya. Namun dua pasangan shinobi hebat itu juga cukup heran, meski serangan terkuat mereka selalu mengenai telak tubuh musuh, para Ootsutsuki ini tetap tidak begitu merasakan efek serangan mereka.

Serangan rasengan terkuat milik Minato berkali-kali dilancarkan ketubuh Kinshiki dan ternyata tidak memberian efek luka begitu serius, bahkan kemampuan rantai chakra klan uzumaki berkali-kali berhasil dihancurkan oleh Kinshiki.

Tapi meskit tidak terluka dan dalam kondisi baik-baik, Minato dan Kushina sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun, gerakan mereka tersegel oleh empat tongkat gudoudama yang menancap tubuh mereka karena ulah Momoshiki.

Momoshiki menyeringai sangat senang, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlawanan yang cukup sengit melawan para manusia Bumi ini. Sudah cukup lama sejak ia menjajah tiap planet dan mendapat perlawanan sesengit ini.

 **Grebb…**

Momoshiki sedikit tersentak karena ada seseorang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dibelakangnya lalu mengunci tubuhnya. Beberapa shinobi juga terkejut dengan pelaku yang berhasil mengunci tubuh Momoshiki.

"Gheh, apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" Ucap Momoshiki geram pada sosok yang mengunci tubuhnya yang ternyata adalah Toneri.

"Aku sadar sepertinya mustahil untuk mengalahkanmu. Tapi…" Ucapan Toneri terhenti sejenak, kemudian tubuhnya yang tadi bersinar hijau kini berubah menjadi sinar yang semakin memutih hingga sangat terang.

"Membawamu mati bersamaku, bukanlah hal yang mustahil bukan." Teriak Toneri dengan seringai diwajahnya.

" _Cih sial, kenapa tubuhku tiba-tiba lemas untuk sekedar melepaskan diri dari kuncian bocah ini."_ Batin Momoshiki sedikit panik, pasalnya ia tidak menyadari bahwa banyak chakranya terserap ke tubuh Toneri, dan Toneri sendiri tengah menggunakan salah satu teknik dari Tenseigan yaitu mentranformasikan chakra yang ia serap sebagai bom bunuh diri. Ia kemudian terbang membawa tubuh Momoshiki agar ledakannya nanti tidak membahayakan banyak nyawa di Konoha.

Kinshiki yang menyadari tuannya dalam bahaya berniat melesat untuk menyusul Toneri, namun apa daya karena ia sedikit lengah, gerakannya justru terkunci oleh Kagemane no Justu milik Shikamaru dan kemudian disusul bantuan Kageshibari no Jutsu oleh beberapa klan Nara yang masih bertahan.

" _Ghehh, gawat."_ Batin Kinshiki panik akan kondisi tuannya.

"Shikamaru kun, apa maksut Toneri dengan membawa Momoshiki mati bersamana? A-apa m-mungkin dia…" Ucap Hinata mulai khawatir.

"Hmmmmhhh, huhhh." Shikamaru menarik nafas perlahan kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Aku juga terkejut sebenarnya, tapi sebelumnya ia telah mendiskusikan rencana ini denganku, dan ia bilang mungkin ini satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa menebus seluruh dosa-dosanya terhadap penduduk Bumi." Ucap Shikamaru lirih.

Sontak beberapa yang mendengar sedikit kaget.

" _Toneri kun."_ Batin Shion cukup cemas.

Kembali ke Toneri dan Momoshiki yang kini melayang diketinggian ratusan meter diatas Konoha, Tubuh Toneri bersinar semakin terang membuat Momoshiki semakin panik.

" _M-maaf semua, hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan, kuharap kalian memaafkan kesalahanku sebelumnya."_ Batin Toneri.

Toneri makin mengeratkan kunciannya pada Momoshiki, tubuhnya semakin terang dan terang hingga…

…

…

…

 **Jrassssss…**

"Ugghhh…" Toneri membelalakan matanya, ia merasakan sebuah tebasan pedang tepat mengenai dipunggungnya. Alhasil cahaya terang tadi langsung menghilang menandakan serangan bunuh diri miliknya gagal, darah mengalir dengan deras dipunggungnya menyebabkan tubuhya lemas kemudian kunciannya dari tubuh Momoshiki mulai terlepas dan Toneri terjatuh ketanah.

"Momoshiki sama, anda baik-baik saja? Akan saya pulihkan kondisi anda." Ucap sosok yang baru saja menyelamatkan Momoshiki tadi.

"Dasar kau hampir saja telat bodoh." Ucap Momoshiki kesal.

"Haha maafkan saya! Menurut saya akan terlihat cukup keren bila muncul disaat-saat terakhir." Ucap sosok tersebut dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan sang tuan yang menampilkan wajah semakin kesal. Mengabaikan hal tersebut, ia memegang bahu Momoshiki dan dengan sekejap ia memulihkan kondisi chakra sang tuan, setelah itu ia menciptakan ratusan pedang chakra disekitarnya kemudian ia lesatkan kearah para Nara yang masih mengikat Kinshiki dengan jurus bayangannya.

Para anggota klan Narapun terpaksa melepas tekniknya pada Kinshiki agar mereka bisa menghindari hujan pedang chakra tersebut. Alhasil Kinshiki sekarang bisa bergerak bebas dan langsung menghampiri sang tuan dan satu lagi sosok disamping sang tuan.

Semua yang menyasikan kejadian tersebut sangat terkejut, terlebih hal yang makin mengejutkan mereka adalah sosok yang menggagalkan serangan bunuh diri Toneri tadi.

"T-Takeshi, b-bagaimana mungkin k-kau…" Ucap Shion sangat terkejut, ternyata pelaku yang menebas Toneri adalah Takeshi si supir pribadinya yang kini terlihat memiliki pedang chakra ditangan kanannya.

Sementara sosok yang dipanggil Takeshi hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian menampilkan sebuah seringaian yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari seringaian Momoshiki.

"Putri Shion, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Takeshi lagi, namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Ootsutsuki Tanaka." Setelah berkata demikian tubuh dan wajah konyol Takeshi berubah menjadi sosok yang hampir mirip dengan wajah Sasuke, perbedaannya hanya ia berkulit pucat, berambut putih perak dan bermata byakugan.

"O-O-Otsu-tsuki T-Tan-naka?" Ucap Shion terbata, air mata mulai mengalir diwajah cantiknya. Shion tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri ternyata-.

"Sialan kuhabisi kau TAKESHIII!" Ucap Fujiwara marah kemudian melesat sambil menebaskan pedang yang sudah ia lapisi elemen api kewajah Takeshi. Bukan, lebih tepatnya Tanaka.

 **Tep…**

Satu tangan kiri kosong digunakan oleh Tanaka untuk menangkap tebasan Fujiwara secara cuma-cuma, dan detik berikutnya sebuah tinju kanan milik Tanaka sudah mendarat dengan cepat diperut Fujiwara hingga membuat ia terpental dan memuntahkan banyak darah.

 **Beggghhh…**

"Uhukkkkk."

"FUJIIII." Teriak Shion sambil menghampiri Fuji yang terkapar kemudian memangku kepalanya, airmatanya yang mengalir deras lalu ia menatap sendu pada sosok Tanaka yang hanya memasang wajah santainya.

"Hikk, ke-kenapa?" Ucap Shion disela tangisnya.

"Kenapa apanya?" Tanya Tanaka.

"K-kau tega sekali T-Takeshi, pada-padahal aku s-sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarga."

"Haha aku tersanjung terima kasih putri Shion, ohhh dan ingat sekali lagi ya, namaku itu Tanaka bukan Takeshi."

"Oh dan lagi." Tanaka memasang pose seolah tengah berbisik meski jaraknya dengan Shion cukup jauh.

"Berhubung kau juga akan mati, kuberi tahu sedikit rahasia ya? Aku itu sudah menjadi mata-mata di planet ini hingga ribuan tahun lalu, bahkan sebelum Kaguya sama disini, aku sudah disini. Jadi melihat reaksi beberapa orang yang terkejut saat mengetahui jati diriku sudah hal biasa, seperti reaksimu ini Shion sama, fufufu."

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak pernah bisa meramalkan masa depanmu?" Tanya Shion.

"Fufu dasar, kemampuan murahan seperti itu aku sudah sering menjumpai. Lagian aku punya fuinjutsu khusus untuk menanganinya."

Benar-benar kejadian hari ini diluar dugaan Shion sama sekali.

"Cukup Tanaka! Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Ucap Momoshik kemudian-.

 **Ctak… Sringggg…**

Satu jentikan jari lagi oleh Momoshiki memunculkan bola hitam raksasa yang sebelumnya menghilang, seperti sebelumnya energi gelap bola tadi mulai menyebar kesegala penjuru Bumi.

 _ **Flasback End**_

" _Inikah akhirnya?"_ Batin beberapa shinobi mulai lemas.

"Ini karena sibocah rubah tidak segera muncul, jadi sebaiknya langsung kubinasahkan kalian semua."

"Momoshiki sama, maaf saya lancang! Saya punya cara agar Rubah itu segera muncul." Ucap Tanaka kemudian mulai membisikan beberapa kata pada sang tuan.

Terlihat Momoshiki sedikit menyeringai setelah mendapat bisikan dari Tanaka.

"Baiklah segera kau lakukan!" Perintah Momoshiki.

Diluar dugaan, Tanaka tiba-tiba muncul diantara kerumunan klan Hyuga, gerakan taijutsu singkat dengan sangat cepat membuat beberapa anggota bahkan sang pimpinan klan terpental karena tidak siap dengan kemunculanya yang tiba-tiba.

Tanaka hanya menyisakan satu orang yang tidak ia serang, yaitu seorang Heiress klan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga.

Bukan hal sulit bagi Tanaka sekedar untuk menangkap Hinata, dengan cepat ia sudah berhasil mengunci aliran chakra milik Hinata dengan sebuah teknik misterius yang ia gunakan. Tanpa pikir panjang melihat kondisi Hinata yang hanya diam mematung tak bergerak sedikitpun, ia segera membopong tubuh gadis tersebut kemudian berjalan secara perlahan menghampiri sang tuan.

"Dengan ini si Rubah itu pas…" **Sringgg…**

"Ehhh apa ini?" Tanaka terkejut karena tubuh gadis yang ia bopong sebelumnya menghilang lalu justru malah muncul bongkahan batu besar menggantikan sosok gadis yang ia bopong tadi.

 **Duakkkkkkk… Krakkk…**

"Ggghuaaaahhhhh." Tanaka menjerit kesakitan saat tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan kaki sangat kuat mengantam rusuk kanannya hingga ia merasa tulangnya benar-benar patah. Ia kemudian terpenal sangat jauh menabrak puing-puing bangunan sekitar.

Momoshiki awalnya juga terkejut atas yang menimpa Tanaka barusan, namun begitu mengetahui siapa pelaku yang menendang Tanaka membuatnya menyeringai senang.

 **Soundtrack : Dragon Ball Super OST - Toppo Bursts In!**

Dua orang pria misterius muncul lalu berhadapan langsung dengan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki. Pemuda pertama berambut raven memiliki Sharinggan dimata kanannya dan Rinnegan dimata kirinya ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dan satu lagi pemuda berambut jabrik pirang dengan mata merah serta pupil bergaris vertikal dan horisontal menatap tajam para Ootsutsuki dihadapannya, bisa ditebak siapa lagi bila bukan sang pahlawan shinobi Uzumaki Naruto.

Momoshiki menatap sejenak kaki sosok pemuda berambut kuning tersebut yang nampak bersinar kuning keemasan, bisa dipastikan bahwa ialah yang menendang Tanaka tadi.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Rubah?"

Naruto hanya diam tidak menghiraukan ucapan Momoshiki, matanya hanya menatap tajam sosok didepannya.

Sedangkan Momoshiki sendiri hanya menyeringai makin senang.

"Pertarungan menyenangkan yang sesungguhnya, baru akan dimulai."

…

…

…

 **To Be Continue**

Ulasan Review.

 **agustatsumi** chapter 8 . Feb 20

Apa mimpi shion adlah pertnda akan kejadian di masa depan...

Hemmm...

 **Author Reply.**

Haha ditunggu aja lanjutannya,

Dari dua chap 9 dan 8 kemarin mungkin bisa agustatsumi san simpulkan :D

 **saputraluc000** chapter 8 . Feb 20

wah wah keren keren keren

 **Author Reply.**

Haha sankyu udah mau meninggalkan jejak!

 **Steven Yunior Roger** chapter 8 . Feb 20

Makin menarik...

Next buat kejutan yang lebih greget...

 **Author Reply.**

Iya makasih, saya tidak janji bisa bikin chap depan lebih bagus, tapi akan saya usahakan.

 **samiyatuara09** chapter 8 . Feb 21

naruhina kok dikit bangat...:(

 **Author Reply.**

Duh gomen lagi! Tnang aja nanti ada waktunya sendiri untuk scene itu :D

 **nina** chapter 8 . Feb 20

lanjut,,, bgus ko jgn di hapus ya

 **Author Reply.**

Oke siap dah :D

 **Guest** chapter 8 . Feb 20

Hahahaha lucu dengn sasuke saat mau diperkosa...

Seharusnya sasuke menikmati aja...

Hahahaha

 **Author Reply.**

*Sweatdrope* Gi-gitu y, hehe makasih dah tinggalkan jejak!

 **katanya201** chapter 8 . Feb 22

keren dan anti mainstream menurut gua , lanjutkan

 **Author Reply.**

Wah benarkah gitu! Makasih ya! :D

 **cawat rabit** chapter 9 . Apr 10

Hahahahah akhrny update jg sdh lumutan nunggunya...

Yang jadi penasaran adegan apa yg di lakukan naruhina..

Muehehehehe

 **Author Reply.**

Trust rang aja, saya sendiri juga penasaran hehe…

 **Hamura159** chapter 9 . Apr 10

Type your review here. Update nya berapa hari sekali, apa turnamennya masih lama dan naruto sudah mencapai saiyan berapa thor dan kalo bisa jg telat update thor please

 **Author Reply.**

Wah kalo ini saya g bisa jawab pasti untuk masalah update, tpi saya tetap usahain biar cepat upnya. Untuk turnamen atau level ssj Naruto Sasuke ditunggu aja next chapnya.

 **Djamput** chapter 9 . Apr 10

Jujur lebih pnsaran ma kaonashi gua...

 **Author Reply.**

Begitukah? Baiklah saya kasih tau siapa Kaonashi sebenarnya dia adalah…

…

…

…

…

Tunggu chap2 berikutnya aja ya! Piss!

 **Nameardan** chapter 9 . May 9

gan ceritanya bagus tolong terusin chapternya

 **Author Reply.**

Sipp, makasih udah mampir

Haloo semua para pembaca setia! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Kuharapa kalian sehat selalu!

Bagaimana, apa kalian masih sering mengikuti fic saya? Saya harap semoga fic ini tidak membosankan kalian.

Dan saya ingin meminta pendapat kalian, apa menurut kalian link fanfic ini saya singlekan khusus di ff Naruto saja dan bukan Xover lagi? Mengingat kayaknya banyak yang kurang berminat membaca klo linknya Xover NarutoDbz, soalnya kedepanya fic ini kedepannya juga bakal saya kolaborasikan dengan anime selain dbz/dbs setelah arc Momoshiki saga selesai tentunya. Juga mungkin biar banyak yang tau tentang fic saya sih hehehe…

Itu aja sih yang ini saya mintai dari pendapat kalian, jadi yang berkenan mohon bisa sampaikan lewat Review atau PM ya!

Juga saya sangat minta maaf apabila update yang lama ini malah menghasilkan chapter yang kurang menarik.

Sekali lagi maaf ya bila kurang bagus dan saya ucapin terimakasih banyak untuk review, kritik dan saran dari kalian.

Sampai ketemu lagi dichap berikutnya… Selamat sahur dan menunaikan ibadah puasa…

Salam,


	11. Maaf dan Terimakasih

Halo semua! Jumpa lagi...

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena kemungkinan saya belum bisa update cerita hingga akhir bulan November 2017 nanti!

Ada beberapa alasan dari saya kenapa tidak bisa up chapter untuk sementara dikarenakan :

 _ **1\. Selama beberapa bulan ini saya sedang bekerja disuatu proyek bangunan dan kemungkinan baru akan selesai sekitar 2 bulan dari sekarang. Ya kalian tau sendiri kan kerja diproyek itu kadang capeknya minta ampun sehinggah saya sendiri kadang malas untuk mencicil update cerita... hehe mohon dimaafin ya!**_

 _ **2\. Dan hmmmm etooo... saya aga malu untuk alasan yang ini tapi tetep saya jelasin... Setelah selesai kerja di proyek lebih tepatnya dibulan Oktober, saya sepertinya akan repot untuk mengurus beberapa persiapan untuk hhmmmm resepsi pernikahan hehe... Alhamdulilah pertengahan November nanti, saya dan calon istri saya bisa melanjutkan lagi hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih serius yaitu pernikahan. Jadi saya juga minta doa dan dukungan kalian agar acara pernikahan kami nanti bisa berjalan dengan baik, sukses, lancar. Juga mohon doanya semoga kami bisa menjadi kluarga yang sakinah mawadah dan waramah... Juga saya berdoa semoga keselamatan, kebaikan, dan berkah selalu menyertai kalian semua!**_

Hanya dua hal berikut untuk sementara fic Shinobi and Saiyajin (SaS) akan Hiatus dulu untuk sementara waktu. Ohhh dan sebagai bonus karena hiatus sementara, hehe... ada sedikit bocoran setelah arc Momoshiki saga selesai, Naruto dan Sasuke akan berpetualang ke dunia baru, dan untuk sementara tidak bisa saya sebutkan lebih rinci tentang tujuan dan seperti apa jalan cerita nanti. Namun sedikit saya kasih petunjuk sangat mudah yang mungkin kalian semua bakal tahu lah...

Oke... petualangan NaruSasu nanti akan ke dunia dimana terdapat beberapa mahluk supranatural, hmmmm ada malaikat, iblis, trus ada malaikat jatuh juga, hehe kalian pasti tahu kan maksut saya? Dan yang penasaran dengan Kaonashi, hehe tunggu saja ya! Akan ada waktunya nanti untuk karakter buatan saya sendiri itu menunjukan taringnya...

Ya sudah mungkin cukup sampai disini dulu, atas pengertian para pembaca saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya!

.

.

.

Salam Hangat Dariku,

Musasi


	12. Momoshiki saga part II (Lindungi Semua)

Sebelumnya di Shinobi and Saiyajin…

 **Soundtrack :** **Dragon Ball Super Original CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (Days of Battle)**

Sebuah petualangan baru menanti Naruto dan Sasuke yang kali ini akan mendapat sebuah misi dari para dewa.

" _HEHHH MANA BISA BEGITU?" Ucap Naruto sewot._

" _Hah." Kaioshin hanya menghela nafas ternyata membujuk Naruto tidak semudah yang ia kira._

" _Kaioshin-sama, aku tidak mau menjalankan misi sejauh dan selama itu, bagaimana dengan Konoha nanti? Dan juga kenapa aku tidak boleh mengajak Hinata? Kalau begitu caranya aku tidak mau." Naruto bersedekap sambil kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain._

Dilain sisi, para shinobi Konoha kini tengah berjuang habis-habisan melawan para Ootsutsuki demi melindungi desa tempat mereka bernaung. Tapi meski demikian, mereka masih belum tandingan para Ootsutsuki ini, beberapa shinobi cukup putus asa melawan para Ootsutsuki, namun beberapa juga ada yang terus berjuang seakan tidak ada kata "menyerah" pada kamus kehidupan mereka, hingga setitik harapan mereka dapatkan dengan munculnya dua sosok pahlawan yang beberapa kali pernah menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran.

" _Kenapa kau lama sekali Rubah?"_

 _Naruto hanya diam tidak menghiraukan ucapan Momoshiki, matanya hanya menatap tajam sosok didepannya._

 _Sedangkan Momoshiki sendiri hanya menyeringai makin senang._

" _Pertarungan menyenangkan yang sesungguhnya, baru akan dimulai."_

 **End Of Soundtrack**

 **Disclaimer…**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dragon Ball Z/Super by Akira Toriyama**

 **Kemungkinan akan ada beberapa karakter-karakter lain yang akan saya pinjam dari para pemiliknya**

 **Summari...**

 **Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenya adalah shinobi terkuat, ternyata tidak hanya mewarisi kekuatan chakra dari Rikudo Sennin, tapi juga mewarisi kekuatan Ki Saiyajin** **dari** **Son Goku dan Vegeta.** **Kemudian musuh barupun muncul, entah takdir apa yang akan mereka hadapi kali ini** **.**

 **Rate : Semi M/mungkin jadi M tergantung Author.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Semi Humor, dll.**

 **Warning : AU, Makin gaje, banyak typo, OC, OOC, abal-abal, alay, dsb kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

 **Pairing :** **[** **NaruHina** **] [** **Sa** **s** **uSaku] & Canon / terserah Author.**

 **Happy Reading**

…

…

…

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

 **By Musasi**

Chapter 11 : Momoshiki Saga part II (Lindungi Semua)

 **Hutan Konoha**

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang kini berjalan cukup santai di kawasan hutan, ia terlihat sedang menggendong seorang gadis berambut indigo yang kondisinya saat ini sedang tak sadarkan diri (pingsan).

"Ck, awas saja kau Teme! Setelah semua ini selesai, akan kuberi pelajaran kau." Gerutunya.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya Naruto yang sebelumnya berhadapan dengan Momoshiki, kini malah berada di kawasan hutan Konoha sambil menggendong Hinata yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

 _ **Flashback**_

Suasana mencekam dapat dirasakan para shinobi Konoha yang kini menyaksikan Naruto dan Momoshiki mengeluarkan aura untuk saling mengintimidasi.

"Heeeehh, apa kita akan seperti ini terus? Kapan bisa kita mulai pertarungannya?" Ucap Momoshiki dengan nada yang terdengar remeh.

Sebuah seringai terukir dibibir Naruto, jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang lagi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini setiap kali bertemu lawan yang kuat, adrenalin dan nafsu bertarungnya meningkat drastis. Rupanya benar apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya Kiba sebelumnya, dirinya yang sekarang bukan hanya dianugerahi kekuatan yang hebat namun juga sifat maniak bertarung yang mungkin akan cukup merepotkan jika ia kurang bisa mengendalikannya.

"Kapanpun kau maju, aku selalu siap."

"Kheh sombong juga kau rubah, jangan meremehkanku hanya karena kau memiliki kesembilan bijuu!"

"Bukan begitu, meskipun kau cuma cecunguk, entah kenapa aura kekuatanmu mampu sedikit membuatku berdebar-debar." Ucap Naruto sedikit memprovokasi.

"Apa kau bilang?" Momoshiki mulai geram, pertama kalinya ada manusia yang memanggilnya 'Cecunguk' dengan nada merendahkan seperti ini.

Ia mulai mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang berwarnah hitam kehadapan Naruto, dan detik berikutnya Naruto cukup terkejut karena mata mirip rinnegan dan berwarna merah terbuka dari telapak tangan Momoshiki.

"Hati-hati Naruto! Menyerang menggunakan ninjutsu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada mereka." Teriak Minato yang saat ini hanya bisa berbicara tanpa bergerak sedikitpun bersama sang istri karena pergerakan mereka sudah terkunci oleh godou damma yang menancap pada tubuh mereka.

"Souka? Terimakasih Tou-san sudah memberitahuku! Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk melawan mereka!"

"Naruto jangan sampai kalah ya!" Tambah Kushina menyemangati.

"Haii, Kaa-san."

Menyadari lawan yang sepertinya akan melancarkan serangan, Naruto mulai siaga dengan memasang pose kuda-kuda bertarung Kame Senryu.

 **Set...**

"Matte!"

Bentrokan yang hampir terjadi antara Naruto dan Momoshiki harus terhenti, kemudian perhatian mereka teralih pada Sasuke yang kini menghalangi Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sekarang ini giliranku Dobe, biar aku yang menghadapi para Ootsutsuki ini! Terutama Momoshiki."

 **Set...**

"Giliran-giliran kepalamu Teme! Kau tidak lihat kekuatan mereka mampu membuat keadaan teman-teman dan semuanya kacau seperti ini? Lagian Momoshiki itu bagianku, jangan memutuskan seenaknya kau!" Sekarang giliran Naruto yang berada didepan Sasuke.

 **Set...**

"Setauku tadi, kita tidak ada kesepakatan bahwa kau yang harus melawannya." Sasuke maju kedepan Naruto lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

 **Set...**

"Teme, kondisimu belum pulih sepenuhnya lho..."

 **Set...**

"Berisik Dobe, kondisimu juga tidak beda jauh."

 **Set...**

"Hoii Teme!"

 **Set...**

"Hn? Tak akan kubiarkan kau yang berbuat seenaknya."

 **Set...**

"Jangan kekanakan Teme!"

 **Set...**

"Kau yang kekanakan Dobe."

Dan lagi-lagi suasana konyol selalu tercipta didalam kondisi yang seharusnya dianggap serius. Sebelumnya juga seperti itu, hal yang dialami Hakaishin Beerus saat akan melawan kelima Kage.

Para shinobi dan teman-teman mereka hanya bisa sweatdrope melihat kelakuan mereka, terutama pada Sasuke, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Beralih ke Momoshiki yang kini hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan Naruto Sasuke, hal tersebut membuat perempatan siku yang mendadak muncul dipelipisnya . _"Beraninyaaa... Beraninya mereka meremehkanku seperti ini."_

"Baiklah-baiklah, biar adil kita tentukan dengan Janken, siapa yang menang dia yang berhak memilih lawannya." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan bermain hal bodoh seperti itu, dari pada kau memikirkan janken, sebaiknya kau pikirkan dimana gadismu itu!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada santai.

"...?" Naruto hanya bisa menyerngitkan alisnya karena bingung oleh ucapan sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mencarinya Dobe!" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti sejenak kemudian menoleh kearah puing-puing reruntuhan yang disebabkan oleh terlemparnya Tanaka karena tendangan Naruto tadi, dan saat ini Tanaka memang sedang memulihkan kondisi tubuh dibagian rusuk kanannya yang hancur.

"Sebelum orang yang kau tendang tadi mendahuluimu."

Sadar akan apa yang dimaksutkan sahabatnya, Naruto yang memang sebelumnya sudah masuk dalam mode senjutsu langsung menggunakan dan memperluas jangkauan kemampuan sensornya untuk mendeteksi chakra milik Hinata.

Dan reaksi selanjutnya membuat Naruto terkejut karena Hinata ternyata berada dikawasan perbatasan Hutan Konoha sebelah utara.

"Dasar, sialan kau Teme! Itu curang sekali, bisa-bisanya kau memindahkan Hinata hingga sejauh itu!"

"..." Sasuke hanya diam mengabaikan tiap makian yang Naruto tujukan padanya, pandanganya kini lebih terfokus pada musuh didepannya.

Perlahan demi perlahan aliran Ki mulai mengalir dalam diri Sasuke, tanah yang tadinya tenang kini secara perlahan mulai tergoncang, serta gaya gravitasi disekitar Sasuke yang mulai tidak teratur mengakibatkan beberapa bebatuan hingga gumpalan tanah melayang tak tentu arah.

Baik teman-teman shinobi maupun musuh mulai tersentak akan kejadian barusan yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke. Dan dengan satu kali hentakan ki kuat oleh Sasuke maka-

 **Swuuuusssshhh...**

Rambut raven yang tadinya berwarna hitam kini menjadi rambut menjulang keatas dan hanya menyisakan 2 untaian rambut, warna kuning keemasan, serta luapan energi yang juga berwarna kuning keemasan dan lebih transparan terlihat meledak-ledak disekitar tubuhnya.

"A-apa ini? Kekuatanmu meningkat secara drastis?" Ucap Momoshiki disela keterkejutannya.

"Suppa Saiyajin." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Suppa Saiyajin?" Momoshiki masih cukup terkejut dengan transformasi milik Sasuke barusan, namun beberapa detik kemudian seringaian terukir dibibirnya.

"Kau yakin akan menggunakan itu Teme? Kondisimu yang sekarang tidaklah memungkinkan untuk melakukan energi kombinasi seperti sebelumnya."

"Hn."

"Kau yakin? Kau saat ini tidak bisa menggunakan Susanoo untuk membuat tangan kirimu lho…" Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi seolah-olah ia sedang khawatir.

"Kau ini crewet sekali Dobe. Cepat pergi sana!"

"Tsk."

Naruto hanya mendecih pelan dan membalikan badan kemudian berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Jangan sampai kalah Teme!"

"Hnhh." Sahut Sasuke singkat disertai dengan senyum tipis yang terkesan remeh.

 **Zwinggg...**

Dan detik berikutnya bisa dipastikan bahwa Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

.

"Eeengghh..." Kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini mulai mengerjap pelan kemudian terbuka secara perlahan hingga memperlihatkan pupil mata lavender indah milik Hinata yang kini masih berada dalam gendongan punggung Naruto.

Menyadari bahwa gadis dalam gendongannya mulai sadar, Naruto menoleh kemudian menyapanya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Hinata."

"Ehmm... Na-ruto-kun, kita ada dimana?" Ucap Hinata sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Kita ada di kawasan perbatasan hutan Konoha bagian utara."

"Eh? Kenapa kita bisa ada disini Naruto-kun?"

"Sebelumnya saat si Ootsutsuki siapa itu yang berwajah jelek seperti Teme hendak menculikmu, aku meminta bantuan Teme dengan Rinnegannya untuk memindahkanmu kesuatu tempat. Eh malah si Teme memindahkamu hingga sejauh ini agar aku menyusulmu dan tidak mengganggu pertarungannya, dasar Teme sialan."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan membuat Hinata membelalakan mata karena terkejut, ia hampir lupa bahwa saat ini Konoha masih bertarung melawan para Ootsutsuki.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita segera kembali ke desa, Naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata sedikit panik, dan secara mengejutkan dirinya turun dari gendongan Naruto kemudian segera berlari menuju desa.

 **Set...**

Hinata mendadak berhenti saat merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam lengan kirinya.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Tenanglah! Ada Teme disana, aku yakin jika dia bisa mengatasinya. Dan sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kau tadi menggunakan kekuatan mata itu Hinata?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada mulai serius

"..." Hinata hanya terdiam, kepalanya menunduk dan matanya hanya menatap kosong tanah dibawahnya.

Naruto sendiri hanya terheran kenapa Hinata hanya terdiam seperti ini? Apa ada yang salah dengan yang ia tanyakan?

"Hina-" "Gomenasai Naruto-kun!" Naruto yang hendak berbicara tiba-tiba ucapannya dipotong oleh Hinata.

"G-gomen! Aku t-tidak akan menggunakannya lagi tanpa pantauan darimu." Lirihnya.

"Hemmmhhh," Naruto menghela nafas sejenak kemudian ia memegang kedua bahu Hinata pelan agar posisi arah si gadis bisa sejajar dengannya.

"Dengar Hinata! Aku tidak masalah kau menggunakan kemampuan mata barumu itu. Namun aku hanya khawatir akan terjadi hal buruk karena kau belum begitu menguasainya." Nada serius yang sempat Naruto lontarkan tadi, kini mulai melembut.

"..." Hinata hanya terdiam lagi, ia hanya berfikir hanya ingin menjadi lebih berguna lagi bagi semuanya.

"Hinata maaf! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksut untuk mengatur-atur dirimu." Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi lesu.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala, ia kemudian tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Tidak apa, justru aku senang Naruto-kun peduli padaku." Dan ucapan singkat membuat Naruto yang tadinya lesu, kini berubah menjadi sumingrah.

"Nee, Hinata! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu saat menggunakan mata itu bukan tanpa alasan, akan kuceritakan kau kejadian sebenarnya beberapa bulan lalu di Myobokuzan yang berhubungan dengan matamu itu. Tapi sebelum itu ayo kita segera kembali ke desa!"

"Umh." Setelah anggukan singkat dari Hinata, Naruto langsung memegang bagian tubuh Hinata kemudian membawanya menggunakan Shunsin menuju ke desa.

.

.

.

 **Konohagakure**

"Galick... Houuu..."

Sebuah lontaran ki berwarna merah yang dihasilkan dari manipulasi Ki milik Sasuke kini mendorong tubuh Kinshiki, dan sekarang nampak Kinshiki dengan kerepotan menahan sekuat tenaga Ki Galick Hou yang terus mendoron tubuhnya.

"Kghheeeghh..." Kinshiki masih terus berusaha menahan Galick Hou tersebut, ia tidak bisa membiarkan serangan merepotkan ini mengenai tuannya dibelakang.

Dorongan energi Galick Hou secara perlahan mulai menyusut hingga tembakannya benar-benar mengecil seukuran jari kelingking dan-

 **Bommmm...**

Sebelum energi tersebut benar-benar menghilang, sebuah ledakan terjadi pada tubuh Kinshiki, meski tidak terlalu besar namun padatnya energi ledak yang tercipta membuat beberapa orang merasa ngeri akan kekuatan Sasuke.

Samar-samar kabut tebal akibat ledakan yang menutupi tubuh Kinshiki mulai memudar hingga terlihat seluruh tubuh Kinshiki masih pada posisi bertahan dengan kedua tangan masih terangkat kedepan, juga sebuah asap mengepul dari telapak tangannya akibat menahan energi milik Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit menyerngitkan alisnya _"Orang ini, lebih kuat dari yang aku perkirakan."_

Melihat sang pengawal masih baik-baik saja dan hanya sedikit terluka dibagian tangan, Momoshiki mulai tersenyum dan sedikit memandang remeh Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sudah setahun lebih sejak pertarungan terakhir kita, kau bertambah semakin kuat. Juga gelombang energi macam apa yang kau lontarkan tadi, entah kenapa tidak bisa kuserap sama sekali?" Ucap Momoshiki.

"Heh, kau tidak perlu tau." Jawab Sasuke sinis.

Mendengar jawaban sinis dari Sasuke membuat Momoshiki sedikit emosi, namun tak berselang lama ia kembali tersenyum dan memandang remeh Sasuke.

"Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku lagi seperti seperti sebelumnya. Dan kali ini, kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi."

Sasuke menatap tajam Momoshiki, sepertinya cukup waktu berbicaranya. Kali ini ia akan langsung menyerang Momoshiki.

 **Shyuuttt...**

Belum sempat ia melancarkan serangannya, Sasuke sedikit tersentak kala sosok yang bernama Tanaka tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya sambil melakukan gerakan mengayunkan sebuah pedang yang sudah teraliri chakra tepat kelehernya.

 **Tang..ng..ng...**

Suara dentingan nyaring terdengar saat pedang Tanaka berbenturan dengan kepalan tangan milik Sasuke.

Dan giliran Tanaka yang sangat terkejut, rupanya pedang yang ia gunakan ternyata dapat ditangkis oleh Sasuke menggunakan tangan kosong yang teraliri energi Ki berwarna kuning.

Melihat sebuah kesempatan menyerang saat Tanaka masih terkejut, Sasuke tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu. Ia mengumpulkan energi ki dikakinya kemudian dengan sangat cepat melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke perut Tanaka.

 **Bheggggg…**

"Ghuaahhh…" Tanaka berteriak, ia merasakan sakit yang bukan main saat tendangan Sasuke menghantam tubuhnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak akan mengakhiri ini begitu saja, ia menarik bergelangan tangan musuhnya sebelum terhempas jauh. Dan dengan cepat sebuah tendangan susulan ia siapkan untuk menghajar lagi Tanaka.

 **Whussshhh…**

Sebuah kepalan tinju dengan ukuran diatas normal rata-rata manusia pada umumnya melesat kearah Sasuke, sang pelaku tidak lain adalah Kinshiki.

 **Duaaagghh…**

Benturan antara kaki milik Sasuke dan tinju milik Kinshiki menciptakan gelombang kejut yang luar biasa. Namun, diluar dugaan Sasuke terkejut bukan main karena tubuhnya terpelanting sangat cepat hingga menghancurkan beberapa bangunan yang ia tabrak, ia tak menyangka akan kalah adu hantaman dengan Kinshiki.

Dan dengan sigap Sasuke melakukan salto lalu menapakan kakinya ditanah guna menahan laju tubuhnya. Sesaat setelah ia berhenti, ia menatap Kinshiki sejenak, dan benar saja dirinya merasakan aura energi yang berbeda dari Kinshiki, aura tersebut terasa jauh lebih berat dari sebelumnya, dan lagi pakaian warna putih berukuran besar ditubuhnya tergantikan oleh pakaian zirah berwarna silver yang terlihat seperti logam dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh.

" _Ada apa sebenarnya? Orang itu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kuat."_

Momoshiki yang melihat raut kebingungan Sasuke pun tersenyum sejenak.

"Ada apa Uchiha? Kau fikir hanya dirimu saja yang bisa meningkatkan level kekuatan?" Ucap Momoshiki.

"Sebagai seorang raja aku punya wewenang untuk menyegel sebagian kekuatan baik itu pengawal maupun bawahanku lainnya, melihat kekuatan tempurmu yang meningkat drastis tadi, aku sengaja membuka tahap ke 2 kekuatan milik Kinshiki." Lanjutnya disertai sebuah seringai remeh.

Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Kinshiki. Jual beli serangan baik pukulan maupun tendangan pun terjadi diantara mereka, beberapa shinobi bahkan tidak melihat gerakan pukulan juga perpindahan mereka karena kecepatan mereka benar-benar diluar kemampauan para shinobi.

ooOOoo

 **Begghh… Whussss… braakkkkk….x3**

"Ughh…" Satu pukulan telak dari Kinshiki berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna keperut Sasuke. Alhasil Sasuke pun terlempar dengan kerasnya hingga masuk kehutan Konoha.

"SASUKEEE-KUN!" Teriak Sakura keras, dan beberapa shinobi pun memasang ekspresi terkejut melihat Sasuke yang terlempar tadi.

…

Sasuke terbaring terlentang di kawasan hutan Konoha, ia menatap langit sejenak hingga sosok pemuda tiba-tiba berjongkok disampingnya sambil memandang remeh kearahnya.

"Dasar Teme, bisa-bisanya kau malah enak-enakan tiduran disini."

"Tsk." Satu decakan ditambah sedikit umpatan kecil akhirnya keluar dari mulut sang pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

…

"Kinshiki-san!" Panggil Tanaka yang tiba-tiba mendarat disampingnya

Kinshiki hanya menoleh sejenak kearah Tanaka kemudian kembali menatap kedepan tepat dimana Sasuke terlempar tadi.

"Neee… Kinshiki-san, kuberitahu satu hal agar kau bisa merasakan kekuatan penuh Sasuke-san…" Bisik Tanaka.

"Hmmm?"

"Habisi saja gadis berambut merah muda itu."

Setelah ucapan Tanaka barusan, Kinshiki kemudian menatap Sakura yang kini tengah memulihkan kondisi beberapa shinobi yang terluka. Dalam beberapa saat ia hanya diam tanpa bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri dan hal itu membuat Tanaka mulai tak sabar.

"Ck, kurasa kau terlalu lama Kinshiki-san. Gadis itu biar aku saja yang mengurusnya."

"Tunggu!" Satu kata dari Kinshiki membuat Tanaka mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghabisi Sakura.

"Caramu itu melanggar kode etik para petarung sejati diseluruh semesta kita. Tak akan kubiarkan kau bertindak bodoh dan berakibat mencoreng nama baik raja Ootsutsuki."

"Tsk, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menunggu?"

Tak mempedulikan perkataan Tanaka barusan, Kinshiki hanya diam menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

 **Tap…**

 **Tap…**

 **Tap…**

 **Tap…**

 **Tap…**

Suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat membuat Kinshiki sedikit tersenyum akan sosok yang ia lihat merupakan Sasuke.

"Hmmmh Uchiha Sasuke, kau tetap saja membuatku terkesan sejak pertarungan kita yang pertama. Bisa bertahan oleh serangan telak dari Jishin Hitto milikku bahkan dengan kondisiku yang sekarang ini telah dibuka hingga tahap kedua. Baiklah sejak pertama aku sudah penasaran dengan kekuatan penuhmu." Kinshiki mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dan terlihat aliran energi yang padat mulai terpancar dari tubuhnya.

"Gheh, sayang sekali." Ucap Sasuke singkat kemudian ia mulai menunduk dan memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi.

 **Shyuuussshh…**

Kinshiki sedikit tersentak kala sebuah tingkatan Ki milik Sasuke meningkat drastis, apalagi tingkatan itu dihitung 3 kali lipat kondisi Sasuke saat ini yang dalam mode Suppa Saiyajin bukan mode normalnya. Sedikit perbedaan mulai terlihat dari 2 untaian rambut didahinya menjadi hanya satu untaian saja, serta efek percikan api listrik yang tercipta akibat gesekan antara energi Ki dari tubuhnya.

" _D-dasar, bagaimana sialan itu memiliki energi sebesar ini."_ Bahkan Momoshiki kini terkejut bukan main saat merasakan aura energi yang dipancarkan Sasuke.

"Sejujurnya untuk saat ini aku tidak berharap menggunakannya. Baiklah ini adalah tahapan yang melampaui Suppa Saiyajin, anggap saja Suppa Saiyajin 2."

"Cih, dasar Uchiha."

"Momoshiki-sama, kurasa sekarang saatnya kita menggunakannya." Ucap Tanaka yang kini mendekati tuannya.

"Gheh, mana sudi aku menggunakan kekuatan itu hanya untuk menghadapi mahluk rendahan seperti mereka."

"Heeeeee, kau yakin tidak mau menggunakan sesuatu apalah yang kau sembunyikan itu?" Teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba kini muncul disamping Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, biar kubantu."

"Haii, terimakasih Hinata."

"Cih, Rubah. Muncul juga kau."

Naruto maju sedikit hingga sejajar dengan Sasuke, sepasang safir miliknya menatap tajam kearah sang raja Ootsutsuki dihadapannya.

"Akhirnya kita akan bertarung, Rubah."

Naruto masih menatap tajam Momoshiki kemudian beberapa detik kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan sedikit tersenyum kemudian beralih menatap Kinshiki.

"Sayangnya saat ini aku lebih tertarik beradu tinju dengan pengawalmu."

 **Swushhh…**

Naruto melesat dengan sangat cepatnnya menuju Kinshiki. Bahkan baik Momoshiki maupun Tanaka terkejut karena mereka tidak menyadari gerakan mendadak dari Naruto barusan.

Namun berbeda dengan Kinshiki yang kini justru sudah menyiapkan pukulan Jishin Hitto andalannya. Dan Narutopun juga memfokuskan cakra biju mode ketangan kanannya hingga hanya tangan kanannyalah yang berwarna kuning padat.

 **Bggghhmmmmmm…**

Dua tinju super kuat kini beradu antara pukulan bijuu milik Naruto dan Jishin Hitto milik Kinshiki hingga menghasilkan gelombang kejut yang sanggup membentuk kawah raksasa diantara mereka. Dan setelah beberapa saat gerakan mereka berubah menjadi saling mendorong dengan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ghhheeeehhh, kuat juga kau." Ucap Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku sangat kagum denganmu, tak kusangka sebagai seorang manusia kau mampu mencapai kekuatan seperti ini. Aku yakin bila kau seroang Ootsutsuki pasti kau sudah menjadi bagian dari jajaran para prajurit elit kami." Dan setelah ucapan Kinshiki barusan, Naruto merasakan aura energi milik Kinshiki meningkat lagi secara drastis. Hingga kini posisinya menjadi berlutut karena ditekan kebawah oleh Kinshiki.

 **Krrrraaaakkkk… Pyarrrr…**

Pakaian zirah yang tadi dikenakan Kinshiki yang notabenya untuk menyegel sebagian besar kekuatannya, kini hancur berkeping-keping.

 **Zwosshhh…** Dan kini hentakan energi sangat dahsyat mulai mengguncang seisi Bumi.

 _Ghuughh apa-apaan sebenarnya orang ini?"_

"Hoee-hoee, apa itu tidak berlebihan Momoshiki-sama? Untuk apa Kinshiki menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya hanya untuk melawan si Rubah?" Ucap Tanaka.

"Tanaka. Segera pergi dan siapkan ritualnya! Kali ini, aku akan mulai serius melawan mereka." Bukan jawaban yang Tanaka dapatkan dari tuannya melainkan perintah yang membuatnya memasang wajah sebal.

"Ya ampun lagi-lagi dia mengabaikanku." Gerutu Tanaka pelan, kedua mata byakugannya secara mendadak berubah menjadi Rinnegan, lalu sebuah portal hitam terbuka dan menariknya ke tempat lain.

"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang, Uchiha!"

Dan sebuah bijuudamma padat tercipta ditangan kiri Momoshiki kemudian melesat kearah Sasuke.

…

…

…

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

…

…

…

 **Blammmmm… ghmmmmmmm…**

Adu pukulan yang menggetarkan Konoha.

 **Blammmmm… ghmmmmmmm…**

Adu Tendangan menciptakan gelombang kejut yang cukup tajam bahkan cukup untuk memotong benda-benda disekitarnya.

 **Blammmmm… ghmmmmmmm…**

Dan kontak fisik terus terjadi antara Naruto melawan Kinshiki, Pukulan Naruto yang bersarang diwajah Kinshiki, kemudian tendangan Kinshiki bersarang diperut Naruto.

Keduanya nampak bertarung sengit dalam Hand to hand combat, dari kekuatan sepertinya saat ini memang Kinshiki lebih unggul. Namun dalam kemampuan bela diri, bisa dibilang Naruto lebih unggul karena ia yang lebih sering sukses melancarkan serangan pada tubuh Kinshiki. Pertarungan terus berlangsung hingga beberapa menit mereka putuskan untuk berhenti sejenak.

Baik Naruto maupun Kinshiki keadaannya tidak beda jauh, tubuh mereka sama-sama babak belur. Namun beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Naruto mulai pulih pada kondisi normal lalu disusul Kinshiki yang kini kondisi tubuhnya juga mulai membaik secara perlahan, biar bagaimanapun masing-masing dari mereka juga memiliki kemampuan regenerasi tubuh yang baik. Walau, pada dasarnya kemampuan regenerasi milik Naruto jauh lebih baik lagi.

" **Naruto…**

 **Naruto kau mendengarku? Naruto?" panggil yin Kurama.**

" _Aku mendengarmu Kurama."_

" **Dengar, sebaiknya jangan terlalu sering melakukan kontak langsung dengannya. Orang itu mampu menyerap energimu tiap kali kau berkontak fisik dengannya."**

" _Huh, benarkah? Pantas saja aku merasa agak aneh sebelumnya."_

" **Berbeda dengan Momoshiki, dia masih bisa terkena efek dari ninjutsu Naruto. Tapi yang perlu kau garis bawahi saat ini adalah daya tahan tubuhnya yang sangat besar, juga kemampuan mengambil cakra lawan lalu menggunakannya kembali pada tubuhnya sendiri."**

" _Yah, kalau yang kau katakan memang benar Kurama, berarti dia juga mampu menahan dampak pembekuan tubuh dari energi senjutsuku yang ia serap. Padahal tidak semua orang mampu melakukannya tanpa latihan panjang, berbeda dengan orang ini yang bisa melakukannya dalam waktu singkat."_

" **Saranku gunakan saja serangan skala besar langsung padanya."**

" _Tidak bisa, itu terlalu beresiko Kurama. Jika kulakuan dampak seranganku bisa saja melukai teman-teman dan para penduduk saat ini."_

" **Baiklah itu terserah dirimu Naruto, tapi dengan begini mau tidak mau kau harus bisa mengulur waktu sampai diriku yang satunya dan para bijuu lain sudah terbangun atau, kau harus mengalahkannya sesegera mungkin dengan sekali serang."**

" _Maa, semoga saj…_

 **Beegghhhh…**

"Tcih." Ucapan Naruto pada Kurama harus terpotong karena pukulan mendadak Kinshiki mengarah kewajahnya dan kini ia tahan dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Posisinya yang memang kurang siap hingga membuat dirinya terdorong cukup jauh akebelakang menghantam keras gedung dibelakangnya dan mengakibatkan beberapa reruntuhan menimpanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun Uzumaki."

 **Grrrgggkkk… brakgggggg.**

Perlahan reruntuhan yang menimpa Naruto kini sudah tersingkir kesegala arah.

"Ck, dasar meskipun tubuhmu sangat besar, tak kusangka kau bisa bergerak sangat gesit." Ucap Naruto yang baru keluar dari puing-puing reruntuhan tadi.

"Uzumaki Naruto kuakui kemampuan beladirimu sangat menakjubkan, aku merasa kau benar-benar unggul dariku, sebenarnya aku ingin bertarung denganmu lebih lama lagi sebagai alhi beladiri, tapi dengan terpaksa pertarungan kali ini akan segera aku akhiri." Kinshiki melihat kearah tuannya yang kini sedang terdesak saat bertarung melawan Sasuke. Kemudian sebuah pil berbentuk hitam muncul ditelapak tangan kanannya. Dan berikutnya saat Kinshiki menelan pil tersebut, Energinya kini mulai meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

" _Jadi itu ya pil chakara yang dimaksut Sasuke?"_

" _Kurama! Siap atau tidak dirimu, kita harus melakukan kombinasi energi pada tubuh kita."_

" **Gheh, terserah kau saja bocah."**

"Wah tidak kusangka kau begitu pengecut menggunakan doping untuk meningkatkan kekuatamu."

"Sudah kubilang kan Uzumaki, aku akan segera mengakhiri ini." Dan setelah ucapan Kinshiki tersebut, Naruto harus merasakan pukulan super kuat menghantam perutnya tanpa bisa ia sadari. Pukulan Kinshiki yang kuat bahkan membuat Naruto harus terlempar kembali hingga keluar dari desa Konoha.

ooOOOoo

"GGhhuuhh, huh, huuuh… BRENGSEK KAU UCHIHA! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMPEROLEH KEKUATAN SEBESAR INI?" Semua hal remeh yang tadi Momoshiki pikirkan, kini sirna tergantikan dengan sesuatu diluar perkiraannya tentang kekuatan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Semua serangan kuat yang ia lancarkan bisa dengan mudah ditepis Sasuke kelangit.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau menganggap dirimu sebagai Dewa?" Ucapan tenang dan terkesan menghina kini giliran Sasuke ucapkan.

"Cih, tentu saja Uchiha, dan mahluk rendahan seperti kalian, selalu, selalu, dan akan selamanya menjadi sesuatu yang akan kami konsumsi."

"Hn, seharusnya kau lihat sendiri seperti apa dirimu sekarang sebelum bicara, dasar dewa bodoh."

Dan berikutnya Sasuke mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya dihadapan Momoshiki, kemudian sebuah ki berbentuk bola berwarna merah mulai tercipta ditelapak tangannya.

"Tak perlu ada kata terakhir untukmu Momoshiki, maaf saja sekarang adalah akhirmu."

Momoshiki benar-benar terpojok sekarang, semua pil chakra yang ia gunakan dalam membuat serangan skala besar tinggal sedikit.

…

"Ghaahhkk, kusoo taree guhhkkkk." Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, cekikan Kinshiki benar-benar kuat, matanya mulai terasa berat untuk terbuka, kemungkinan sebentar lagi ia bisa pingsan. Dan, bila itu benar terjadi, tertangkapnya dirinya oleh para Ootsutsuki ini jelas-jelas kekacauan benar-benar akan sulit diatasi. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh berakhir sekarang.

" _Uuhhgg, Kurama maaf saja aku akan memaksa keluar kekuatanmu lebih dari ini!"_

"…"

Kinshiki mulai tersenyum, dengan tumbangnya Naruto, ia bisa memberi kesempatan besar untuk tuannya mengakhiri semua ini.

"Inilah akhirmu UZUMAK-"

"HAAAAAAA… KAIOOO…KENNNNN…"

 **Bwussshhhhhh…**

Kinshiki tersentak karena lonjakan energy merah Naruto yang tiba-tiba melampaui kekuatannya. Kemudian kedua tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mencekik, kini dihempaskan oleh Naruto dengan kuatnya hingga membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya terganggu sejenak.

Tak menunggu lama sebelum kesempatan hilang, Naruto mengancang-ancang kepalanya kebelakang dan dalam waktu singkat ia hantamkan sekuat tenaga kekepala Kinshiki hingga membuatnya terpental jauh menabrak beberapa reruntuhan gedung, dan detik berikutnya energi merah yang sering disebut Kaioken langsung lenya dari tubuhnya.

 **Duak…**

" _Iteee… Woyyy jangan seenaknya menjitak kepalaku Kurama!"_

" **Kusoo gaki, apa yang kau lakukan barusan? Kau membuang-buang energiku percuma dengan meningkatkannya secara paksa."**

" _Heh, maaf Kurama! Banyak hal yang belum kau ambil dari ingatanku terutama ingatan milik Yang Kurama. Yang tadi itu namanya Kaioken, itu merupakan sebuah teknik untuk meningkatkan energy atau kemampuan mahluk hidup. Untuk jelasnya kau bisa memindai lebih banyak ingatanku setelah semua ini berakhir."_

" **Gheh, begitu rupanya. Baiklah ada beberapa informasi yang nanti akan aku korek dari kepalamu itu.**

" _Huuuhhkk, apa-apaan itu? Bagaimana bisa energinya meningkat sesingkat itu? Terlebih ia melampaui kekuatan penuhku yang sudah ditambahkan dengan pil chakra."_ Batin Kinshiki, kemudian ia memegang kepalanya dan ia merasakan sesuatu. Ya, tanduk pelingdung kebanggaanya kini hancur dan hanya terasa permukaan dahinya yang kini terluka berat.

" _Daya tahan tubuhnya bahkan langsung meningkat, terbukti kepalanya mampu menjadi sekuat itu."_

 **Bughhh…**

"Gahhh…"

Dan kini keterkejutan Kinshiki bertambah saat melihat tuannya secara tiba-tiba terlempar dan jatuh dihadapannya.

"Momoshiki-sama!"

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Langkah kaki Sasuke kian mendekat hingga ia berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan Dobe." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Terimakasih Teme!"

Dan jawaban singkat dari Naruto menciptakan perempatan kesal didahi Sasuke.

Berikutnya beberapa shinobi mulai berjalan dan mereka berdiri bersama disamping Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Naruto Sasuke kalian sudah berjuang dengan sanga baik." Ucap Minato disampingnya juga ada Kushina, Hinata dan beberapa shinobi lainnya.

Ternyata secara diam-diam sebelumnya Naruto menyebarkan bunshin untuk membebaskan edo tensei Minato Kushina dari tonggak senin yang menyegel pergerakan mereka, karena saat ini hanya Naruto atau Sasuke sendiri yang mewarisi kekuatan agar bisa memegang Omydon atau sering disebut Gudou Dama.

Dan beberapa shinobi termasuk elit Konoha sudah memiliki kondisi cukup baik akibat pertolongan chakra Kyubi yang dulu Naruto bagikan saat perang.

"Kita buat mereka merasakan akibanya Naruto." Ucap Kakashi.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian kepalanya menengok kebelakan dimana Hinata berada.

Hinata sendiri hanya mengangguk sejenak kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku juga akan membantu sebisaku, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menyeringai singkat, tatapannya mulai mengarah kebeberapa rekan-rekannya serta para shinobi yang terlihat mulai bersemangat lagi.

 **Tab…**

Suara benturan antara telapak tangan kiri serta tinju kanan Naruto menciptakan suara yang mungkin terkesan bisa membuat seluruh shinobi dan teman-temannya berfokus hanya pada dirinya. Ia kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu,…

"YOSSHHH MINAAA, KITA TUNJUKAN PADA MEREKA PARA BEDEBAH OOTSUTSUKI." Naruto berhenti bicara sejenak kemudian menunjuk kearah Momoshiki dan Kinshiki.

"KEKUATAN KITA SEBAGAI SHINOBIII…"

"YOSHHHAAAAA…"

"OORRYAAAAAA…"

Dan teriakan singkat dari para shinobi terdengar sangat lantang sebelum mereka benar-benar menghajar para Ootsutsuki.

Momoshiki sangat terkejut, ia merasa kekuatan lain bersemayam dalam diri Naruto. Kekuatan yang paling menakutkan didunia ini. Ya, kekuatan untuk membuat semua orang berpihak padanya.

Dan entah kenapa Momoshiki merasakan Naruto mirip dengan sosok yang sangat familiar baginya, sosok yang dulu pernah membuat dirinya selalu bersemangat menjalani hidupnya hingga sebuah penghkianatan ia terima dari sosok tersebut.

Giginya bergemelutuk dan amarahnya kian menjadi.

"TERKUTUKKK KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO, KAONASHI…"

Setelah teriakannya barusan dirinya langsung diterjang oleh segerombolan beberapa shinobi yang mulai menghajarnya, perlawanan memang sempat terjadi, namun stamina dan daya tahan tubuh mereka yang mulai menurun membuat mereka berdua terpojok oleh para shinobi yang sebelumnya bisa dengan mudah mereka kalahkan.

Mengesampingkan hal tersebut Sasuke mulai berfikir tentang ucapan Momoshiki barusan yang melibatkan nama Kaonashi. Ia jadi semakin penasaran.

…

…

…

 **Shinobi and Saiyajin**

…

…

…

Kondisi saat ini benar-benar terbalik Momoshiki dan Kinshiki yang sebelumnya mendominasi kemenangan dalam pertarungan kini tersungkur tak berdaya dengan tubuh penuh luka. Satu hal yang perlu mereka ingat, mereka terlalu meremehkan para shinobi.

Dan Toneri sendiri jangan lihat! Ia merasa minder atas ucapan Naruto barusan, bagaimanapun ia juga seorang Ootsutsuki.

"Sudah berakhir, Momoshiki." Ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah berada pada mode normalnya.

Naruto sendiri hanya diam ia menatap Momoshiki dengan datar.

"Aku akui kalian benar-benar membuatku terkesan para manusia Bumi. Tapi kupikir akan sangat membosankan jika berakhir sekarang. Jadi, sebagai hadiah akan kuberi kalian hidangan yang bisa kalian nikmati."

Setelah berucap demikian sebuah pil chakra dengan ukuran lebih besar dari sebelumnya muncul, kemudian Momoshiki langsung menelannya bulat-bulat. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto, Sasuke dan shinobi lainya sangat terkejut.

Hingga sebuah gelombang energi muncul secara mendadak dari Momoshiki dan menghempaskan seluruh shinobi kecuail Naruto, Sasuke dan beberapa shinobi elit lainya yang masih bisa bertahan.

"Maa, masih ada lagi. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padaku tapi akan kugunakan ini."

Sebuah bola kecil berwarna perak muncul lalu terbuka dan terlihat sebuah batu berwarna ungu yang bersinar.

"I-Itukan." Ucap Sasuke sangat terkejut.

"Ada apa Teme?"

"Aku pernah membacanya digulungan Ootsutsuki, itu adalah salah satu dari kelima batu abadi, batu yang paling diincar oleh para mahluk yang gila akan kekuatan, dan salah satunya yang ia pegang merupakan Chikara no Ishi (Batu Kekuatan)."

"Lalu memangnya kenapa Teme?"

"Itu merupakan batu yang sanggup melenyapkan sebuah galaxy Naruto."  
"G-galaxi? Jangan bercanda."

"Momoshiki-sama, anda yakin akan menggunakan batu itu? Ini pertama kalinya bagi anda akan berkontak dengan batu kekuatan."

"Gheh apa peduliku. Dengan ini aku akan mempecundangi mereka semua."

Momoshiki langsung memegang batu tersebut dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan sebuah energi dahsyat mulai merasuk kesistim syarafnya.

Dan lagi-lagi lonjakan energi kuat mengguncang kembali seluruh penjuru Bumi.

 **Sunagakure.**

Baik Gaara, Kankuro maupun Temari merasa aneh, dari tadi mereka seperti ada gempa.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, sejak tadi aku merasa tidak nyaman, energi itu terasa menyengat kulit dan itu berasal dari Konoha."

"Gaara apa mungkin ini?" Ucap Kankuro.

"Aku mengerti, sepertinya mereka datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan kita. Kurasa aku harus membantu Konoha."

"Gaara kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Suna seenaknya, dan kita harus menyelidiki dulu apa benar mereka sudah benar-benar ada di Konoha." Ucap Kankuro.

"Maaf Kankuro, Temari aku akan kesana sendirian kalian tolong jaga desa sebentar dan cover semua pertemuan dengan para petinggi, tolong hubungi juga para kage dari desa lain. Aku tidak akan punya muka untuk bertemu Naruto jika tidak ikut membantu mereka.

Kemudian dengan sangat cepatnya Gaara terbang dengan pasirnya menuju Konoha.

 **Konohagakure.**

"Ghwaahhhh… arghhh… Momoshiki nampak kesakitan, benar seperti yang dirumorkan, batu kekuatan memang menyimpan hal yang mengerikan.

"Itu dia celahnya terbuka, kita harus menyerangnya selagi ia mengendalikan kekuatan batu itu." Ucap Lee yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Tunggu!" Tahan Sasuke.

"Kalau kita langsung menyerangnya saat ia sedang mengendalikan batu itu, tubuhnya bisa saja meledak dan itu mungkin lebih dari cukup untuk membinasahkan planet kita beserta isinya." Terang Sasuke.

Baik Naruto, Lee dan lainya terdiam.

"Menunggunya menguasai kekuatan itu juga merupakan resiko besar, tapi setidaknya masih ada peluang kita bisa melawannya dari pada kita semua langsung hancur."

Kembali ke Momoshiki, ia merasa tubuhnya akan meledak tapi,

"Batu sialan, kau tidak akan bisa, jadi tunduklah!"  
Momoshiki langsung menghantamkan batu tersebut kedadanya dan seluruh energi yang meledak-ledak tadi langsung bersirkulasi dengan tenang ditubuhnya.

Sebuah pola bergambarkan akar dan berwarna ungu kini terlihat melekat ditubuh Momoshiki, ini adalah wujud saat mereka berhasi menguasai batu kekuatan.

"Sudah berakhir? Jangan bercanda Uchiha! Justru pertunjukan sebenarnya baru saja akan kumulai. Sebenarnya memakan pil chakra dengan ukuran lebih dari standar pada umumnya, merupakan penghinaan bagi kami para Ootsutsuki dalam melawan mahluk rendahan seperti kalian. Tapi, sepertinya setelah yang kulalui hari ini akan menjadi sebuah pengecualian untuk kalian. Dan juga kekuatan batu ini merupakan bonus special untuk kalian."

" _Berbicara soal harga diri, apa mereka tidak bercemin."_ Batin Naruto.

Berikutnya Momoshiki mensummon kembali bola hitam raksasa yang sebelumnya sempat ia hilangkan, dan beberapa pil chakra ia ciptakan lalu ia lemparkan kearah Kinshiki.

"Ya-ampun apa-apaan orang ini Teme?"

"Sialan, mereka benar-benar menyebalkan." Umpat Sasuke, dan ia langsung kembali masuk dengan cepat ke mode suppa saiyajin 2 kemudian menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menciptakan Galick Hou.

"Sasuke!" Ucap Shikamaru yang kini sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti dengan dampaknya nanti."

Sasuke melirik kearah Shikamaru kemudian ia menghentikan persiapan serangan yang ia lakukan dan langsung kembali ke mode normal lagi.

"Aku yakin kau bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan bola energy itu, tapi bagai mana caramu mencegah dampak kehancuran yang dihasilkan oleh bola energy itu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Dengan ukuran sebesar itu, aku tidak mungkin bisa menggunakan Amenotejikara untuk memindahkannya, terlebih dengan energi sebesar itu pasti akan menolak sistim perpindahan dimensi yang aku lakukan."

"Ukuran ya?" Shikamaru Nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana jika ukurannya diperkecil, maksutku mungkin memadatkannya?" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kemungkinan bisa, tapi resikonya akan sangat besar jika ia meledak sebelum dipadatkan, terlebih lagi bagaimana cara kita memperkecilnya?"

"Sudah selesai menyusun rencanannya? Maaf saja aku akan segera mengakhiri ini." Ucap Momoshiki sejenak, kemudian melepaskan bola energy kearah para shinobi.

" _Gawat!"_ Batin Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

 **Shriingggg…**

Secara mengejutkan Edo Tensei Minato muncul didekat bola energi tadi, ia mulai merapal segel dan munggunaka kunai cabang tiganya. Ya, kemungkinan Minato akan menggunakan Jikukan/Hiraishin. Tapi diluar dugaan,

" _K-kenapa aku tidak bisa memindahkannya."_

 **Shringgg…**

Dan Minato bertelport kembali ketempat ia sebelumnya.

"Ini buruk, aku tidak bisa memindahkannya."

Dan dugaan Sasuke sebelumnya memang benar adanya bahwa dengan sistim energi sekuat itu akan sangat sulit menyingkronkannya dengan perpindahan dimensi.

 **Tep…** Naruto menyentuh bahu kiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke tolong lindungi Konoha, percayakan saja bola energi itu padaku!" Naruto kemudian melangkah sedikit kedepan sehingga ia digaris utama jajaran para shinobi.

"Apa rencanamu Dobe?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, ia hanya memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi kemudian masuk ke mode bijuu. Lalu chakra Kyubi tersebut tiba-tiba menyebar bagai lautan menutupi para shinobi.

Dan para shinobi sangat terkejut karena chakra Kyubi berwarna merah muncul dari tubuh mereka.

"Naruto, apa kau berniat menanggung serangan gila itu seorang diri? Jangan bertindak bodoh!" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, meski aku memadatkan bola energi itu. Kemungkinan kau belum bisa memindahkannya karena kuatnya energi tersebut, jika begitu kau bisa memindahkanku dan aku akan menariknya. Kumohon kalian percaya padaku!" Bukannya menjawab Shikamaru malah Naruto terkesan memberi perintah Sasuke.

"Ap-"

Dan saat Sasuke akan mejawab Naruto langsung memotong perkataannya.

"MINNAAAAA! BERSIAGALAH, BIAR KUURUS BOLA INI!" teriak Naruto lantang.

" _Yosh Kurama, apa persiapannya sudah selesai?"_

" **Maju saja bocah! Aku sudah siap sejak tadi, mari kita hentikan mereka!**

"Yoshhh, HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"  
Wujud bijuu Kyubi mulai membesar bahkan ukurannya meningkat tiga kali lipat dari ukuran normal yang sering ia pakai, serta chakranya juga menyebar hingga mampu membungkus bola energi tersebut.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA/ **GROAAAAAAAA…"**

Naruto dan Kurama menerima bola tersebut hingga tanah berguncang akibat tubuh mereka tertekan, mereka berusaha menarik kedalam/memadatkan bola tersebut agar semakin kecil.

"Uzumaki Naruto kau memang orang yang menarik, kita lihat sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan." Seringai Momoshiki.

"Ghkengggheeeh… Bola ini terlalu kuat sangat susah juga memadatkannya, kalau seperti ini terus tidak akan berhasil, Kurama maaf aku akan memaksa peningkatan kekuatanmu lagi."

" **Lakukan sesukamu Narutoo…"**

"Hrraaaaaa, Sanbai Kaiokennn (Kaioken 3x)…" Sebuah energi merah secara besar melapisi tubuh bijuu Kurama.

"Sudah kuduga kekuatan itu lagi." Ucap Kinshiki.

" _Naruto-kun."_ Hinata juga teman-teman mulai khawatir akan kondisi Naruto yang terlalu memaksakan diri.

Dan itupun juga membuahkan hasil, terlihat Bola Energi tersebut mengecil menjadi tiga perempat dari ukuran sebelumnya.

"Masih belum… Gobai Kaiokeennnn (Kaioken 5x)…"

Bola tersebut mulai mengecil hingga setengah ukuran aslinya.

Momoshiki sangat terkejut, baru kali ini ada yang bertindak sejauh ini hingga mampu memadatkan bola energi pemusnah milik Ootsutsuki.

"Jubaaaiiiii Kaioookeennn… (Kaioken 10x)…"

Bolanya mengecil menjadi seperempat…

Dan ini membuat Momoshiki semakin geram.

" **Naruto cukup kau sudah terlalu memaksakan diri!"  
** _"Maaf saja Kurama! Ini masih belum seberapa."_

"HAAAAAAAAAAA… Kaiokennnn… Nii Jubaidaaaaa… (Kaioken 20 kali lipat)…"

Dan secara mengejutkan bola energi tadi langsung memadat dengan drastis hingga seukuran rasengan normal milik Naruto. Namun, segala materi ledak yang semakin dipadatkan maka akan mempunyai daya ledak berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari pada ukuran normalnya.

Sekarang sangat terlihat bola tersebut mulai sedikit bocor dan sedikit membentuk laser yang mampu menembus dekapan tangan chakra Kurama, dan untung saja mengarah keatas sehingga tidak mengenai para shinobi.

"CK, SASUKE TEME! APA YANG KAU TUNGGU? SEKARANG GILIRANMU…"

Sasuke memfokuskan chakra kemata kirinya, kemudian…

"Amenotejikara."

Sebuah pusaran hitam menarik tubuh bijuu Naruto beserta bola energy tersebut sebelum benar-benar meledak mengenai para shinobi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

Haloo gimana kabar para readers sekalian? Saya harap kalian selalu berbahagia dan juga maaf ya mungkin author sudah keterlaluan karena membiarkan fic ini hiatus 1 tahun. Bukan berarti author sudah ga ada niat untuk melanjutkan ini fic, namun memang author banyak urusan dikehidupan nyata hingga kadang cukup malas untuk update cerita, saya harap kalian maklum karena pasca menikah saya lebih ingin focus ke dunia nyata, terlebih alhamdulillah sekarang kebahagian kami bertambah dengan hadirnya buah hati yang melengkapi rumah tangga author, saya benar-benar bersyukur dan berterimakasih atas doa-doa kalian.

Oke untuk mulai saat ini ada sedikit pembahasan tentang chapter ini.

Untuk mode suppa saiyajin, seharusnya jika author mengambil konsep asli dari manga/anime, seharusnya Momoshiki dan Kinshiki disini sudah kalah dalam waktu singkat.

Namun, author sendiri sengaja agar para karakter Ootsutsuki yang mejadi musuh Naruto Sasuke jauh lebih kuat dari canon (cerita aslinya). Bagi yang nonton anime Dragon Ball pastitau lah perbandingan kekuatan antara karakter saiyan dari DB dan Naruto.

Oke dan jika ada yang penasaran kenapa Sasuke kalah dengan Rein? Padahal kekuatan SSJ 2 mampu membuat Momoshiki kalah telak.

Baiklah kalian tau sendiri diepisode saat Sasuke tertangkap Rein, anggap saja kekuatan Sasuke tidak bisa full atau all out karena ia masih belumpulih seutuhnya paska melawan Beerus.

Ohh dan untuk chapter 9 maaf ada sedikit kesalahan pada power stone/batu kekuatan dimana warnanya seharusnya ungu malah author tulis biru, maaf saya sedikit lupa waktu itu.

Dichap ini terjawab kalau tangan kiri Sasuke tidak dipasang tangan buatan.

Oh juga author hadir di Wattpad, pen name saya Musasiii. Disana saya hadirkan beberapa gambar agar kelian bisa lebih nyaman membaca.

Fix untuk sekarang jika masih ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan pada review nanti.

Karena saya sudah menjadi ayah sekarang mungkin update cerita akan sedikit lama, saat ini author ingin lebih fokus pada keluarga dulu, juga selama tidak banyak halangan akan author usahakan untuk update lebih cepat.

Mungkin itu saja, terimakasih atas penantian kalian selama ini.

Salam Hormat,

Musasi,


End file.
